Liebe finden
by sirixx
Summary: Dies ist also nun die hoffentlich heiß ersehnte Fortsetzung von Wandelnde Welten. Wer mein Erstwerk bis jetzt noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte es möglichst vor dieser Weiterführung lesen, weil sonst verstehst du nämlich garnix!Vielleicht ist manchen schon a
1. Dort

**Dort**

Sie war tot. Ihr Geist aber wandelte noch in ihrer alten Welt.  
Sie sah einen Pastor vor einem frischen Grab. Es war geschmückt mit bunten Blumen und Kränzen.  
All ihre alten Freunde aus ihrem Heimatort waren dort und weinten um sie. Ihre Eltern lagen sich schluchzend in den Armen und trösteten sich gegenseitig.  
Die Sonne schien, nachdem es nun wochenlang nur geregnet hatte, und es war ungewöhnlich mild für die Jahreszeit. Vögel saßen zwitschern in den Bäumen und brachten der Trauergesellschaft ein Ständchen...

°°°°°

Dann wurde alles dunkel.  
Stille. Frieden.  
Wandel zwischen den Welten...

°°°°°

Sie sah sich selbst auf der Wiese liegen. Blut strömte aus einer klaffenden Wunde aus ihrem Bauch. Sie sah besorgte Menschen um sich herum - nein, es waren keine Menschen. Es waren Elben.  
Ein wunderschöner, blonder Elb rief einen Namen. War es ihr Name? Sie kannte diesen Mann, aber wer war es?  
Sie blickte über sich in den Himmel. Dort war alles so friedlich. Dort hatte sie keine Schmerzen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich jetzt entscheiden musste...

°°°°°

"Melima..." Legolas rief den Namen, den er ihr gegeben hatte. Er kniete neben ihr und streichelte zärtlich ihr Gesicht. Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Er redete mit leisen Worten auf sie ein. "Melima, sieh! Ich bin wieder hier." Verzweifelt strich er über ihr Gesicht. "Bitte verlasse mich jetzt nicht. Amin anta lle."(1) Langsam rann eine Träne seine Wange hinunter. "Le melin."(2) flüsterte er. "Bitte bleibe bei mir. Ich habe dich doch gerade erst gefunden." Seine Stimme klang heiser. "Ich weiß doch erst seit jetzt, was du mir bedeutest. Ich möchte dir doch noch so vieles zeigen."

Elrond kniete an ihrer Seite und betrachtete besorgt ihre Wunde. Sie blutete stark, der Stich der Klinge war tief. Sie war sehr schwer verletzt und er wusste, wenn sie jetzt nicht stark genug sein konnte, würde sie diese Welt für immer verlassen.

"Melima, sieh mich doch an. Bitte bleibe bei mir. Ich brauche dich." Legolas hatte seine Hände um ihren Kopf gelegt. Dicht war sein Gesicht über dem ihren. "Bitte öffne die Augen für mich." flüsterte er.

Schwach hoben sich ihre Lider und sie sah ihn an. Erschöpft lächelte sie. "Du bist zurückgekommen." hauchte sie.

"Ja, meleth nîn(3) . Ich bin zurückgekommen. Zurück zu dir." Er lächelte und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. "Ich liebe dich, hörst du?"

Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten schwach. "Das ist schön. Ich... ich lie..." Ein Atmen verließ ihre Lungen und die blicklosen Augen schlossen sich.

Verwirrt sah Legolas sie an. Er merkte, wie ihr Kopf zurücksank. "Nein, Liebste. Verlass mich nicht! Si dartho!(4) Bitte bleibe bei mir." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Dann sah er wieder auf. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Völlig verzweifelt sah er sie an, und strich ihr immer wieder über das Gesicht. "Nein, Melima!" flüsterte er. "Nicht jetzt schon." Zärtlich küsste er sie auf die Stirn. Eine Träne rann von seinem Gesicht und tropfte auf ihre Wange. Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg, und glitt schließlich in ihren Mund.

Ungläubig sah Legolas den reglosen Körper an. Nein! Das durfte nicht sein. Es war zu früh! "Zu früh..." weinte er leise.

Sanft aber bestimmt wurde er von zwei starken Händen weggezogen. "Legolas... Du kannst ihr nicht mehr helfen." Aragorns erschütterte Stimme weckte ihn aus seiner Starre.

Verzweifelt sah er seinen Freund an. "Warum? Warum kam ich nicht rechtzeitig?" Tränen liefen dem sonst so kontrollierten Elben die Wangen herunter. "Warum konnte ich ihr nicht helfen?" Er blickte noch einmal auf ihren Körper. Ihr weißes Nachthemd hatte sich blutrot verfärbt. Ihre Haare glänzten in dem langsam dämmernden Licht, und ihr Gesicht, mit den geschlossenen Augen, hatte einen friedlichen Ausdruck angenommen.

Schmerzlich verzog er sein Gesicht. "Nein. Das darf nicht sein." flüsterte er, dann stand auf, taumelte, ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, drehte sich um - und rannte.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Er wusste nicht wohin. Er rannte einfach. Er wusste nur, dass er diesen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Er rannte an Gimli vorbei, der gerade erschöpft von seinem Pferd stieg.

Aragorn und Elrond sahen ihm bestürzt nach. Der Zwerg wollte hinter ihm her, Aragorn hielt ihn jedoch zurück. "Nein, Gimli. Lass ihn. Er muss jetzt alleine sein." Traurig blickte er seinem Freund hinterher.

°°°°°

(1) Ich brauche dich  
(2) Ich liebe dich!  
(3) Meine Liebste  
(4) Bleibe hier!

°°°°°

geht es nun doch nicht mehr weiter? °erschrocken guck° ist sie wirklich tot? auch in mittelerde? °taschentuch raushol° ihr werdet es viiiiieeeelleicht bald erfahren... °teuflisches grinsen hinter taschentuch versteckend°  
aber nun bin ich doch seeehr gespannt, was ihr so zu sagen habt. also, her mit den reviews!

°°°°°


	2. Hier

**Hier****  
**

Alles war friedlich und still. Ihr Geist flog in die Höhe.  
Da. Was war das? Eine Stimme. Von wo kam sie? Und von wem kam sie? Sie hielt inne und lauschte. Sie kannte diese Stimme.

Plötzlich merkte sie, zu wem sie gehörte. Es war der Mann, den sie liebte...  
Sie konnte nicht gehen. Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, hielt sie sich am Leben fest. Kam immer näher ihrem Körper entgegen.

"Legolas..." flüsterte sie.

°°°°°

"Legolas..." ein leises Flüstern kam von ihren Lippen. Dann überkam sie der Schmerz.

Sie atmete wieder. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. "Legolas..." stammelte sie. Schmerzerfüllt verzog sie ihr Gesicht. Ihr Mund war trocken. Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Sie schmeckte etwas Salziges.

"Edra i chin. (1) Sie lebt!" Elrond strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht. Er lächelte sie hoffnungsvoll an. Wenn sie das geschafft hatte, dann würde sie jetzt nicht sterben. Das fühlte er.  
"Schnell, bringt sie rein. Merodeth, Gilwen, bringt mir Wasser, Tücher und Verbände." rief er. "Bring sie rein, Aragorn."

Aragorn hatte sie bereits auf seinen starken Armen, und trug sie vorsichtig ins Haus.

"Sie ist nicht tot?" fragte Gimli ungläubig. Dann fing er an zu lachen. "Welch tapfere Frau! Sie ist nicht tot!" rief er, drehte sich um, und rief noch lauter. "Legolas, sie ist nicht tot. Sie lebt!" Er sah sich nach seinem Freund um, doch dieser kam nicht. Nur grauer Morgen war dort draußen.

°°°°°

Legolas hörte ihn nicht. In blinder Verzweiflung, Trauer und Wut war er in den Wald gerannt. Er wusste nicht wo er war, aber das wollte er auch nicht wissen. Er wollte nur seinen Schmerz betäuben, der ununterbrochen in einer schrecklichen Intensität durch ihn hindurch fuhr.

Er war blind vor Tränen und er hörte nur sein Herz, das aus dem Rhythmus gekommen zu sein schien.  
Irgendwann blieb er stehen. Er wusste nicht, wie weit er gelaufen war, oder wie lange. Er brach zusammen und weinte...

°°°°°

Aragorn legte Melima vorsichtig auf das Bett. Fragend sah er zu Elrond. Dieser nickte ihm zu. "Sie wird es schaffen." Dann wandte dieser sich zu ihrer Wunde. Blut quoll aus ihr heraus. Der Stich, der das Schwert des Dämons hinterlassen hatte, war tief. Er musste die starke Blutung schnell stoppen.

"Kann ich helfen?" fragte Aragorn.

Elrond nickte. "Natürlich kannst du das. Du hast die Hände eines Heilers." Ernst sah er ihn an. "Sie braucht unsere ganze Heilkunst. Gilwen, bring dem König reichlich von der Athelas-Pflanze!" sagte er an die junge Elbe.

"Sofort, mein Herr." sagte sie und eilte hinaus.

Aragorn ging zum Waschtisch und wusch sich die Hände. Er würde eine Paste aus dem Königskraut machen. Sie würde hoffentlich die Wunde schnell verschließen.  
Als er ein Tuch nahm und seine Hände trocknete, betrachtete er die Schwerverletzte. Das war also die Frau, die das Herz seines Freundes in Besitz genommen hatte. Ein schmerzerfüllter Ausdruck lag auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Die goldblonden Haare lagen lang und verschwitzt um ihren Kopf. Kurz öffnete sie die grünen Augen.

"Legolas..." stammelte sie.

Aragon nahm ihre Hand. Sie sah ihn an. Ihr Blick wirkte verschleiert. Besorgt sah er sie an.

"Ich werde ihn finden." sagte Gimli entschlossen, der an ihre Seite kam, und sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich werde ihn finden." wiederholte er. Dann sah Aragorn an. Dieser nickte ihm zu. Gimli ging zur Tür, und wäre fast mit einem jungen Mann zusammengestoßen, der kreidebleich und mit besorgtem Gesicht an der Tür stand.

°°°°°

Macelius starrte ungläubig auf den schwer verwundeten Körper der Frau, die er liebte. Hilflos sah er den Männern zu, die sich nach allen Kräften um ihre Verletzung kümmerten.

Das elbische Mädchen kam und brachte einen Bund mit einer Weißblühenden, unscheinbar aussehenden Pflanze. Der Mann, der mit einem braunen, geflickten Gewand bekleidet war, nahm sie eilig entgegen und tat sie in ein Gefäß. Dann zerstieß der das Gewächs sorgsam und fügte ein wenig Wasser hinzu.

Macelius blickte zu Elrond. Seine flinken Elbenfinger wuschen behutsam die immer noch blutende Wunde. Wenn er doch auch nur etwas tun könnte! Langsam ging er näher an ihr Bett, an dem Elrond über der verletzen Frau gebeugt war.

Der Elb sah ihn an. Der junge Mann war kreidebleich. Er sah wie Blut durch seinen Verband sickerte. Seine Verletzung war wieder aufgebrochen. "Macelius, Eure Wunde blutet wieder. Gilwen, kümmere dich um ihn." Er sah den jungen Mann wieder an. "Geht mit ihr. Im Moment könnt Ihr nichts für sie tun."

"Aber..."

"Nein, geht." sagte Elrond bestimmt.

"Kommt, Herr. Ich mache Euch einen neuen Verband." Das junge Elbenmädchen nahm ihn bei seinem Arm und führte ihn hinaus.

Elrond wandte sich wieder der schwer verletzten Frau zu. Aragorn kam an seine Seite und strich behutsam die Paste auf die Verletzung. Die Wunde war tief, aber sie würde es schaffen. Mit ihrer gemeinsamen Hilfe. Und mit der Hilfe Legolas... Wo war er nur? Er glaubte, sie wäre tot. Er hoffte, dass Gimli ihn bald finden würde. Es würde für sie leichter werden, wenn er an ihrer Seite wäre.

°°°°°

"Legolas!" Rufe hallten durch den Wald. "Wo ist dieser verdammte Elb?" Gimli stapfte schimpfend und rufend durch das Gehölz. "Ich muss ihn finden. Sie braucht ihn jetzt." sagte er und rief wieder den Namen seines Freundes.  
Er machte sich große Sorgen um ihn. Noch nie hatte er ihn so verzweifelt gesehen.

°°°°°

Legolas saß angelehnt an einem Baum. Die aufgehende Sonne hatte die Tränen auf seinen Wangen getrocknet.  
Warum musste sie jetzt sterben? Warum jetzt schon? Er hatte doch gerade erst gemerkt, dass er sie liebte.  
Er wusste ja, das sie ein Mensch und somit sterblich war, und dass ihnen sowieso, gemessen an einem Elbenleben, nicht viel Zeit vergönnt gewesen wäre. Aber warum jetzt? Er hatte ihr noch nicht einmal richtig seine Liebe gestehen können. Hatte nur einmal ihre Lippen mit den seinen berühren dürfen...

Alles war leer und ausgebrannt in ihm. Auch er fühlte sich tot.

Er verstand das alles nicht. Endlich hatte er die Entscheidung getroffen in Mittelerde zu bleiben, und sich hier ein Leben und eine Familie aufzubauen - mit ihr. Und jetzt sollte sie tot sein? War ihm dieses Glück einfach nicht vergönnt?

Plötzlich drangen Rufe in sein Bewusstsein...

°°°°°

Endlich war die Blutung gestillt. Elrond und Aragorn hatten behutsam die Wunde versorgt, und schließlich mit feinen Stichen genäht. Sie schlief jetzt und ihr Atem ging ruhig. Elrond hatte ihr ein Kräutertrank einflössen können, der sie tief schlafen ließ und gegen die Schmerzen wirkte.  
Erschöpft sahen sich die Männer an, und nickten sich zu. Sie hatten alles getan, was in ihrer Macht stand. Jetzt blieb ihnen nur abzuwarten, bis die Kräuter und die Athelas-Pflanze ihre Wirkung zeigten.

"Wo ist nur Legolas?" fragte Aragorn besorgt.

"Er glaubt sie sei tot." erwiderte Elrond.

"Ich hoffe Gimli findet ihn bald. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Er liebt dieses Mädchen."

"Ich weiß." Elrond sah seinen Schwiegersohn an. "Das weiß ich schon lange. Schon seit er sie hierher brachte."

Aragon blickte ihn überrascht an. "Dann wusstest du mehr als er selber."

Elrond grinste geheimnisvoll. "Ich weiß einiges mehr. Sie liebt ihn ebenso."

"Herr, wie geht es ihr?" Macelius kam in den Raum und sein fragender Blick wanderte von ihrem Bett zu Elrond.  
"Sie wird es schaffen. Sie ist sehr stark." erklärte er. Glücklich sah der Mann ihn an. Dann ging er zu ihrem Bett, setzte sich neben sie und hielt ihre Hand.

Elrond nickte ihm zu. "Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe, aber bleibt. Es ist gut, wenn sie jemanden in ihrer Nähe spürt. Ich werde bald wieder nach ihr sehen."

"Ich bleibe bei ihr, Herr." sagte der junge Mann.

"Komm, mein Sohn. Du kannst mir helfen." sagte er zu Aragorn. "Ich kann deine Heilkunst gebrauchten."

Nachdenklich verließen Elrond und Aragorn den Raum. Sie würden gemeinsam ein paar Tränke und Salben ansetzten, die die Heilung beschleunigen würden.

Macelius wandte den Blick nicht von ihr ab. Er war so glücklich dass sie lebte. Er hatte solche Angst gehabt sie bereits zu verlieren, noch bevor er ihr seine Gefühle hätte gestehen können. Leise redete er auf sie ein und strich ihr immer wieder über ihre kleine Hand.

°°°°°

Die Stimme wurde immer lauter. Sie rief nach ihm. Er wollte nicht antworten. Er wollte in Ruhe um sie trauern.

"Legolas, sie lebt!" rief Gimli.

Legolas horchte auf. Hatte er richtig gehört? Sie war doch vor seinen Augen gestorben! Wie war das möglich?  
Sofort stand er auf den Beinen. So schnell er konnte lief er zu seinem Freund und blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. "Sen tîr? (2) Sie... sie lebt?" flüsterte er.

"Ja, mein Freund, sie lebt. Und sie wartet auf dich." lächelte der Zwerg und musste erst mal wieder zum Atmen kommen.

Das Gesicht des Elben erhellte sich. Ungläubig sah er Gimli an. "Sie lebt!" sagte er und rannte los. Rannte zurück nach Bruchtal, zurück zu ihr.

°°°°°

(1) Sie öffnet die Augen  
(2) Ist das wahr?

°°°°°


	3. Zerstörte Hoffnungen

**Zerstörte Hoffnungen****  
**

Macelius war tief in Gedanken. Immer noch machte er sich schreckliche Vorwürfe, weil er in der Nacht an ihrem Bett eingeschlafen war, als der Dämon sie rief. Hätte er es bemerkt, wäre es gar nicht erst zu ihrer schlimmen Verletzung gekommen. Plötzlich schreckte er durch ein Geräusch auf.

"Legolas..." flüsterte sie.

Macelius hatte es nicht verstanden, blickte aber erleichtert in ihre Augen, die sich blinzelnd öffneten. "Mel, Ihr seid wach! Dem Himmel sei dank."

"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie.

"Ihr seid verwundet worden, meine Herrin, aber Lord Elrond hat Euch gut versorgt. Er sagt, Ihr werdet wieder gesund."

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. "Ich bin wieder hier?" Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Sie sah den Kamin, die großen Fenster, und die prachtvollen Schnitzereien an den Pfosten ihres Bettes. "Ich bin wieder hier." Ein glückliches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, und ihre Augen schlossen sich erleichtert. Dann blickte sie sich suchend um. "Wo ist... Er war doch hier." Doch sie sah nur das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der sie glücklich ansah.

"Herrin... Mel... Ich hatte solche Angst um Euch." sagte er und umklammerte ihre Hand. Verzweifelt sah er in ihr erschöpftes Gesicht. "Wenn Ihr gestorben wäret, dann wäre auch ich gestorben." Schüchtern sah er in ihre Augen. "Ich liebe Euch, Mel."

Verstört blickte sie den jungen Mann an. "Mac..." weiter kam sie nicht. Seine Lippen verschlossen mit einem sanften Kuss die ihren.

°°°°°

Die letzten Meter bis zu dem Anwesen legte Legolas im Spurt zurück. Er konnte die Gefühle, die ihn jetzt durchströmten, nicht beschreiben, so intensiv waren sie. Er war überglücklich. Sie lebte! Aber er machte sich auch große Sorgen. Er hatte gesehen, dass sie schwer verwundet worden war.

Schnell rannte er die letzten Stufen hoch, durch den Korridor. Die Tür zu ihrem Gemach stand offen. Seine feinen Elbenohren vernahmen Stimmen aus ihrem Zimmer.

"Herrin... Mel... ich hatte solche Angst um Euch. Wenn Ihr gestorben wäret, dann wäre auch ich gestorben." Wem gehörte diese Stimme? Er war jetzt fast an der Tür.

"Ich liebe Euch, Mel."

"Mac..." 

Wie versteinert blieb er stehen und zögerte einen Moment. Er trat einen Schritt näher und blickte in das Zimmer. Er sah seine Melima - und diesen jungen Mann, der sie zärtlich küsste.

Nach all der Hoffnung war es, als ob jemand ihm einen Faustschlag in die Magengrube gegeben hatte. Rückwärts taumelte er zurück, doch er sah den Mann noch, der Melima in den Armen hielt. Ungläubig sah er die Szene. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Sie lebte, aber war doch unerreichbar für ihn? Sie liebte ihn nicht!  
Verstört schüttelte er den Kopf. Warum? Warum liebte sie ihn nicht?

Er ging weiter rückwärts. Er konnte diesen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Dann drehte er sich um, und rannte den Weg, den er kurz zuvor genommen hatte zurück, und hätte fast Gimli umgerannt.

Verdutzt sah er seinem Freund nach. "Wo rennt dieser Elb jetzt schon wieder hin?" fragte der Zwerg. Er atmete schnaubend aus und folgte seinem Freund. Er erreichte ihn schließlich bei seinem Pferd.

"Legolas, was ist los? Willst du nicht zu ihr?" fragend sah er ihn an.

Unmerklich zuckte dieser zusammen. "Sie braucht mich nicht. Sie hat bereits jemanden an ihrer Seite." Unberührt fuhr er fort Askar zu satteln und seine Taschen zu befestigen.

"Was redest du da? Sie wartet auf dich!" Gimli sah ihm in seine Augen. Er sah Schmerz darin. Und Traurigkeit.

"Nein, das tut sie nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe dir doch von dem Namen erzählt, den sie im Schlaf ausgesprochen hatte." Gimli nickte. "Dieser Mann sitzt an ihrem Bett und hat sie geküsst. Er hat ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Sie braucht mich nicht. Und ich will ihrem Glück nicht im Wege stehen."

"Legolas, gehe zu ihr und rede mit ihr." redete der Zwerg auf ihn ein.

"Nein, sie hat sich entschieden. Ich bin glücklich, dass sie noch lebt." Traurig sah er ihn an. "Aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, sie mit ihm zu sehen. Deshalb muss ich gehen."

Gimli wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war nicht dabei gewesen, aber wenn es wirklich so passiert ist, wie sein Freund erzählte, dann konnte er ihn verstehen. Trotzdem machte er noch einen Versuch. "Sprich mit ihr."  
Traurig schüttelte sein Freund den Kopf, sah ihn noch mal an und stieg auf sein Pferd auf.  
"Warte Legolas, ich komme mit dir."

"Nein, mein Freund. Diesmal nicht. Ich muss jetzt alleine sein." Er sah ihn an. Dann wendete er sein Pferd und ritt in den Morgen.

°°°°°

Zärtlich schlossen sich seine Lippen um die ihren. Verstört, und im ersten Moment so überrascht, dass sie nichts tun konnte, sah sie ihn an. Dann drückte sie ihn weg.

"Macelius, was tut Ihr?" Fragend sah Melima ihn an.

Verwirrt erwiderte er den Blick. "Ich liebe Euch, Mel." flüsterte er und strahlte.

"Nein, das geht nicht. Ich... ich liebe einen anderen." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. "Es tut mir leid." 

"Was...? Wen?" stotterte er und sah sie ungläubig an.

"Legolas." erklärte sie. Dann blickte sie sich um. "Wo ist er? Ich will zu ihm. Nur seinetwegen bin ich hier."

Macelius stand auf und blickte sie verwirrt an. "Ihr liebt ihn? Aber Mel... ich... ich dachte..."

"Ich wollte Euch nie Hoffnungen machen, Macelius. Es tut mir leid. Ihm gehört mein Herz." Verträumt blickte sie ins Nichts. "Schon vom ersten Moment an, als ich ihn sah." Entschuldigend blickte sie ihn an. Der junge Mann stand langsam auf und ließ seinen Kopf sinken.  
"Es tut mir so leid, Herr. Ich wollte Euch niemals wehtun."

Macelius sah sie traurig an. "Es ist nicht Eure Schuld, Herrin. Ihr könnt nicht über Euer Herz bestimmen." Er versuchte zu lächeln. "Ich hoffe Ihr werdet glücklich mit ihm."

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Wisst Ihr, wo er ist?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Macelius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht." sagte er leise. Dann verließ er den Raum.

°°°°°

Elrond kam ihm entgegen und blickte ihn fragend an.

"Sie ist wach." flüsterte der junge Mann und ging weiter. Schnell ging Elrond in ihr Gemach.

"Herr, wo ist Legolas?" fragte sie sofort.

Erstaunt sah er sie an. Er sollte doch eigentlich hier sein! Laut hatte er Gimlis Stimme gehört. Er wusste, dass der Zwerg niemals ohne seinen Freund wieder zurückgekommen wäre.  
"Er wird sicher gleich kommen." sagte er beruhigend und nahm Melimas Hand. Doch er fürchtete, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Warum war Legolas nicht hier? "Wie geht es dir, sell nîn? Hast du noch Schmerzen?" Elrond machte sich Sorgen. Jetzt, wo er Macelius so traurig gesehen hatte, befürchtete er, dass Legolas und Melima Opfer eines großen Missverständnisses geworden sind.

Er beruhigte sie, sah kurz nach ihrem Verband und versprach ihr, ihn zu finden. "Ruhe dich aus. Ich werde ihn finden und zu dir bringen. Aber du brauchst jetzt noch Ruhe." Sein Ton erlaubte keine Widerrede.  
Erschöpft sank sie zurück in die Kissen. Wo war er nur? Warum kam er nicht zu ihr? Sie konnte jetzt nichts tun, außer auf ihn zu warten.

°°°°°

Aragorn hatte den Zwerg ebenfalls gehört. Schnell legte er den Stößel zur Seite und ging in die Richtung der Stimmen. Gerade sah er noch, wie sein elbischer Freund auf seinen Hengst aufsaß und davonritt.

Gimli stand da und sah ihm nach. Fragend sah Aragorn ihn an. "Wohin reitet er?"

Traurig sagte der Zwerg: "Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat sie mit einem Mann zusammen gesehen und gedacht, dass..."

"Falsch gedacht hat er!" Elronds Stimme klang wütend. Er kam auf die beiden zu. "Sie liebt nur ihn."

Gimli sah ihn erschüttert an. Wenn er nur gesagt hätte, wohin er reitet! Er konnte überall hin sein, und Askar war schnell. Es war Hoffnungslos ihn zu suchen.

°°°°°

Legolas ritt ziellos durch den Morgen. Die Landschaft flog an ihm vorüber.   
Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, was er vor wenigen Stunden gesehen hatte. Das war also der Mann, der Melima in ihren Träumen verfolgt hatte. Und offensichtlich liebten sie sich.

Wieder kamen die Bilder in ihm hoch, wie dieser Mann sie zärtlich küsste. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er wollte nicht daran denken!  
Wie schnell sich doch die Dinge ändern konnten. Erst dachte er, sie sei tot, dann plötzlich lebte sie doch, und dann sah er sie mit diesem Mann, Marc, der Mann aus ihrer Vergangenheit, in welcher er selber keine Rolle spielte.  
Er atmete tief durch. Er musste sie vergessen. Es war vorbei, noch bevor es begonnen hatte.

°°°°°

Aragorn, Gimli und Elrond überlegten, wo Legolas hinreiten könnte. Würde er in seine Heimat gehen? Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich. Doch wo könnte es ihn noch hinziehen? Er hatte viele Freunde in Mittelerde, doch würde er sie aufsuchen? Und wen von ihnen?

"Ich glaube, dass er im Moment nur alleine sein will." überlegte Gimli laut. "Noch nie habe ich ihn so verzweifelt gesehen."

Aragorn nickte. "Ich fürchte, du hast Recht, mein Freund. Wo auch immer wir ihn suchen würden, wir würden ihn nicht finden, denn er will nicht gefunden werden. Und er ist in der Lage seine Spuren zu verwischen." Entschlossen sah Aragorn den Zwerg an. "Trotzdem werden wir sogleich nach einer Fährte von ihm Ausschau halten. Vielleicht finden wir Spuren, die uns zumindest eine Richtung weisen."

"Das werden wir tun, mein Freund." nickte Gimli entschlossen.

"Ihr werdet ihn nicht finden." sagte Elrond und sah sie ernst an. "Wie du es schon gesagt hast, Aragorn. Er will nicht gefunden werden."

°°°°°

Wie sie bereits befürchtet hatten, verliefen die wenigen Spuren, die Askar hinterlassen hatten ins Nichts. Er war abseits des Weges geritten, danach entlang am Ufer des Bruinen. Dann hatte Legolas seinen Hengst in den Wald geführt, auf dessen, mit Blätter bedeckten Boden man der Fährte nicht mehr folgen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag kamen Aragorn und Gimli erschöpft und entmutigt zurück nach Bruchtal. Sie hatten geahnt, dass sie seine Spur verlieren würden, doch sie mussten es wenigstens versucht haben.

°°°°°

Die Tage vergingen in Bruchtal. Die Wunde verheilte gut, doch trotzdem ging es Melima schlecht. Sie wusste nicht, wo Legolas war, und dabei sehnte sie sich so sehr nach ihm.

Was sollte sie hier ohne ihn? Sie war doch nur seinetwegen wieder gekommen, nur seinetwegen hatte sie diese Schmerzen auf sich genommen. Nur seinetwegen hatte sie den Frieden, der sie durchströmt hatte ignoriert. Wo war er?

Elrond hatte ihr versprochen ihn zu finden, doch sie ahnte, dass dies nicht möglich war, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte. Und anscheinend wollte er nicht - er wollte sie nicht.

Sie ließ niemanden an sich ran. Gimli, Aragorn und Elrond versuchten ihr zu erklären, wie es dazu gekommen war, doch sie verstand nicht was sie ihr sagen wollten. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass sie und Macelius...?  
Sie hatte alles für ihn aufgegeben. Sie hatte ein Leben für ihn aufgegeben - das Leben in der anderen Welt, für ein Leben mit ihm hier in Mittelerde - und er glaubte, dass sie ihn nicht lieben würde?

°°°°°

Wenige Tage später standen Aragorn und Gimli mit Elrond vor dem Haus. Die Pferde schüttelten ungeduldig mit den Köpfen.  
Aragorn wollte wieder zurück in sein Reich und zu seiner Familie, und Gimli wollte ihn ein Stück begleiten.

"Pass gut auf sie auf, Elrond. Sobald ich etwas von ihm höre..." Aragorn verstummte.

Elrond nickte und legte freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter seines Schwiegersohnes. Der Blick, den sie sich zuwarfen genügte.  
Dann saßen die beiden auf ihre Pferde auf.  
Elrond sah den beiden noch hinterher, bis sie hinter dem Hügel verschwanden.

°°°°°

Stumm saß Melima auf der Terrasse und starrte vor sich hin. Leise setzte sich Elrond zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf die ihre.

"Belan devon metho tress chîa?" (1) fragte er leise.

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Er blickte in ihre Augen. Sie waren traurig und leer. Nichts war darin mehr zu sehen von dem Mädchen, das sie war, bevor all die schrecklichen Ereignisse geschahen.

"Herr, was war das für ein Wesen, das mich verletzt hat?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Es war ein Dämon." erklärte Elrond. "Dagor war sein Name. Es war ein sehr alter Dämon. Ich habe Bücher aus dem zweiten Zeitalter zu Rate gezogen, dort war er beschrieben. Es gibt keine wirkliche Erklärung für sein Erscheinen, aber man vermutet, dass er alle Tausend Jahre nach einer Frau sucht, die nicht von dieser Welt ist." Er zögerte. Mit ihren großen, grünen Augen sah sie ihn an.

"Nicht von dieser Welt? Also hat er wirklich nach mir gesucht?" fragte sie ungläubig.

"Ja, ich fürchte das hat er." nickte Elrond. "Tausend Jahre waren vergangen. Und dieses Mal hatte ihn dein Geist erreicht, und somit wurde er real und kam nach Mittelerde. Du warst nicht die erste, die er gefunden hatte, aber die anderen, vor vielen Tausend Jahren, waren zu schwach. Diese Menschen starben bereits, als er mit ihnen Kontakt in ihren Träumen herstellte. Er brauchte einen starken Geist, und du hattest ihn. Schon in deinen Träumen hast du ihm getrotzt." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

"Das... das bedeutet ja..." Verstört blickte sie ihn an. "Das würde ja bedeuten, dass es schon mehr gab. Andere Menschen, aus anderen Welten waren schon vor mir hier."

Er nickte. "Zu dem Schluss bin ich auch gekommen, sell nîn."

"Wisst Ihr von irgendjemand? Kann ich ihn treffen?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

Er zögerte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber sobald ich etwas herausfinde, wirst du es erfahren." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie zart.

"Aber er ist nicht tot." sagte sie leise.

Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist er nicht. Keiner weiß, wie man ihn vernichten kann. Er wird wiederkommen in tausend Jahren und erneut nach einem Menschen wie dir suchen."

Melima nickte betroffen. Sie versuchte sich an die Nacht zu erinnern, doch alles war verschwommen und weit weg. Nur noch Bruchstückhaft waren Erinnerungen von dem Dämon in ihrem Gedächtnis präsent.  
Verwirrt sah sie mit leerem Blick auf den Garten. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Es sollte noch andere außer ihr geben? Aber vielleicht lebte auch keiner mehr. Vielleicht hatte dieser Dämon alle getötet. Aber wenn doch, wenn doch noch jemand aus einer anderen Welt lebte, vielleicht konnte dieser ihr dann erklären, warum sie hier hergeschickt wurde...

Sie seufzte. Wenn Legolas doch nur hier wäre. Sie würde ihm so gerne alles über sich erzählen. Es würde ihr soviel besser gehen, wenn er in ihrer Nähe wäre. Sie wollte wieder seinen Duft einatmen, in seine blauen Augen sehen...

Elrond wusste, dass sie gerade eine schlimme Zeit durchmachte. Liebeskummer konnte schlimmer sein, als physischer Schmerz. Sie litt, und er wünschte, er könnte ihr helfen.

°°°°°

Wochenlang irrte Legolas durch Mittelerde. Er hatte kein Ziel vor Augen. Ritt kreuz und quer über die Landschaft. Er aß wenig und schlief schlecht. Tief war diese Wunde in seinem Herzen, die sie ihm beigebracht hatte. Obwohl sie ja nichts dafür konnte. Sie liebte ihn nun mal nicht. Er konnte schließlich nicht von ihr erwarten, dass sie seine Gefühle erwidern würde. Er wusste ja, dass es da diesen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben gab.  
War das ein Zeichen? War das das Zeichen, dass er sich doch von Mittelerde verabschieden sollte? Das seine Zukunft nicht hier lag?

Er suchte in seiner Tasche und holte den Gedichtband heraus, den er in seinem Zimmer, im Palast seines Vaters eingesteckt hatte. Es sollte eigentlich ein Geschenk für seine Melima werden.  
Er nahm den Zettel mit der Handschrift seiner Mutter. Wieder las er das wundervolle Gedicht.

Er dachte an seine Mutter. Schon einmal hatte sie ihm mit diesen Zeilen ein Zeichen gegeben. Und auch jetzt spürte er, wie sein kaltes Herz ein wenig wärmer wurde.  
Nein, er würde nicht gehen - noch nicht. Aber er wusste, wohin er jetzt reiten würde.

°°°°°

(1) Wie kann ich deine Sorgen beenden?


	4. Verstehen

**Verstehen**

Kurz nach ihrem Aufbruch aus Bruchtal trafen Aragorn und Gimli die Truppen aus Rohan, Gondor und Eryn Lasgalen. Sie erklärten Thranduil, Legolas Vater, und Éomer, dem König von Rohan alles von dem Dämon.

"Wo ist mein Sohn jetzt?" fragte der König des Waldes.

Aragorn sah ihn betroffen an. "Wir wissen es leider nicht, Herr. Er glaubte, etwas verloren zu haben, und jetzt sucht er die Einsamkeit, um darum zu trauern."

Thranduil sah ihm prüfend in die Augen. "Es muss etwas sehr Wichtiges sein, um das er weint." sagte er nachdenklich.

"Das ist es, Herr." sagte Gimli. "Wenn er zu Euch kommen sollte, richtet ihm aus, er hat sich geirrt. Alles war nur ein Missverständnis."

"Das werde ich, Meister Zwerg." sagte der König ernst. "Doch ich fürchte, er wird nicht zu mir kommen mit seinen Sorgen." Dann sah er Aragorn fragend an. "Ist es die Sehnsucht, die ihn treibt?"

"Ich hoffe es nicht. Ich glaubte, diese Sehnsucht sei in ihm wieder verblasst. Doch nun bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher."

"Nein." sagte Gimli entschlossen. "Er wird sich nicht einfach so davon stehlen."

"Lass uns hoffen, dass einer von uns ihn bald finden wird." sagte Aragorn bedrückt. Bald darauf machten sie sich auf den Heimweg, und Gimli kehrte zurück nach Bruchtal.

°°°°°

Nach Wochen des Rittes kam Aragorn wieder in Gondor an. Überglücklich nahm er seine Frau in die Arme.

"Tolech revianneth and." (1) Aufmerksam blickte Arwen ihm in die Augen. "Man mathach? Naro enî tress chîa." (2)

"Im maer." (3)Suchend blickte er sich um "Wo sind die Kinder?"

"Gut untergebracht." lächelte sie. "Erzähl mir, was dich bedrückt." Sanft zog sie ihn ans Fenster, und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Die Sorge war deutlich in ihnen zu sehen.

Er erzählte die ganze Geschichte, angefangen von der Schlacht um Dol Guldur, bis hin zu dem Verschwinden des Dämons und dem tragischen Missverständnis zwischen Melima und Legolas.

Traurig hörte sie ihm zu. "Und nun weiß keiner, wo er ist." endete der König. "Es war doch alles nur ein Missverständnis." Besorgt sah er seine Frau an. "Meinst du, er ist vielleicht doch...?"

"Nein. Dessen bin ich mir sicher." Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Er würde nicht gehen, ohne Lebewohl zu sagen." Arwen überlegte einen Moment. "Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er nach Lórien reitet. Haldir ist sein Freund. Und dort könnte er den Frieden finden, denn er sucht."

Aragorn sah seine Frau hoffnungsvoll an. "Du könntest Recht haben, meleth nîn. Ich werde sogleich einen Boten nach Lórien senden. Cebidor?" Er rief seinen Sekretär. Dieser kam gleich in die Bibliothek, wo der König mit seiner Frau stand.

"Majestät?" fragte er und verbeugte sich.

"Schickt mir einen Boten, der eine Nachricht nach Lórien, zu meinem Freund Haldir bringt."

Er schrieb schnell einen Brief. Kurz darauf war ein Räuspern zu hören. "Majestät, Ihr benötigt einen Boten?" fragte eine Stimme.

Aragorn schrieb derweil den Brief zu Ende. "Ja. Bitte beeilt Euch. Es ist dringend. Und gebt diesen Brief nur an Hauptmann Haldir." Er hielt den Umschlag dem Boten entgegen und stockte. Er sah sich den Mann an. "Ich kenne Euch." Kurz überlegte er. "Ihr ward in Bruchtal." sagte er.

Der Bote schien ein wenig verwirrt. "Ja, Majestät." Dann sah er seinen König genauer an. Jetzt erst erkannte er in diesem den Mann in der Waldläuferkleidung, der, mit dem Herrn von Bruchtal, die verletzte Frau versorgt hatte, der er sein Herz schenken wollte. Er schluckte und sah Aragorn erschrocken an. "Vor der Schlacht schicktet Ihr mich dort hin, um Lord Elrond zu berichten. Leider wurde ich verwundet und bin erst vor ein paar Tagen von dort wieder gekommen. Es tut mir leid, mein König, ich habe Euch nicht erkannt."

Aragorn machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "In solch einem Gewand vermutet man ja auch keinen König." Er betrachtete den Boten genauer. Er erinnerte sich an den Abend, an dem Melima von diesem Dämon verletzt wurde. Dieser junge Mann war da gewesen. Und er hatte Angst in den Augen gehabt, als er die verletzte Frau gesehen hatte. "Außerdem ward Ihr mit anderen Sorgen beschäftigt." sagte er leise. Aufmerksam sah er den Boten an.

Der junge Mann sah ihn traurig an und nickte. Dann senkte er den Blick. "Ja, Herr. Aber nun bin ich wieder für meinen König bereit."

Jetzt war für Aragorn alles klar. Er war es. Er war derjenige, der der jungen Frau seine Liebe gestanden hatte - und zurückgewiesen wurde. Er war der Grund des ganzen Missverständnisses.  
Freundlich lächelte Aragorn den jungen Mann an. "Wie ist Euer Name?"

Unsicher sah er seinen König an. "Macelius, Herr. Mein Name ist Macelius."

°°°°°

Nach Wochen des Herumirrens kam Legolas schließlich in Lórien an. Er fühlte sich schon gleich ein wenig leichter. Er atmete die reine Luft ein und genoss den Anblick der großen Mallorn-Bäume.  
Langsam ritt er weiter durch den Wald. Hier hatten bis vor zehn Jahren, Galadriel, die Herrin des Lichtes, und ihr Mann Celeborn gelebt. Nun waren auch sie in den unsterblichen Gefilden, und der Wald kam ihm einsamer vor als zuvor.

Langsam verfiel der Zauber dieses Landes. Seit der Eine Ring, der Herrscherring, der Macht über all die anderen Ringe gehabt hatte, zerstört worden war, war auch die Kraft der drei Elbenringe zerstört.  
Galadriel war die Hüterin von Nenya gewesen, dem Ring des Wassers. Durch ihn hatte sie aus Lórien einen magischen Ort gemacht, dessen Grenzen nichts Böses überschreiten konnte. Bald würde der Zauber dahin sein - und niemals würde dieser Wald wieder so schön sein.

Er verscheuchte die traurigen Gedanken, und gab sich dem Bild hin, welches sich ihm bot: Caras Galdahon, die Stadt der Bäume. Sie war wunderschön, wie eh und je. Auf dem Berg wuchsen die Mallorn-Bäume so hoch wie nirgendwo sonst, und sie ragten in den Himmel wie Türme. In ihren reich verzweigten Ästen blühten die goldenen Blüten der Bäume, und überall schimmerten und funkelten Lichter.

Langsam ritt er zu der weißen Brücke, welcher der einzige Übergang zu der wundervollen Stadt war. An den großen Toren standen Elben, die ihn höflich grüßten. Er erwiderte den Gruß und ritt langsam weiter in das grüne Paradies. Er sah hinauf. Überall leuchteten bunte Lichter, und die Luft war erfüllt mit Gesängen und Gelächter.  
Er sprang elegant von seinem Pferd und setzte seinen Weg zu Fuß fort. Askar schritt langsam hinter ihm her. Genüsslich sah Legolas sich um, und atmete die reine Luft Lóriens ein. Die prächtigen Baumhäuser, talan oder Flett, genannt, ragten über ihm in den Baumwipfeln. Zu ihnen konnte man nur über lange, steile Treppen heraufkommen, die sich um die breiten silbernen Baumstämme wandten.

Er vernahm die wundervollen Gesänge der Elben und eine friedliche Stimmung erwärmte sein Herz. Es war gut, dass er hier war. Hier waren gute Freunde und entfernte Verwandte, die er schon lange nicht besucht hatte. Freunde, die ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen konnten.  
"Mae govannen, Legolas, ernil Eryn Lasgalen, mellon nîn. Gellon heno cen sí!" (4) Lächelnd kam ihn ein aschblonder, großer Elb entgegen, und senkte seinen Kopf in einer leichten Verbeugung.

"Haldir! Gellan nin, cen govo ."(5) Sagte Legolas und verbeugte sich ebenfalls. Dann sahen sie sich an. Freundschaftlich nahmen sich die beiden Männer in die Arme.

"Lange ist es her." sagte Legolas und sah seinem Freund ins Gesicht. "Viel zu lange."

Prüfend sah Haldir Legolas an. Er merkte sofort, dass seinen Freund etwas bedrückte. Dieser wirkte blass und dünn, doch er fragte ihn nicht. Er führte ihn zu einer der langen Treppen, die zu seinem talan hinaufreichte. Legolas folgte seinem Freund langsam und genoss den Blick, der mit jeder Stufe atemberaubender wurde. Oben angekommen, bat Haldir ihn in sein Baumhaus.

"Minno! Aníral maded?" (6) fragte er und bedeutete ihn einzutreten.

"Nein, danke." Legolas schüttete den Kopf. "Aber deine Gesellschaft hätte ich jetzt gerne." Er versuchte zu lächeln. "Was gibt es Neues in Lórien? Es ist einsam geworden, seit Galadriel und Celeborn Mittelerde verlassen haben."

"Du sprichst wahr, mein Freund." erwiderte Haldir. "Komm rein und setzt dich. Meine Gesellschaft gebe ich dir gerne."

°°°°°

Es war fast ein Monat vergangen. Die Wunde war dank der elbischen Arzneien, gut verheilt. Die Wunden der Seele bräuchten allerdings länger - wenn sie überhaupt heilen würden.

Melima machte lange Spaziergänge durch die Gärten. Oft zog sie sich zurück. Sie wurde wieder blass und dünn, schlief kaum und aß wenig. Sie war ruhig und redete selten. Immer schien sie in Gedanken zu sein. Ihre Augen wirkten dunkel, und hatten das Leuchten verloren.

Elrond machte sich zusehends Sorgen um sie. Dieses Bild erinnerte ihn an seine Tochter während des Ringkrieges, als auch sie langsam an gebrochenem Herzen schwand. Er ahnte, dass ihr nur ein Mann helfen konnte. Und keiner wusste, wo er war.

Er beobachtete sie, wie sie nachdenklich, und mit einem sehr traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht auf einer Bank saß. Ihre Augen starrten ins Nichts, und sie beachtete noch nicht einmal den kleinen Vogel, der neben ihr auf einem Ast saß, und fröhlich zwitscherte.

"Herr Elrond!" Die Stimme seiner Hausdame riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Hektisch kam die alte Dame auf ihn zugelaufen. "Ein Bote ist für sie angekommen. Er hat Nachrichten aus Lórien."

"Lórien! Endlich!" Eilig betrat er das Haus. Der Bote wartete dort schon und verbeugte sich.

"Le suilon, hîr. Tegin hiniath an Elrond, hîr Imladris." (7) sagte der Mann und übergab ihm einen Umschlag.

"Gen hannon." (8) Schnell nahm er den Brief entgegen. "Geht in die Küche und lasst Euch von meiner Köchin Essen und Getränke geben." sagte Elrond freundlich und widmete sich dann dem Papier. Es war mit Haldirs gleichmäßiger Handschrift beschrieben:

_Mellon voron (9) , Lord Elrond, _

_Mein Herz ist glücklich zu hören, dass sich der Schatten wieder aus Mittelerde verzogen hat. Wie du mir bereits deine Vermutungen mitgeteilt hast, kann ich diese nur bestätigen. Dieser Dämon hat nach diesem Mädchen gesucht. Ich habe vor tausenden von Jahren schon ähnliches erlebt, doch damals ist dieser Geist nicht wirklich geworden. __  
__Was diesen Mann angeht, nach dem du fragtest, so glaube ich, ich weiss, wen du suchst. Ich habe ihn während des Ringkrieges kennengelernt. Er kam zu uns, kurz bevor die Ringgefährten unseren Wald betraten, und verließ ihn kurz nach ihnen. Wohin er zog, kann ich Dir leider nicht mitteilen. Jedoch hörte ich vor ein paar Jahren von jemandem, dass sich ein Mann, auf die seine Beschreibung passt, im Wilderland niedergelassen haben soll. Vielleicht ist es der, nach dem Du suchst. Ich stimme Dir zu, er war anders als andere Menschen. Er war neugierig und hatte viele Fragen. Wenn ich etwas über seinen Aufenthaltsort in Erfahrung bringe, lasse ich es Dich wissen._

_Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir mit diesem Brief weiterhelfen. __  
__In Hoffnung, dass sich unsere Wege bald wieder vereinen mögen,_

_Dein Freund, Haldir__  
_

Es stimmte also. Er hatte mit seinen Vermutungen richtig gelegen. Auch Haldir hatte ihn als ungewöhnlich in Erinnerung. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch diesen Mann finden. Doch wo konnte er sein?  
Wenn er sich wirklich im Wilderland aufhielt, hatten sie eine lange Suche vor sich. Es war ein großes, zum Teil sehr unzugängliches Gebiet. Es gab einige von Menschen bewohnte Dörfer, aber sie lagen sehr verstreut.

Nachdenklich rieb er sich übers Kinn. Wenn sie doch nur wussten, wo sie anfangen sollten nach ihm zu suchen. Es würde eine beschwerliche Reise werden, doch Elrond spürte, dass sie notwendig war, um ein wenig Licht in das Geheimnis zu bringen, welches Melima umwob. Er war sich sicher, dass ihnen dieser junge Mann viele Fragen beantworten konnte.

Er ging hinaus auf die große Terrasse. Dort saß inzwischen der Bote, und wurde von der Köchin mit Essen und Wein versorgt.

"Ich wünsche Euch einen guten Appetit. Erzählt, was gibt es Neues in Lórien?" fragte Elrond und setzte sich zu ihm.

"Ich danke Euch, mein Herr." Der Elb nickte ihm zu. "Wir haben hohen Besuch empfangen. Auf dem Weg hierher traf ich den Prinzen von Eryn Lasgalen, der gerade auf dem Weg nach Lórien war."

"Legolas?" flüsterte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Die beiden Männer drehten sich um. Melima stand in der Tür und sah den Boten entgeistert an.

"Ja, Herrin. So ist es. Er kam, um seinen Freund Hauptmann Haldir zu besuchen, so erzählte er mir."

Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer glänzte auf dem hübschen, aber blassen Gesicht der jungen Frau. Sie blickte zu Elrond. Dieser nickte. "Wir reiten morgen los."

°°°°°

Gedankenverloren sah der König auf die weiße Stadt hinunter. Arwen kam zu ihm und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Zärtlich nahm er sie in die Arme und küsste sie. Dann sah er in ihre dunklen Augen.

"Es war Schicksal, dass ausgerechnet dieser Bote diesen Auftrag bekam. Das fühle ich." sagte Aragorn nachdenklich. "Denn so wird nicht nur die Nachricht eine Botschaft sein. Mit ein wenig Glück wird Legolas verstehen."

"Das hoffe ich. Ich kenne ihn seit zweitausend Jahren, und noch nie hat er sein Herz an einer Frau verloren." Traurig schüttelte sie den hübschen Kopf. "Immer hing er seinen Gedanken nach. Auch als er noch jung war, war er immer ruhig und verschlossen. Und einsam." Sie sah ihren Mann an. "Ich wünsche ihm so sehr, dass er endlich sein Glück findet. Keiner hat es so verdient wie er."

"Du hast Recht, meleth nîn." Er lächelte. "Sie ist aber auch wirklich bezaubernd. Du würdest sie mögen. Sie ist die Richtige, das spüre ich. Und sie leidet ebenso."

"Ich hoffe, ich lerne die Frau bald kennen, die meinem Freund das Herz gestohlen hat." lächelte Arwen.

"Das wirst du gewiss. Wenn alles gut läuft, werden wir sie bald wiedersehen. Alle beide." Saft nahm er seine Frau in die Arme und sie schmiegte sich dicht an ihn.

°°°°°

Einige Wochen war er bereits in Lórien, auch wenn es ihm nicht so vorkam. Hier lief die Zeit anders.  
Die Luft war klar und die Gedanken waren hier nicht ganz so schwer. Die Bäume schienen einen Frieden zu verströmen, den er in sich aufnahm. Es war gut gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Hier fand er ein wenig Ruhe und er konnte über die Dinge, die geschehen sind nachdenken.

Er machte lange Spaziergänge in dem Goldenen Wald, und lauschte stundenlang dem beruhigenden Gesang der Elben. Langsam ordnete er seine Gedanken. Doch wenn er an Melima dachte, was sehr oft vorkam, fühlte er immer noch Stiche in seinem Herzen. Noch immer sah er vor seinen Augen, wie dieser Mann sie küsste. Aber trotzdem war er glücklich darüber, dass sie lebte. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht liebte - sie lebte.

Haldir fragte nicht, auch wenn er ganz genau spürte, dass sein Freund Kummer hatte. Doch er fühlte, dass Legolas noch nicht bereit war, über das Geschehene zu reden.  
Legolas erzählte ihm jedoch alles über die Schlacht um Dol Guldur und dem Dämon, der sie geplant hatte.

"Ich habe bereits darüber gehört." sagte Haldir nachdenklich. "Elrond sandte mir einen Boten. Viele tausend Jahre ist es her, als ich schon einmal von diesem Geist hörte."

"Du weißt von ihm?" fragte Legolas ungläubig. "Erzähle mir alles darüber."

"Dieser Dämon, Dagor ist sein Name, sucht nach einem Menschen. Es ist kein gewöhnlicher Mensch nach dem er verlangt. Nein. Diese Menschenkinder sind etwas Besonderes. Was es ist, was er von ihnen begehrt, weiß ich jedoch nicht." Er überlegte einen Moment. "Elrond fragte mich auch nach einem Mann, ebenfalls ein Mensch. Vor dem Ringkrieg war er zuerst in Imladris, dann kam er nach Lórien. Es war ein junger Mann. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass auch dieser Mann etwas Besonderes war. Er war nur kurz in Lórien, und so fand ich es nicht heraus." Er sah Legolas an. "Er kam kurz bevor ihr, die Ringgefährten, hier eingetroffen seid, und ging am darauf folgenden Tag nach eurer Abreise." Nachdenklich blickte er in die Bäume. Dann sah er seinem Freund in die Augen. "So im Nachhinein gesehen, habe ich das Gefühl, dass er euch folgte."

"Was wollte dieser Mann?" fragte Legolas neugierig.

Haldir zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er war ein Reisender. Und er schien keine Angst vor uns zu haben, so, wie viele andere Menschen. Der Wald hat ihm den Zugang nicht verweigert, und die Herrin Galadriel hat ihm Einlass in unsere Stadt gewährt, also wusste ich, dass er nichts Böses im Sinn hatte."

Legolas blickte nachdenklich ins Leere. "Warum interessiert Elrond sich für diesen Mann?"

"Ich kann nur vermuten, dass er irgendeinen Zusammenhang zu dem Mädchen sieht, nachdem dieser Dämon verlangte." Als Haldir Melima erwähnte, zuckte Legolas unmerklich zusammen. Was konnte dieser Mann mit Melima zu tun haben?

Haldir beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Ihm war die Reaktion seines Freundes nicht entgangen. War das der Grund seines Kummers?

°°°°°

Langsam fand Legolas seinen inneren Frieden und akzeptierte, dass er Melima für immer verloren hatte. Er würde sie immer lieben, und er war ihr dankbar, dass sie ihm dieses Gefühl der Liebe geschenkt hatte - auch wenn es schmerzte. Er hatte manchmal schon geglaubt, er wäre zu solchen Gefühlen nicht in der Lage, und sie hat ihm nun das Gegenteil gezeigt.

Der Aufenthalt hier in Lórien tat ihm gut. Sein Herz war zwar immer noch schwer, dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, das sich die Wunde langsam schloss. Eine große Narbe würde jedoch sein ganzes Leben zurückbleiben.  
Gedankenverloren lehnte er an einem der silbernen Stämme der großen Mallorn-Bäume und knabberte an einem Grashalm, als ihn jemand ansprach.

"Entschuldigt, mein Herr. Hauptmann Haldir? Wo kann ich ihn finden?"

Legolas sah auf und erstarrte. Verunsichert blickte Macelius ihn an. "Mein Herr?"

Der Elbe traute seinen Augen nicht. Ohne Zweifel, das war der Mann!  
Langsam kam er wieder zu sich. "Entschuldigt bitte. Hauptmann Haldir müsste dort hinten sein." Seine Stimme klang heiser. Er zeigte in eine Richtung.

"Ich danke Euch." sagte Macelius, verbeugte sich kurz, und wollte in die von Legolas gezeigte Richtung gehen, doch dieser hielt ihn am Arm fest. Verblüfft sah ihn der Mann an.

"Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Legolas leise. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt.

Verwirrt sah Macelius ihn an. "Wen meint Ihr, mein Herr?"

"Melima. Mel... geht es ihr gut?"

Verstört blickte der junge Mann ihn an. "Ich... ich hoffe." sagte er. Ein Schatten überflog seine Augen, welches Legolas nicht entging.

"Wisst Ihr es denn nicht?" fragte der Elb erstaunt.

"Nein. Leider nicht." sagte er traurig. Prüfend blickte der Bote den Elben an. "Seid Ihr Legolas, der Prinz Eryn Lasgalen?"

"Ja, das bin ich." stutzte er.

"Dann, mein Herr, solltet Ihr es besser wissen als ich." Er sah ihm in die Augen. "Ihr seid derjenige, dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hat - nicht mir."

Ungläubig sah Legolas ihn an. "Wie meint Ihr das? Seid Ihr nicht Marc?" fragte er.

"Nein, Herr." fragend sah er ihn an. "Ein Marc ist mir unbekannt. Mein Name ist Macelius."

Legolas wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. "Wie lange kennt ihr sie." Seine Stimme zitterte.

"Ich traf sie das erste Mal, als mich König Elessar als Bote nach Bruchtal schickte, kurz vor der Schlacht um Dol Guldur." Ein wenig misstrauisch sah der Mensch den Elben an.

"Oh, nein!" Erschüttert schloss Legolas die Augen. "Was habe ich getan? Warum habe ich nicht mir ihr gesprochen?" sagte er zu sich selbst.

"Sie hat auf Euch gewartet, Herr." Macelius sah ihn direkt an. "Sie liebt Euch. Mich jedenfalls wies sie zurück." Seine Stimme klang traurig.

Legolas sah ihn an. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Wie konnte er einfach nur so davonlaufen. Es war alles nur ein Missverständnis!  
Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. "Ich danke Euch." sagte er mit leuchtenden Augen und rannte davon um Haldir zu suchen.

°°°°°

Zur gleichen Zeit ritt eine Gruppe von fünf Gefährten entlang der letzten Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges im Süden. Es waren Elrond, Gimli, Melima und zwei Elben, Areneon und Filéon, die sie zum Schutz begleiteten.

Elrond hatte beschlossen, das Nebelgebirge zu umreiten. Der Weg über den Rothornpass wäre für Melima noch zu anstrengend gewesen. Sie kamen gut voran. Schon hatten sie den größten Teil des Dunlandes hinter sich gelassen, und würden am nächsten Tag den Isen überqueren.

Melima war sehr ruhig, oft in Gedanken versunken. Aber die Reise schien ihr gut zu tun. Sie bekam wieder ein wenig Farbe, und ihre Augen hatten ab und zu wieder dieses Leuchten, welches sie früher hatten.  
Sie beobachtete aufmerksam die Landschaft die sie passierten. Oft stellte sie Elrond und Gimli Fragen über die Orte, zum Beispiel das Nebelgebirge. Sie wusste, dass sie auf den Spuren der Ringgefährten waren.  
Interessiert betrachtete sie die Berge, und verglich sie mit den Beschreibungen aus den Büchern. Vieles passte ganz genau, so, als ob Tolkien vor ihnen gestanden hatte, als er über sie schrieb.

"Unsinn!" dachte Melima. "Er hat nicht über sie geschrieben, er hat sie erfunden." Sie konnte ihre Anwesenheit hier in Mittelerde nicht anders erklären, als dass sie irgendwie herein geraten ist in die Geschichten, in die Bücher, in Tolkiens Welt. Trotzdem war es immer noch schwer zu akzeptieren, dass das alles hier gar nicht real sein sollte.  
Sie verwarf den Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf den Weg, den sie noch vor sich hatten. Es war noch eine gute Strecke, die sie zurücklegen mussten, doch ihr Herz klopfte bei dem Gedanken schneller, dass sie ihn bald wiedersehen würde.

Elrond merkte, wie die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen mit Legolas immer größer in ihr wurde, je näher sie Lórien kamen. Wieder erinnerte sie ihn an seine Tochter. Sie war ähnlich aufgewühlt gewesen, als er mit ihr zu König Elessar nach Gondor gereist war. Das Wiedersehen der beiden war sehr schön gewesen. Er musste zugeben, dass es ein Fehler gewesen wäre, wenn sie damals auf seinen Rat gehört hätte, und er war froh, dass seine sonst so gehorsame Tochter in diesem Fall nicht auf ihn gehört hatte, auch wenn er immer noch der Unsterblichkeit nachtrauerte, die sie ihrem Mann zuliebe abgeschworen hatte. Es war schwer für ihn zu wissen, dass er sie eines Tages verlieren würde.

Wieder warf er einen Blick auf Melima. Mit jedem Schritt, den die Pferde machten, schien ihre Anspannung anzuwachsen. Verträumt tätschelte sie ihrer Stute den Hals. Sie konnte sehr gut mit Tieren umgehen und hatte einen Blick für die Schönheiten der Natur. Sie war in vielen Dingen den Elben sehr ähnlich. Sie hatte einen sehr grazilen und leisen Schritt, ihre Körperhaltung war gerade und elegant. Wenn sie diese Sommersprossen auf der Nase nicht hätte, und man ihre Ohren nicht sehen würde, würde sie fast als eine, wenn auch eine etwas kleinere Elbe gehalten werden können.

Er überlegte, wie es wohl in ihrer anderen Welt war. Sie musste so ganz anders sein als Mittelerde. Nicht zuletzt, da es dort nur Menschen gab. Alles hier war neu für das Mädchen, alles betrachtete sie mit großen Augen und kindlicher Neugier.

Sie hatte ihm alles berichtet, was geschehen war, nachdem der Dämon sie niedergestreckt hatte. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, wie sie in der anderen Welt wieder zu sich gekommen war, und wie entsetzlich grau und kalt alles gewesen ist. Mit Tränen in den Augen hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass sie nicht wieder in dieser Welt leben konnte. Das sie nach Hause wollte.

Er lächelte. Ja, das waren ihre Worte gewesen. Sie wollte nach Hause. Sie hatte sich für Mittelerde entschieden - und er war sehr froh darüber.

°°°°°

Gedankenverloren saß sie nach einem langen Ritt am Feuer und starrte in die Flammen. Ein leises Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Mund.

Wohlwollend beobachtete Elrond sie. Er musste nicht lange raten um zu wissen, an wen sie gerade dachte. Er wusste genau um ihre Gefühle. Auch er hatte einst die Liebe kennenlernen dürfen.

Seufzend dachte er an seine Frau. Sie war in den unsterblichen Gefilden und wartete auf ihn. Er würde sie wiedersehen. Irgendwann in ferner Zukunft. Er wusste, dass er Mittelerde noch nicht verlassen durfte. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er hier noch gebraucht werden würde.

Wieder sah er zu Melima. Er lächelte. Jetzt brauchte erst einmal sie seine Hilfe. Er hatte dieses Mädchen sehr lieb gewonnen und betrachtete sie wie eine Tochter. Es war schön, dass es wieder jemanden gab, um den er sich kümmern konnte. Arwen war in Gondor und hatte jetzt ihre eigene Familie, und seine Zwillingssöhne, Elladan und Elrohir, waren schon seit einigen Jahren in Lórien bei ihren Verwandten.

Aufmerksam betrachtete er seine neue Tochter. Zum Glück war ihre tiefe Wunde gut verheilt, so dass sie ein schnelles Tempo vorlegen konnten. Je schneller sich die beiden wieder sahen, umso besser. Wenn alles gut lief, würden sie in einer Woche in Lórien ankommen.

°°°°°

Nach einer kurzen Erklärung an Haldir hatte Legolas ziemlich überstürzt den Goldenen Wald verlassen.  
Den Brief, den Haldir kurz darauf von einem verstörten Boten Gondors entgegennahm, erzählte ihm, was mit seinem Freund los war. Ja, das erklärte so einiges an dem merkwürdigen Verhalten Legolas. Er war also verliebt.

"Das wurde aber auch mal Zeit!" murmelte Haldir. "No galu govad gen." (10) flüsterte er und wünschte seinem Freund alles Gute.

°°°°°

Legolas ritt schnell und gönnte seinem Schimmel nur kurze Pausen. Sein Herz schlug schnell, wenn er an Melima dachte. Immer noch schalt er sich, weil er damals nicht mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Er hätte ihr, und auch sich selbst so viel Schmerz und Leid ersparen können.

Monate hatte er sie jetzt nicht gesehen, doch ihr Bild war so in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, das er nicht lange danach suchen musste. Sie war so wunderschön. Die blonden Haare, die Sommersprossen auf ihrer hübschen Nase, die Augen... Er liebte diese Augen. Noch nie hatte er ein solches Grün gesehen. Er erinnerte sich, wie er immer wieder in diese Augen eingetaucht war. In der letzten Nacht, in der er sie gesehen hatte, kurz bevor der Dämon sie mit seinem Schwert niedergestochen hatte, glaubte er, dass sie geglüht hatten.

Legolas verwarf den Gedanken. Augen fingen nicht einfach an zu glühen. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie nicht gerade von einem Dämon stammten. Und etwas Dämonisches hatte seine Melima nun wirklich nicht an sich. Sie war so bezaubernd. Sie hatte sich an all den Kleinigkeiten der Natur erfreut, die normalerweise nur Elben begeistern konnten.

Ein tiefes Seufzen kam aus seiner Brust. Nicht mehr lange, und er würde sie hoffentlich in seinen Armen spüren - und dieses Mal würde er sie nie wieder loslassen! Sie liebte ihn doch!

°°°°°

(1) Du hast eine lange Reise hinter dir.  
(2) Wie fühlst du dich? Erzähle mir deine Sorgen.  
(3) Es geht mir gut.  
(4) Willkommen, Legolas, Prinz des Eryn Lasgalen, mein Freund. Ich bin erfreut dich hier zu sehen.  
(5) Ich freue mich dich zu treffen.  
(6) Komm rein! Möchtest du etwas Essen?  
(7) Ich grüße Euch, Herr! Ich bringe eine Botschaft, dem Herren von Bruchtal  
(8) Ich danke Euch  
(9) Treuer Freund  
(10) Möge Glück dich begleiten

°°°°°

schööön! °seufz° langsam kommt der romantische teil... also, mädels: schoki und taschentücher fürs nächste kap bereithalten!


	5. Wiedersehen

**Wiedersehen**

Zwei Tage später, als sein treuer Askar ihm deutlich machte, dass er nicht Willens war, noch weiter zulaufen, machte er am Fuße des Fangornwaldes eine Rast. Er hätte ohne Mühe die ganze Nacht durchreiten können, aber er musste an sein Pferd denken.

Er schlug ein Lager auf und entzündete ein Feuer. Er hatte eigens dafür auf dem Weg hierhin Äste gesammelt, denn diese Bäume erlaubten nicht, dass ihr Holz verbrannt wurde.

Nachdenklich starrte er in die Flammen. Er dachte über Haldirs Worte nach. Immer noch war ihm nicht klar, was seine Melima mit dem Mann zu tun haben könnte. War er den Gefährten damals wirklich gefolgt? Wenn ja, dann hatte er sich sehr gut versteckt, denn er, Legolas, ausgerüstet mit den feinen Sinnen des Elbenvolkes, hatte ihn nicht bemerkt.

Vielleicht hatte all das mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun. Er hoffte, dass sie ihm alles erzählen konnte, wenn sie sich wieder sahen. Vielleicht würde das einige seiner Fragen beantworten.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf die zusammengerollte Decke und schloss die Augen, doch er konnte nicht schlafen. Zu sehr fieberte er dem Treffen mit ihr entgegen, welches leider noch viele Tage dauern würde. Noch war der Weg nach Bruchtal weit.

Seufzend setzte er sich wieder auf. Eine innere Unruhe hatte ihn erfasst. Er konnte erst in Stunden weiterreiten, und so beschloss er sich noch ein wenig umzusehen in dem, für ihn, wunderschönen Fangornwald.

Mit Gimli war der das letzte Mal hier, bevor sie zu den Glitzernden Grotten gereist sind. Er schmunzelte, als er daran zurückdachte, wie unwohl sich der Zwerg hier gefühlt hatte. Er hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber diese sehr alten Bäume hatten ihm Angst gemacht. Auch wenn dieser Wald auf viele bedrohlich wirkte, er liebte ihn. Sanft berührten seine Hände die harte Rinde einer der Bäume.

Er sah sich um. Der Mond strahlte hell und voll vom wolkenlosen Himmel. Er spiegelte sich in einem kleinen See, der friedlich, von Bäumen umgeben vor ihm lag. Gedankenverloren betrachtete Legolas dieses Bild. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick.

Einige Minuten saß er einfach nur am Ufer und beobachtete, wie Insekten und Fische kleine Wellen in der sonst spiegelglatten Oberfläche des Wassers hinterließen.

Er atmete tief die schwere Luft ein. Es war drückend warm. Das Wasser sah einladend und erfrischend aus. Seine Finger glitten hinein, und das kühle Nass fühlte sich gut an auf seiner Haut. Er überlegte kurz, und beschloss dann zu baden. Schnell legte er seine Kleidung ab und betrat das kühle, klare Wasser.

°°°°°

Sie wäre am liebsten weitergeritten, doch die Pferde brauchten eine Rast, und auch Gimlis Bemerkungen über den sehr harten Rücken seines Pferdes machte deutlich, dass auch er eine Pause gebrauchen könnte. Allerdings war der Zwerg nicht sehr glücklich über den Rastplatz, den Elrond ihnen ausgesucht hatte.

„Ich werde mir lieber unter freiem Himmel ein Lager suchen." grummelte er und warf einen misstrauischen Blick in den Wald.

Elrond und die beiden Elben, Areneon und Filéon, saßen am Feuer und unterhielten sich. Melima war nicht müde, sie hatte aber auch kein Interesse, sich der Konversation anzuschließen. Zu groß war die Spannung und Vorfreude, als das sie jetzt hätte schlafen können.

Es würde zwar noch Tage dauern, bis sie Lórien erreichen würden, aber schon jetzt klopfte ihr Herz wie wild, bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn bald wiedersehen würde. Aber was wäre, wenn er nicht mehr dort sein würde…?

Leichte Panik machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit. Sie beschloss sich mit einem Spaziergang zu beruhigen. Sie entschuldigte sich bei den Elben und erklärte, dass sie sich ein wenig die Füße vertreten würde.

„Geh nicht zu weit weg, sell nîn." sagte Elrond. „Der Fangornwald schläft nicht."

„Ist gut, adar. Ich passe auf." sagte sie lächelnd. Es war schön, ihn Vater nennen zu dürfen. Er verhielt sich auch wie ein solcher. In ihrem früheren Leben hat sie sich ihrem wirklichen Vater, durch die Scheidung ihrer Eltern und den Umzug in eine andere Stadt, entfremdet. Nun hatte sie einen neuen gefunden. Einen Vater, der immer für sie da war, der immer für sie Zeit hatte. Auch das war neu für sie.

Langsam entfernte sie sich vom Lager. Sie atmete tief ein. Die Luft war schwer und roch nach Laub und Holz. Sie brauchte jetzt ein wenig Zeit für sich. Es tat gut, alleine zu sein.

Der Mond schien hell und voll vom wolkenlosen Himmel so, dass sie gut sehen konnte. Staunend sah sie sich um. Manche der Bäume wirkten zwar gespenstisch, doch sie hatte keine Angst. Sie wusste, dass dieser alte Wald ihr nichts anhaben würde.

Fast zärtlich berührten ihre Finger die dicken Rinden der Bäume. Sie fühlte, welch eine Kraft durch dieses Holz floss. Über ihr raschelten Blätter. Sie sah hinauf und lächelte. Es kam ihr vor, als wenn der Baum sich über ihr Zuwendung freuen würde.

Einen Moment lehnte sie sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. „Wenn Legolas doch nur hier wäre…" sagte sie leise. Wieder schüttelten sich die Äste über ihr. Dann hörte sie ein Geräusch, so als ob etwas in Wasser gefallen wäre.

Neugierig öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich um. Sie sah ein Glitzern durch die Bäume und ging dort hin. Ein See! Der Mond spiegelte sich in seiner Oberfläche. Kleine Wellen schwappten an das Ufer. Sie sah die große Trauerweide, die ihre Äste tief über die Oberfläche des Sees gebeugt hatte. Ein kleiner Ast schwamm auf dem Wasser.

Sie lächelte. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder hatten die Bäume sie auf diesen wunderschönen Ort aufmerksam machen wollen?

Sie betrachtete einen Moment das friedliche Bild. Der See sah verführerisch aus in dieser schwülen Nacht. Wie schön kühl musste sein Wasser sein?

Schnell zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und ließ ihre Füße in das kühle und erfrischende Nass gleiten. Genüsslich seufzte sie. Es tat gut. Es tat sogar so gut, dass sie sich entschloss zu baden. Schnell zog sie ihr Kleid aus und behielt nur noch das lange Unterhemd an, das ihr bis kurz über die Knie reichte. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie sehr sie sich nach einem Bad gesehnt hatte.

Genüsslich glitt sie in das Wasser. Es war ein wenig kalt, doch die Erfrischung tat unendlich gut. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken, ließ ihre Arme durch das Wasser gleiten, und sah verträumt in den Sternenhimmel…

°°°°°

Gerade war Legolas dabei sich nach dem erfrischenden Bad mit einem Tuch abzutrocknen, als seine empfindlichen Elbenohren ein Geräusch vernahmen. Er hörte ein Plätschern.

Schnell zog er seine Hose an, verzichtete jedoch auf sein Hemd, nahm seinen Dolch, und ging lautlos in Richtung des Geräusches.

Dort war etwas im Wasser. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, doch er hatte aus dem Ringkrieg gelernt, auf der Hut zu sein.

Leise versteckte er sich in einem Gebüsch, umklammerte fest den Dolch und sprang hervor.

Einen Moment war er vom Licht des Mondes geblendet, welcher hinter der Person schien, die gerade aus dem Wasser kam. Diese machte einen leisen Aufschrei des Erschreckens. Dann erkannte er sie.

°°°°°

Dort stand sie. Zwei Meter vor ihm.

Sie hatte einen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck. Die langen Haare klebten ihr an Kopf und Körper. Ihr langes Unterhemd lag nass und dicht auf ihrer Haut, und zeigte die runden Formen ihrer Brüste und Hüften. Tropfen glitzerten auf ihren nackten Schultern.

Sie sahen sich an. Keiner von beiden konnte sagen, wie lange.

Langsam ließ Legolas seinen Dolch sinken, den er noch immer auf sie gerichtet hielt. Dann ließ er ihn fallen.

Sie gingen einen Schritt aufeinander zu. Sahen sich ununterbrochen ungläubig in die Augen. Bald standen sie direkt voreinander, so dass sie den Atem des anderen auf ihrer Haut spüren konnten. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Sie sahen einander nur in die Augen.

Zärtlich, sie kaum berührend, strich Legolas über ihr Gesicht. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Träumte er? Hier stand sie – direkt vor ihm!

Melima traute ihren Augen nicht. War er es wirklich? Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, fühlte seine leichten Berührungen, aber dennoch glaubte sie zu träumen.

Ganz langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter und Melima schloss die Augen. Es durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz, als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, und einen Moment dachte sie, ihre Knie würden ihren Dienst versagen. Dann spürte sie seine Arme um ihren Körper und sie ließ sich völlig fallen.

Als sie ihre Augen schloss, und seine Lippen endlich die ihren fanden, durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Ihre Lippen waren so weich und warm. Zärtlich schloss er die Arme um sie. Ihre Haut war kühl und nass, und so unglaublich zart. Er merkte, wie sie sich fallen ließ, und verstärkte den Griff um sie. Ihre Arme wanderten an seinem Rücken hoch, und legten sich zärtlich um seinen Nacken.

Ihr Kuss war vorsichtig und schüchtern, so, als wenn beide immer noch denken würden, sie würden dies alles nur träumen, und gleich, sobald sie erwachten, wieder alleine hier am Wasser stehen. Behutsam berührten sie einander, strichen über die nassen Haare, über die Schultern und Arme.

Atemlos hielten sie inne und sahen sich an. Unglauben stand in ihrer beiden Augen. Unglauben und Glück.

„Melima…" flüsterte Legolas und strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht. „Ich kann es nicht glauben! Du bist hier! Du bist hier, in meinen Armen."

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre kleinen Hände. „Legolas." hauchte sie lächelnd. „Ich war auf dem Weg nach Lórien – zu dir."

„Und ich wollte zu dir nach Bruchtal." sagte er.

„Und jetzt begegnen wir uns hier…" lächelte sie.

„…hunderte von Meilen von diesen Orten entfernt." Vollendete er den Satz. Tief sah er ihr in die Augen. Reue lag in den seinen. „Es tut mir so leid, Melima. Ich dachte…" flüsterte er.

Zärtlich legte sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß. Das alles ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Wir haben uns gefunden. Du bist endlich bei mir…"

Sanft verschloss er ihren Mund mit dem seinen zu einem erneuten, flüchtigen Kuss. „Und jetzt lass ich dich nie mehr fort." flüsterte er. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Melima."

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Ich liebe dich, Legolas. Von Anfang an habe ich dich geliebt. Lass mich nie wieder los!" Stürmisch umarmten sie einander und hielten sich ganz fest.

°°°°°

Lange standen sie schweigend so da. Sich gegenseitig nur festhaltend. Melima hatte ihren Kopf an seine nackte Schulter gelehnt und sog seinen Duft ein. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen in seinen Armen. Es war, als wenn sie nach Hause gekommen wäre. Der ganze Schmerz und das ganze Leid der vergangenen Wochen war vergessen. Nur das Hier und Jetzt waren wichtig. Sie hätte ewig so in seinen Armen liegen können.

Seine Hand glitt zärtlich über ihren Rücken. Überall, wo seine Finger ihre Haut berührte, fing diese an zu kribbeln. Wohlige Schauer überliefen sie. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, seine starken Arme und seinen nackten Oberkörper an sich zu spüren und wie er sie berührte. Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass er es hören musste. Sie war überglücklich!

Es tat so gut, sie so festzuhalten. Es war, als wenn er nach Hause gekommen wäre. Der ganze Schmerz und das ganze Leid der vergangenen Wochen war vergessen. Nur das Hier und Jetzt waren wichtig. Er hätte sie ewig so in seinen Armen halten können. Ihre kleinen Hände fuhren zärtlich seinen Rücken entlang und dort, wo ihre Finger seine nackte Haut berührten, bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen, wie sanft ihre Haut und ihre Berührungen sich anfühlten. Er war überglücklich!

°°°°°

Das glückliche Paar, welches sich vorsichtig berührte, um sich die Anwesenheit des anderen immer wieder zu versichern, bemerkte nicht, wie sie beobachtet wurden. Schmunzelnd betrachtete Elrond diese Szene. Sie hatten sich gefunden – endlich. Sie gehörten zueinander, das wusste der Elb.

Zufrieden ging er zum Feuer zurück. Fragend sahen ihn seine Gefährten an, doch er lächelte nur wissend.

°°°°°

Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie dort so eng umschlungen standen. Beide hatten jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander, nur ihre Hände und ihre Augen blieben in Verbindung.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt." flüsterte Legolas. „Ich war so ein Narr. Anstatt bei dir zu bleiben, als du mich gebraucht hast, bin ich davongelaufen." Zärtlich strich er ihr eine schon fast trockene Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Zuerst dachte ich, du seiest tot und dann sah ich, wie dich dieser Mann küsste und ich dachte, es sei Marc, der Mann, von dem du geträumt hattest. Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte." Beschämt sah er sie an. „Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dich innerhalb weniger Stunden zweimal zu verlieren."

„Du hast mich nicht verloren. Nie." lächelte sie. „Nur deinetwegen bin ich wiedergekommen. Nur deinetwegen habe ich mein altes Leben hinter mir gelassen, und bin in der anderen Welt gestorben, und nur deinetwegen habe ich in dieser Welt an mein Leben festgehalten." Fragend sah er sie an. „Ich glaube, ich muss dir viele Dinge erklären." lächelte sie. Er wusste ja noch gar nichts von ihrem alten Leben.

Er führte sie an sein Feuer, welches auf der anderen Seite des Sees lag, und legte ihr behutsam, mit einem zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, seinen Umhang um die Schultern. Dann umarmte er sie liebevoll. Sie lehnte sich seufzend an seine Brust, und sah in das Feuer. Dann fing sie an zu erzählen.

Er ließ sie reden und unterbrach sie nicht. Er war verwirrt. Wie war es möglich, dass noch eine andere Welt existierte. Eine Welt der der seinen so ähnlich, und auch wieder so ganz anders war.

„…und dann war ich wieder hier, und war durch den Dämon schwer verletzt worden." endete sie. Sie führte seine Hand auf ihre gut verheilte Wunde, die unter dem Hemd war, doch er spürte die Narbe trotz des Stoffes.

Es war alles sehr verwirrend für ihn. „Dann bist du in deiner anderen Welt jetzt tot?" fragte er.

Stumm nickte sie. „Ich hätte dort überleben können." erklärte sie. „Aber ohne dich wollte ich nicht weiterleben. Deshalb habe ich mit der Welt abgeschlossen und kam zurück. Zurück zu dir."

„Und ich war nicht da für dich." flüsterte er. „Wenn ich doch nur…"

Sie verschloss ihm mit ihren Lippen den Mund. Ihre Zunge liebkoste die seine. Seufzend schloss er sie in die Arme.

Dann sah sie ihn an. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es ist geschehen. Es ist vorbei. Jetzt haben wir uns gefunden." Sie lächelte. „Bis jetzt hatte alles was geschehen ist seinen Sinn. So unbedeutend es auch am Anfang schien. Wir haben beide gelitten, doch das ist jetzt vorbei." Sie kuschelte sich dicht an ihn.

Seine Arme schlossen sich fester um sie. „Und nichts wird uns mehr trennen. Ich werde dich von nun an beschützen."

„Das hast du schon getan. Du hast mein Leben ein zweites Mal gerettet, indem du dich zwischen dem Dämon und mich gestellt hattest. Ohne dich hätte er mich getötet. Ich weiß zwar nicht mehr viel von dieser Nacht, aber das weiß ich sehr wohl noch."

„Ich würde mein Leben für dich geben." flüsterte Legolas.

Sie sah ihn an. „Nein, tu das nicht. Denn jetzt kann ich nicht mehr ohne dich leben." Sie lächelten sich an.

Glücklich über dass, was sie gesagt hatte, streichelte er sanft über ihr Haar. „Woher wusstest du, dass das geht? Dass du hierher zurückkommen kannst?" fragte er.

Sie zuckte mir den Schultern. „Ich wusste es nicht, aber als ich dort auf der Straße zu mir kam, nachdem ich in dieser Welt von dem Dämon niedergestochen wurde, wusste ich, dass das nicht mehr meine Welt war. Ich hätte dort nicht mehr leben können. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als es zu riskieren."

„Und dann ist Marc ein Mann aus deinem anderen Leben?" fragte er.

Sie nickte. „Ja. Er war mein Freund, bevor ich den Unfall hatte. Doch er hat mich betrogen. Als ich es herausgefunden hatte, ist das alles erst passiert."

„Hast du ihn geliebt?" fragte Legolas vorsichtig.

„Ich dachte, dass ich ihn lieben würde." Sie drehte sich zu ihm, und sah ihm in die Augen. „Aber durch dich weiß ich erst, was Liebe wirklich bedeutet. Ich habe vorher noch nie so gefühlt." flüsterte sie und sah ihn ein wenig schüchtern an.

Glücklich sah er sie an. „Melima." Er strich ihr übers Gesicht. „Dir gehört mein Herz und mein Leben!" Zärtlich küsste er sie. „Auch ich habe noch nie so empfunden. Und ich wusste nicht, dass ich zu solchen Gefühlen überhaupt in der Lage bin. Fast dreitausend Jahre habe ich so etwas noch nicht gespürt." Tief sahen sie einander in die Augen. Wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Plötzlich hielt er inne und sah sie an. „Du bist aber doch nicht allein unterwegs, oder?"

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. „Elrond! Er macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen." Schnell packte er seine Sachen, und sie zog ihr Kleid wieder über.

Legolas pfiff nach seinem Pferd. Freudig kam Askar auf Melima zu. Der Hengst hatte sie wieder erkannt. Schließlich hatte er sie fast zwei Tage schwer verletzt nach Bruchtal gebracht.

Legolas hob sie auf sein Pferd und saß hinter ihr auf. Zärtlich umarmte er sie während sie langsam losritten. Sie lehnte sich seufzend an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte so sicher und geborgen bei ihm.

Wenig später kamen sie an dem Lagerplatz an, wo Elrond mit den anderen beiden am Feuer saß. Diese sprangen auf, als sie das Pferd bemerkten, doch Elrond machte ihnen Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Legolas sprang von Askar, hob lächelnd Melima herunter, und umarmte dann freudig seinen Freund, der über seine Anwesenheit nicht im Mindesten überrascht zu sein schien.

„Elrond. Schön, dich zu sehen." Lachend kam Legolas auf ihn zu.

„Alae mellon nîn. Gellon heno cen sí." (1) Schmunzelnd sah er sie beide an. „Schön, euch beide gemeinsam zu sehen. Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet gar nicht mehr kommen." Legolas sah ihn einen Moment erstaunt an. Woher wusste dieser Elb das schon wieder? „Ihr hattet euch wahrscheinlich eine ganze Menge zu erzählen, was? Setzt euch und ruht euch noch ein wenig aus. Wir haben morgen einen langen Weg vor uns."

Fragend sahen Melima und Legolas ihn an. „Wohin geht es denn morgen?"

„Wir müssen ins Wilderland. Dort soll sich jemand aufhalten, der wie du, Melima, aus einer anderen Welt kommt." erklärte Elrond.

Erstaunt sahen ihn die beiden an.

„Du hast jemanden gefunden, adar?" fragte Melima ungläubig. „Wer ist es?"

„Es ist ein junger Mann. Ein Mensch. Sein Name ist Tôlkíen."

°°°°°

(1) Hallo mein Freund. Ich bin erfreut dich hier zu sehen.

°°°°°

ups! was soll denn DAS jetzt? bin ich im falschen film? panisch umguck denkt ihr das, was ich auch denke? ja? dann schreibt es mir in euren revs…


	6. Zarte Bande

**Zarte Bande**

„Tôlkíen?" Ungläubig sah Melima den Elben an. „Tôlkíen!" Wiederholte sie. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Tolkien!" flüsterte sie.

Fragend sahen sie die Männer an. „Natürlich, dann macht das alles Sinn!" Sie lachte.

„Was macht Sinn, Melima?" fragte Legolas.

„Alles!" lachte diese. „Ich kenne den Mann. Das heißt, ich kenne nicht ihn, aber seine Bücher. Er hat Bücher geschrieben in der anderen Welt. Bücher über Mittelerde! Über den Ringkrieg und über euch!"

Verwirrt sahen sie die Männer an.

„Daher kamen mir einige Dinge bekannt vor, als ich mein Gedächtnis noch nicht wieder hatte." erklärte Melima und lachte. „Ich liebte diese Bücher über Mittelerde. Bevor ich hierher kam, las ich sie wieder einmal. Die Elben, die Zwerge, die Hobbits… Es ist alles erklärt." Fassungslos schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Und die ganze Welt dachte, er hätte es sich ausgedacht. Auch die Sprachen! Sindarin, Quenya… Er hat es hier gelernt! Genauso wie ich. Wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden! Ich habe so viele Fragen an ihn!"

„Nun, ich glaube auch, dass er uns weiterhelfen kann." Elrond sah sie nachdenklich an. „Wenn es wirklich dieser Mann ist, von dem du sprichst."

Melima überlegte. „Nur ist Tolkien nicht mehr jung gewesen. Er war ein alter Mann als er starb." Sie sah Elrond an. „Vater, bist du sicher, dass es sich um einen jungen Mann handelt?"

Nachdenklich blickte er sie an. „Ja. Ich habe ihn selbst kennen gelernt. Es war kurz vor dem Ringkrieg. Es ist dreizehn Jahre her und damals war er ein junger Mann, der gerade zwanzig Sommer gesehen hatte." Er sah sie an. „Vielleicht handelt es sich nicht um den Mann, den du meinst. Mach dir nicht zu große Hoffnungen!"

Melima nickte. Sie dachte nach. Es würde alles so gut zusammenpassen! Es würde alles erklären! Er musste es einfach sein!

„Das ist wohl derselbe Mann, von dem Haldir mir berichtete. Er erzählte von deinem Brief, Elrond. Haldir hatte erwähnt, dass er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass er uns damals verfolgte." Er sah Melima an. „Wir waren mit dem Ringträger gerade aus…"

„…den Minen Morias entkommen." sagte Melima. Sie lächelte. „Ich weiß. Nach den Minen, in der Gandalf mit dem Balrog in den Schatten gestürzt war, habt ihr euch in den Goldenen Wald gerettet. Dort traft ihr die Herrin des Lichtes, Galadriel. Und sie machte euch Geschenke." Sie strich über den elbischen Bogen, der neben Legolas lag. „Dir schenkte sie diesen Bogen der Galadhrim. Gimli drei ihrer goldenen Haare, obwohl er nur eines verlangt hat, und Frodo gab sie das Licht Earendils, welches ihm vor der Spinne Kankra beschützte."

Staunend sahen sie die Elben an. „Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte Elrond.

„Es steht in seinen Büchern." sagte sie. Entschuldigend sah sie Elrond an. „Es tut mir leid, adar, dass ich dir davon nicht erzählt habe. Aber ich wusste selbst nicht, was ich denken sollte. Bis gerade habe ich gedacht, ich würde jetzt in diesen Büchern leben." Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie Legolas und Elrond an. „Aber nun glaube ich, dass es eine andere Erklärung gibt. Wenn dieser Mann, den wir suchen, der Mann ist, der diese Bücher über Mittelerde geschrieben hat, dann kann er mir sagen, warum und wodurch ich hier bin."

„Nun." sagte Elrond nachdenklich. „Das würde erklären, warum dieser Tôlkíen alles so aufmerksam verfolgt hatte, was vor sich ging, und warum er sich alles notierte." Fragend sah er Melima an. „Hat er über die Hobbits geschrieben?"

„Aber ja. Er liebte das kleine Volk. Mit ihnen begannen seine Geschichten. Er schrieb alles über Bilbo, und wie er an den Einen Ring gekommen ist. Dann über Frodo und seine Flucht aus dem Auenland." Sie blickte Elrond ernst an. „Er schrieb auch über dich, adar." Ihr Blick wechselte zu Legolas. „Und über dich." Ungläubig sah er sie an. „Durch die Bücher kenne ich alle Gefährten des Ringes, und noch viele andere mehr." Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Nicht alles in diesen Büchern stimmt mit deinen Erzählungen über den Ringkrieg überein, Legolas. Manches muss er sich ausgedacht haben, da er wahrscheinlich nicht dabei gewesen ist. Aber vieles passt genau." Sie lächelte. „Doch eines hat er nicht geschafft. Er hat es versucht, aber es ist ihm nicht ganz gelungen, die Schönheit Mittelerdes zu beschreiben."

°°°°°

Sie saßen noch eine Weile am Feuer und starrten gedankenverloren in die Flammen. Das, was Melima ihnen soeben erzählt hatte, war unbegreiflich. War es wirklich der gleiche Mann?

Sie rätselten noch lange, doch sie kamen zu keinem Ergebnis. Schließlich erzählte Legolas, was seit seiner überstürzten Abreise aus Bruchtal passiert ist, und wie er seinen folgenschweren Fehler bemerkt hatte.

Zärtlich hielt er Melima in seinen Armen, die ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt hatte, und inzwischen tief und fest schlief.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Hand. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass die Frau, die er liebte, die er schon zweimal für verloren gehalten hatte, jetzt endlich in seinen Armen lag und seine Gefühle erwiderte…

Er fragte Elrond nach dem Schwarzen Meister, dem Dämon. Dieser erzählte ihm alles, was er über ihn wusste. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hätte alles passieren können, wenn…"

„Wenn sie dich nicht so lieben würde?" fragte Elrond und sah lächelnd zu Melima, die in Legolas Armen eingeschlafen war. Dann fuhr er ernst fort. „Ja, darüber dürfen wir gar nicht nachdenken, mein Freund." Elrond sah ihn ernst an. „Es wäre schlimm geworden. Er war sehr mächtig, dieser Dämon." Er sah ins Feuer. „Nur leider wird er eines Tages wiederkommen. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie man ihn vernichten kann."

„Dieser Dämon, Dagor, er sagte, dass nur Melima die Macht hätte ihn zu töten." erzählte Legolas nachdenklich.

„Soso." In Gedanken vertieft strich Elrond sich über das glatte Kinn.

„Was ist, Elrond?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es was bedeutet, aber als sich Melima, dank deinen Worten, von ihm befreit hatte, und er ihren Körper nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, kam es mir vor, als wenn er vor ihr zurückgewichen war. Als ob er Angst vor ihr gehabt hätte." Sein Blick richtete sich auf das schlafende Mädchen. „Leider kann sie sich an nichts erinnern. Ich denke aber, dass sie in dem Moment gewusst hatte, wie sie ihn hätte töten können. Sie hat ihre Stärke ihm gegenüber bewiesen, indem sie überlebt, und ihm sogar getrotzt hat."

Lächelnd beobachtete Legolas die schlafende Frau in seinen Armen und strich ihr sanft über das weiche Haar. Dann warf er einen glücklichen Blick zu Elrond, der sein Lächeln erwiderte.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch endlich gefunden habt." sagte dieser. „Sie ist inzwischen wie eine Tochter für mich. Ich freue mich sehr für euch."

„Und ich mich erst, mein Freund…" Sanft strich Legolas über ihr schlafendes Gesicht. „Und ich mich erst!"

°°°°°

Früh wachte Legolas am nächsten Morgen gut erholt wieder auf, auch wenn er nur wenige Stunden geschlafen hatte. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er die noch schlafende Melima neben sich sah.

Sie hatte sich verändert seit ihrem Kennenlernen. Sie war weiblich und grazil geworden, nicht mehr so dünn, ausgemergelt und blass. Ihre Haare fielen ihr jetzt ein ganzes Stück länger den Rücken herunter, und reichten bis über ihre Brust, ihre Haut war leicht gebräunt. Deutlich zeigten sich ihre Sommersprossen auf der Nase.

Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Strähne ihres goldenen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Sie war wunderschön in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen dieses neuen Tages. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte im Schlaf ihren sinnlichen Mund.

Seufzend öffnete sie verschlafen die Augen und sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an. Dann lächelte sie. „Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich alles nur geträumt habe." flüsterte sie.

„Alae, galwen nîn (1). Keine Angst, so schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los!" lächelte er liebevoll.

„Gut. Sehr gut." flüsterte sie und sah in seine blauen Augen. Zärtlich strich sie über sein Gesicht.

„Wie hast du geschlafen?" fragte er.

„So gut, wie noch nie." sagte sie und küsste ihn. „Ich bin einfach nur glücklich."

„Das bin ich auch, mein Herz, das bin ich auch." Er erwiderte den Kuss und strich sanft über ihr Gesicht.

„Wo ist dieser Elb, der sich einfach so davon gestohlen hat?" Eine Stimme dröhnte ihnen entgegen.

Legolas sprang auf die Füße. „Gimli!" lachte er überrascht.

Der Zwerg stapfte ihnen grinsend entgegen, und blickte einen Moment vorwurfsvoll zu Legolas hoch. Dann blickte er auf die junge Frau an seiner Seite, und sein Blick wurde weich. „So habt ihr euch also doch noch gefunden." Grinsend betrachtete er die beiden. „Das freut mich."

°°°°°

Sie ritten zügig wo das Gelände es zuließ, und kamen gut voran. Immer wieder musste Melima Elrond Fragen über Tolkien und den Büchern beantworten. Doch, ob es sich bei dem Mann um denselben, mit dem Namen Tôlkíen handelte, darüber konnten sie nur spekulieren.

Nach zwei Tagen schon kamen sie an die Ufer des Anduin, wo sie ihr Nachtlager aufschlugen. Legolas, der die Gegend hier am besten kannte, hatte ihnen eine schöne Stelle ausgesucht.

Die beiden Elben, Areneon und Filéon, holten Angelleinen aus ihren Taschen, und setzten sich ans Ufer. Legolas und Gimli streiften derweil durch den Wald, um Wild zu erlegen.

Melima sah Legolas seufzend nach, wie er im Unterholz verschwand. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie drehte sich um, und sah in das gütige Gesicht ihres Ziehvaters.

„Es ist schön, euch endlich vereint zu sehen." sagte er und lächelte.

Glücklich sah Melima ihn an. „Er macht mich sehr glücklich." flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß. Genauso machst du ihn glücklich. Ihr seid für einander bestimmt. Das ahnte ich schon an dem Tag, an dem er dich zu mir gebracht hatten."

„Du bist so weise, adar."

„Nein, mein Kind. Das hat mit Weisheit nicht viel zu tun. Ich habe nur Augen im Kopf!" lächelte er. Dann zwinkerte er ihr zu. „Hilfst du mir mit den Pferden?"

Nachdem die Pferde versorgt waren, schlug Melima vor, Holz für das Feuer zu sammeln. Elrond nickte ihr zu, und so strich sie durch das Unterholz und suchte nach trockenen Ästen. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sie einige Minuten lang beobachtet wurde.

Sie summte fröhlich ein elbisches Lied und war völlig in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie fast lautlose Schritte hinter ihr durch das Gehölz streiften.

Plötzlich riss sie jemand an ihrem Arm herum. Vor Schreck ließ sie das ganze Holz fallen, und ein erstickter Schrei kam aus ihrer Kehle. Dann zogen sie zwei starke Arme an eine gut gebaute Brust. Weiche Lippen schlossen sich um die ihren.

Entrüstet befreite sie sich halbherzig aus der Umarmung. „Legolas!" schimpfte sie vorwurfsvoll, und schlug ihn auf die Brust. „Wie kannst du mich so erschrecken? Ich wäre fast gestorben vor Angst!"

„Es tut mir leid, meleth nîn, aber ich konnte dieser Gelegenheit einfach nicht widerstehen." Er grinste und zog sie wieder an sich. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie bezaubernd du bist, wenn du Holz sammelst?" Lächelnd wischte er Schmutz von ihrer Wange.

„Und weißt du eigentlich, wie überheblich du bist?" fragte Melima und sah ihn provozierend an.

Legolas hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Bin ich das?" fragte er.

„O ja, das bist du. Bloß weil du ein Elb bist, und dich lautlos bewegen kannst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dich an mich anschleichen darfst." Stolz reckte sie ihr Kinn vor. Doch sie konnte sich ein Lächeln schließlich nicht verkneifen.

Enttäuscht sah Legolas sie an. „Ich habe eine lange und anstrengende Jagd hinter mir, um dir, meiner Liebsten, einen reich gedeckten Tisch zu bieten, und dann darf ich mich noch nicht einmal an sie anschleichen?" fragte er.

„Du habt was erlegt? Was ist es?" fragte Melima neugierig. Ihr Magen knurrte schon eine ganze Weile.

„Ich hoffe du magst Fasan." grinste Legolas und präsentierte ihr stolz den toten Vogel.

Vorsichtig sah sie ihn an. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Fasan noch nie gegessen."

„Na dann wird es aber höchste Zeit, meleth nîn. Er ist köstlich!"

Schnell sammelten sie das Holz auf und gingen zurück zum Lager. Auch die beiden Elben hatten erfolgreich gefischt, und so gab ein reiches Mahl.

Danach saßen sie gemeinsam satt und müde am Feuer und erzählten sich Geschichten.

Zärtlich hatte Legolas seine Arme um Melima gelegt. Zufrieden seufzte sie und blickte in die knisternden Flammen. Irgendwann schlief sie in seinen Armen ein.

°°°°°

Nach zwei Tagen kamen sie in ein Dorf. Die Menschen dort begrüßten sie freundlich. Elrond fragte nach dem Wohnort des Mannes, den sie suchten, doch die Leute zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Nein, der Name war ihnen unbekannt.

Melima konnte die Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. Sie hoffte immer noch inständig, dass es sich bei diesem Mann um J.R.R. Tolkien handelte. Es würde so vieles erklären. Aber um das herauszufinden, mussten sie ihn erst einmal aufspüren.

In den nächsten Wochen ritten sie durch weite Gebiete des Wilderlandes, doch keiner der Menschen konnte ihnen Auskunft geben über einen Mann namens Tôlkíen. Melimas Enttäuschung wuchs von Tag zu Tag.

Sie saß am Rande eines weiteren Dorfes, in dem sie auch vergeblich gesucht hatten, auf einem großen Stein, und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Jeder Sonnenauf- und Untergang war hier in Mittelerde um einiges eindrucksvoller und dauerte ein paar Minuten länger. Die Sonne war, ebenso wie der Mond, viel größer. In leuchtendem Orange versank sie gerade am Horizont.

Melima war in Gedanken versunken. Sie überlegte, wo sich dieser Mann noch aufhalten konnte. Sie mussten ihn einfach finden!

Zärtlich fuhr ihr jemand über die Haare. Sie drehte sich um und sah in das schöne Gesicht Legolas, das von dem sanften Licht beleuchtet wurde.

„Ich weiß, du bist enttäuscht, Liebste. Habe Geduld. Wir werden ihn finden. Und wenn es hundert Jahre dauern wird." Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an.

Traurig erwiderte sie seinen Blick. „Legolas, ich bin nicht unsterblich. Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit wie du." Schon lange machte sie sich darüber Gedanken, doch nie hatte sie den Mut gehabt, dieses Thema anzuschneiden.

Einen Moment sah er sie betroffen an. Sie hatte Recht. Er hatte es völlig verdrängt, dass sie ein sterblicher Mensch war. Schnell versteckte er seine Gefühle hinter einem zuversichtlichen Gesicht. Doch Melima hatte seine Enttäuschung sehr wohl gesehen.

Sie sah wieder zu der Sonne, die schon fast vollständig am Horizont versunken war. Tröstend legten sich Legolas Arme um sie. Schweigend saßen sie dort noch, auch, als es schon dunkel wurde.

Dieses Mal war das Schweigen nicht ungetrübt. Beide machten sich darüber Gedanken, wie es weitergehen sollte. Es war noch nicht die Zeit, über diese Sorge zu reden. Doch früher oder später mussten sie es. Das wussten beide.

°°°°°

Nachdem sie wochenlang kreuz- und quer durch das Wilderland gereist waren, beschlossen die Gefährten nach Minas Tirith zu reiten. Dort könnten sie eine Weile bleiben und überlegen, was sie als nächsten tun sollten.

Es war zwar nicht ausgesprochen worden, doch Melima spürte, wie der Gedanke an Aufgeben in den Köpfen der Elben und des Zwerges präsent wurde. Nicht, weil sie keine Lust mehr hatten, nicht mehr konnten oder es für sinnlos hielten. Nein. Es war wegen ihr. Sie sahen, wie die Enttäuschung ihr zu schaffen machte. Doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben – noch nicht.

Einen Moment betrachtete sie Legolas, der sich gerade um ihre Pferde kümmerte. Sie lächelte verträumt. Er war sehr rücksichtsvoll zu ihr. Nie hatte er sie in irgendeiner Weis bedrängt. Bis auf zärtliche Küsse und sanfte Berührungen ist es bei ihnen noch nicht weiter gegangen. Er behandelte sie äußerst respektvoll. Und sie war ihm sehr dankbar dafür.

Kurz rief sie sich Marc in Erinnerung. Schon nach ihrem ersten Date wollte er damals schon unter ihr T-Shirt. Er hatte es nicht verstanden, dass sie einfach noch nicht bereit dafür war. Sie hatte vor ihm nur einmal einen Jungen geküsst, und dass war noch vor ihrem Abitur gewesen.

Es war einfach kein Vergleich zu Legolas, der ihr die Zeit gab, die sie brauchte um sich erstmal an diese neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Sie wusste, dass er, wenn nötig, ewig auf ein Zeichen von ihr warten würde.

Sie seufzte. Nein, er würde nicht ewig warten müssen!

°°°°°

Sie ritten östlich am Emyn Muil Gebirge vorbei und umgingen die Totensümpfe. In den zwölf Jahren nach Saurons Vernichtung hatten sie sich verändert. Endlich hatte sich dort einiger Boden gebildet und das Wasser, mit all seinen Leichen von Elben, Menschen und Orks, war an manchen Stellen fast ganz verschwunden. Die Geister der Toten waren endlich frei, die Lichter erloschen.

Erste Tiere und Pflanzen besiedelten diesen Ort wieder, und die dichten Nebel, die immer über diesen Ort gelegen hatten, hatten sich endgültig verzogen. Dennoch ritten sie lieber durch die blühende Landschaft Ithiliens. Obwohl dieses Land so dicht an Mordor lag, hatte Sauron die Flora und Fauna nicht vertreiben können. Doch jetzt war sie noch um einiges prachtvoller und blühender als jemals zuvor, und einfach wunderschön. Baumbewachsene Hügel, saftig grüne Wiesen, kleine Bäche mit kristallklarem Wasser und gut genährten Fischen darin, und in allen Farben blühende Pflanzen sahen sie, als sie langsam durch diese Gegend ritten.

In der Nähe eines kleinen Waldes bauten sie ihr Nachtlager auf, und entzündeten ein gemütliches Feuer. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, griff Melima die Hand Legolas und zog ihn lächelnd vom Feuer weg.

Schmunzelnd sah Gimli den beiden nach. „Da haben sich zwei gesucht und gefunden, würde ich behaupten." sagte er und sah zu Elrond. Dieser nickte nur ernst.

Er freute sich für die beiden. Sie war wie eine Tochter für ihn geworden, und nun wusste er sie in guten Händen, wie ein Vater es sich wünschen würde. Dennoch umfasste sein Herz die Sorge. Er wusste, dass Melima nur mit diesem Mann glücklich werden konnte, und er wusste auch um die Gefühle seines Freundes. Doch wie würde ihr Leben aussehen, wenn sie altern würde? Wie würde Legolas es verkraften können, wenn sie eines Tages starb?

°°°°°

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend Hand in Hand. Legolas suchte sich eine Stelle unter einem großen Baum und zog Melima zu sich auf den Schoß. Er legte seine Arme um sie, strich ihr über das Gesicht und betrachtete sie einen Moment. Sie war so wunderschön in diesem Mondlicht, dass es ihm fast den Atem verschlug.

Sanft zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und ihre Zunge forderte seine zum Spiel auf. Überrascht registrierte er, dass sie ein wenig forscher und mutiger zu sein schien, als zuvor.

Der Kuss dauerte lange und wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Vorsichtig wagte auch er sich nun ein wenig weiter. Seine Hände fuhren forschend über ihren Körper. Was hätte er darum gegeben, wenn sie jetzt kein Kleid anhätte…

Zärtlich erwiderte sie seine Berührungen. Sie spürte seine angespannten Muskeln unter seiner Haut. Die starken Schultern und Arme waren um sie geschlossen. Es tat so gut diese um sich zu spüren.

Sein Atem wurde schneller, und auch ihre Erregung wuchs. Immer leidenschaftlicher wurden ihre Berührungen, immer mutiger suchten sich die Hände noch unbekannten Stellen am Körper des anderen. Seine Lippen überdeckten ihr ganzes Gesicht mit Küssen, fuhren ihren Hals hinab zu ihrem Dekolleté.

Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und ein leises Seufzen kam aus ihrem Mund. Seine Berührungen waren so wundervoll…

Seine Lippen liebkosten ihre weiche Haut. Er wollte sie! Nie hatte er eine Frau so begehrt. Er wollte ihr die Zeit geben, die sie brauchte, doch dieses Spiel hatte sie begonnen. Er musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sie einfach auf den Boden zu legen und…

Nein! Das war nicht der richtige Ort. Er spürte, dass sie noch nicht viele Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht hatte. Er wollte, dass sie es in vollen Zügen genießen konnte, dass er sie richtig verwöhnen durfte. Er wollte ihr alles geben!

Sie war erregt, doch sie merkte, dass er die Grenze nicht überschreiten wollte. Ein wenig bedauerte sie es zwar, aber sie war ihm auch dankbar. Legolas ließ ihr die Zeit, die sie brauchte. Er machte sie neugierig auf ihn. Sie wollte seinen Körper erforschen und sich ihm völlig hingeben. Doch hier war nicht der richtige Ort.

„Elen feana or govas nîs" (2) sagte er und hauchte tausend Küsse über ihren Hals.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr." flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, und berührte es leicht mit ihren Lippen. Das brachte ihn für einen Moment total aus dem Konzept und er atmete scharf ein. Wusste sie denn nicht, dass dies die zweitempfindlichste Stelle an seinem Körper war? Einen Moment musste er mit sich kämpfen, sie nicht doch einfach auf den Boden zu legen und…

Sie bemerkte seinen schweren Atem, als sie ihn auf sein Ohr küsste. Sie lächelte. Sanft wiederholte sie die Berührung.

„Melima…" keuchte er und zwang sich die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu behalten, was ihm aber sichtbar schwer fiel. Melima spürte eine Veränderung unter ihr. Sie saß immer noch auf seinem Schoß. Doch nicht mehr lange. Behutsam kippte er sie zurück, so dass sie auf dem Boden lag.

Seine Lippen erforschten leidenschaftlich ihr Dekolleté, seine Hände fuhren zärtlich über ihre Brüste und über ihre Taille.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig." flüsterte er heiser und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie leuchteten. Der Mond spiegelte sich in ihnen wider. „Ich habe noch nie eine Frau so begehrt, wie dich. Ich würde jetzt so gerne so viele Dinge mit dir tun… Aber ich möchte, dass es schön für dich wird." Er streichelte ihr liebevoll über das Gesicht. „Ich möchte, dass es so schön für dich wird, dass du nie wieder auf die Idee kommst, einen anderen Mann anzusehen. Das du immer und ewig mir gehörst!"

„Das tue ich doch schon!" lächelte sie. „Du besitzt mein Herz. Kein anderer Mann könnte es erobern – weder Mensch noch Elb." Sie strich ihm über das Haar. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es schön wird." Unsicher sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Es kann nur schöner werden!"

„Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, von einem Elben geliebt zu werden." grinste er geheimnisvoll.

„Wie ist es?" fragte sie neugierig.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und fuhr mit seinen Daumen zärtlich über ihre Wangen. Dabei sah er ihr tief in die Augen. „Es ist sanft…" er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Es ist zärtlich…" Ein Kuss auf das linke Auge. „Es ist unglaublich intensiv…" Ein Kuss auf das rechte Auge. „Es ist leidenschaftlicher, als du es dir jemals erträumen könntest…" Er küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. „Und du wirst meinen Namen wimmern!" Seine Lippen schlossen sich auf ihrem Mund.

„Wimmern?" keuchte sie, drückte ihn hoch sah ihn skeptisch an.

Er grinste. „Oh, ja, du wirst meinen Namen wimmern!" Dann küsste er sie wieder, ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass sie etwas sagen wollte und sich wehrte. Doch sie gab es bald auf. Schnell erschlafften ihre Arme, die versucht hatten ihn wegzudrücken, und legten sich um seinen Nacken. Sie zerfloss regelrecht in seinen Armen. Der Kuss war so intensiv…

Legolas hielt inne, sah sie an und grinste. „Du wirst wimmern!" Dann küsste er sie wieder.

°°°°°

(1) Hallo, meine Schöne

(2) Ein Stern leuchtet über unsere Begegnung

°°°°°

at 14: danke für deine lieben revs! °knuddel° natürlich verzeih ich dir. hab ja auch n lecker keks von dir bekommen °grins° aber bitte, bitte noch net heulen! noch nicht!

gaaanz liebe grüße, deine sirixx


	7. Alte und neue Freunde

**Alte und neue Freunde**

Die fünf Gefährten machten sich nun auf dem Weg nach Gondor. Minas Tirith war nur noch drei Tagesritte entfernt. Elrond freute sich seine Tochter und seine Enkelkinder wiederzusehen, und Legolas freute sich darauf, die Frau seines Herzens seinen Freunden vorzustellen.

Schließlich erreichten sie die Weiße Stadt. Sie war schon aus einiger Entfernung zu sehen, und glänzte ihnen mit ihren weißen Mauern entgegen.

Melima staunte. Sie war wirklich so schön, wie Tolkien sie in seinen Büchern beschrieben hatte. Ihre hohen Mauern glänzten strahlend weiß in der Sonne, und sie hatte einen großen Berg im Rücken. Hoch hob sich der Turm von Ecthelion, der innerhalb der obersten Mauer aufragte, klar vom Himmel ab, und die Sonnenstrahlen reflektierten seine weißen Mauern, welche silbrig schimmerten. Ein Kiel, wie der eines Schiffes, ging durch alle der sieben Ringe der Stadt, und ganz oben, in östliche Richtung blickend, war das Deck dieses Schiffes, welches über die Stadt hinausragte.

Langsam ritten sie die Straßen der sieben Ringe hinauf, die sich allmählich nach oben schraubten. Jeder Ring war in den Berg hinein gehauen und mit einer Mauer umgeben worden, und in jeder Mauer waren gewaltige Tore, viele Meter hoch, mit Metall, Holz und auch Mithril verstärkt. Die mit weißen Steinen gepflasterte Straße führte im Zickzack durch die sieben Tore der sieben Ringe am Berg entlang hinauf zur Feste.

Die gewaltigen Tore, die die einzelnen Wälle voneinander abtrennten, waren sehr eindruckvoll. Melima legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sah an ihnen hoch. Jetzt, zur Friedenszeit standen sie offen, doch es musste für die Orks während des Ringkrieges wirklich schwer gewesen sein, sie zu durchbrechen.

Melima sah sich staunend um. Es war alles weitaus gigantischer, als sie es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Die Mauern die sie umgaben, waren hoch, aber wenn sie hinauf sah, ganz nach oben, dann wurde ihr fast schwindelig, so hoch war es. Es schien, als wenn Minas Tirith in den Himmel hineinwuchs.

Doch nicht nur die Größe beeindruckte sie. Sie sah sich in den Straßen um. Blühende Bäume und schön beschnittene Büsche standen überall auf den Plätzen. Die Fenster und Balkone waren mit bunten Blumen geschmückt. Die Straßen und Häuser wirkten sauber und robust.

Sie blickte in die Straße. Menschen liefen dort lang, und grüßten sie freundlich. Sie passierten wunderschöne kleine Häuser, bunte Stände und gemütliche Gaststuben, die Reisenden aus ganz Mittelerde Unterkunft boten, und sie mit traditionellen Gerichten aus dem Königreich Gondors versorgten.

Auf der Straße herrschte ein reges Treiben. Sie ritten entlang von Marktständen, wo alles, was man zum Leben, Feinern oder Kämpfen brauchen konnte, in einer guten Qualität verkauft wurde.

Die Menschen wirkten zufrieden, glücklich und geschäftig. Frieden und Wohlstand war mit dem neuen König in die Stadt eingekehrt, die so lange ohne eine gute Führung leben musste.

Viele Menschen begrüßten sie freundlich, denn sowohl Legolas als auch Elrond, der Vater der Königin und Großvater des Thronprinzen, waren hier gut bekannt. Viele Hände wollten geschüttelt werden, und so kamen sie nur langsam voran.

Plötzlich kam eine alte Frau an Melimas Seite, griff nach den Zügeln des Pferdes, und brachte die Stute zum Halten. Melima sah die Frau freundlich an. „Guten Tag, Herrin."

Die alte Frau musterte sie einen Moment mit ihren blauen Augen, und übergab ihr dann eine Blume. Überrascht lächelte Melima sie an. „Ein Stiefmütterchen. Wie hübsch! Vielen Dank."

Prüfend blickte die Frau sie an. „Für eine seltene Blüte eine andere Blüte, die es in Mittelerde sonst nicht gibt." flüsterte ihr die Frau zu.

Verwirrt sah Melima die alte Frau an. „Ich weiß nicht…"

„Du wirst verstehen, mein Kind. Nimm dies." Lächelnd legte ihr die Frau ein Tuch in die Hand. „Du wirst es erkennen." Noch einmal drückte sie Melimas Hände, und sah sie mit feuchten Augen an. Dann verschwand sie in der Menschenmenge.

Verblüfft sah Melima ihr nach, doch die Frau war verschwunden. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Tuch. Es war ein Ring darin. Er war golden und schlicht, doch in der Mitte war ein winziger Edelstein eingefasst. Er glitzerte in der Sonne und brach das Licht in allen Farben. Ein Diamant!

Erstaunt hob Melima den Kopf und sah sich nach der Frau um, doch nirgendwo konnte sie diese sehen.

„Kommst du, meleth nîn?" Legolas blickte über die Schulter und sah Melima fragend an.

Verwirrt wickelte sie den Ring wieder ein und steckte ihn und die Blüte in die Tasche ihres Umhangs.

„Ja, ich komme." Sie trieb ihre Stute wieder an. Mit einem letzten suchenden Blick auf die Menschen ritt sie weiter.

°°°°°

Als sie schließlich ankamen, dachte Melima sie sei direkt im Himmel. Sie schritten sie letzten Stufen nach oben und betraten den Hohen Hof. Hier hatte man einen atemberaubenden Blick über die ganze Stadt und weiter Bereiche des Landes Gondor.

Sie übergaben ihre Pferde zwei jungen Burschen. Lächelnd führte Legolas die staunende Melima auf dem Platz des Springbrunnens an dem Weißen Baum vorbei, der wunderschöne, weiße Blüten trug, die sich zum Sonnenuntergang öffneten.

Nun waren sie am Fuße des Weißen Turms, der hoch und prächtig in den Himmel ragte. Das Banner des Königs flatterte an der Spitze fröhlich im Wind.

„Großvater! Onkel Legolas!" Ein kleiner Junge mit braunen Locken kam ihnen entgegen gerannt.

„Eldarion, endo nîn!" (1) Elrond fing lachend den Jungen auf. „Du bist gewachsen."

„Ich bin ja auch schon groß, und kann auch schon mit dem Bogen schießen. Onkel Legolas hat es mir gezeigt, und ich habe fleißig geübt." sagte der Junge stolz und umarmte seinen Großvater, der ihn an sich drückte.

„Ada, Legolas, wie schön dass ihr hier seid." Stürmisch begrüßte eine wunderschöne Frau die Männer, und umarmte herzlich ihren Vater. „Es ist so gut, euch zu sehen." Sie lächelte Elrond an. Dann drückte sie Legolas an sich. Prüfend blickte sie in seine Augen. Sie lächelte, und fuhr ihm sanft über die Wange.

Dann blickte sie auf Melima, die schüchtern an der Seite stand. Lächelnd ging sie auf sie zu. „Mae govannen. Du musst Melima sein." Freundlich sah die Königin sie an.

„Majestät." sagte Melima schüchtern und machte einen Knicks.

Arwen legte eine Hand unter Melimas Kinn, und sah ihr freundlich in die Augen. „Nenn mich bitte Arwen. Es freut mich, dich endlich kennenzulernen. Ich habe schon viel über dich gehört." Freundschaftlich nahm die Königin das Mädchen in die Arme.

„Elrond, Legolas, Gimli. Was für eine Freude, dass ihr hier seid." Aragorn umarmte seinen Schwiegervater vorsichtig, denn er hatte eine zarte Last auf seinen Armen.

Ein Leuchten trat in die Augen Elronds. Das war also seine Enkeltochter. Sanft nahm er das Kind entgegen. Sie schlief friedlich.

„Mellon nîn! Es ist gut dich so glücklich zu sehen." Freundschaftlich klopfte Aragorn, nach einem Seitenblick auf Melima, seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Aragorn, darf ich dir Melima vorstellen?" Sanft zog Legolas diese an sich.

„Wir sind uns ja schon einmal begegnet." Der König blickte Melima an und verbeugte sich leicht. „Es freut mich, dich wieder bei bester Gesundheit zu sehen." Freundlich lächelte er. Melima blickte ihn glücklich an. „Es ist gut, euch vereint zu sehen." lächelte Aragorn.

„Nun kommt erst mal herein und erzählt, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Ich bin sehr neugierig." lachte Arwen, und alle gingen hinein in die große Halle.

Auch von innen war der Palast prächtig. Wunderschöne Bilder verzierten die Wände. Es waren große Gemälde von den früheren Königen Gondors, den Vorfahren Aragorns.

Ehrfürchtig sah Melima sich um, und folgte Legolas und den anderen in einen hellen, gemütlich eingerichteten Raum mit einem großen Kamin. Ein warmes Feuer knisterte darin. Er war von wunderschönen Statuen und Schnitzereien verziert.

Sie setzten sich auf die weichen Kissen der Sessel und Bänke, und kurz darauf brachten Diener Tee und köstliches Gebäck. Dann mussten Legolas und Melima erst einmal alles von ihrem Wiedersehen erzählen.

Aragorn und Arwen lächelten sich verschwörerisch an, als Legolas berichtete, wie er Macelius in Lórien begegnet war, und ihm dadurch sein schrecklicher Fehler bewusst geworden ist.

„Wie wir es gehofft hatten, ist der Bote zur Nachricht geworden." lachte Aragorn und drücke zärtlich die Hand seiner Frau.

Verblüfft sah Legolas seinen Freund an. Dann verstand er und auch er lachte. „Wie so oft warst du weitsichtiger als ich, mein Freund." Sanft zog er Melima an sich und sah ihr zufrieden in die Augen.

°°°°°

Es wurde ein sehr schöner, langer Abend mit alten und neuen Freunden. Sie hatten einander viel zu erzählen.

Ungläubig sahen Aragorn und Arwen Melima an, als Elrond ihre Vergangenheit preisgab.

„Wie ist das möglich, Elrond?" frage Aragorn.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, mein Sohn." lächelte er. „Ich habe zwar schon vieles in diesen Landen gesehen, doch so ein Mensch, wie Melima einer ist, ist wahrlich selten anzutreffen in Mittelerde."

Gimli grinste sie an. „Ich wusste sehr wohl, dass du etwas Besonderes bist, mein Kind. Schon, als Legolas dich in dem Troll-Wald fand, und ich deine merkwürdigen Gewänder sah. Jetzt erklärt sich auch, warum du noch nie einen Zwerg gesehen hast." lachte er. „Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie es eine Welt ohne Zwerge geben soll."

„Inzwischen kann ich es mir auch nicht mehr vorstellen, Gimli." lachte Melima ausgelassen. „Sie würden die andere Welt zweifelsohne bereichern."

Melima fühlte sich sehr wohl. Alle waren freundlich zu ihr. Sie mochte Arwen auf Anhieb. Die beiden Frauen verstanden sich sehr gut, was Legolas und Aragorn zufrieden beobachteten. So wurden aus den Frauen der besten Freunde die besten Freundinnen. Besser konnte es ja gar nicht sein!

°°°°°

Erst spät suchten sie ihre Gemächer auf. Schüchtern sah Legolas sie an. „Möchtest du… Ich meine, wenn du nicht willst…" stotterte er ein wenig hilflos.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir ein Bett teilen." flüsterte Melima und ergriff Legolas Hand. Die letzten Wochen hatten sie jede Nacht unter freiem Himmel Arm in Arm miteinander verbracht, aber jetzt in einem Gemach, das war schon etwas anderes. Hier waren sie alleine, und Wände und Türen trennten sie vor fremden Blicken.

Zärtlich hielt Legolas ihre Hand, als er sie in seine Räume führte, in denen er schon so oft genächtigt hatte – bis jetzt allerdings immer alleine.

Melima sah sich staunend um. Das Zimmer war groß, hell und freundlich. Helle Möbel und große Fenster verbreiteten eine gemütliche Stimmung. Frische Blumen standen überall und verbreiteten einen betörenden Duft.

Sie ging an das geöffnete Fenster und blickte in die sternenklare Nacht. Legolas kam an ihre Seite und umarmte sie zärtlich.

„Es ist wunderschön hier." sagte sie.

„Das stimmt." pflichtete Legolas ihr zu. „Diese Mauern sind schon etwas ganz Besonderes. Lange Jahre habe ich nach dem Ringkrieg hier verbracht. Es war eine harte Arbeit, die Stadt wieder aufzubauen und die Menschen wieder zu ermutigen."

Melima seufzte, und lehnte sich an seine starke Brust. „Weißt du, dass ich glücklich bin?" fragte sie leise.

Legolas lächelte. „Und weißt du, dass ich dich über alles liebe?" Zärtlich küsste er sie auf die Stirn. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen und sah ihn an. Sanft fuhr sie über sein Gesicht. Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die weichen Lippen.

„Nimm mich ganz fest in die Arme, heute Nacht, damit ich weiß, dass ich das alles nicht träume." hauchte sie.

„Wenn es ein Traum ist, dann träume ich ihn auch." Behutsam küsste er sie. Dann sah er ihr in die Augen. „Und dann ist es ein guter Traum." Fest nahm er sie in die Arme.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, drehte Legolas sich taktvoll um, damit Melima in ihr Nachthemd schlüpfen konnte. Eng zog er sie dann in dem großen Bett an sich. Sanft strich er ihr über das weiche Haar. Es war so gut ihr so nahe zu sein. Es war vollkommen.

°°°°°

Der nächste Tag war wieder sonnig und warm. Melima hatte herrlich geschlafen. Es war schön gewesen, Legolas so nah an ihrem Körper zu spüren.

Verträumt kämmte sie ihr Haar und hörte ihm zu, wie er im Bad fröhlich vor sich hin sang. Er hatte eine wunderschöne und helle Gesangsstimme, wie alle Elben sie besaßen.

Plötzlich fiel ihr die alte Frau ein, die ihr am vorigen Tag diesen Ring gegeben hatte. Sie hatte ihn völlig vergessen.

Sie stand auf und suchte in den Taschen ihres Umhangs. Behutsam holte sie die Blüte und das kleine Bündel aus der Tasche. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Tuch und sah den Ring an. Warum hatte ihn die alte Frau ihr gegeben. Und was meinte sie mit ihren Worten?

Sie betrachtete den Ring genauer. Was würde sie erkennen? Das Schmuckstück war zart und schlicht. Er war aus Gold, und der Diamant glitzerte in schillernden Farben.

Doch was war das? Eine Gravur war auf der Innenseite zu erkennen. Melima hielt den Ring ins Licht und sah genauer hin.

_Elisabeth & Thomas ° 20.06.1923_

°°°°°

Melima sah den Ring ungläubig an. 1923? Es war ein Ehering aus dem Jahre 1923! Er musste aus ihrer Welt sein!

Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Woher hatte diese alte Dame gewusst, dass sie auch aus der anderen Welt war? Sie musste diese Frau unbedingt finden!

Fröhlich pfeifend kam Legolas in den Raum. Er bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist los, Liebste? Was ist geschehen?" fragte er. Dann sah er, was sie in den Händen hielt. Verblüfft sah er auf die Blüte. „Was ist das für eine Blume? Solch eine Pflanze habe ich noch nie gesehen." Dann sah er den Ring. „Melima, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Hoffnung leuchtete in dem Grün auf. „Es war ein Geschenk von einer Frau aus meiner Welt." flüsterte sie.

°°°°°

Schnell hatte sie Legolas alles erklärt. „Und du glaubst, dass diese Frau aus deiner Welt kommt?" Ungläubig blickte er von Melima auf den Ring und schließlich auf die Blüte. „Was ist das für eine Blume? Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen. Solch eine Pflanze wächst nicht in Mittelerde. Dir ist sie bekannt?"

„Aber ja, in der anderen Welt wächst sie in jedem Garten. Es ist ein Stiefmütterchen. Ich habe sie erkannt, und so hatte die alte Frau gewusst, dass ich nicht aus Mittelerde komme." erklärte Melima. Dann sah sie Legolas entschlossen an. „Wir müssen sie finden."

°°°°°

Beim Frühstück erzählten sie ihren Freunden davon.

Aragorn hatte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Der Name Elisabeth ist mir unbekannt, und deine Beschreibung trifft auf viele alte Frauen zu, Melima." Als er ihr betroffenes Gesicht sah, sah er sie aufmunternd an. „Ich werde sogleich einige Männer hinunter in die Stadt schicken, die sich nach ihr erkundigen sollen. Wir werden sie finden!"

Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihre Freunde an. Dann wandte sie sich an Legolas. „Trotzdem möchte ich selbst nach ihr suchen. Sie hat mich einmal gefunden. Vielleicht hält sie Ausschau nach mir."

Legolas nickte ihr zu. „Wir gehen gleich los."

Schon kurz später machten sie sich auf dem Weg. Gimli begleitete sie. Sie gingen langsam an den Häusern und Ständen vorbei, und Melima sah jeder älteren Frau aufmerksam ins Gesicht.

Stunden suchten sie, doch noch immer gab es keine Spur dieser Frau. Wir müssen sie einfach finden." flüsterte Melima enttäuscht.

Sanft drückte Legolas ihre Hand. „Vielleicht haben die Männer Aragorns sie schon aufgespürt." sagte er tröstend.

Verzweifelt blickte sie ihn an. Dann hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. „Du suchst mich?"

Melima wirbelte herum, und sah in das Gesicht der alten Frau, die sie schmunzelnd ansah. Legolas war überrascht. Wo ist sie plötzlich hergekommen?

„Ja. Ich muss dringend mit Euch sprechen." sagte sie schnell.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich beobachte euch schon eine ganze Weile." lächelte sie. „Kommt mit in mein Haus. Dort sind wir ungestört."

Langsam führte sie die gebrechliche Frau durch eine kleine Gasse zu einer hölzernen Tür. Legolas duckte sich ein wenig, als er hindurch ging. Es war ein kleines Häuschen. Ein urig eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer empfing sie.

„Setzt euch. Ich mache Tee." sagte die Frau und ging schlurfend in die kleine Küche.

Melima sah sich um. Dieser Raum war anders als andere Räume in Mittelerde. Irgendwie erinnerte alles ein wenig an das alte Haus ihrer Großmutter.

Auf der kleinen Fensterbank standen Töpfe mit Stiefmütterchen in verschiedenen Farben. Fasziniert sah Legolas sich die Blüten und Blätter dieser Pflanze an.

Die alte Dame kam mit einem Tablett herein. Sie lächelte, als sie den Elben sah. Sie schenkte ihnen allen eine Tasse Tee ein und setzte sich ächzend in einen Sessel.

„Du hast also verstanden, was ich dir mitteilen wollte." Sie sah Melima aufmerksam an. Diese nickte und legte den Ring und die Blüte auf den Tisch. Die wasserblauen Augen der Frau ruhten einen Moment auf dem Mädchen. „Du bist nicht von hier, genauso wie ich. Ansonsten hättest du meine Hinweise nicht verstanden. Wie heißt du, mein Kind?"

„Mein Name war Melanie. Nun werde ich Melima genannt. Seit wann seid Ihr hier? Und wie seid Ihr hier her gekommen? „ fragte sie.

Die alte Frau machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. „Ich weiß es gar nicht so genau, mein Kind. Als mein Mann, mein Thomas, 1969 starb, wollte ich nicht ohne ihn sein." erzählte sie. „So nahm ich sämtliche Pillen und Tabletten, die in unserem Haus herumlagen, schluckte sie, und legte mich neben ihn, um ebenfalls zu sterben." Sie lächelte. „Ich erwachte hier in Mittelerde. Zuerst glaubte ich, ich würde das alles nur träumen. Doch alles hier ist real." Verschmitzt lächelte sie das junge Mädchen an. „Du würdest gerne wissen, warum ich wusste, dass du ebenfalls aus der anderen Welt stammst, oder?" Stumm nickte Melima. „Weißt du, mein Kind, nach den Jahren bekommt man einen Blick dafür. Ich habe noch nicht viele von uns getroffen, aber ich wusste sofort, dass du anders bist. Als du dann die Blume, die ich dir reichte erkanntest, da war ich mir sicher."

„Wo kommt sie her? In Mittelerde gibt es sie doch gar nicht." fragte Melima.

„Nein, das ist wahr. Es gibt sie nur hier, in diesem Haus und an wenigen anderen Orten. Kurz bevor mein Mann gestorben ist, hatte ich in meinem Kittel ein paar Samen dieser Pflanze. Ich hatte ihn noch an, als ich hier aufwachte."

„Dann seid Ihr also Elisabeth. Dies ist Euer Ring." sagte Melima und streckte ihr das Schmuckstück entgegen.

„Ja, ich bin Elisabeth. Das heißt, ich war Elisabeth. Hier ist mein Name Élisara." Sie nahm die Hand des Mädchens und schloss sie mit ihren Händen. „Den Ring benötige ich hier nicht mehr. Er ist nicht mehr als ein Andenken an die alte Welt. Doch eigentlich möchte ich gar nicht so oft an sie erinnert werden." Aufmerksam musterte die alte Frau Melima. „Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, du könntest ihn noch einmal gebrauchen." Gütig lächelte sie. „Ich möchte, dass du ihn nimmst. Er soll dich daran erinnern, dass du hier in Mittelerde nicht alleine bist wenn du auf dem Weg nach Westen bist."

Legolas horchte auf. Auf dem Weg nach Westen? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Melima schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber was ist mit Euch? Das ist Euer Ehering. Ich kann ihn unmöglich annehmen."

„Was soll ich mit einem Ring aus einer anderen Welt, wenn ich meinen Mann hier an meiner Seite habe?" Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll. Dann stand sie schwerfällig auf und ging zur Tür. Sie kam wieder und ein rüstiger, alter Mann begleitete sie. Er hatte einfache Arbeitskleidung an und einen Hammer in der Hand. Freundlich nickte er den dreien zu, die ihn verblüfft ansahen.

„Das ist sie also?" Lächelnd betrachtete er sie. „Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, mein Kind. Ich bin Thomas, oder besser gesagt Thamos."

°°°°°

„Es ist unglaublich! Das beide nach ihrem Tod hierher gekommen sind. Das sie sich wieder gefunden haben." Melima war aufgeregt. Zwar konnte – oder wollte – ihnen das alte Ehepaar nicht viel erzählen, aber es war für sie dennoch beruhigend zu wissen, dass sie nicht allein in Mittelerde war.

Sie sah an ihre Hand. Der Ring passte ihr ganz genau. Sie trug ihn an dem Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand.

Legolas betrachtete sie einen Moment. Er wusste nicht, was er von der ganzen Situation halten sollte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das ihnen das alte Paar irgendetwas verschwiegen hatte. Élisara hatte gesagt, dass sie den Ring tragen sollte, wenn sie auf dem Weg nach Westen wäre. Was sie jedoch in der Richtung finden würden, darüber schwieg sich die alte Dame schmunzelnd aus. Sie hatte dem Elb nur noch einmal fröhlich zugezwinkert.

Doch Melima ging es jetzt sehr viel besser. Sie wusste nun, dass sie nicht die einzige war, und das war ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Doch leider konnten ihr die beiden alten Menschen nicht erzählen, wie sie hierher gekommen war, doch das wurde immer unwichtiger für sie. Die Hauptsache war, dass sie hier war.

°°°°°

„Sie ist wirklich eine melima!" sagte Aragorn. Er, Legolas und Gimli beobachteten die beiden Frauen, die in der Sonne saßen, und sich angeregt unterhielten.

„Ja, du hast Recht, mellon nîn. Ich war noch nie so glücklich." seufzte er. Melima hatte die kleine Silwen auf dem Arm und fühlte sich offensichtlich sehr wohl damit. Sie liebte Kinder, das sah er.

„Einen wirklich guten Fund hast du da gemacht, damals im Wald." grinste Gimli und klopfte seinem Freund lobend auf die Schultern.

„Es freut mich, dass ihr sie mögt." lächelte Legolas.

„Man kann gar nicht anders. Arwen ist derselben Meinung. Sie verstehen sich prächtig." sagte Aragorn und sah zu den Frauen rüber.

Verträumt beobachtete Legolas seine Melima. Sie war so schön, mit dem Baby auf dem Arm. Er lächelte. Auch er wünschte sich Kinder. Dann hätte auch er endlich eine Familie. Wie auf Kommando strahle sie ihn glücklich an und ihre Augen sagten ihm, dass sie denselben Wunsch hatte.

Doch erstmal mussten sie diesen Mann finden. Erstmal mussten sie erfahren, was er wohlmöglich über ihr Hiersein wusste, und was ihnen das alte Ehepaar nicht verraten wollte. Und sie mussten sich beeilen. Die Zeit rannte ihnen davon. Er hatte schließlich nicht vor, Melimas kurzes Leben damit zu verbringen, hinter einem Mann herzujagen.

Ein Schatten setzte sich auf seine Augen. Warum musste sie nur sterblich sein?

„Onkel Legolas!" die kindliche Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Sieh nur, Großvater hat mir einen neuen Bogen geschenkt. Wollen wir damit üben?" Aufgeregt lief der Kleine auf ihn zu.

„Natürlich, tithen matheor nîn."(2) Lachend ließ er sich von dem kleinen Jungen an der Hand davonziehen.

Lächelnd sah Arwen ihre neue Freundin an, die Legolas und ihren Sohn verträumt beobachtete.

„Du machst ihn sehr glücklich. Noch nie habe ich ihn so gesehen, und ich kenne ihn schon fast mein ganzes Leben."

„Ich war auch noch nie so glücklich. Alles ist einfach Perfekt." lächelte Melima verträumt, und strich behutsam über das Gesicht des Babys.

„Es ist schön, dass ihr euch gefunden habt. Ich freue mich sehr für euch." sagte Arwen. Sie mochte dieses Mädchen und wusste, dass sie und Legolas für einander geschaffen waren.

„Ja." seufzte sie. Dann zog ein Schatten über ihre Augen. „Wenn mir doch nur mehr Zeit bliebe…" flüsterte Melima traurig.

°°°°°

Am späten Nachmittag machten Legolas und Melima einen Ausritt auf Askar. Melima saß vor Legolas und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn. Er umarmte sie liebevoll und küsste sie sanft auf den Hals.

Sie ritten an der Stadt Osgiliath vorbei, die ebenfalls zu einem Teil schon wieder aufgebaut worden war.

Am Ufer des Anduin machten sie Halt. Sie setzten sich auf einen großen Stein und beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang. Seufzend kuschelte sich Melima an ihn.

Lange sagten sie nichts. Sie saßen Schweigend dicht beieinander und genossen den Frieden und die Nähe des anderen. Sie brauchten keine Worte um sich einander zu verständigen. Ihre Herzen sprachen miteinander.

Doch Melima wusste, dass sie über etwas reden mussten. Legolas wusste es ebenso, doch beide scheuten sich noch davor. Betroffen sah sie ihn an. Die untergehende Sonne bestrahlte sein schönes Gesicht. Wenn sie eines Tages alt und hässlich sein würde, wäre er immer noch so jung und schön wie heute. Ihre Lebensspanne war, in dem Leben eines Elben nur ein kurzer Augenblick. Konnte sie von ihm verlangen, dass er bei ihr blieb?

Schließlich nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen. „Was geschieht mit uns, wenn ich irgendwann einmal alt bin?" fragte sie leise.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, meleth nîn. Gwestin im na cen uireb."(3) Sanft streichelte er ihr Gesicht. „Dann werde ich dich immer noch genauso lieben, wie ich es heute tue." sagte Legolas, und strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertragen kann, zu wissen, dass du mir dein Herz geschenkt hast, und wenn ich tot bin, du wieder alleine sein musst. Vielleicht…" sie stockte. „Vielleicht wäre eine Elbenfrau besser für dich…" Tränen brannten in ihren Augen.

„Besser für mich?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie kann eine Frau, die nicht du bist, besser sein für mich?" Er nahm sie an den Schultern und sah sie ernst an. „Du bist die einzige Frau für mich. Ich lebe schon fast dreitausend Jahre auf dieser Welt, und du bist die erste Frau, die ich wirklich liebe. Wie könnte eine andere Frau besser sein für mich? Nur, weil sie länger lebt als du?" Zärtlich wischte er eine Träne von ihrer Wange. „Du bist die einzige Frau in meinem Leben, hörst du? Und wir sollten die Zeit, die wir haben nicht mit solchen sinnlosen Gesprächen vertun." Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an. „Melima. Es ist nicht wichtig, wie viel Zeit wir miteinander haben. Es ist nur wichtig, was wir aus dieser Zeit machen."

Melima schluchzte auf und fiel ihm in die Arme. „Es tut mir Leid, Legolas, es ist nur so schwer…"

„Ich weiß, meleth nîn. Ich weiß." Beruhigend strich er ihr über das weiche Haar. Er war sich sicher, dass er sie immer so lieben würde, egal wie alt oder hässlich sie wäre. Aber könnte er ihr beim Sterben zusehen?

Sie saßen noch lange schweigend dort und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Die Herzen von beiden waren einerseits ein wenig leichter, andererseits hatte dieses Gespräch nichts an den Tatsachen verändert.

°°°°°

Trotz ihrer Sorgen, versuchten sie den Aufenthalt in der Weißen Stadt zu genießen. Sie würden nicht mehr lange bleiben. Sie wollten noch den Ende des Sommers für ihre Suche nutzen. Bald schon würden Melima, Legolas und Gimli weiterziehen, auf der Suche nach einem Mann namens Tôlkíen.

°°°°°

(1) mein Enkel

(2) mein kleiner Krieger

(3) Ich schwöre ich werde ewig bei dir sein

°°°°°

Noch mehr Rätsel… Was hat es mit diesem alten Ehepaar nur auf sich? Und wann zum Henker werden Lexi und Melima endlich… ihr werdet ja sehen!


	8. Liebende

**Liebende**

Am nächsten Abend saßen Legolas und Melima eng aneinander gemeinsam auf der Mauer, von wo aus man die ganze Stadt unter sich hatte, und sahen auf das Land hinunter. Ihre Hände waren miteinander verschlungen. Noch immer hatten sie ständig das Bedürfnis einander zu berühren. Ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter. Sie genossen die Ruhe und einen wundervollen Sternenhimmel.

Melima dachte an den letzten Abend am Fluss. „_Es ist nicht wichtig, wie viel Zeit wir miteinander haben. Es ist nur wichtig, was wir aus dieser Zeit machen_." hatte er zu ihr gesagt. Ja, es würde ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als die Zeit zu nutzen, die sie miteinander hatten – auch wenn es nur ein Menschenleben war…

In ein paar Tagen würden sie sich auf den Weg machen. Sie würden zusammen mit Gimli eine wahrscheinlich lange, und beschwerliche Reise antreten. Dies war eine ihrer vorerst letzten Nächte, die sie gemeinsam in einem Bett verbringen würden.

Sie atmete tief ein, und die klare Luft vermischte sich mit seinem besonderen Duft. Sie blickte ihn an. Er war so wunderschön. Das Sternenlicht erhellte sein Gesicht. Nie hatte sie einen einfühlsameren und rücksichtsvolleren Mann kennengelernt.

„Ich liebe dich." flüsterte sie.

Er sah sie an. „Ich liebe dich auch." sagte er und lächelte.

Melima stand auf und nahm seine Hand. Fragend sah er sie an, doch sie sagte nur: „Tolo gwa nin!" (1), senkte den Blick und führte ihn langsam durch die langen Flure zu ihrem Gemach.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, dann sah sie ihm in die Augen. Ihr Gesicht näherte sich dem Seinen und sie versanken in einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss. Er liebkoste mit seinen Lippen ihren Mund, ihr Gesicht, ihr Dekolleté.

Ihre Hände machten sich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen. Als sie ihn endlich davon befreite, strich sie ihm bewundernd über die glatte, muskulöse Brust. Wieder sahen sie sich in die Augen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Seine Hände wanderten forschend über ihren Körper, und öffneten ganz langsam die Schleifen ihres Kleides. Sanft entblößte er ihre schmalen Schultern um diese gleich mit tausend Küssen zu überdecken.

Ohne, dass sie es wirklich gemerkt hatte, glitt ihr Kleid schließlich auf den Boden. Er nahm sie auf seine starken Arme und trug sie, als würde sie nichts wiegen, zu seinem Bett. Kaum lag sie dort, bedeckte er ihren Körper weiter mit heißen Küssen. Ihr wurde schwindelig und ihr Atem wurde schneller. Seine Hände und seine Lippen schienen überall und nirgends zu sein.

Ihre Erregung wuchs. Sie strich ihm über den gut gebauten Oberkörper. Seine Haut war so weich. Er nahm ihre Hände und legte sie neben sie. Fragend sah sie ihn an, doch er grinste nur geheimnisvoll.

„Lass mich dich ein wenig verwöhnen, meleth nîn. Genieße die Liebe eines Elben." Er sah sie an. „Schließe die Augen."

Sie lächelte, sah ihm einen Moment in die strahlend blauen Augen und schloss ihre Lider. Sie fragte nicht, was er mit ihr vorhatte. Sie vertraute ihm.

Langsam öffnete er Bändchen um Bändchen ihr Unterhemd. Jeden Zentimeter, den er weiter entblößte, bedeckte er sofort mit unzähligen Küssen, von ihrem Hals über ihr Dekolleté, zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch, die noch bedeckt waren, zu ihrem Bauchnabel hinunter. Jeder Kuss, jede Berührung von ihm hinterließ ihr eine Gänsehaut auf der Stelle.

Sanft streichelte er ihre Brust, und schob das letzte Stückchen Stoff, mit der diese noch bedeckt war, langsam zur Seite. Zärtlich küsste er die empfindliche, harte Brustwarze und spielte mit seiner Zunge ein grausames Spiel.

Die Gefühle, die sie durchströmten, die Erregung die sie spürte, waren neu für sie – fast schon schmerzhaft. Sie wollte mehr. Ihr Becken streckte sich ihm entgegen, doch seine Hand drückte dieses sanft wieder runter.

Seine Hand glitt an ihrem Oberschenkel hinunter, verharrte einen Moment am Saum ihres Hemdes, um dann darunter auf ihrer Haut wieder hochzufahren. Zärtlich strich er über ihren Schenkel, umspielte ihre Hüften, glitt sanft seitlich über ihre Rippen, und ehe sie sich versah, landete ihr Unterhemd neben ihrem Kleid auf dem Boden.

Jetzt hatte sie nur noch ihr Höschen an. Sie atmete tief ein, als sie Legolas nackten Oberkörper auf ihrer entblößten Brust fühlte. Erregt strich sie ihm über den Rücken. Ein Seufzen kam aus ihrem Mund.

Seine Hand umfasste ihre Brust, liebkoste diese. Seine Lippen bedeckten ihre ganze Haut mit Küssen. Sein Gesicht, seine Lippen wanderten immer tiefer. Ihr Kopf fuhr tiefer in die Kissen und sie schloss genussvoll die Augen.

Als er die empfindliche Haut unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels küsste, stöhnte sie leise auf. Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen bemerkte sie nicht, viel zu sehr war sie mit den wunderbaren Gefühlen beschäftigt, die sie durchströmten.

Zärtlich entfernte er nun auch das letzte Stückchen Stoff von ihrem Körper und küsste vorsichtig ihren Venushügel, der mit goldenen Locken bedeckt war. Sie seufzte leise.

Seine Lippen fuhren wieder nach oben, Stück für Stück, und bedeckten ihre Haut mit Küssen, sanft wie Schmetterlingsflügel, doch brennend wie Feuer. Eine Hand umspielte immer noch die Zone um ihren Bauchnabel und wanderte tiefer…

Ein deutlich lauteres Stöhnen entfuhr ihrer Kehle, als seine schlanken Finger sich sanft ihren Weg suchten. Wie aus einem Reflex, öffnete sie leicht ihre Beine. Seine Fingerspitzen schienen zu glühen.

Zärtlich tauchte er in sie ein. Sie warf den Kopf zurück. Was war das? War dort unten das Zentrum ihres Seins?

Es durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz als seine Finger sich noch ein wenig weiter vorwagten. Was machte er nur mit ihr? Warum quälte er sie. Er sollte aufhören! Nein! Er sollte weiter machen!

Vorsichtig drang er mit einem Finger in sie ein. Wieder stöhnte sie leise auf. Er wiederholte es behutsam, und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund und seine Zunge forderte die ihre zum Spiel heraus.

Als er merkte, dass sie sich in ihrer Anspannung entspannte, und sich an die intimen Berührungen gewöhnte, fuhr er langsam mit den Bewegungen fort. Er nahm einen zweiten Finger hinzu und es wurde noch intensiver. Tief drang er in sie ein. Ihre Erregung stieg immer mehr und ihr Atem keuchte.

Sein Daumen massierte, gleichzeitig mit den Bewegungen seiner Finger, sanft die kleine Erhebung, die die Quelle ihrerselbst zu sein schien. Sie spürte, wie sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verlor. Ihr Verlangen stieg.

„Legolas…" keuchte sie. Ihre Hand vergrub sie in seinen Haaren.

„Wie war das, meleth nîn? Ich konnte dich nicht verstehen." Grausam spielte er mit ihr. Grausam – und doch so schön!

Er fuhr mit den Berührungen seiner Hand fort und registrierte, wie sich die Erregung in ihr aufbaute, langsam aber stetig.

Wundervolle Gefühle durchströmten sie. Ihre Atmung wurde schneller und tiefer. Ihr Kopf sank tiefer in das Kissen. „Legolas…" stöhnte sie wieder, ein wenig lauter.

„Ja, du wirst meinen Namen wimmern! Nur noch ein wenig lauter, mein Herz." Sanft verschloss er mit seinen Lippen die ihren, und küsste sie sinnlich und leidenschaftlich.

Als seine Finger erneut in sie eindrangen, überflutete sie der Höhepunkt wie eine riesige, intensive, pulsierende Welle. Sie wand sich unter seinen Händen, ihr Gesicht angespannt.

„Legolas!" stöhnte sie laut. Ihr Körper bäumte sich auf, zuckte und wand sich, ihre Finger vergruben sich in das Kissen, und schließlich sank sie erschöpft und ausgelaugt wieder zurück…

°°°°°

Zärtlich strich seine Hand über ihr Gesicht. Erschöpft sah sie ihn an. Er beobachtete sie schelmisch grinsend, als wenn ihm gerade ein besonders guter Streich gelungen war. Dann küsste er sie unendlich sanft.

Tief sah sie ihm in seine Augen. Auch wenn sie damals mit Marc weitergegangen war, es kam nicht mal annähernd an das ran, was sie eben gefühlt hatte.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Nach der Anspannung begann sie nun zu zittern. Er nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme, und bedeckte sie mit einer Decke. Sanft strichen seine Finger ihren Rücken hoch und wieder runter.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" flüsterte sie. „Es war wunderschön. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt."

„Dann wurde es Zeit, meleth nîn. Du weißt es vielleicht noch nicht, aber das war erst der Anfang…" Lausbübisch grinste er sie an.

Verzweifelt blickte sie ihm in die Augen. „Erst der Anfang? Oh nein! Mehr überlebe ich nicht!"

„Oh doch, das wirst du. Und du wirst nicht genug davon bekommen können, das verspreche ich dir. Und es wird von Mal zu Mal schöner."

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. „Noch schöner? Es kann gar nicht mehr schöner werden!"

„Es wird schöner, glaube mir." Zärtlich küsste er sie wieder. Dann bettete er ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter, und nach einem letzten Seufzen schlief sie erschöpft aber unendlich glücklich ein.

Lächelnd hörte er ihren ruhigen Atem. Es war nicht nur für sie schön gewesen. Noch nie hatte er sich bei einer Frau so viel Zeit gelassen und sich soviel Mühe gegeben, ohne an sich selbst zu denken, seine Bedürfnisse völlig zurück zustellen. Sie war so wunderschön.

Er lächelte, als er daran dachte, wie sich langsam die Erregung in ihr aufgebaut hatte und diese dann schließlich in ihrem ersten Höhepunkt explodierte.

Es war so schön, sie einfach nur glücklich zu machen. Es war sehr aufregend gewesen ihren Körper so intim zu berühren, ihre unglaublich zarte Haut zu liebkosen, sie bis an ihre Grenzen zu treiben, und darüber hinaus.

„Le melin, meleth nîn." (2)

°°°°°

Als Melima am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug und Legolas schlafendes Gesicht sah, musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie sah ihn an, und dachte an die letzte Nacht. Nie zuvor hatte sie das Gefühl des Höhepunktes durchströmt.

Er war so liebevoll. Er hatte nicht einmal an sich selbst gedacht. Noch nie fühlte sie sich so geborgen, wie hier, in seinen Armen.

Sein Gesicht war so schön. Es war Engelsgleich. Nie hatte sie einen schöneren Mann gesehen. Nicht umsonst wurden die Elben als das „schöne Volk" bezeichnet, aber auf ihn traf dies ganz besonders zu.

Seine Augen waren im Schlaf geschlossen, was untypisch für sein Volk war, das hatte sie von ihrer Reise mit den Elben gelernt. Seine sinnlichen Lippen waren weich, seine Haut so zart.

Zärtlich nahm sie eine Strähne seines blonden Haares zwischen die Finger. Sie waren fein und weich, und fielen ihm locker auf die Schultern.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete seinen Duft ein. Sie liebte diesen Geruch. Er roch immer nach einem Wald im Frühling.

Sein Arm ruhte locker auf ihrer Hüfte. Er hatte lange, schlanke Finger und ihr wurde warm, als sie daran dachte, was diese in der letzten Nacht ihr mit gemacht hatten.

Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie seufzte leise. Wie es wohl wäre, ihn in ihr zu spüren? Sie hoffte, dass sie ihn bald genauso glücklich machen konnte, wie er sie glücklich gemacht hatte. Sie wollte ihm alles geben.

Ein leises Murmeln kam aus seinem Mund. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen. Er lächelte sie an. „Mae aur, ernilwen." (3) flüsterte er.

„Mae aur, ellon nîn." (4) Sie strich ihm liebevoll über das Gesicht. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Das habe ich, denn die ganze Nacht habe ich deinen nackten Körper an meinem gespürt." Lächelnd zog er sie ganz dicht an sich. „Le mellin. (5) Ich kann es dir einfach nicht oft genug sagen."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir zeigen, wie sehr."

„Das tust du schon."

Verlegen sah sie auf die Bettdecke. „Du weißt, was ich meine…"

„Bald, mein Herz." Er strich über ihr Gesicht. „Vorerst reicht es mir, dich glücklich zu machen. Wir haben noch so viel Zeit." sagte er, aber dann legte sich kurz ein Schatten auf seine Augen. „Ein Menschenleben."

Sie blickte ihn traurig an. „Wir müssen alles auskosten, jeden Tag genießen."

„Das tue ich sowieso schon." lächelte er aufmunternd. Er versuchte diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Nur das Hier und Jetzt zählte. Zärtlich küsste er sie. Ja, jeden Moment auskosten!

°°°°°

Leise klopfte es an der Tür. „Das Frühstück ist serviert." Gimlis tiefe Stimme dröhnte durch das Holz.

„Hmm!" Legolas strich über ihre nackte Brust und küsste die weiche Haut an ihrem Hals. „Wir kommen gleich." rief er. Seufzend lächelte er sie an und strich ihr über das Gesicht. „Ich könnte ewig mit dir hier liegen bleiben." flüsterte er.

Melima lächelte. „Das könnte ich auch." Sie strich ihm über die kräftigen Schultern.

Zärtlich küsste Legolas sie und stand widerwillig auf. „Komm, mein Herz." Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an.

Sie rekelte sich noch einmal ausgiebig, wobei ihr die Decke bis auf den flachen Bauch runterrutschte. Ihre langen Haare lagen über ihrer Brust.

Wehmütig betrachtete er sie. Er könnte jetzt gut wieder zu ihr ins Bett schlüpfen und dort weitermachen, wo sie letzte Nacht aufgehört hatten… Sie hatte einen so wundervollen Körper.

Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Es war noch sehr ungewohnt, völlig nackt vor einem Mann zu sein. Er bemerkte ihre Befangenheit und drehte sich taktvoll um, während sie schnell in ihr Hemd schlüpfte.

Lächelnd knöpfte er seine Tunika zu und flocht seine oberen Haare zu einem dünnen Zopf, damit sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht fielen.

Auch sie kämmte ihre Haare. Sie fielen ihr wie pures Gold lang den Rücken herunter. Das frühe Sonnenlicht schimmerte darauf und ließ es glänzen. Lächelnd fuhr er darüber – pures Gold, weich wie Seide.

Schließlich gingen sie in das Esszimmer und setzten sich an den großen Tisch. Alle anderen waren schon da, und grinsten sie wohlwollend an.

Prüfend blickte Elrond die beiden an. Seine Miene verriet nichts, aber insgeheim lachte er in sich hinein. Es war wohl eine sehr lange und sehr schöne Nacht gewesen für die beiden. Das Leuchten in Melimas Augen erzählte Bände.

Ein wenig verlegen blickte sie auf den Tisch, der mit einem reichhaltigen Frühstück versehen war. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie groß ihr Hunger war.

°°°°°

Sie verbrachten noch sehr schöne Tage in Minas Tirith. Sie machten mit der Familie des Königs einige Spaziergänge durch die Gassen der Stadt, und lange Ausritte über die Wiesen und Felder Gondors.

Arwen und Melima verstanden sich wie Schwestern. Na ja, ein wenig waren sie es jetzt ja auch, denn schließlich bezeichnete Elrond auch sie als seine Tochter. Oft saßen die beiden zusammen und redeten, spielten mit den Kindern, oder bummelten durch die Stadt.

Legolas und Melima gingen aufmerksam und zärtlich miteinander um. Und wenn sie unbeobachtet waren, ließen sie sich oft zu langen Küssen oder neckischen Spielereien hinreißen. Sie waren ausgelassen und glücklich.

Die Tage verbrachten sie mit ihren Freunden, doch die Nächte gehörten nur Melima und Legolas, in denen sie sich sinnliche Zärtlichkeiten schenkten, ohne jedoch den entscheidenden Schritt zu wagen.

°°°°°

Schließlich kam der letzte Tag in Minas Tirith, bevor sich Gimli, Legolas und Melima auf den Weg machen wollten.

Am Abend saßen sie noch ein letztes Mal mit ihren Freunden an einem Tisch. Sie genossen ihr Zusammensein, lachten und erzählten sich alte Geschichten.

Es war bereits spät, als sie zu ihren Gemächern gingen. Melima nahm lächelnd die Hand von Legolas und führte ihn zum Bett.

Langsam knöpfte sie seine Tunika auf. Zärtlich strichen ihre schlanken Finger über seine glatte, muskulöse Brust und die festen, sehnigen Schultern.

Dann blickte sie ihm tief in die Augen und ihre Hände glitten zu seiner Hose. Behutsam öffnete sie diese. Er ließ es geschehen.

Bald folgten auch ihre Gewänder, und Legolas bettete Melima sanft in die Kissen. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, liebkosten sich und berührten einander mit zärtlicher Neugierde am ganzen Körper. Langsam tasteten sie sich immer weiter vor.

„Linnon am meleth vîn." (6) flüsterte Legolas und sah Melima tief in die Augen.

„Dies ist unsere letzte Nacht in diesem Bett." sagte sie leise. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Dann sagte sie leise aber sicher: „Amín merna lle." (7)

Sanft strich ihre kleine Hand seinen Rücken runter und umfasste dann seinen festen Po. Fragend sah er sie an und sie nickte lächelnd. Dann zog sie sein Gesicht herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Ihre kleinen Hände wanderten über seinen Körper. Sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte die Zeit nutzen, alles auskosten.

Als er dann schließlich in sie eindrang, und sie sich eng und warm um ihn schloss, war es, als würden sich Sonne und Mond vereinen.

Scharf sog sie die Luft ein. Ein wundervolles Gefühl durchströmte sie. Es war so aufregend ihn in sich zu spüren.

Er sah sie an und strich ihr zärtlich über das Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich mehr, als mein Leben." sagte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Schließlich küsste sie ihn, presste ihren Körper an seinen und bewegte leicht aber fordernd ihr Becken.

Er erwiderte den Kuss, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Langsam fand er seinen Rhythmus, und sie passte sich seinen Bewegungen an. Zärtlich streichelten und küssten sie einander.

Tief sah er ihr in die Augen. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so glücklich. Endlich, total mit ihr vereint zu sein, war unbeschreiblich. Sie gab ihm alles und noch viel mehr.

„Ich hätte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass es so schön sein könnte." sagte er leise. Vor Erregung klang seine Stimme heiser. Zärtlich sah sie ihn an. Dann küsste sie ihn und forderte ihn weiter heraus.

Die Erregung wuchs immer mehr. Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller und leidenschaftlicher und als sie mit einem letzten, kraftvollen Stoß seiner Lenden gemeinsam den Höhepunkt erreichten, stöhnte sie laut seinen Namen.

Erschöpft sank er auf sie. Ihre verschwitzen Körper klebten aneinander. Sie waren eins.

°°°°°

Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Brust. Zärtlich streichelte er sie. Seine Finger glitten behutsam über die zarte Haut zwischen ihren Brüsten und ihres Bauches. Er lächelte, als er merkte, dass sie dort, wo er sie berührte eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Sie sahen sich an und brauchten keine Worte, um sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Alles war perfekt.

Eng kuschelte sie sich dann mit ihrem Rücken an seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Arme, die sie zärtlich umschlangen.

„Du hast recht gehabt." flüsterte sie.

„Womit?" fragte er.

„Es war noch schöner! Viel schöner."

Lächelnd küsste er sie auf die Schulter und zog er sie noch dichter an sich.

„Losto, meleth nîn1. (8) Wir haben morgen eine lange Reise vor uns. Schlafe beruhigt. Ich werde dich mein Leben lang beschützten."

Sie gab noch einen zufriedenen Seufzer von sich. Dann schliefen sie glücklich ein.

°°°°°

(1) Komm mit mir

(2) Ich liebe dich, meine Liebste

(3) Guten Morgen, Prinzessin

(4) Guten Morgen, mein Elb

(5) Ich liebe dich

(6) Ich singe für unsere Liebe.

(7) Ich will dich.

(8) Schlafe, meine Liebste

°°°°°

und? hat sich das lange warten gelohnt? braucht ihr jetzt auch ne kalte dusche, so wie ich, als ich das geschrieben habe? ich will doch hoffen, dass ich dadurch bei euch wieder einiges gut gemacht habe. lieb guck

ich will eure meinung zu dem auflebenden liebesleben unserer beiden helden! also gefälligst her mit euren revs!

at 14: jetzt darfst du noch mal vor rührung weinen... °gg°


	9. Hobbits

A/N: habe leider völlig vergessen etwas Wichtiges zu erwähnen. In dem Kapitel „Zarte Bande" habe ich ein kleines, aber sehr schönes Detail aus der Geschichte "Herz zu erobern" (tolle story!) von Tigraine übernommen. Ich habe mir selbstverständlich ihre Erlaubnis dafür geholt. Auf diesem Wege: liebe grüße an Tigraine :-)

°°°°°

**at 14:** Vielen, vielen Dank für dein liebes Review!

**at Black Force:** Es gibt noch jemanden! DANKE! Ich hoffe du bleibst auch weiterhin dabei!

°°°°°

**Hobbits**

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich Melima, Legolas und Gimli auf dem Weg. Elrond würde sie noch ein paar Tage begleiten. Er würde sich nach der Pforte von Rohan von ihnen trennen und wieder nach Bruchtal reisen.

Noch immer wussten sie nicht warum, aber sie hatte eine westliche Richtung eingeschlagen, wie die alte Frau es zu ihnen gesagt hatte.

Sie ritten an den Weißen Bergen von Gondor vorbei, durchquerten die Riddermark Rohans und setzten über den Fluss Isen. Dann hatten sie die weite Landschaft des Landes Eriador vor sich.

Traurig nahm Melima von Elrond Abschied. Seit sie hier in Mittelerde war, war sie jeden Tag mit dem Elben zusammen gewesen. Er war wie ein Vater für sie.

„Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen, sell nîn." sagte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Dann sah er ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen. „Möge das Glück dich begleiten auf deiner Suche."

„Ich danke dir, adar." sagte sie und ließ sich von dem Elben umarmen. Ihre Wange ruhte an seiner Schulter. „Ich danke dir für alles." Sie sah ihm noch einmal in die Augen. In den ihren lagen Tränen.

Liebevoll strich er ihr über das Gesicht. „Weine nicht, meine Tochter. Wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder." Dann saß er auf sein Pferd auf und ritt davon.

Traurig blickte sie dem Elben hinterher, wie er langsam hinter den Ausläufern des Nebelgebirges verschwand. Schnell wischte sie sich eine Träne von der Wange und atmete tief durch.

Dann sah sie nach Westen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich die Weite des Dunlandes mit all seinen saftigen Wiesen und weiten Feldern.

Warum wollte Élisara, dass sie in diese Richtung gingen. Sie hatte ihr irgendetwas damit sagen wollen.

Melima überlegte und rief sich die Karte Mittelerdes in Erinnerung. „Liegt nordwestlich von uns nicht das Auenland?" fragte sie nachdenklich.

Legolas nickte. „Ja, das ist richtig. Von dort hat die Reise des Ringes damals begonnen."

Melimas Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Auenland. Hobbingen. Natürlich!" Sie sah Legolas und Gimli in die Gesichter. „Tolkien war ein Hobbit-Fan!" Unverständlich sahen sie die beiden an. „Entschuldigt. Ich meine er war ein Hobbit-Freund. Er hat soviel über sie geschrieben. Er muss Bilbo, Frodo, Sam und die anderen kennengelernt haben. Die Hobbits sind in seinen Büchern am besten beschrieben, und um das zu können, muss er sich unter ihnen aufgehalten haben."

„Wenn es sich denn um den Mann handelt, den du meinst." sagte Legolas vorsichtig. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich zu große Hoffnungen machte.

Sie blickte ihn an. „Er ist es. Ich fühle es." sagte sie sicher.

„Nun, das Problem bei der Sache ist aber, dass die Hobbits ein sehr zurückgezogenes Völkchen sind. Sie meiden den Kontakt zu den großen Leuten, und auch die Zwerge werden von den meisten unter ihnen nicht sehr gemocht. Warum also, sollten sie einen Menschen bei sich dulden?" fragte Gimli.

Melima zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube dennoch, dass wir ihn dort finden werden."

„Nun gut, dann also auf ins Auenland. Ich freue mich darauf, Sam, Merry und Pippin wiederzusehen." Legolas sprang auf seinen Schimmel und sah die beiden herausfordernd an.

„Du hast Recht, mein Freund, schon lange haben wir keinen Hobbit mehr zu Gesicht bekommen!" lachte Gimli.

°°°°°

So reisten sie in nordwestliche Richtung, Richtung Auenland. Gimli und Legolas sind nach dem Ringkrieg zweimal hier gewesen und kannten den Weg.

Sie ritten entlang des Grünweges, nachdem sie den Fluss Grauflut mit Hilfe von Flößen überquert hatten.

Melima war gespannt auf die Hobbits. Tolkien hatte sie in seinen Büchern sehr gut beschrieben. Ihr Aussehen und ihre Art zu leben, die Vorliebe für das Essen, Pfeifenkraut und Bier. Nun war sie neugierig, ob die Halblinge wirklich so waren.

°°°°°

Die ersten Vertreter des kleinen Volkes trafen die drei Gefährten bereits im Bockland. Melima staunte über diese kleinen Geschöpfe. Sie hatten etwa die Größe eines sechsjährigen Kindes, lockige Haare, spitze Ohren und meistens Stupsnasen. Die Füße waren tatsächlich behaart, und keiner hatte Schuhe an. Ganz so hatte sie sich die Hobbits vorgestellt.

Etwas Misstrauisch kamen ihnen ein paar entgegen. Sie hatten Sensen und Forken in den Händen, die sie selbstsicher hochhielten. Respektvoll stiegen die drei Gefährten von ihren Pferden hinunter, damit die kleinen Wesen nicht noch höher als sowieso schon, zu ihnen heraufblicken mussten.

„Guten Tag, Fremde." sagte einer von ihnen. „Was suchen ein Elb, ein Zwerg und eine Menschenfrau hier so weit im Westen?" Neugierig wurden sie betrachtet.

„Guten Tag, werter Herr Hobbit." Edel verbeugte sich der Zwerg vor dem kleinen Mann. „Es ist schön, wieder in Euren Landen zu sein. Wir haben eine lange Reise aus Minas Tirith hinter uns."

„Aus Gondor kommt Ihr? Da habt Ihr wahrlich einen langen Weg hinter Euch. Doch was sucht Ihr hier?" fragte der kleine Mann misstrauisch.

„Wir suchen Meister Gamdschie. Ist er immer noch in Hobbingen anzutreffen?" fragte Legolas.

„Wie eh und je ist er dort noch der Bürgermeister. Ich kenne ihn persönlich." sagte der Hobbit stolz. „Auch Meriadoc Brandybock und Perigrin Tuk sind mir wohlbekannt. Und mit den Beutlins bin ich sogar entfernt verwandt." erwähnte er dann noch. Ja, das kleine Volk war stolz auf die Hobbits die einst ausgezogen waren, um den Ring zu vernichten. Und das konnten sie auch sein!

„Wir hoffen, es geht ihnen gut, denn auch wir sind mit ihnen befreundet." sagte Legolas.

Der Hobbit machte große Augen. „Seit Ihr etwa zwei ihrer Gefährten gewesen? Meister Gimli und der Elb Legolas?"

„So ist es. Es ist uns eine Freude Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen." Wieder verbeugte sich Gimli. Er hatte gelernt die Hobbits zu respektieren und zu achten, denn sie hatten Großes geleistet als es um die Vernichtung des Einen Ringes ging.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre." Tief verneigte sich jetzt auch der Hobbit, und die anderen der Halblinge taten es ihm gleich. „Meister Gamdschie, Meister Brandybock und Meister Tuk haben viel Gutes über Euch erzählt. Die Gefährten sind hier immer noch hoch angesehen."

„Die Hobbits waren die eigentlichen Helden in dem Ringkrieg." sagte Legolas, und er sah, wie stolz die kleinen Wesen auf seine Worte waren.

„Meister Gamdschie wird sehr erfreut sein über Eure Ankunft. Es ist noch ein gutes Stück bis nach Hobbingen."

„Dann sollten wir uns jetzt wieder auf den Weg machen." sagte Gimli.

Der ältere Hobbit nickte. „Ja, tut das. Und grüßt Sam von seinem alten Freund Balbur."

„Das werden wir gerne tun, Meister Balbur. Wir wünschen Euch noch einen schönen Tag." wieder neigten sie leicht die Köpfe, nahmen die Zügel in Hand und saßen auf ihre Pferde auf.

Fasziniert drehte Melima noch einmal ihren Kopf und blickte zurück. Die Hobbits sahen ihnen nach und winkten. „Das waren also Hobbits?"

„Ja, das waren Hobbits." sagte Gimli. „Es ist kaum zu glauben, aber diese kleinen Geschöpfe haben einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass Mittelerde von Sauron befreit wurde."

„Sie sind zwar klein, doch sie sind auch sehr groß." erklärte Legolas. „Gandalf pflegte immer zu sagen: ‚Man kann in einem Monat alles Wissenswerte über einen Hobbit erfahren, doch auch nach hundert Jahren können sie einen noch überraschen‛. Er hat Recht gehabt."

„Kein Wunder, dass Tolkien die Hobbits so faszinierend fand." sagte Melima. Interessiert blickte sie sich um. Die Felder waren alle reich bestellt und gut gepflegt. Hier und da kamen sie an kleinen Häusern vorbei. Die eigentlichen Hobbit-Höhlen würden sie jedoch erst im Auenland sehen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie wirklich so waren, wie Tolkien sie beschrieben hatte.

Auch auf Samweis war sie gespannt. Er war eine ihrer Lieblingsfiguren in den Büchern gewesen. Ohne ihn hätte Frodo es schließlich nie geschafft, den Ring zu vernichten.

°°°°°

Am übernächsten Tag überquerten sie mit Hilfe des Floßes den Brandywein-Fluss. Sie kamen durch immer mehr kleine Ortschaften, und hier und dort waren auch schon die Hobbit-Höhlen zu sehen. Oft wurden sie neugierig und misstrauisch betrachtet, doch alle waren freundlich zu ihnen.

Schließlich kamen sie nach Hobbingen. Legolas und Gimli waren schon hier gewesen und einige Hobbits erkannten sie, und begrüßten sie freundlich. Sie waren hier wohlbekannt als Freunde des hochgeschätzten Bürgermeisters Samweis Gamdschie, und, den ebenso hoch angesehenen, Meriadoc Brandybock und Perigrin Tuk, die bei ihren Freunden nur Merry und Pippin hießen. Langsam führten sie ihre Pferde durch die kleine Stadt.

Kleine Hobbit-Kinder spielten auf der Straße, und sahen ehrfürchtig zu ihnen hinauf. Melima fand sie unglaublich niedlich. Sie waren so klein und zumeist blonde Löckchen tanzten fröhlich um ihre Köpfe.

Endlich gelangten sie zu dem Haus im ehemaligen Beutelhaldenweg, in dem Sam mit seiner Frau Rosie und seinen fünf Kindern lebten. Noch bevor sie ihre Pferde an dem Zaun festgebunden hatten, ging die Runde Tür der Höhle auf und ein dunkelblonder Hobbit kam ihnen lachend entgegen.

„Gimli, Legolas, was für eine Freude!"

„Sam. Wie geht es dir?" Fröhlich umarmten sich die alten Gefährten von einst. Legolas kniete sich vor den Hobbit und lächelte ihn an. „Es ist gut, dich wieder zusehen, mein Freund."

„Es ist gut, euch wieder zusehen. Was führt euch zu mir ins Auenland? Aber, ach was, kommt erst einmal herein. Rosie," rief er in die Höhle. „sieh einmal, wer hier ist. Es sind Gimli und Legolas! Was für eine Freude!" Er führte sie in die kleine Hobbit-Höhle hinein. Der Zwerg konnte hier noch aufrecht stehen, Melima musste ihren Kopf ein wenig einziehen, doch Legolas stand wohl am unbequemsten. Er als Elb war einfach zu groß für dieses kleine Haus.

Eine wunderhübsche kleine Hobbit-Frau kam ihnen lachend entgegen. Sie hatte eine süße Stupsnase und rote Locken fielen ihr den Rücken herunter. Es war Rosie, Sams Frau. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein Baby.

„Wie ich sehe, ward ihr zwei fleißig, nach unserem letzten Treffen." lachte Gimli, als er das Baby bemerkte.

„Ich freue mich für euer Glück." lächelte Legolas und strich zärtlich über das winzige Gesicht des Säuglings.

„Das ist der kleine Merry." sagte Sam und küsste seinem Sohn liebevoll auf den blonden Kopf. „Wer weiß, vielleicht wird es auch noch einen Gimli geben?"

„Hm, ich denke so ein Zwergenname wäre nichts für einen Hobbit." grummelte Gimli. „Aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich mich darüber freuen würde."

Sam lachte den Zwerg an. Dann wandte er den Blick auf Melima. „Und wer begleitet euch hier? Wie unhöflich von mir! Entschuldigt vielmals, Herrin. Ich bin Samweis Gamdschie, Eurer Familie zu Diensten." Er verbeugte sich.

Legolas stellte den beiden Melima vor, und Sam verbeugte sich erneut formvollendet vor ihr.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Euch kennenzulernen, Herrin."

„Es ist eine größere Ehre für mich, Meister Gamdschie. Ihr habt Ehrvolleres geschafft, als ich. Bitte, nennt mich Melima." lächelte sie und sah fasziniert zu dem kleinen Mann hinunter.

Sie setzten sich alle an den großen Tisch und Rosie machte Tee, und stellte herrliches Gebäck auf den Tisch. Plötzlich kamen vier unterschiedlich große (kleine) Hobbitkinder herein gestürmt.

„Papa, Papa, wir haben Besuch?" fragte der älteste Knabe aufgeregt.

„So ist es, Frodo. Du kennst doch noch Meister Gimli und den Elben Legolas?"

„Natürlich kennt er uns noch." sagte Gimli grinsend. „Auch deine großen Schwestern sollten uns noch kennen. Hallo, meine kleine Elanor. Du bist ja schon fast so groß, wie deine Mutter. Und genauso hübsch. Und hier haben wir das Goldglöckchen. Ganz die Mutter." Liebevoll strich der Zwerg den beiden ältesten Töchtern über die Wange. Sie hatten goldblonde Locken, wie fast alle Kinder, die nach dem Ringkrieg hier geboren wurden, und nachdem Sam die Erde, die er als Geschenk von der Herrin Galadriel erhalten hatte, hier verstreut hatte. Dann wandte er sich an den Knaben. „Und du, mein lieber Frodo bist ja schon fast ein Mann." Dann wandte er sich an den kleinsten der vier. „Und wer bist du, kleiner Mann?"

„Bilbo." sagte der Junge schüchtern.

„Dann hast du also nicht nur Frodo, sondern auch den guten, alten Bilbo die Ehre gegeben, in dem du deine Kinder nach ihnen benannt hast." lachte Legolas. „Ich bin sicher, die beiden würden sich sehr darüber freuen." sagte er.

„Ich hoffe es." sage Sam. „Ich vermisse sie sehr. Vor allem, da man hier jeden Tag an sie erinnert wird." Er grinste. „Nicht nur durch meine Kinder. Sie sind immer noch in aller Munde. Es gibt viele Geschichten über diese beiden Beutlins. Heldengeschichten."

„Und das zu Recht, mein lieber Sam." sagte Gimli.

„Doch es sollte auch Heldensagen über die anderen drei Hobbits geben." lächelte Legolas. „Wie geht es Merry und Pippin?"

„Den beiden geht es sehr gut. Auch sie haben Familien. Wir treffen uns oft, und reden über die alten Zeiten."

„Das solltet ihr auch. Es darf nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, was ihr Hobbits geleistet habt." nickte Gimli.

„So ihr vier, Zeit zum Schlafen gehen. Der kleine Merry schläft schon." sagte er zu seinen Kindern, und klapste allen liebenvoll auf den kleinen Hobbit-Po.

Als die Kinder und Rosie draußen waren, wandte er sich an seine ehemaligen Gefährten. „Was führt euch zu uns? Ihr habt doch etwas auf dem Herzen." Prüfend sah er Gimli und Legolas an.

„Ja, das stimmt, mein kleiner Freund. Und es ist dringend." stimmte Legolas ihm zu. „Wir suchen jemanden. Einen Menschen. Wir hoffen, dass er sich hier irgendwo aufhält. Sein Name ist Johnamas Tôlkíen."

Nachdenklich stopfte Sam sich eine Pfeife. „Johnamas Tôlkíen." wiederholte er. „Ja, ich kenne diesen Mann." nickte er.

Hoffnungsvoll blickte Melima ihn an. „Wo ist er? Wo kann ich ihn finden?"

„Er wohnt nicht weit weg von hier, im Westen des Auenlandes, am Ende der Westmark." Prüfend sah er die drei an. „Was wollt ihr von dem Mann?"

„Wir hoffen, dass er uns einige Fragen beantworten kann, Sam." erklärte Legolas.

„Aber ihr seid ihm noch nie begegnet, oder?" fragte der Hobbit neugierig. Die drei schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Was weißt du über ihn, mein Freund. Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig." Erwartungsvoll blickte der Elb ihn an.

„Das glaube ich gerne, meine Freunde." lächelte Sam. Genüsslich zog er an seiner Pfeife, und blies noch genüsslicher den Rauch wieder aus. „Ich kenne Johnamas schon sehr lange. Ich war ihm schon lange vor dem Ringkrieg das erste Mal begegnet. Damals war ich noch ein junger Knabe." erklärte er. „Doch der Herr Bilbo kannte ihn noch länger. Ich hörte, als Johnamas das erste Mal zu uns ins Auenland kam, war Bilbo zu der Zeit noch ein Rechtschaffender Hobbit, der noch nicht im Sinn hatte, große Wanderschaften zu machen." Lächelnd betrachtete er die erstaunten Gesichter der anderen.

„Aber das ist doch schon viele Jahre her!" sagte Legolas.

„Ja, es war noch, bevor der Eine Ring zu ihm gekommen war." Nachdenklich zog er wieder an seiner Pfeife. „Ich war damals noch nicht geboren. Dennoch habe ich sehr viele Geschichten über diesen Mann gehört, und wie dieser Mensch plötzlich aufgetaucht ist. Viele Hobbits waren überrascht, einige reagierten ängstlich. Doch dieser Mann ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Er ging freundlich auf die Hobbits zu, freundete sich rasch mit ihnen an, und hörte gerne ihre Geschichten. Ihr wisst, wie gerne Hobbits ihre Geschichten erzählen." lächelte er Legolas und Gimli an. Die beiden nickten. „Viele Jahre hatte sich der junge Mann hier aufgehalten. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, als ich ihm das erste Mal begegnete."

„Er war jung?" In Melimas Stimme klang Enttäuschung mit.

Prüfend musterte Sam sie. „Ja, er war jung als ich ihn traf." sagte er bedächtig. „Er hatte ein kleines Haus in der Nähe der Turmhöhen. Dort lebte er lange und kam oft nach Hobbingen."

„Wann ist er wieder gegangen?" fragte Legolas.

„Oh, er ist gegangen und immer wieder gekommen. Ich weiß nicht, wo er überall gewesen ist, doch ich hörte er sei weit gereist. Aber er kam immer wieder zurück. Das letzte Mal ging er, lass mich überlegen…" Sam sog den würzigen Rauch des Pfeifentabaks ein. „Ja, er ging vier Jahre nach dem Geburtstagsfest von Bilbo und Frodo. Ich glaube, er vermisste den guten, alten Bilbo." Gedankenverloren kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Doch dann war er viele Jahre nicht mehr hier. Die Hobbits fingen schon an, ihn zu vergessen."

„Aber er kam wieder." stellte Gimli fest.

Sam nickte. „Ja, und auch wieder nein."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln, mein Freund." sagte Legolas und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ganz nach Hobbit-Art." lächelte Sam. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Es war zwei Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg. Ja, er kam zurück. Und doch war er ein ganz anderer. Er war verändert."

„In welcher Weise war er verändert?" fragte Melima aufgeregt.

„Ich denke, Ihr wisst, was ich meine, Herrin." Prüfend sah er ihr ins Gesicht.

Melima blickte ihn an. „Er war älter." flüsterte sie.

Sam nickte. „Das ist richtig. Es waren zwar einige Jahre vergangen, aber der anfangs junge Mann war inzwischen ein sehr alter Mann. Zuerst hatte ihn keiner erkannt, und viele glaubten nicht, dass es sich um den gleichen Menschen handeln sollte, doch er wusste die Geschichten, die diese Hobbits ihm erzählt hatten, kannte ihre Familien und auch sonst alles, was kein anderer Mensch wusste. Er war derselbe, und auch wieder nicht."

„Meine Güte." Melima war fassungslos. Sie sah Legolas an. „Dann ist er es doch!" Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ich wusste es!"

„Er kannte also Bilbo und Frodo." überlegte Gimli. „Und wusste er um den Ring?" fragte der Zwerg.

„Er kannte fast jeden Hobbit hier, doch zu Bilbo führte er eine besondere Freundschaft. Besonders nachdem der Herr Bilbo von seiner großen Reise wiederkam. Oft sah man die beiden gemeinsam spazieren gehen. Sie redeten viel miteinander. Er war auch hier, als Bilbo sein großes Fest gab, und sich danach in Luft auflöste." Verschwörerisch sah er Gimli und Legolas an. „Aber ob er von dem Ring wusste, das kann ich nicht sagen." Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden." sagte Melima aufgeregt.

„Das werden wir." Sanft streichelte Legolas über ihre Hand.

Dann klopfte es stürmisch an der Tür, und noch bevor Sam ein „Herein" rufen konnte, schwang sie auf und zwei Hobbits kamen herein gestürmt.

„Es ist tatsächlich wahr, Pippin. Sieh nur! Legolas und Gimli!" lachte einer der beiden.

„Welch eine Freude! Wie geht es euch?" rief der andere und begrüßte die beiden stürmisch.

„Merry und Pippin. Es ist schön, euch wiederzusehen." lachten Legolas und Gimli und nahmen die beiden herzlich in die Arme. Sie stellten den beiden Melima vor, und die Hobbits verbeugten sich edel vor dem Mädchen.

Melima fiel auf, dass diese beiden Hobbits wirklich ein wenig größer waren, als Sam und Rosie. Sie musste die beiden unbedingt nach den Ents fragen.

°°°°°

Sie gesellten sie sich zu ihnen und setzten sich mit an den großen Tisch. Rosie kam und brachte Essen und Getränke. Etwas zögerlich probierte Melima von dem Bier. In ihrer alten Welt hatte sie es einmal getrunken und für nicht gut befunden. Aber das hier war köstlich!

„Ihr sucht also nach dem alten Johnamas." sagte Merry, und zog an seiner Pfeife. „Ein netter, alter Mann ist er."

„Oh, ja. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, wie er uns als Kinder immer Äpfel zugesteckt hat." grinste Pippin. „Damals war er noch ein junger Mann."

„Ich habe euch nie davon erzählt, aber ich habe ihn in Bruchtal gesehen, damals, kurz bevor wir auszogen, den Ring zu vernichten." sagte Merry nachdenklich.

„Er war dort? In Bruchtal?" fragte Pippin erstaunt. „Warum haben wir ihn nicht gesehen?"

„Das habe ich den alten Bilbo auch gefragt. Doch der hat nur gelächelt, und hat mir ein Versprechen abgenommen, euch nichts davon zu erzählen. Aber warum, das kann ich euch nicht sagen." erzählte Merry.

„Er wollte nicht, dass ihr ihn seht, weil er uns gefolgt ist." sagte Gimli.

„Er folgte uns?" fragte Sam.

„Aber warum? Warum hätte er uns auf solch einem gefährlichen Weg folgen sollen?" Fragend sah Pippin den Elben an.

Legolas zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. „So genau wissen wir es auch nicht. Das ist eine der vielen Antworten, die wir uns von ihm erhoffen, wenn wir ihn treffen."

°°°°°

Es wurde eine fröhliche Runde. Bis lange in die Nacht redeten die ehemaligen Gefährten über die damaligen Abenteuer, die sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten. Lange schwelgten sie in Erinnerungen und stießen auf das Wohl Bilbos, Frodos, Gandalfs und Boromirs an.

„Es ist zu schade, dass sie jetzt nicht bei uns sein können." sagte Sam traurig, und sah seine ehemaligen Gefährten an. Schweigend nickten sie.

„Bilbo und Frodo geht es sicher sehr gut." sagte Legolas. „Sie sind einige der Wenigen, die nicht elbischen Blutes sind, die die Grenzen von Valinor passieren durften." Einen Moment bekamen seine blauen Augen einen besonderen Glanz. „Auch ich sehnte mich bis vor kurzem dorthin." Dann sah er Melima an und lächelte. „Doch jetzt habe ich hier alles gefunden, wonach mein Herz verlangte."

„Ich glaube auch, dass es ihnen gut geht." sagte Pippin. „Frodo war nicht mehr derselbe, seit er die Last des Ringes erdulden musste und die Morgul-Klinge ihn verletzte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dort seinen Frieden gefunden hat."

Einen Moment schwiegen die Freunde und sahen betreten in ihre Bierkrüge.

Dann stand Sam auf. „Auf Frodo und Bilbo." Die Freunde sahen sich an, und folgten Sams Beispiel. „Auf Frodo und Bilbo." sagten sie einstimmig. Auch Melima stieß mit an auf das Wohl der Beutlins. Es war schön, dass in dieser Welt noch wahre Freundschaft zählte.

°°°°°

„Seid Ihr aus Gondor, Herrin?" fragte Pippin Melima später am Abend.

Melima lächelte. „Nein, Meister Tuk. Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Bruchtal ist jetzt mein Zuhause."

„Bruchtal." Pippin seufzte. „Ein wundervoller Ort." Er grinste sie an. „Ich bin zwar klein, aber ich habe wirklich viel gesehen von Mittelerde."

„Ich hörte, ihr traft die Baumhirten." sagte Melima. „Bitte erzählt mir von ihnen."

„Die Ents. Ja, was für Geschöpfe!" sagte Merry in schwärmerischen Worten.

„Sie sehen für unser eins aus wie riesige Bäume, und ihre Stimmen sind tiefer als die tiefste Schlucht." erzählte Pippin.

„Ihre Hände sind so groß, wie ein Heuwagen, und die Bärte bestehen aus Ästen und Moosen." fuhr Merry fort.

Für Melima war das alles sehr aufregend. Nicht nur, dass sie jetzt wusste, dass Tôlkíen (und wahrscheinlich auch Tolkien) ganz hier in der Nähe lebte. Auch die Geschichten, die die drei Hobbits in blumigen Worten und farbenprächtigen Beschreibungen erzählten, bereiteten ihr Freude. Sie erkannte viele Details, die sie schon in den Büchern Tolkiens gelesen hatte, doch viele Dinge waren neu für sie.

Erst spät in der Nacht trennten sie sich, um noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.

Am nächsten Morgen, gleich nach dem Frühstück wollten sie sich auf den Weg machen, zum westlichen Rande des Auenlandes.

°°°°°

jetzt wird es langsam interessant… Ich würde mich wahnsinnig über eure Reviews freuen!


	10. Suchen und Finden

at 14 und Black Force: danke für eure lieben revs! black, das warten hat ja schon ein ende...

°°°°°

°

**Suchen und Finden**

Nach einem, selbst nach Hobbit-Maßstäben, reichhaltigen Frühstück, machten sich die drei Gefährten auf den Weg.

Herzlich verabschiedeten sie sich von den Halblingen. Melima kannte sie zwar noch keinen Tag, aber sie hatte sie bereits ins Herz geschlossen.

„Ich hoffe, ihr kommt uns wieder einmal besuchen, wenn ihr mehr Zeit habt, meine Freunde." sagte Sam. „Es war gut euch zu sehen."

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen werden." lächelte Legolas.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr bekommt die Antworten, nach denen es Euch verlangt." sagte Sam zu Melima und verbeugte sich. „Es war mir ein Ehre Euch kennenlernen zu dürfen, Herrin."

„Ich danke Euch, Meister Gamdschie." lächelte Melima, kniete sich nieder, und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Hobbits und sah ihn dankbar an. „Ihr wisst nicht, wie sehr Ihr mir geholfen habt."

„Das hoffe ich. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Reise. Und bitte grüßt den alten Johnamas von mir. Schon lange habe ich ihn nicht gesehen. Ich denke, ich sollte ihn mal wieder besuchen." sagte Sam lächelnd, und winkte ihnen dann hinterher.

°°°°°

Der Spätsommer war bereits angebrochen und überall auf den Feldern, die von fleißigen Hobbits bestellt wurden, wurde hart gearbeitet (wenn man Hobbits und harte Arbeit in einen Satz stellen will). Die Sonne schien jedoch noch warm auf die Reisenden nieder.

Zwei Tage später, am Nachmittag kamen sie in einem kleinen Dorf an, in dem Hobbits und Menschen Tür an Tür lebten. Sie saßen von ihren Pferden ab, und Legolas fragte den Schmied des Dorfes nach dem Mann, den sie suchten und der nickte.

„Ja, dieser Mann wohnt hier. Die Straße hinunter. Ungefähr eine Meile. Dort steht ein Haus, etwas abseits, mit einem schönen Garten voller prächtiger Blumen." erklärte er.

„Habt dank." sagte Legolas freundlich und die kleine Gruppe ritt in die angezeigte Richtung weiter.

Melimas Herz schlug schneller. War dieser Mann wirklich der Schriftsteller J.R.R. Tolkien? Es würde vieles erklären. Und wenn er es war, wie war er nach Mittelerde gelangt? Und wüsste er noch von anderen? Was, wenn er es doch nicht war? Viele Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf.

Legolas bemerkte ihre Unruhe, nahm sanft ihre Hand und warf ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zu. Das beruhigte sie in dem Moment aber nur wenig. Zu sehr war sie mit den Fragen beschäftigt, die seit ihrer Erinnerung in ihr geschlummert hatten.

Sie sahen das kleine Häuschen, mit dem wirklich schönen Garten schon früh. Als sie ankamen, stiegen sie von ihren Pferden und näherten sich der Gartenpforte. Melima sah die bunten, kleinen Blüten, die in allen Farben dort vor dem Zaun wuchsen. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Es waren Stiefmütterchen!

Sie hörten ein Ächzen aus einem Gebüsch, und dann kam ein älterer Mann zum Vorschein. Erstaunt sah er die Gruppe an. Dann blieb sein Blick an Melima hängen. Auch sie starrte ihn an.

°°°°°

Das war er, ohne Zweifel. Sie hatte genug Photos von dem großen Schriftsteller gesehen.

Einen Moment betrachtete er sie. Seine grauen Haare standen ihm in allen Richtungen vom Kopf ab und seine buschigen Augenbrauen waren erstaunt hochgezogen. Sein Blick ruhte auf der jungen Frau. Dann schmunzelte er.

„Schön, endlich wieder jemanden aus meiner Welt zu treffen. Kommt herein, Herrin, werter Herr Elb, Meister Zwerg, setzt Euch hier an den Gartentisch. Ich bringe Euch eine Erfrischung."

Sie taten, wie ihnen geheißen. Kurz darauf kam der alte Herr mit Getränken wieder hinaus. Er setzte sich neben Melima auf die Bank und sah sie direkt an.

„Wo kommst du her? Und aus welcher Zeit bist du?" fragte er.

„Deutschland. Aus dem Jahre 2005." erklärte sie. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass es wirklich der Mann war, den sie gesucht hatte.

„2005?" Staunend hob er seine Augenbrauen. „Also ging die Zeit dort weiter." lächelte er.

„Wie… wie seid Ihr hierher gekommen?" fragte sie.

„So genau kann ich es dir nicht sagen, mein Kind." Er überlegte einen Moment und stopfte derweil seine Pfeife. „Es war wie ein Traum. Ich war im ersten Weltkrieg Soldat. Etwas explodierte vor meinen Augen. Dann war ich hier." Er blickte sie einen Moment an. „Ich war damals noch jung, Anfang Zwanzig, und habe lange Jahre hier verbracht. Ich bin quer durch Mittelerde gereist und habe mir alles genau angesehen." Er lächelte. „Ich denke Meister Gamdschie hat Euch hierher geschickt, oder?" Die drei nickten. „Ja, die Hobbits. Sie waren mir immer die liebsten von allen Völkern Mittelerdes. Ich kannte Bilbo sehr gut. Schade, dass er nun nicht mehr in Mittelerde weilt. Ich hätte ihn gerne noch mal gesehen." Lächelnd blickte er einen Moment in die Ferne. Dann fuhr er fort. „Und eines Tages stand ich vor der Entscheidung zu bleiben, oder wieder zurückzugehen." Er sah sie an. „Ich entschloss mich vorerst für die andere Welt. Auch wenn das ein Schock war." Sein Blick verdunkelte sich. „Ich war wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld, und um mich herum explodierte die Welt. Und ich kam zurück in meine Heimat. Ich war krank, und die Ärzte diagnostizierten Grabenfieber. Doch ich glaube, dass es die Reise durch die Dimensionen war, die mich erkranken ließ. In der Zeit begann ich alles aufzuschreiben. Ich wollte der anderen Welt von Mittelerde berichten, von ihren Bewohnern und ihrer Schönheit erzählen." Er lächelte. „Sind meine Bücher auch in deiner Zeit noch gelesen worden?"

„Aber ja! Ich habe sie mindestens viermal gelesen, und sie sind sogar verfilmt worden."

„Verfilmt. Nun ich hoffe, sie sind gut geworden, diese Filme." schmunzelte er und sog den würzigen Tabakrauch ein.

„Sie treffen leider nicht annähernd die Schönheit Mittelerdes." lächelte Melima.

„Es freut mich zu hören, dass ich den Menschen etwas über Mittelerde und ihren Bewohnern erzählen konnte. Aber wie bist du hierher gelangt?" fragte er neugierig.

„Es war ein Unfall. Ein Auto fuhr mich an und plötzlich war ich hier. Ich konnte mich zuerst an nichts erinnern. Aber dann kam die Erinnerung wieder, und ich dachte, ich sei in Ihren Büchern gelandet. Dann kam dieser Dämon, der mich verletzte." Trauer stand in ihren Augen. „Ich kam in der anderen Welt wieder zu mir. Auch ich stand vor der Entscheidung, wo ich weiterleben sollte, und habe mich für diese Welt entschieden."

„Dann bist du also in der anderen Welt auch gestorben?" traurig sah er sie an.

Sie nickte. „Ich bereue es nicht." sagte sie entschlossen. „Hier ist alles so viel schöner und friedlicher."

„Das stimmt allerdings. Wenn man mal den Ringkrieg und Sauron außer Acht lässt." schmunzelte er. „Nachdem ich meine Geschichten erzählt hatte, und mein Leben langsam dem Ende zuging, entschloss ich mich ebenfalls wieder hierher zukommen. Ich starb dort – und lebte hier weiter. Es war so, als wenn die Zeit hier nicht weitergelaufen wäre. Ich kam zurück zur gleichen Zeit und an die gleiche Stelle, von der ich gegangen war. Bloß war ich sechzig Jahre älter." Er schmunzelte. „Wenn man die ganzen Zeiten addiert, bin ich inzwischen zweihundertachtunddreißig Jahre alt."

Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an. „Wie ist das möglich?" fragte sie. Auch Legolas hörte aufmerksam zu.

Tolkien bemerkte den Blick des Elben und lächelte. „Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, Prinz." Er blies genüsslich den Rauch aus seinen Lungen und sah Melima an. „Sie ist in dieser Welt unsterblich. Genauso wie ihr."

°°°°°

Verblüfft sahen ihn alle drei an. Sein Blick war auf Melima gerichtet. „Sie altert hier nicht, und wird immer die Schönheit bleiben, die sie jetzt ist. In Valar garai gemb hîs or enîa, (1) Melima." Er lächelte ein wenig gequält. „Meine besten Jahre habe ich leider in der anderen Welt gelassen. Ich kam als alter Mann wieder zurück, und das werde ich wohl auch immer bleiben."

Hoffnungsvoll sahen sich Legolas und Melima an. Ihre Hände klammerten sich aneinander. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie für immer zusammenbleiben konnten. Legolas musste ihr nicht beim Altern und Sterben zusehen! Sie würde leben, genauso wie er. Er könnte ihr alles zeigen, was er ihr zeigen wollte von Mittelerde. Sie hätten Zeit – ein unsterbliches Leben Zeit…

„Ich habe das Gefühl, das ich Euch kenne." sagte Gimli nachdenklich an den alten Mann gerichtet.

„Ja, Meister Gimli, das tut Ihr auch. Wie gesagt, war ich sechzig Jahre jünger, als ich das erste Mal nach Mittelerde kam. Ein junger Mann." Er lächelte. „Ich war in Bruchtal damals. Lord Elrond gewährte mir Unterkunft als ich, kurz vor dem Ringkrieg, durch Mittelerde reiste. Ich war dort, als der Rat zusammengerufen wurde. Habe leise alles beobachtet. Gandalf, die Hobbits, Aragorn, Boromir und Euch." Er blickte Gimli und Legolas an. „Ich bin Euch gefolgt auf Eurem Weg. Sogar den Anduin hinunter. Dort hätte ich Euch fast verloren. Ich habe Euch alle sehr aufmerksam beobachtet, auch wenn es manchmal sehr gefährlich wurde. Doch ich wusste, dass Ihr Grosses vorhabt."

„Aber was war, als sich die Gefährten getrennt hatten. Ihr konntet doch nicht bei allen dabei sein?" fragte Melima.

Der alte Mann schmunzelte. „Nein, das ist wahr. Doch ich war dabei, als Aragorn mit seinen Truppen zum Schwarzen Tor geritten ist. Ich war bereit mit allen in den Tod zu gehen, falls Frodo es nicht schaffen sollte. Als dann schließlich der Ring vernichtet wurde, und die Welt von Saurons dunkler Macht befreit worden war, kamen die Adler mit Gandalf und den beiden tapferen Hobbits. Nachdem sie Tage geschlafen hatten, und sich dann schließlich von den Strapazen ihrer Reise erholt hatten, wurden sie geehrt auf den Feldern von Cormallen. Dann erzählten sich die Gefährten ihre ganzen Abenteuer, die sie erlebt hatten." Er sah Legolas und Gimli an. „Habe ich nicht Recht, meine Herren?" Die beiden nickten sprachlos. „Ich habe gut aufgepasst bei ihren Erzählungen, und mir viele Notizen gemacht. Ich ahnte damals noch nicht, dass ich darüber jemals ein Buch schreiben würde, aber ich wusste, dass diese Aufzeichnungen wichtig waren." Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Natürlich musste ich vieles dazu dichten, denn ich konnte nicht alles erfahren, und leider auch nicht überall dabei sein. Doch ich hoffe, ich habe es einigermaßen gut wiedergegeben."

„Dann seid Ihr also tatsächlich John Ronald Reuel Tolkien." sagte Melima leise. „Und hier nennt Ihr Euch…"

„Johnamas. Richtig. Johnamas Tôlkíen." Er lächelte. Dann sah er Gimli und Legolas an. „Ich habe mich ein wenig verändert in den zwölf Jahren, nicht wahr? Kurz nach dem Ende des Ringkrieges bin ich wieder zurückgegangen in meine alte Welt. Und kam dann sechzig Jahre später, und doch zur gleichen Zeit zurück."

Jetzt machte alles einen Sinn für Melima. Dankbar lächelte sie den alten Mann an. Viele Fragen waren nun beantwortet – fast alle.

Der alte Mann schmunzelte. „Ich wusste um den Ring. Bilbo hat es mir erzählt und ihn mir gezeigt. Ich hatte gleich die dunkle Kraft des Ringes gespürt. Ich sah das Auge. Und ich ahnte, was Sauron plante. Das ist wohl auch eine Gabe, die nur die aus der anderen Welt hier besitzen." Er sah Melima aufmerksam an. „Du sagtest gerade etwas über einen Dämon. Erzähl mir von ihm."

„Es ist ein Dämon aus der alten Zeit." erklärte Melima. „Dagor ist sein Name. Er suchte nach einem Menschen, der nicht von dieser Welt stammt. Er hatte mich ausgewählt. Er wollte durch mich Mittelerde an sich reißen. Wie er es anstellen wollte, und wozu ich ihm nützen konnte, weiß ich aber nicht."

„Es war dein Wissen, welches er begehrte, mein Kind." Traurig sah er sie an. „Schon zu meiner Zeit, als ich noch jung war, und im ersten Weltkrieg diente, gab es grausame Waffen, die viele unschuldige Menschen töteten. Mit Angst und Sorge habe ich die nachfolgenden Jahre betrachtet. Die Waffen der Menschen wurden immer grausamer, töteten immer tückischer und heimlicher. Dieses Wissen wollte er von dir."

„Woher wisst Ihr das alles?" fragte Gimli erstaunt. „Es kommt mir so vor, als wenn Ihr schon von diesem Dämon gehört habt."

„So ist es, Meister Gimli. Ich habe einige von uns bereits getroffen in Mittelerde, die von diesem Geist gehört haben, doch wenige sind ihm begegnet, die heute noch leben. Es waren alles Frauen. Er suchte nach seiner Königin. Manche starben grausam im Schlafe, andere überlebten zwar, doch sie waren für den Rest ihres unsterblichen Lebens gezeichnet und dem Wahn verfallen."

„Aber dieser Dämon kommt doch nur alle tausend Jahre." sagte Melima.

„Ja, so ist es, mein Kind. Aber es gibt hier Menschen von unserer Art, die schon sehr lange hier weilen. Es sind nur wenige, und sie leben zurückgezogen, verstreut über ganz Mittelerde. Ich weiß von ungefähr achtzig. Sie kamen aus unterschiedlichen Zeiten hierher. Einige aus dem 15.,16. oder 18. Jahrhundert, andere kurz vor oder nach mir. Immer sind es unterschiedliche Umstände gewesen, die sie hierher brachten. Keiner von uns weiß, warum ausgerechnet wir diese Chance bekamen. Alle hatten im Laufe ihres Lebens die Gelegenheit zurückzugehen in die alte Welt, doch nur wenige taten es. Ich war einer der wenigen, doch zu guter Letzt, entschied auch ich mich für Mittelerde. Doch was diesen Dämon angeht," ernst blickte er Melima an. „konntest du ihn vernichten?"

Melima schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er verletzte mich schwer. Ich weiß leider nicht mehr viel von den Geschehnissen dieser Nacht."

„Er wollte sie töten." erklärte Legolas. „Sie hatte sich von ihm befreit, und war tapfer auf ihn zugegangen. Er schreckte vor ihr zurück." Der Elb überlegte einen Moment. „Er schien Angst vor ihr zu haben. Er sagte zu mir, dass nur sie imstande war ihn zu töten. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, und da wollte er sie mit seinem Schwert erschlagen."

„Soso." grummelte der alte Mann und sog bedächtig an der Pfeife. Dann sah er wieder Melima an. „Du bist die zweite, die ich bis jetzt kennengelernt habe, die diesen Dämon überlebt hat, obwohl er sie schon in seiner Gewalt hatte." Prüfend sah er ihr in die Augen. „Du bist sehr stark, mein Kind. Du hast etwas an dir, was dich zu etwas ganz besonderem macht." Immer noch blickte er ihr direkt in die Augen. „Sie sind sehr grün, deine Augen. Noch nie habe ich ein so intensives Grün gesehen." Er wandte den Blick ab und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Er wirkte einen Moment besorgt. Legolas entging es nicht.

Doch dann lächelte er wieder. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr mich gefunden habt. Es war sicher nicht leicht."

„Nein, das stimmt." lächelte Melima und spielte mit dem Ring an ihrer Hand.

Tolkiens Blick richtete sich auf den Ring und er lächelte. „Ihr habt Élisara getroffen?" fragte er. „Wie geht es ihr und Thamos? Wo leben sie jetzt?"

„Ihr kennt das alte Paar?" fragte Gimli.

„Sehr gut sogar. Sie haben sich meiner damals angenommen, als ich das erste Mal nach Mittelerde kam. Ohne sie wäre ich damals wohl verzweifelt." Er blickte sie ernst an. „Sie ist es gewesen, die dem Dämon getrotzt hatte."

„Also wussten sie doch eine ganze Menge mehr, als sie uns glauben machen wollten!" sagte Legolas. Dann richtete er sich an den alten Mann. „Sie leben jetzt in Minas Tirith. Sie haben und auf Ihre Spur gebracht." erklärte er.

„Die guten beiden." lächelte Tolkien. „Ich liebe sie, wie meine Eltern." Er schmunzelte. „Obwohl ich jetzt genauso alt bin, wie sie. Sie sind schon sehr lange hier, doch sie halten sich immer nur ein paar Jahre an einem Ort auf. Es würde sonst auffallen, dass sie nicht mehr altern." erklärte er.

„Wie lange sind sie hier?" fragte Melima. „Wenn auch sie mit Dagor Kontakt hatte, muss sie ja…" sie stockte.

Er schmunzelte. „Sie hatten anscheinend ihre Gründe dafür, ihr Alter nicht zu verraten. Ich denke, dass sie es dir nicht erzählen wollten, damit du nicht so schnell erfährst, dass du hier unsterblich bist. Ihr Schweigen hatte einen Sinn, glaube mir." Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf das Paar. Dann überlegte er kurz. „Sie sind von allen, denen ich begegnete am längsten hier. Ich denke, es sind jetzt fast dreitausend Jahre."

„Dreitausend Jahre?" fragte Gimli, und Melima sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ja, tatsächlich. Und zweitausend Jahre ist es her, da der Dämon sie begehrte." erklärte er.

„Wie ist sie ihm entkommen?" fragte sie.

Der alte Mann lächelte. „Er hat versucht sie zu betören und einzuschüchtern, doch als er die tiefe Liebe zwischen Élisara und Thamos fühlte, hat er es schnell aufgegeben. Diese Liebe ist sehr stark. Noch nie habe ich von einem Paar gehört, die nacheinander starben, und dann doch wieder hier vereint waren." Er sah sie prüfend an. „Vermisst du gar nichts aus der anderen Welt?"

Melima überlegte einen Moment. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein. Hier habe ich alles gefunden, was mich glücklich macht."

„Auch ich bereue es nicht, zurückgekommen zu sein. Hier kann ich meinen Frieden genießen. Ich habe dieses Haus, meinen Garten und viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und Schreiben." Er lächelte. „Und außerdem habe auch ich eine wundervolle Elbe an meiner Seite. Tari." rief er und eine schlanke grazile Frau kam in den Garten. Freundlich lächelte sie die Gefährten an.

„Mae govannen, mein Name ist Tari."

„Mae govannen, Tari." Legolas verbeugte sich vor der Frau. Dann sah er Tolkien fragend an. Dieser nickte.

„Ja, sie weiß Bescheid. Bis auf Euch nun, ist sie die einzige." Dann sah er die drei an. „Ihr müsst hungrig sein." sagte er. „Lasst uns erst einmal was essen."

°°°°°

Sie saßen noch lange zusammen und unterhielten sich. Melima verstand immer mehr, doch einige Dinge blieben ein Rätsel, auch für den großen Autoren und Universitätsprofessor. So zum Beispiel ihre Muttersprache. Tolkien war Engländer, Melima Deutsche, doch hier sprachen sie Westron. Es war weder Deutsch noch Englisch, doch sie verstanden sich und sprachen diese Sprache fließend, als wenn sie mit dieser Sprache aufgewachsen wären.

Auch wodurch sie nach Mittelerde gelangt sind, konnten sie sich nicht erklären. Es gab keinen sichtbaren Auslöser. Während es bei Melima ein Unfall gewesen war, ist Tolkien durch eine Granaten-Explosion im ersten Weltkrieg plötzlich hier gewesen, und bei den anderen Menschen war es wieder anders, doch immer hatte es mit dem drohenden Tod in der alten Welt zu tun.

Auch, warum sie hier als Menschen nicht alterten war ihnen unerklärlich, doch das war ein Punkt worüber sich alle freuten, vor allem aber Legolas und Melima, die ihr Glück darüber immer noch nicht fassen konnten.

°°°°°

Tari bereitete ihnen ein köstliches Mahl. Sie redeten noch bis spät in die Nacht miteinander, denn vor allem Tôlkíen und Melima hatten sich viel zu erzählen.

Johnamas Tôlkíen, so wollte er genannt werden, denn das war hier sein Name, bestand darauf, dass die drei Gefährten in seinem Haus übernachteten, was diese dankend annahmen.

Gimli, Legolas und Melima wurden in zwei Gästezimmern untergebracht. Während sich Melima fürs Bett fertig machte, nahm Legolas den alten Mann noch einmal zur Seite. Tôlkíen sah ihn prüfend an. „Ich wusste, dass Euch noch eine Frage auf dem Herzen brennt, Prinz. Lasst uns hinausgehen." Er steckte die Pfeife in den Mund, trat durch die hölzerne Tür und ging einige Schritte durch den schönen Garten. Legolas folgte ihm.

„Ihr wollt sicherlich wissen, was es mit dem Dämon auf sich hat." sagte er. Legolas nickte. „Nun, genau kann ich es Euch nicht sagen, aber ich fürchte, er wird vor seiner Zeit wiederkommen." Er sah den Elben prüfend an. „Eure Melima ist etwas ganz Besonderes, und das weiß dieses Geschöpf. Auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie im Grunde ihres Herzens weiß, wie man ihn vernichten kann, und auch das weiß Dagor. Er fürchtet sie und er begehrt sie gleichermaßen. Sie ist die einzige in ganz Mittelerde, die ihn töten kann. Und andererseits ist sie die einzige, mit der er zu die Macht erlangen kann, nach der er verlangt." Er blickte dem Elben ernst in die Augen. „Passt gut auf sie auf, Prinz. Sie ist in großer Gefahr. Beobachtet sie gut, denn sie wird es spüren, wenn er wiederkommt. Er wird versuchen, euch zu entzweien, denn eure Liebe verhindert es, dass sie sich ihm anschließt. Wenn diese Liebe damals nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre Mittelerde schon jetzt verloren."

Besorgt sah Legolas ihn an. „Wie kann ich ihr helfen?" fragte er.

Johnamas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fürchte Ihr könnt ihr nur die Liebe geben, die sie braucht, um sich gegen ihn zu behaupten. Den eigentlichen Kampf muss sie alleine gewinnen." Väterlich legte er eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „No veren!" (2)

Legolas nickte. Das, was der alte Mann ihm sagte, war sehr entmutigend. Wenn er nur wüsste, wann dieses Geschöpf wieder auftauchen würde…

Dann hörte er einen Schrei.

°°°°°

Schnell war Legolas in ihrem Gemach. Melima lag regungslos am Boden. Sofort war er an ihrer Seite. Hinter ihm eilten auch Gimli, Tôlkíen und Tari herein.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Gimli besorgt.

Johnamas Augen ruhten besorgt auf der jungen Frau. „Er ist wieder da!" flüsterte er.

°°°°°

(1) Die Götter halten ihre Hände über uns

(2) Sei tapfer!

°°°°°

nun sind also schon mal viele fragen beantwortet, oder? und, seid ihr nun zufrieden? ja, ja, die liebe melima wird ja nicht sterben. dafür mag ich sie viel zu gerne. außerdem könnte ich das meinem lexi doch gar nicht antun.

aber lasst euch ja nicht einfallen, jetzt einfach mit dem lesen aufzuhören! drohend mit dem finger wedelnd es wird nämlich noch mal spannend… die story ist noch laaaaange nicht zu ende…


	11. Besessen

at 14 und black: DANKE für eure lieben revs!

°°°°°

°

**Besessen**

Sanft bettete Legolas die bewusstlose Melima in die weichen Kissen. Besorgt fuhr er über ihre Stirn. Dann sah er hilflos den alten Mann an. Dieser musterte sie und strich ihr über die Wange. Er zögerte einen Moment. Dann nahm er seine Hände und legte sie um ihren Kopf. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Als er sie wieder öffnete, waren seine Augen verschleiert. Er keuchte. Tari kam besorgt an seine Seite und half ihm, sich in einen Sessel zu setzten.

„Er ist stark. Und er hat nichts Gutes im Sinn." flüsterte er heiser. „Ich kann ihr nicht helfen."

„Was hat er vor? Was geschieht mit ihr?" fragte Legolas besorgt.

„Er will sie immer noch. Er hat einen Zauber angewandt, um sie zu schwächen. Ich habe nicht genug Kraft, diesen Zauber zu brechen. Wir brauchen Hilfe." sagte der alte Mann erschöpft. Dann sah er auf. „Elrond!"

°°°°°

Mit einem schnellen Pferd und wenig Pausen, war die Strecke nach Bruchtal in sieben oder acht Tagen zu schaffen. Doch wer sollte Elrond die Botschaft überbringen? Gimli war ein zu schlechter Reiter, wie er selber eingestehen musste. Johnamas war der einzige hier, der über den Dämon bescheid wusste, und Legolas konnte und durfte nicht von ihrer Seite weichen. Ratlos sahen sich die Männer an.

„Na Imladris revion. (1) Ich werde Hilfe holen." sagte die Elbe Tari.

Johnamas lächelte. „Das ist die beste Lösung, meleth nîn." sagte er.

„Man lû bedich?" (2) fragte Legolas.

„Ned amrûn." (3) erwiderte Tari und Legolas nickte ihr zu.

Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner geliebten Melima zu. Besorgt sah er sie an. Sie war blass, und auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich kleine Schweißperlen. Sie zitterte fast unmerklich. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich, und ihre Augen bewegten sich hektisch unter den geschlossenen Lidern. Zärtlich nahm er ihre kleine Hand, und strich ihr liebevoll über das Haar.

„Im sí." (4) flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. „Es wird alles wieder gut, meine Liebste."

Gimli sah die Elbe an. „Reitet schnell. Wir brauchen dringend Elronds Hilfe."

„Ich weiß, Meister Gimli." Sie sah Tôlkíen an. „Ich geh und pack meine Sachen." Johnamas nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. Dann ging sie eilig hinaus.

°°°°°

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang saß die Elbe auf Legolas treuem Pferd Askar. Es war das schnellste Pferd in der gesamten Umgebung.

Der Hengst hatte seinem Herrn aufmerksam zugehört, als dieser ihm erklärte, worum es ging. Sanft hatte er Legolas mit seiner weichen Nase angestupst, so, als wollte er ihm Mut zusprechen.

Besorgt sahen Gimli und Tôlkíen ihr hinterher. Hoffentlich würde sie gut ankommen in Bruchtal.

Melima war immer noch bewusstlos. Kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und ihr schönes Gesicht verzerrte sich immer wieder. Unruhig warf sie den Kopf hin- und her.

„Wenn ich ihr nur helfen könnte." flüsterte Legolas.

Gimli legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Im Augenblick konnten sie beide gar nichts tun.

Es war dunkel und kalt. Melima war gefangen in einem Käfig. Sie hatte fürchterliche Angst. Seit einer Ewigkeit saß sie jetzt schon hier. Sie wusste weder, wie sie hierher gekommen war, noch weshalb.

Wo war Legolas? Sie hoffte inständig, dass es ihm gut gehen würde.

Sie tastete in die Dunkelheit. Ihre Finger berührten Gitterstäbe, die kalt waren wie Eis.

Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. „Hallo?" rief sie. „Ist da jemand?" Keine Antwort. „Bitte helft mir." flehte sie. Sie starrte in die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab.

Plötzlich sah sie zwei glühende Augen. Dann kam ein Lachen. Es war ein fürchterliches Lachen, dass stechend in ihrem Kopf hallte – und sie erkannte es.

°°°°°

Tage vergingen. Melimas Zustand änderte sich nicht. Immer noch schlief sie einen unruhigen Schlaf. Mit Mühe konnten Johnamas und Legolas ihr ein paar Löffel Wasser und Brühe einflößen.

Der Elb saß ununterbrochen an ihrem Bett. Tiefe Ringe zeichneten sich unter seinen Augen ab, und er war blass. Er schlief nicht und er aß nicht. Jetzt machte sich Gimli auch noch Sorgen um seinen Freund.

„Du brauchst Ruhe, Legolas." sagte er bestimmt, doch dieser schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Ich bleibe hier." sagte er.

„Dann schlafe hier eine Weile. Ich bleibe wach und pass auf sie auf." sagte Gimli beschwichtigend.

Legolas sah ihn an. „Ich darf sie nicht verlassen. Darauf wartet Dagor nur."

„Aber wenn du nicht schläfst und nicht isst, dann kannst du ihr nicht helfen." versuchte es der Zwerg erneut. Legolas überlegte einen Moment. Das nutzte Gimli. „Ich hole dir einen Becher mit Brühe. Du musst bei Kräften bleiben." Geschlagen nickte der Elb.

Tôlkíen kam an seine Seite. Besorgt schaute der alte Mann auf das Mädchen.

„Gibt es nichts, was wir tun können?" fragte Legolas erschöpft.

Johnamas schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nein. Ich konnte meine Fähigkeiten, die offensichtlich alle haben, die aus der anderen Welt kommen, noch nicht sehr gut üben. Ich bin noch nicht lange genug in Mittelerde." Er überlegte einen Moment. „Élisara hat heilende Hände. Sie könnte helfen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist zu weit weg! Der Weg nach Minas Tirith ist zu weit." Dann leuchteten seine Augen auf. „Der Ring! Wo hat sie den Ring? Er steckt nicht an ihrem Finger. Legolas, wo ist er? Er könnte helfen."

Legolas sah sich um. Er hatte ihn nirgendwo gesehen. Sie hatte den Ring, seit die alte Frau ihn ihr geschenkt hatte, ununterbrochen am Finger getragen. Nein. Augenblick. Sie nahm ihn immer ab, wenn sie sich wusch.

Schnell stand er auf und ging zur Waschschüssel. Da lag er! Er nahm den Ring und gab ihn Johnamas. Dieser sah ihn sich einen Moment lang an. Dann lächelte er.

„Ja, dieser Ring ist magisch. Élisara hat einen Zauber auf ihn gelegt. Er wird ihr helfen!"

Schnell ging er zu ihrem Bett und stellte sich neben sie. Er schob die Bettdecke nach unten und griff nach den Bändchen ihres Nachthemdes. Dann stockte er. Er sah Legolas an. „Macht Ihr es. Der Ring muss in die Nähe ihres Herzens."

Schnell hatten die flinken Elbenfinger die Bänder gelöst. Er schob das Nachthemd zur Seite. Dann nahm er den Ring und legte ihn auf ihre verschwitzte Haut. Sobald das Metall ihre Haut berührte, atmete Melima tief ein, ihr Körper bäumte sich einen Moment auf, doch dann sank sie wieder zurück.

Besorgt sah Legolas den alten Mann an. Auch auf seinem Gesicht stand die Sorge um das Mädchen geschrieben.

°°°°°

„Was willst du nur von mir?" fragte Melima. Sie hatte sich in die Mitte des Käfigs zurückgezogen, weg von den kalten Gitterstäben.

„Ich will immer noch dich." dröhnte die ihr bekannte Stimme. „Jetzt bist du alleine. Dein Elbenprinzchen kann dich hier nicht beschützen. Und er will es auch gar nicht. Er hat sich davongemacht, der Gute!" Ein grausames Lachen entfuhr seiner Kehle.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht!" sagte Melima. Sie hatte keine Tränen mehr. Ihre Kraft schwand.

„Glaube mir, es ist so. Du bist völlig alleine. Alle haben dich verlassen. Nur ich bin noch hier." Die Stimme des Dämons veränderte sich. Sie klang fast warm „Ich bleibe bei dir. Komm zu mir und du bist nie wieder alleine. Ich kenne deine Gedanken. Ich kenn deine Vergangenheit. Du warst oft einsam. Nie war jemand für dich da. Deine Eltern haben dich verlassen, und der, den du liebtest, hat dich betrogen. Und nun hat auch der Elb dich alleine gelassen."

Melima schluchzte auf. Nein! Sie durfte ihm nicht glauben. Aber wo waren die anderen? Legolas, Gimli, Elrond? Wo waren sie? Hatten sie sie doch im Stich gelassen? Zweifel nagten an ihr.

„Komm zu mir, mein Kind. Bei mir findest du den Frieden, den du suchst." Seine Stimme war eindringlich. Melima schloss die Augen und hielt sich die Ohren zu, doch die Stimme war in ihrem Kopf. „Wehre dich nicht länger. Mit mir wirst du glücklich sein. Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben." Melima öffnete die Augen. Es war Legolas Stimme, die sie hörte. Sie wusste jedoch, dass der Dämon mit seiner Stimme sprach, es war nicht Legolas selbst. Aber es klang so vertraut. „Komm zu mir und du wirst nie wieder einsam sein."

„Legolas." flüsterte Melima. Eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange herunter.

„Ja, ich bin es. Komm zu mir." sagte er in seinen Worten.

„Legolas? Bist du es wirklich?" Hoffnungsvoll setzte Melima sich auf.

„Ja, Geliebte. Ich bin es. Öffne dein Herz für mich."

„Mein Herz, es gehört für immer…" Weiter kam sie nicht. Sie fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihre Herzen. Sie presste die Hände auf ihre Brust.

„Was? Was wolltest du gerade sagen, Liebste? Sag es!" rief Legolas Stimme. „Los sag es!" Nun war es wieder der Dämon, der sprach. „Sprich es aus! Beende deinen Satz!"

Schmerzerfüllt sackte Melima zusammen. Sie atmete heftig ein. Dann, langsam ließ der Schmerz nach. Sie sah sich um. Alles um sie verblasste.

„Nein! Bleibe hier! Sprich aus, was du sagen wolltest. Dann ist alles vorbei. Sage es!" hörte sie noch entfernt den Dämon rufen. „Bleibe gefälligst hier! Ich finde dich sowieso!"

Licht. Es wurde hell…

°°°°°

Ein Stöhnen kam aus ihrer Kehle. Sie atmete schnell und hektisch.

Legolas strich über ihr Gesicht. „Komm zurück, Liebste. Im sí, meleth nîn, im sí." (5)

Ihre Lider flatterten. Schließlich schlug sie die Augen auf. „Legolas!" keuchte sie.

„Ja, Liebste, ich bin hier. Sie mich an. Ja, sieh mich an." Sie blickte in seine Augen. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange. „Meine Prinzessin, ich hatte solche Angst um dich." Glücklich sah er sie an.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte sie heiser.

„Du bist hier bei Freunden." sagte Tôlkíen und fasste ihre Hand. „Egal, was Dagor zu dir gesagt hat, du hast Freunde, die dich lieben."

Erschöpft sah sie den alten Mann an. Dann lächelte sie schwach. Sie blickte in die Gesichter der drei Männer um sie herum.

„Ja. Das ist wahr. Ihr habt mich nie verlassen." sagte sie leise.

„Wir werden immer bei dir sein." sagte Gimli und tätschelte behutsam ihr Bein.

Dann sah sie wieder in die Augen von Legolas. „Bist du es wirklich?" fragte sie. „Er hatte deine Stimme."

„Sieh mich an. Sieh mir in die Augen. Erkennst du die Liebe in ihnen, die ich für dich empfinde? Dann weißt du, dass ich es bin." flüsterte der Elb.

„Wie habt ihr mich befreit?" fragte Melima erschöpft.

„Es war der Ring, den Élisara dir gab." lächelte Legolas.

„Bitte versprich mir, dass du ihn nie wieder ablegst, mein Kind." sagte Johnamas. „Er hat dich bis jetzt beschützt vor dem Zauber des Dämons."

„Und er hat dich jetzt wieder zu mir gebracht." Legolas nahm den Ring von ihrer Brust und steckte ihn ihr wieder an den Finger. Dann nahm er die Hand in seine und küsste sie.

„Ich verspreche es." sagte sie. Dann lächelte sie. „Ich bin durstig."

Glücklich sah Legolas sie an. Behutsam half er ihr, sich aufzusetzen und Gimli gab ihr die Brühe, die er geholt hatte.

Sie erholte sich schnell, doch sie war noch sehr schwach. Tage hatte sie in Bewusstlosigkeit gelegen, und im Geiste in dem Käfig gesessen. Und Tage würde es dauern, bis sie sich gänzlich davon befreit hätte.

°°°°°

Am sechsten Tag, nachdem sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war, traf auch endlich Tari mit Elrond ein. Besorgt untersuchte der Elb seine Ziehtochter. Zum Glück schien sie keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten zu haben. Doch als er seine Hände auf Melimas Kopf legte, spürte er noch ein dunkles Gefühl.

Schnell mischte er einen Trunk aus verschiedenen Arzneien und Kräutern, und gab ihn ihr zu trinken.

„Warum muss Medizin immer so scheußlich schmecken?" fragte Melima und verzog ihre Nase.

„Damit sie helfen kann." sagte Elrond und passte auf, dass sie den Becher vollständig leerte. Zufrieden sah er sie an. „Braves Mädchen." lächelte er. Sie lächelte zurück. Sie war froh ihren Vater wiederzusehen. Nur hatte sie sich andere Umstände gewünscht.

Elrond hatte besorgt ihren Erzählungen gehorcht. Er hatte befürchtet, dass es soweit kommen würde, nur hatte er nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell passieren könnte.

°°°°°

Elrond saß lange mit Johnamas zusammen, den er sogleich wieder erkannt hatte, und sie erzählten sich alles, was sie über diesen Dämon wussten.

„Ihr glaubt also, dass sie weiß, wie man ihn vernichtet?" fragte Elrond interessiert.

Der alte Mann nickte. „Ja. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Nur leider kann sie sich nicht daran erinnern."

„Ja, leider. Er hatte sie in seiner ganzen grausamen Gewalt damals, bis sie sich endlich befreien konnte." sagte Elrond. „So oder so. Bei seinem nächsten Angriff auf sie wird es sich entscheiden müssen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Kraft hat, ihm noch einmal zu widerstehen."

„Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie schon zwei Mal überlebt hat." Traurig blickte der Mann Elrond an. „Ich habe von einigen Frauen gehört, die schon nach dem ersten Traum, in dem er ihnen begegnet ist, nicht mehr aufgewacht sind." Ernst sah er den Elben an. „Ja, er begehrt eine Frau. Er sucht eine Königin, hörte ich einst." Nachdenklich blickte er zu Melima, die einige Meter entfernt mit Legolas und Gimli auf der Bank in der Sonne saß. „Wenn wir nur wüssten, was sie so stark macht."

„Was es auch ist, ich danke Ilúvatar dafür, dass er es ihr gegeben hat." meinte Elrond. Dann sah Johnamas an. „Ich kenne nur diese Welt. Was könnte es sein, was sie auch in eurer Welt zu etwas Besonderem macht?"

Tôlkíen überlegte einen Moment. „Sie ist schön und sie ist jung. Das ist zwar etwas Besonderes, doch das haben tausende anderer Frauen auch. Sie ist sehr warmherzig, gütig und mitfühlend. Das ist schon etwas, was man sehr viel seltener findet in der anderen Welt." Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht ist es die Kombination von all dem." sagte er. Doch dann sah er auf. Er blickte Elrond an. „Die Augen!" flüsterte er. „Die Augen sind etwas ganz Besonderes an ihr. Noch nie sah ich ein solches Grün!"

Elrond nickte. „Auch ich habe eine solche Farbe noch nie gesehen. Meint Ihr, dass verleiht ihr die Kraft?"

Nachdenklich sah der Mann den Elben an. „Ich weiß es nicht, mein Freund. Es wäre möglich. Aber wie Ihr bereits gesagt habt, was es auch ist, wir können dankbar darum sein."

„Wann wird er wiederkommen?" Legolas setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Wenn wir das wüssten, mellon nîn." sagte Tôlkíen matt.

„Ich denke, er wird ihr nicht viel Zeit geben, sich zu erholen." erwiderte Elrond. „Mit dem Ring hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ohne ihn hätte er bereits gesiegt. Sie hätte ihm nicht so lange widerstehen können, bis ich gekommen wäre. Und dann hätten wir nicht gewusst, ob ich ihr hätte helfen können." Elrond betrachtete sie einen Moment, wie sie in der noch warmen Sonne auf einer Bank saß. Gimli war bei ihr. Sie war wieder gut zu Kräften gekommen, doch ganz erholt hatte sie sich noch nicht. „Er wird bald kommen. Wir sollten auf ihn vorbereitet sein."

°°°°°

(1) Ich wandere nach Bruchtal

(2) Wann gehst du los?

(3) Zu Sonnenaufgang.

(4) Ich bin hier

(5) Ich bin hier, meine Liebste, ich bin hier.

°°°°°

heute mal nicht so´n blöder cliffi. aber wann kommt der dämon wieder? was will er nur von ihr? wird melima es schaffen, sich gegen ihn zu wehren?

bis Freitaag…


	12. Zweikampf

**Zweikampf**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Melima ging es wieder gut, doch sie fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig schwach.

Sie seufzte, als Gimli ansetzte noch eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie mochte diesen Zwerg sehr, doch sie sehnte sich danach mal wieder alleine zu sein. Keiner der anderen ließ sie jemals alleine. Ständig, ob Tag oder Nacht, war jemand an ihrer Seite.

Es war ja rührend, wie sich alle um sie sorgten, doch langsam wurde es anstrengend. Sie würde es ihnen am liebsten sagen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Schließlich wollten sie alle nur beschützen. Sie musste einen anderen Weg finden, endlich einen Moment alleine zu sein.

Sie lächelte Gimli an. „Gimli, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun, und mir ein Becher Wasser holen?" fragte sie.

„Natürlich, Prinzessin." lächelte er. Er hatte sie oft so genannt in den letzten Tagen. Er stand auf und ging einige Schritte. Dann zögerte er. „Vielleicht sollte ich jemand anderen Bitten. Ich soll dich doch nicht alleine lassen." sagte er nachdenklich.

„Was kann denn schon passieren?" fragte sie. „Du bist doch in einer Minute wieder da." Ihre Stimme beruhigte ihn.

Er nickte. „Du hast Recht. Ich komme sofort wieder." Schnell ging er zum Haus.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss einen Moment alleine sein." flüsterte sie, als sie ihm nachsah. Dann stand sie auf und verschwand hinter dem Haus.

°°°°°

Eilig ging sie ein paar Schritte in den Wald hinein, der direkt hinter dem Haus begann. Dann atmete sie tief ein. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die Stille um sich. Sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, was sie tat. Aber sie würde in ein paar Minuten wieder zurückgehen.

Sie schob ihr schlechtes Gewissen zur Seite, ging noch ein Stückchen weiter in den kleinen Wald, und atmete noch einmal tief ein. Wie wundervoll ruhig es war. Sie hörte nur die Vögel zwitschern… Sie stockte. Nein, da waren keine Vögel, die zwitscherten.

Sie öffnete die Augen. Es schien dunkler zu sein, als noch vor einigen Augenblicken. Außerdem fröstelte sie.

Sie bekam Angst. Schnell drehte sie sich um, und wollte zurück zum Haus laufen, doch dann schreckte sie zusammen.

Da stand er. Er schien noch größer als beim letzten Mal. Wieder leuchteten seine Augen in einem fürchterlichen Rot.

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich wieder komme." dröhnte seine Stimme.

°°°°°

„Prinzessin, hier ist Euer Trank." Gimli bog um das Haus und sah die leere Bank. „Melima!" sagte er erschrocken. Dann blickte er sich um. Nirgends wo war sie zu sehen. „Melima!" rief er. Keine Antwort. Er fürchtete Schlimmes. Er ließ den Becher fallen und rannte ein paar Schritte. Wieder rief er ihren Namen.

„Gimli, was ist passiert?" Aufgeregt kam Legolas zu ihm gelaufen. „Wo ist sie?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte ihr nur einen Becher Wasser holen." erklärte Gimli entschuldigend und blickte sich wieder besorgt um.

„Was ist passiert?" Elrond und Tôlkíen kamen um die Ecke gelaufen.

„Sie ist weg." sagte Legolas und rannte los, um sie zu suchen. Eilig folgten ihm seine Freunde.

°°°°°

Wie schon beim letzten Mal schmerzten seine Worte in Melimas Kopf. „Warum lässt du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe?" fragte sie verzweifelt. „Ich werde mich niemals dir anschließen." Melima hielt ihren Kopf. Es tat so weh! Sie schloss die Augen. Sie spürte wie seine Klaue erneut nach ihrem Herz griff. Schmerzen durchfuhren ihre Brust.

„Es ist jetzt unser drittes Zusammentreffen. Das hat noch kein Mensch überlebt. Du bist so stark, wie niemand sonst. Es würden wieder tausende von Jahren vergehen, bis ich ein solches Menschenkind wie du es bist, finden würde. Ich will dich, und ich werde dich bekommen! Es wird ein Ende haben heute. Und deine einzige Möglichkeit ist, solange du nicht sterben willst, dich mit mir zusammenzutun." sagte er laut.

Wieder durchfuhr unsagbarer Schmerz ihren Kopf. Stöhnend sackte sie in die Knie. Sie sah auf ihre zitternden Hände. Dann erinnerte sie sich. Sie wusste, was geschehen war, als Dagor sie niedergestochen hatte. Sie wusste jetzt wieder alles. Auch wie sie ihn töten konnte.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Oder, dich zu vernichten." keuchte sie.

°°°°°

„Melima!" rief Legolas verzweifelt. Sie musste doch irgendwo sein? Er ahnte, dass der Dämon bei ihr war. Er rannte in das kleine Wäldchen hinter dem Haus. Dann erstarrte er.

Dort war sie. Zusammengekauert kniete sie vor Dagor im Gras. Hoch ragte der Dämon über ihr hinaus. Dann zog er sein furchtbares Schwert.

„Melima!" schrie Legolas verzweifelt. Er wollte zu ihr, doch er wurde von zwei Händen zurückgehalten.

„Nein, Prinz. Lasst sie. Sie wird es schaffen ihn zu vernichten." Besorgt sah der alte Mann zu dem Mädchen. „Sie muss es schaffen."

°°°°°

„Du willst mich vernichten?" Wieder dieses grausame Lachen. „Dazu wird es nicht kommen. Das weiß ich zu verhindern." Mit einem klirrenden Geräusch zog er sein Schwert. „Und dieses Mal wird mir der kleine Elb nicht in die Quere kommen. Dieser Legolas." Verächtlich spuckte er den Namen aus. Das war ein Fehler!

„Legolas." flüsterte Melima. Sie erinnerte sich, wie ihr diese Liebe beim letzten Mal, als sie diesem Dämon gegenüberstand, geholfen hatte.

Sie schloss die Augen. „Legolas." flüsterte sie erneut. Immer wieder wiederholte sie den Namen in ihrem Kopf, und rief sich sein Gesicht ins Gedächtnis. Die Schmerzen, die in ihren Schläfen pochten, wurden weniger. Sie bemerkte die Kraft, die, angefangen von ihrem Herzen, nun durch ihren ganzen Körper strömte. „Legolas." sagte sie nun laut. Dann erhob sie sich langsam, und öffnete sie die Augen.

Sie blickte den Dämon an. Dieser erschrak einen Moment. Ihre Augen hatten wieder zu leuchten begonnen, wie damals.

„Es ist wirklich unglaublich, wie zäh du bist." brummte Dagor. „Dieser Elb hat dir wirklich den Kopf verdreht."

Keuchend stand sie auf. Sie ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. „Nein, du wirst mich nicht töten." zischte er gefährlich.

Melima schwankte ein wenig. Ihre Knie zitterten. Trotzdem ging sie wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Der Dämon betrachtete sie, belauerte jede ihrer Bewegungen ganz genau. „Es ist tatsächlich die Liebe, die dich so stark macht." Es klang, als würde Dagor überlegen. „Vielleicht sollte ich einen günstigeren Zeitpunkt wählen. Ein wenig länger kann ich noch warten." sagte er leise.

Sie hörte nicht, was er sagte. Ihre ganze Konzentration beruhte ganz auf ihre Beine. Schritt für Schritt kam sie näher heran. Das Geschöpf stand da, und wartete, sein Schwert gezückt.

Melima stand nun direkt vor ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich vernichte dich. Nie wieder sollst du einem Menschen so etwas antun." flüsterte sie. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus.

Der Dämon wich zurück und funkelte sie noch einmal mit seinen leuchtenden Augen an. Dann schrie er entsetzlich, und verschwand er in einer Rauchwolke.

°°°°°

Jaaa! Jiphieee! Raketen in die Luft sausen lassen Er ist besiegt! Sie hat es geschafft Applaus Ganz ohne Manus Hilfe…

…oder vielleicht doch nicht?


	13. Freiheit

**Freiheit**

„Melima!" Sie hörte die Stimme von dem Mann, den sie liebte, und sah auf. Panisch rannte er auf sie zu, kniete neben ihr und sah sie ungläubig an. „Melisse, (1) wie geht es dir? Was ist hier passiert?"

„Wo ist er hin?" fragte nun auch Elrond. Hinter ihm kamen Gimli, Tôlkíen und Tari gelaufen.

Beruhigt lächelte sie. „Es ist vorbei." sagte sie. „Ich bin frei."

°°°°°

Vorsichtig führte Legolas sie zum Haus. Sie war noch etwas zittrig in den Beinen. Erschöpft lies sie sich auf der Bank in dem schönen Garten nieder. Sie blickte sich einen Moment lächelnd um. Und sie lauschte. Die Vögel sangen wieder.

Erleichtert atmete sie ein. Dann sah sie in die besorgten Gesichter ihrer Lieben.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Legolas fürsorglich. Sanft nahm er ihre Hand.

„Es geht mir gut." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Es geht mir sehr gut. Ich bin endlich frei!"

„Wie hast du das nur gemacht?" fragte Gimli.

„Es waren ihre Augen." lächelte Elrond. „Wie wir es schon vermutet hatten." Er setzte sich neben sie und betrachtete sie genau. „Es ist immer noch ein schwaches Leuchten darin." Zart strich er ihr über den Kopf. „Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du etwas ganz Besonderes bist, sell nîn."

„Wie hast du ihn vernichten können?" fragte Gimli.

Melima überlegte einen Moment. „Ich weiß es nicht so genau." sie stockte. „Ich glaube, ich habe ihn berührt."

„Du glaubst es?" fragte Tôlkíen. „Aber du bist dir nicht sicher."

Melima schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ging alles so schnell." sagte sie. Sie sah den alten Mann an. „Ich wusste, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich streckte meine Hand aus… und dann löste er sich in Rauch auf."

„Du bist ein tapferes Mädchen!" sagte Gimli und grinste sie an.

„Ja, in der Tat. Deine Macht sind deine Augen." schmunzelte Johnamas. „Und deine reine Seele. Pass gut auf sie auf, mein Kind. Wer weiß, ob du sie noch mal brauchen kannst."

„Das glaube ich nicht, Johnamas. Die Zeit der Abenteuer ist vorbei." Sie sah Legolas an, und drückte ihm zart die Hand. „Jetzt beginnt mein unsterbliches Leben."

°°°°°

Sie blieben noch einige Tage. Melima ging es schnell besser. Sie erholte sich gut, und war noch lebendiger, als zuvor.

Elrond beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Es schien ihr gut zu gehen. Alles schien vorbei zu sein – doch warum hatte er dennoch das Gefühl, dass die Gefahr immer noch nicht gebannt war?

Kurz, bevor der Dämon sich in Rauch auflöste hatte er gemeint ihn Lachen zu hören…

°°°°°

Der Tag des Abschiedes war gekommen. Tôlkíen sah sie lange an, und legte väterlich seine Hand auf die ihre. Melima lächelte ihn dankbar an. Sie hatte diesen alten Mann lieb gewonnen, und war traurig, dass sie ihn nun verlassen würden, doch sie freute sich, auf die Dinge, die nun kommen würden. Jetzt konnten sie anfangen zu planen. Nun, da sie wusste, dass sie unsterblich war, konnte Legolas ihr all das zeigen, wovon er ihr so oft berichtet hatte.

„Schön, dass du mich gefunden hast. Ich wünsche dir und dem Prinzen alles Gute. No in elenath hîlar nan râd gîn." (2) lächelte er. „Ihr werdet ein langes und glückliches Leben haben, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Und ich hoffe, ich werde euch eines Tages wiedersehen."

„Ich danke Euch für alles. Ohne Eure Hilfe hätte ich es nicht geschafft." Herzlich drückte sie seine Hände.

„Ich wünsche euch eine gute Reise, wo immer euch eure Wege hinführen werden." Liebevoll strich er ihr über die blonden Haare.

Dann saßen sie auf ihre Pferde auf. Bevor sie über den Hügel ritten, drehten sie sich noch einmal um. Traurig hob Melima die Hand.

„Namarie." rief Johnamas ihnen hinter her. Einen Arm hatte er um Tari gelegt, die zum Abschied winkte.

°°°°°

Gemütlich machten sich die vier Gefährten auf den Weg. Nun hatten sie es nicht mehr eilig. Sie durchquerten das Auenland, und würden am Abend die Brandywein-Brücke überqueren.

Melima sah sich um. Sie war erst ein halbes Jahr hier, und schon hatte sie den größten Teil Mittelerdes gesehen. Und was sie gesehen hatte, hatte ihr gefallen. Nun hatte sie die Zeit, ein unsterbliches Leben lang, sich alles genau anzuschauen. Nun könnte sie die Orte mit einem ganz anderen Blick betrachten.

Sie atmete tief die reine, klare Luft ein. Sie roch nach dem Ende des Sommers. Aufmerksam blickte sie sich um. Alles stand in Blüte. Die Wälder waren noch grün, die Wiesen saftig. Sie lächelte. Sie würde hier noch so viele wundervolle Dinge sehen und erleben können.

Glücklich blickte sie zu Legolas hinüber, der zu ihrer Linken ritt. Er erwiderte ihren Blick. Er führte Askar noch ein wenig näher an sie heran. Dann umfasste er ihre Taille, und hob sie ohne Anstrengung zu sich hinüber. Er legte die Arme um sie. Zart strich er ihr eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Le mellin, meleth nîn." flüsterte er.

„Le mellin, ellon nîn." (3) flüsterte sie. Dann küssten sie sich zärtlich.

Melima bemerkte nicht, wie Askar eine andere Richtung einschlug, als die Reiter vor ihm. Er steuerte zielsicher auf ein kleines Wäldchen zu.

Gimli, der neben Elrond ritt, rief sich die letzten Tage noch einmal in Erinnerung. „Bei Erú, was für eine Geschichte. Ob die uns jemand glauben wird?" Er brummte amüsiert. „Nicht zu fassen, was in dem kleinen Mädchen alles steckt. Das hätte wohl keiner gedacht, als wir sie damals im Wald gefunden haben."

„Nein, das nicht." lächelte Elrond.

„Was sagst du dazu, mein Freund?" Gimli drehte sich um und stockte. „Legolas, Melima?" rief er. Dann sah er den Elb an, der nicht im Mindesten überrascht schien. „Elrond, sie sind weg! Wir müssen sie suchen."

„Ich glaube, dass wir im Moment nur stören würden." schmunzelte Elrond, und blickte den Zwerg von der Seite an.

Gimli sah zu ihm hinauf. „Oh." sagte er. Dann verstand er endlich. „Oooh! Ach so! Hm, na gut. Sie werden uns schon wiederfinden." schnaufte er.

°°°°°

Sie küssten sich noch immer, als Askar längst in dem Wäldchen stehen geblieben war. Auch Melimas Stute stand neben ihnen und graste gemütlich.

Irgendwann schlug Melima die Augen auf. Erstaunt blickte sie sich um.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte sie.

„Nur da, wo ich meinem treuen Askar gebeten habe, uns hinzubringen." grinste Legolas. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, dann sprang er ab und hielt ihr seine offenen Arme entgegen. Sie ließ sich hineingleiten, und vorsichtig stellte er sie auf die Füße. Dann küsste er sie wieder zärtlich. Tief sahen sie einander in die Augen. Das Grün war wieder ganz das alte. Nur manchmal noch sah er es schwach aufleuchten.

Sanft streichelte er ihr Gesicht. Ihre Hände wanderten seinen Rücken hinauf, und er zog sie fest an sich. Dann lächelte er.

„Komm!" sagte er, dann nahm er sie bei der Hand, und führte sie einige Schritte.

Sie setzte sich in das weiche Gras einer kleinen Lichtung, und zog ihn zu sich hinunter.

„Du hast mir gefehlt." flüsterte sie.

„Ich war doch die ganze Zeit bei dir." lächelte er.

„Aber wir waren nie wirklich alleine, so wie hier." Sie strich ihm übers Haar. „Ich habe deine Berührungen vermisst. Ich habe es vermisst, deinen Körper an meinem zu spüren."

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt." sagte er leise und küsste sie. Langsam zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus und dann holten sie nach, was sie in den letzten Wochen vermisst hatten…

°°°°°

Den Abend verbrachten sie in Bree in dem Wirtshaus des Herrn Butterblume. Melima konnte nicht fassen, dass es auch ihn wirklich gab, und er war tatsächlich so zerstreut und vergesslich. Das Bier schmeckte jedoch Köstlich in seinem Gasthaus.

Am nächsten Morgen, verabschiedeten sie sich von Elrond. Er würde jetzt weiter östlich auf der Großen Oststraße Richtung Bruchtal reiten, die drei Gefährten wollten den Grünweg nach Süden einschlagen. Dieses Mal fiel Melima der Abschied nicht ganz so schwer. Da sie unsterblich war, würden sie noch viele Gelegenheiten haben, sich zu sehen.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder, sell nîn." sagte Elrond und nahm sie in die Arme. Dann zwinkerte er ihr zu. Verständnislos blickte Melima ihn an. Was meinte er nur?

Dann umarmte der Elb Legolas. „Pass gut auf sie auf."

„Das werde ich bestimmt, Elrond." sagte er.

„Ich werde nach einem Boten Ausschau halten." lächelte Elrond und klopfte dem verblüfften Legolas fest auf den Arm. Was sollte das bedeuten?

„Gimli, setzt meinem Enkel nicht so viele Flausen in den Kopf." grinste er den Zwerg an.

„Herr Elrond! Ich doch nicht!" entrüstet baute sich Gimli vor ihm auf. „Ich bringe ihm nur anständige Dinge bei." grinste er.

„Natürlich, Gimli. Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen." Er klopfte dem Zwerg freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Na, das will ich doch hoffen." grinste Gimli und zwinkerte Elrond zu. Der stieg lachend auf sein Pferd, und ritt in Richtung Bruchtal.

°°°°°

Gimli, Legolas und Melima machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Ihr Ziel war Gondor. Melima wollte noch einmal mit dem alten Ehepaar Élisara und Thamos reden. Sie hatte von Tôlkíen einiges erfahren, doch sie wusste, dass die beiden ihr noch mehr erzählen konnten. Melima hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass das Paar schon auf sie wartete.

Gemütlich ritten sie durch die Landschaft. Gimli und Legolas erklärten ihr unterwegs viel über die Tiere und Pflanzen, die sie sahen. Legolas war sehr bewandert in Pflanzen, denen heilsame Kräfte zugesagt wurden. Er hatte in all den Jahren mit Elrond viel gelernt. Und nun sog Melima dieses Wissen auf.

Am fünften Tag ihrer Reise machten die drei eine längere Rast. Sie machten an einem kleinen Fluss halt, in dem Melima die inzwischen ziemlich schmutzige Kleidung der Gefährten waschen wollte.

Legolas ging auf die Jagd, und Gimli kümmerte sich um die Pferde und das Feuer. Danach gesellte er sich zu der jungen Frau.

„Soll ich dir helfen, Prinzessin?" fragte er höflich.

Melima lächelte. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Aber leiste mir ein wenig Gesellschaft."

„Gerne." sagte der Zwerg und ließ sich grunzend auf einem Stein am Ufer nieder. Bedächtig stopfte er seine Pfeife mit Langgrundblatt, welches er noch im Auenland erworben hatte.

„Gimli, warum nennst du mich immer Prinzessin?" fragte Melima und sah ihn neugierig an.

Dieser grinste. „Na, du bist doch eine, oder?"

„Bin ich das?" lächelte diese erstaunt.

„In meinen Augen bist du eine Prinzessin, ja." sagte der Zwerg bestimmt. „Erst einmal bist du wunderschön wie eine Prinzessin, und dann wirst du auch noch von einem Prinzen geliebt."

Verlegen sah Melima hinunter. Eine leichte Röte bildete sich auf ihren Wangen. „Ich danke dir für dieses Kompliment. Ich habe mich nie für schön gehalten."

„Du bist wunderschön, Kleines." nickte Gimli. „Wie kannst du daran zweifeln?"

„In meiner alten Welt kam ich mir immer fürchterlich hässlich vor. Ich war klein, dünn und blass. Außerdem hatte ich nie so schöne Kleider, wie die anderen Mädchen. Die Jungs haben mich nie angesehen, bis auf…" Sie schluckte und blickte wieder auf ihre Wäsche.

„Bis auf diesen einen, was? Er hat dir sehr wehgetan, nicht wahr?" Mitleidig sah Gimli sie an.

Melima nickte. „Ja, das ist wahr." Dann sah sie ihn an. „Aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Legolas würde mir nie so etwas antun." lächelte sie.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Er liebt dich wirklich sehr. Außerdem ist er die ehrlichste Haut, die ich jemals kennengelernt habe. Dieser Elb hasst nicht nur das Lügen, er kann es gar nicht." Er grinste. „Manchmal ist er sogar, nach meinem Geschmack, etwas zu ehrlich."

„Gimli, ist es wahr, dass du dein Herz einst an Galadriel verloren hast?" fragte Melima vorsichtig.

Verblüfft sah der Zwerg sie an. „Siehst du, das ist es, was ich meine!" Brummte er. Dann sah er verlegen auf den Boden. „Ja, das ist wohl so. Ausgerechnet ich, ein Zwerg, und, zumindest damals noch, ein ausgesprochener Elbenfeind." Er seufzte, und sein Blick wanderte in die Ferne. Verträumt zog er an seiner Pfeife. „Ich würde alles dafür geben, sie noch einmal sehen zu dürfen."

Melima lächelte. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass dieser raue Zwerg einen so weichen Kern hatte. „Was ist denn mit den Zwergenfrauen? Gab es keine, die dein Herz erweicht hat? Vermisst du dein Volk nicht?"

Gimli überlegte einen Moment. „Oh doch, ich würde gerne mal wieder einen von meinem Volk sehen. Und es gibt wundervolle Zwergenfrauen." Er sah Melima an. „Doch leider sind viele meiner Sippe in den Minen Morias durch die Orks ums Leben gekommen. Manchmal besuche ich noch meinen alten Vater. Aber unter den ganzen Zwergen Mittelerdes habe ich nicht einen so guten Freund gefunden, wie unseren Elbenprinz. Wir haben so manche Schlacht Seite an Seite gekämpft. Er rettete mir zweimal das Leben. Und da habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich immer in seiner Nähe bleiben werde, um vielleicht, irgendwann einmal, meine Schuld bei ihm abzutragen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es als Schuld ansieht." sagte Melima. „Er sagte mir einmal, dass es für ihn eine Ehre war an deiner Seite zu kämpfen. Und das du ein hervorragender Krieger bist, der wie kein anderer die Axt schwingen kann."

Gimli lächelte. „Das hat Legolas gesagt?" Melima nickte. „Hervorragender Krieger." wiederholte er grummelnd.

„Ja, das bist du, mein Freund." Lächelnd kam Legolas ihnen entgegen. Er war zwar noch ein Stück weg, doch seine Elbenohren hatten sie gehört. „Seht nur, was ich erlegt habe. Es gibt heute einen Wildschweinbraten!" Er hob den Stock mit dem toten Wildschwein ächzend über seine Schulter. Es war ein relativ kleines Exemplar dieser Art, denn sonst hätte er dies nicht geschafft.

„Wildschwein!" Gimlis Augen leuchteten. „Das hatten wir schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr!" Lachend kam er Legolas entgegen, um ihm mit der schweren Last zu helfen.

°°°°°

Nachdem sie sich alle satt gegessen hatten, lagen sie nebeneinander auf der Wiese und sahen in den Himmel. Die weißen Wolken änderten stetig ihre Form. Melimas Kopf ruhte auf Legolas Schulter, und er hatte zärtlich einen Arm um sie gelegt.

Gimli und Legolas erzählten Geschichten aus dem Ringkrieg. Nun hatte Melima ja fast alle Gefährten kennengelernt. Nur Frodo und Gandalf würde sie wohl nie sehen können. Diese lebten jetzt in den unsterblichen Gefilden der Elben. Melima bedauerte dies. Sie hätte zu gerne auch den Zauberer kennengelernt. Und auch Boromir würde sie nie sehen. Oft sprachen Legolas und Gimli über ihren toten Gefährten. Obwohl er damals fast den Ring gewaltsam an sich genommen hatte, sprachen sie nur in den höchsten Tönen von dem Menschen.

Es begann bereits zu dämmern. Gimli gähnte schon eine ganze Weile, und schließlich schnarchte er laut vor sich hin. Legolas hatte sich über Melima gebeugt und zog ihre Gesichtszüge nach. Das knisternde Lagerfeuer spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Dann grinste er sie an. „Was hältst du von einem Bad in dem Fluss?" fragte er.

„Ziemlich viel." lächelte Melima. Dann stand sie auf und rannte los. „Wer als erstes drin ist, hat gewonnen." rief sie lachend. Legolas grinste, griff noch nach einem Umhang, und spurtete ihr hinterher.

Melima war schon den kleinen Hügel hinuntergelaufen und war gerade dabei sämtliche Bänder ihres Kleides zu lösen.

Legolas setzte sich auf einen Stein, sah ihr zu und belächelte sie. „Also, wenn das in dem Tempo weitergeht, dann habe ich schon zehnmal gewonnen."

Sie warf ihm einen funkelnden Blick zu. „Du hast ja auch nicht so viele Knoten zu lösen." sagte sie. Dann streifte sie ihr Kleid ab, und zog ihr Unterhemd über den Kopf. Nackt stand sie vor ihm. Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Na, Herr Elb, kneifst du?"

Lächelnd ging er auf sie zu. „Nein, ich bewundere dich nur." Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Brust.

„Hm, ich denke…" sie umfasste seine Schultern. „Ich denke, bewundern kannst du mich auch ein anderes Mal." Dann gab sie ihm lachend einen Schubs. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, und landete, noch komplett angezogen, in dem Fluss.

Grinsend, und pitschnass, sah er sie an. „Na, warte!" Dann rannte er auf sie zu. Melima schrie auf, und lief lachend weg, doch ein paar Schritte weiter, hatte er sie bereits eingeholt. Nasse, starke Arme griffen sie. Legolas hob sie hoch und ging mit ihr zum Fluss.

„Es tut mir leid, hörst du? Mach das bitte nicht." sagte sie flehend und sah ihn zuckersüß an.

Doch Legolas hielt sie in eisernem Griff. „Zu spät, ernilwen nîn." (4) Dann stapfte er durch das Wasser, bis es ihm zur Hüfte reichte. Mit einem Schwung warf er Melima ins kalte Nass. Prustend kam sie wieder zum Vorschein.

„Das war ganz schön gemein!" sagte sie zitternd. Dann sah sie ihn an. „Aber ich habe es wohl nicht besser verdient." lächelte sie. Dann ging sie auf ihn zu und half ihm, seine nasse Kleidung, die an ihm klebte von seinem Körper zu entfernen.

Inzwischen war der Mond aufgegangen und strahlte hell vom Himmel. Zärtlich berührten sie einander. Wassertropfen funkelten auf ihrer Haut. Sanft küssten sie sich und hielten sich fest im Arm.

Irgendwann bemerkte er, wie ihr ganzer Körper vor Kälte zu zittern begann. Er nahm sie bei der Hand, führte sie aus dem Wasser heraus und wickelte den großen Umhang um sie beide. Eng zog er sie an sich. Schnell hatte seine Körperwärme auch sie erwärmt.

Sanft fuhr er ihr über den nackten Rücken, und seine Hand glitt über ihren wohlgeformten Po. Ihre kleinen Hände berührten liebkosend seine Brust. Dabei küssten sie sich sinnlich.

„Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, das sowohl mein Herz, als auch mein Körper so sehr nach einer Frau schreien kann." flüsterte er und bedeckte ihre Schulter mit zärtlichen Küssen.

Sie seufzte. „Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das Zusammensein mit einem Mann so wundervoll sein kann." Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, und sah ihn an. Das Mondlicht reflektierte in seinen blauen Augen. Liebevoll strich sie ihm eine noch feuchte Strähne aus der Stirn. „Ich will dich, Legolas." flüsterte sie.

Er sah ihr in die Augen. Dann strich er ihr zärtlich über das Gesicht. „Und ich begehre dich, meleth nîn." sagte er. Dann griff er ihre Hand. „Komm." sagte er. Leise schlichen sie an dem schnarchenden Zwerg vorbei, nahmen eine Decke, und gingen dann ein Stück in den Wald hinein.

Legolas führte sie zu einem dichten Gebüsch. Fragend sah Melima ihn an, doch er grinste nur, und ging voran. Melima folgte ihm. Erstaunt sah sie sich um. Dichte Zweige umsäumten ein Moosbewachsenes, ruhiges Fleckchen. Es war wie eine Höhle. Von außen war diese Stelle nicht zu erkennen.

Über ihnen breitete sich die Krone einer großen Buche, doch Mondlicht drang durch die, sich langsam verfärbenden Blätter, bis zu ihnen hinunter.

„Ich habe diese Stelle gefunden, als ich auf der Jagd war." Legolas breitete die Decke auf dem weichen Moos aus. Dann streckte er eine Hand nach Melima aus. Lächelnd setzte sie sich zu ihm.

Verträumt sah er sie an. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du für immer bei mir bleiben wirst." sagte er. „Ich hatte mich schon fast damit abgefunden, dich eines Tages wieder zu verlieren."

„Tja," sagte sie. „jetzt ist es zu spät. Du hattest die Gelegenheit es dir anders zu überlegen." Sie grinste ihn an. „Jetzt wirst du mich nicht mehr los. Nie mehr!"

„Ich wäre mit dir gestorben." sagte er ernst.

Zärtlich strich sie ihm über das Gesicht. „Ich weiß. Und genau das war meine Angst." flüsterte sie. „Aber solche Gedanken brauchen wir uns nicht mehr zu machen. Ich bleibe für immer bei dir." Leidenschaftlich küsste sie ihn und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. „Liebe mich, Legolas." hauchte sie in sein empfindliches Ohr. „Liebe mich mit deinem ganzen Herzen."

°°°°°

Als die Sonne aufging, wachte Gimli brummend auf. Er rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und setzte sich auf. Sich am Kopf kratzend blickte er auf das Pärchen, dass gegenüber von ihm, auf der anderen Seite der noch glimmenden Feuerstelle, Arm in Arm friedlich schlief.

„Komisch. Legolas ist doch sonst immer so früh auf den Beinen." überlegte er kurz. „Na, die beiden waren wohl noch lange wach. Wahrscheinlich hat Legolas ihr wieder ein paar elbische Gedichte vorgetragen." Er grinste.

Einen Moment betrachtete er schlafende Paar. Es war ein schöner Anblick. Dieses Mädchen hatte seinem Freund den Frieden gebracht, nach dem sein Herz so sehr verlangt hatte. Auch in den unsterblichen Gefilden hätte er diesen Frieden nicht gefunden, da war der Zwerg sich ganz sicher.

Doch auch ein wenig Wehmut umfasste bei diesem Bild sein Herz. Er wusste, dass bald die Zeit des Herumreisens mit seinem besten Freund, vorbei sein würde.

„Dann werde ich wohl auch sesshaft werden, auf meinen alten Tagen." grummelte er.

Von dem Geräusch erwachte Legolas. Unausgeschlafen sah er den Zwerg an. „Guten Morgen, mein Freund." sagte er gähnend.

„Meine Güte, wann habt ihr euch schlafen gelegt? Ich habe dich noch nie so müde gesehen."

Legolas grinste ihn an. „Wir hatten noch etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen." flüsterte er. Dann zog er vorsichtig den Arm unter Melimas Kopf weg. Seufzend drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite.

„Komm, mellon nîn, wir machen Frühstück." sagte er leise, und unterdrückte wieder ein Gähnen.

°°°°°

Nachdem sie ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatten, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Nach zwei weiteren Tagen kamen sie ins Dunland, und vor ihnen erstreckten sich die Gipfel des Nebelgebirges. Als sie die Grenze Rohans passierten, beschlossen sie, König Éomer einen Besuch in Edoras abzustatten.

Langsam ritten sie durch die Straßen. Die Stadt war weit größer, als Melima es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es waren zwar nur kleine Häuser mit meist Reetbedachten Dächern, aber es war weit mehr, als nur ein kleines Dorf.

Die so genannten Pferdemenschen hatten ihren Ruf zu Recht. Prächtige Rösser grasten friedlich auf den Weiden.

Vor dem rustikalen Palast des Königs hatte Éomer, zu Gedenken des verstorbenen Königs Théoden, seinem Onkel, der in der Schlacht um Minas Tirith gefallen war, eine Statue aufstellen lassen.

Obwohl er vor dem Ringkrieg, durch Saruman und Grima Schlangenzunge, nur ein alter und schwacher Herrscher gewesen ist, war er es doch, der das Volk Rohans in der Hornburg verteidigt hatte. Und er war es gewesen, der mit seinen Truppen dazu beigetragen hatte, dass die dunkle Macht Sarumans und Saurons gestürzt worden war.

Sein Blumenbewachsenes Hügelgrab lag neben dem seines Sohnes Théodred. Auf dem Weg zum Palast führten die Gefährten ihre Pferde daran vorbei, und gedachten eines Moments der großen Taten des Königs.

Éomers Volk hatte nach dem Ringkrieg wieder Mut geschöpft, und bald waren die schweren Verluste, die sie hatten erleiden müssen, ein wenig verblasst. Stolz ritten die Menschen durch die Straßen, und begrüßten die drei Gefährten freundlich.

Éomer machte ihnen einen großen Empfang. Lachend kam er ihnen entgegen.

„Heil, Éomer, König Rohans." lachte Gimli. „Was gib es neues in der Mark?"

„Willkommener Besuch!" erwiderte der König und umarmte die beiden freundschaftlich. „Es freut mich, dass eure Wege euch endlich wieder einmal in mein bescheidenes Haus führen." Sein Blick fiel auf Melima. „Und welch eine schöne Blume unter den Elben begleitet euch?" Er verbeugte sich tief. „Mae govannen, Herrin."

„Oh, nein, ich bin keine Elbe." sagte Melima verlegen und strich unbewusst ihre Haare hinter die Ohren. Dann machte sie einen tiefen Knicks. „Es ist mir eine große Ehre Euch kennenzulernen, König Éomer, dem Schwestersohn des Théoden."

Verwundert sah der König sie an. Dann lachte er. „Solch eine Schönheit unter den Menschen? Edles Blut muss durch Eure Adern fließen, Herrin." Er verbeugte sich tief vor ihr. Dann klopfte er Legolas auf die Schultern, und sah Gimli lächelnd an. „Kommt herein, Freunde, und trinkt mit mir auf euer Wohl!"

°°°°°

Sie verbrachten eine schöne Zeit in Edoras mit dem König und seiner Gemahlin Lothíriel.

Melima lernte viel über die stolzen Pferde dieser Menschen, und erfuhr noch viele weitere Geschichten aus dem Ringkrieg, über die die Bücher Tôlkíens nichts erzählt hatten.

Ein paar Tage später verabschiedeten sie sich von ihrem alten Freund, und machten sich wieder auf dem Weg nach Gondor.

Sie ritten durch das Land Anórien, welches jetzt zum beginnenden Herbst hin, wunderschön war. Sie ritten über saftige Wiesen und kamen an Feldern vorbei, die mit reifem Korn bewachsen waren. Bald würde geerntet werden können. Dieses Jahr konnten die Menschen dem Winter beruhigt entgegensehen. Die Ernte würde gut ausfallen.

An ihrer Rechten Seite begleitete sie das Weiße Gebirge. Die, mit Schnee bedeckten Gipfel der Berge, schimmerten in der herbstlichen Sonne.

°°°°°

Schließlich kamen sie eine Woche später in Minas Tirith an, als die Sonne über den Gipfel des Amon Dîn aufstieg. Es wurde ein warmes Willkommen mit der königlichen Familie. Groß war die Freude des Wiedersehens.

Als sie abends, an einem gemütlichen Kaminfeuer, zusammen saßen, hörten Arwen und Aragorn gespannt den Erzählungen der drei zu. Diese berichteten von Tôlkíen und der Vernichtung des Dämons.

Anerkennend blickte der König das Mädchen an. „So hast du es also doch geschafft. Ich bin froh, dass du die Kraft hattest. Ich habe Dagor nur kurz gesehen, damals in Bruchtal. Er war ein starker und gefährlicher Gegner."

Verlegen blickte Melima hinunter. „Ich bin nur froh, dass er endlich weg ist, und weder ich, noch andere von meiner Art ihn noch fürchten müssen."

„Du hast ganz Mittelerde von einem schlimmen Schicksal bewart, oselle nîn." (5) sagte Arwen, und blickte sie ernst an. „Es hätte wirklich böse enden können mit uns allen."

„Was sind nun eure weiteren Pläne, mellyn nîn?" fragte Aragorn. „Wo wollt ihr den Winter verbringen?"

Legolas sah Melima an. „Wir haben uns entschlossen Haldir einen Besuch abzustatten." erklärte er. „Ich möchte meiner Liebsten endlich den Goldenen Wald zeigen."

Arwen lächelte. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Lórien wird dir gefallen, Melima. Es ist wunderschön dort. Auch im Winter, denn er ist dort wie ein Frühling." Sie blickte ihren Mann an. „Auch wir müssen im nächsten Jahr wieder dort hin. Schon lange habe ich meine Verwandten nicht gesehen."

„Das werden wir tun, meine Königin." lächelte Aragorn und küsste seine Frau sanft auf die Stirn.

°°°°°

Am nächsten Tag beschloss Melima das alte Ehepaar, Élisara und Thamos, zu besuchen. Legolas hatte sie eigentlich begleiten wollen, doch Aragorn brauchte die Hilfe und den Rat seines Freundes.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ellon nîn." sagte Melima. „Ich gehe alleine. Hilf du deinem Freund."

Und so machte sie sich alleine auf den Weg hinunter in die Stadt. Neugierig blieb sie an dem einen oder anderen Marktstand stehen und probierte so manche Leckerei, die dort angeboten wurden. Staunend betrachtete sie die schönen Stoffe und die vielen kleinen Kunstwerke, mit denen, unter anderem, gehandelt wurde.

Gerade glitt sie mit ihren schlanken Fingern bewundernd über ein seidenes Tuch, als hinter ihr jemand ihren Namen sagte.

„Mel?" Sie drehte sich um, und sah in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, der sie ungläubig ansah. „Mel, seid Ihr es wirklich?"

„Macelius." sagte sie erstaunt. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ja, ich bin es. Wie geht es Euch?" fragte sie.

„Danke. Es geht mir gut." Fasziniert sah der Mann sie an. „Ich hätte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, Euch jemals wiederzusehen." Behutsam nahm er ihre Hand und küsste sie. Sie sah ihn vorsichtig an und nahm ihre Hand zurück.

„Was führt Euch nach Minas Tirith, Herrin?" fragte Macelius.

„Ich bin hier mit Meister Gimli und…" sie stockte. Macelius sah sie einen Moment traurig an und nickte.

„Dann hat er Euch also gefunden." sagte er.

Melima sah ihn an. „Ja, das hat er."

„Ich freue mich für Euch, denn ich sehe, dass Ihr sehr glücklich seid." Er lächelte sie an. „Wollt etwas erwerben, oder spaziert Ihr nur ein wenig durch unsere bescheidene Stadt?"

Erleichtert lächelte Melima. „Eigentlich bin ich auf dem Weg zu Freunden. Sie wohnen noch ein Stück weiter unten."

„Darf ich Euch begleiten?" fragte Macelius vorsichtig.

„Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen." lächelte Melima.

Sie unterhielten sich freundlich auf dem Weg. Vor dem Haus des Ehepaares blieben sie stehen.

„Welch merkwürdige Pflanzen hier wachsen." sagte er und bestaunte die Stiefmütterchen auf der Fensterbank. Dann blickte Macelius sie verlegen an. „Nun, Mel. Ich wünsche Euch alles Gute, und ich hoffe, Ihr werdet sehr glücklich werden."

Dankbar lächelte Melima ihn an. „Ich danke Euch, Macelius. Das bin ich schon. Es war schön Euch wiederzusehen." Zum Abschied sah er sie noch einmal an, nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss darauf. Dann verbeugte er sich höflich, und ging davon.

Melima sah ihm einen Moment nach. Sie hoffte, dass auch er eines Tages das Glück der erfüllten Liebe kennenlernen würde.

Sie drehte sich zu der Tür. Ein wenig klopfte ihr Herz. Sie hob ihre Hand, und klopfte zaghaft gegen das Holz.

Sie hörte ein Schlurfen, kurz danach wurde die Tür geöffnet. Élisara lächelte ihr entgegen und bat sie hinein.

„Ich wusste, dass du wiederkommen würdest." sagte die alte Frau lächelnd. „Komm herein, und setz dich zu uns, mein Kind. Thamos und ich trinken gerade eine Tasse Tee. Nun hast du bestimmt viele Fragen an uns." Sie gingen in die wohnliche Stube und setzten sich. Dann sah die alte Frau den Ring an der Hand des Mädchens. „Aber erst erzählt mir von Dagor." Prüfend blickte die alte Frau ihr in die Augen. „Du hattest Kontakt zu ihm, nicht wahr? Ich habe es gespürt."

Melima nickte. „Ja. Und nun ist er vernichtet. Doch ohne Euren Ring, hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Ich danke Euch dafür."

„Ich wusste, dass du ihn brauchen würdest. Ich habe einen Zauber auf ihn gelegt, der dich vor ihm beschützen sollte." Schmunzelnd blickte sie Melima an. „Ja, mein Kind. Ich kann ein wenig zaubern. Ich lernte die Magie einst von Elben und Zauberern, vor vielen hundert Jahren. Es ist meine Gabe."

„Johnamas erzählte mir, dass Dagor auch Euch wollte."

Die alte Frau nickte. „Ja, er versuchte auch mich zu betören vor langer Zeit." Sie sah ihrem Mann in die Augen und drückte seine Hand. „Doch er schaffte es nicht. Dieses Geschöpf hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Liebe sogar Welten überdauern kann." Sie blickte Melima an. „Auch dich rettete die Liebe, habe ich nicht Recht?"

Melima nickte. „Ja. Die Kraft ihm zu widerstehen bekam ich aus meinem Herzen."

Sie blieb lange dort am Tisch des Ehepaares sitzen. Diese erzählten ihr nun ihre ganze, lange Geschichte. Melima erfuhr, dass die beiden schon bald dreitausend Jahren durch Mittelerde reisten. Doch sie blieben immer nur wenige Jahre an einem Ort, damit sie sich nicht verdächtigt machten. Für Melima war es immer noch unglaublich, dass diese Menschen bereits so lange lebten. Immer noch war es für sie ein befremdender Gedanke unsterblich zu sein.

Élisara berichtete ausführlich, wie sie damals den jungen Tôlkíen aufgenommen hatten. „Er war verwirrt, und wusste nicht, was plötzlich mit ihm geschehen war." Sie lächelte. „Er war lange Jahre bei uns, bis er gelernt hatte, mit dem Wissen und der Unsterblichkeit umzugehen." Sie nahm mit ihrer faltigen Hand die Hand ihres Mannes und schmunzelte ihn an. „Er war für uns wie der Sohn, den wir nie hatten."

„Johnamas erzählte von Euren Heilkünsten." sagte Melima. „Er sagte, dass jeder von uns, der aus der anderen Welt hierher kam, eine besondere Fähigkeit hat. Nun frage ich mich, welche die meine ist."

Prüfend blickte die alte Frau ihr in die Augen. „Weißt du es denn noch nicht, mein Kind? Deine Macht besteht in deiner Stärke. Du hast Dagor besiegt. Deine Macht liegt in deinen Augen. Du kannst damit viel Gutes tun, und auch in dir liegt die Kraft des Heilens." Sie griff nach Melimas Hand. „Ich spüre die Energie, die dich durchfließt. Du wirst eines Tages eine mächtige Heilerin sein." Die alte Frau nickte. „Doch du brauchst noch Zeit. Wandere noch einige Jahre durch das Land. Sieh dir die Pflanzen und Tiere an, und lerne von ihnen." Sie kniff ihre grauen Augen zusammen und sah das junge Mädchen genau an. „Du hast ein langes Leben vor dir, mein Kind. Die Vereinigung mit dem Elben ist gut. Ihr werdet neues Blut erschaffen, welches es in Mittelerde noch nicht gibt. Starkes Blut."

°°°°°

(1) Geliebte

(2) Mögen alle Sterne auf deinen Weg scheinen

(3) Ich liebe dich, mein Elb

(4) meine Prinzessin

(5) meine Schwester


	14. Bedeutende Frage

**Bedeutende Frage**

Nach zehn Tagen brachen Legolas und Melima nach Lórien auf. Dort wollten sie den Winter verbringen. Zum Glück war es ein wahrlich goldener Herbst, dass sie die noch warme Sonne meistens auf ihrem Wege begleite.

Legolas freute sich schon sehr darauf, seiner Geliebten Lórien zu zeigen. Außerdem war noch etwas Gutes an einem Aufenthalt an diesem Ort. Es lag auf dem Weg nach Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas war der Meinung, dass auch sein Vater die Frau in seinem Leben kennenlernen sollte. Doch erst im nächsten Frühjahr würden sie sich zu ihm auf den Weg machen.

Gimli hatte es vorgezogen, sie nicht zu begleiten, denn er fühlte sich in dem Goldenen Wald immer zu sehr an Galadriel erinnert, der er schmerzlich nachtrauerte, seit diese in die unsterblichen Gefilde gereist war. Stattdessen besuchte er seine Sippe, die sich nach dem Ringkrieg im Weißen Gebirge niedergelassen hatte.

So war das Paar für sich alleine und genoss die Zeit in vollen Zügen. Sie führten lange Gespräche, kuschelten sich abends am Feuer eng aneinander, und liebten sich manche Nacht leidenschaftlich unter dem Sternenhimmel.

Sie reisten gemütlich. Sie hatten ja alle Zeit der Welt. Noch immer war das Gefühl der Unsterblichkeit für Melima berauschend. In der alten Welt hätte sie nichts darum gegeben, unsterblich zu sein. Doch hier, mit dem Mann den sie liebte an ihrer Seite, und der aufregenden, und immer wieder neuen Mittelerde, war alles andere als ein unsterbliches Leben zu kurz.

Legolas erzählte ihr viel über das Land, und immer wieder musste er Melima Fragen über verschiedene Tiere und Pflanzen beantworten. Sie war sehr wissbegierig, nicht zuletzt, weil Élisara ihr den Rat gegeben hatte, von ihrer Umwelt zu lernen.

In einer Sternenklaren Nacht, zog Legolas den Gedichtband seiner Mutter heraus, zog Melima dicht an sich, und las ihr lange die wunderschönen Reime der Elben vor. Verträumt horchte Melima seinen Worten.

°°°°°

Es war noch sehr mild für die Jahreszeit. Die Blätter der Bäume verfärbten sich zusehends, aber die Luft war noch warm.

Als sie eines Abends ihr Nachtlager in der Nähe einer frischen Quelle aufschlugen, sah Legolas sie fragend an. „Nin govedich nan eithel?" (1)

Melima nickte lächelnd. Hand in Hand schlenderten sie dorthin. Es war wunderschön hier. Ein kleiner Wasserfall speiste den kleinen See mit frischem, klarem Wasser. Große Steine umsäumten das Ufer, und er war umgeben von Bäumen. Trauerweiden berührten mit ihren Blättern die Wasseroberfläche.

Der Mond schien hell und voll vom Himmel und spiegelte sich in dem klaren Wasser. Melima war immer noch fasziniert von diesem Mond hier. Er war um so viel größer, als in der anderen Welt.

Langsam zogen sie sich aus und wateten hinein. Es war kühl und erfrischend. Zärtlich umfasste Legolas ihre schmale Taille und drehte sie durchs Wasser. Sie lachte ausgelassen.

„Erzähl mir von deiner anderen Welt." sagte er. „Gibt es dort auch Wälder?"

„Ja, aber sie sind bei Weitem nicht so schön wie hier. Nichts dort ist so schön wie hier." Zärtlich schlossen sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Traurig blickte sie ihn an. „Weißt du, in der anderen Welt gibt es viel Leid. Viele Menschen müssen hungern und sterben in sinnlosen Kriegen. Alles ist hektisch und jeder denkt nur an seinen eigenen Vorteil."

„Aber es muss doch auch schöne Dinge geben?" fragte er.

Sie lächelte. „Ja, ein paar schöne Dinge gab es. Schokolade zum Beispiel." Fragend sah er sie an. „Es ist eine Süßigkeit." Verträumt schloss sie die Augen. „Mmmh, ich würde einiges geben, um mal wieder ein Stück Schokolade im Mund zu haben."

„Was vermisst du sonst noch?" fragte er.

Sie überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. Ihr fiel nichts ein. Es war wirklich so. Sie vermisste fast nichts. Natürlich ihre Familie und ihre alten Freunde aus der Kindheit. Aber sonst – es war dort einfach nichts mit Mittelerde zu vergleichen.

„Die Menschen, wie leben sie dort?" Neugierig sah er sie an.

Wie sollte sie es ihm beschreiben? Er konnte die Bedeutung von den großen Städten mit den vielen Hochhäusern, und nur wenig Parks und Grünflächen doch gar nicht verstehen. Auch die tägliche, meist stupide Arbeit, der die Menschen nachgehen mussten, war ihm fremd. Sie versuchte es ihm verständlich zu machen, ließ aber ein paar Details aus, die er nicht verstanden hätte.

Traurig blickte er sie an. Nein, viele Dinge konnte er wirklich nicht verstehen. Aber dennoch war er dieser Welt dankbar, denn sie hatte sie zu ihm gebracht.

Zärtlich küsste sie ihn, und ihre Zunge fuhr spielerisch über seine Lippen. Sie schlang ihre langen, schlanken Beine um seine Hüfte und hielt sich an ihm fest. Sanft strich er über ihren Rücken und ihren Po. Dann trug er sie zu einem Felsen, der flach in das Wasser rein reichte.

Zärtlich streichelte er ihre nasse Haut. Ihre Brustwarzen waren hart vom kalten Wasser und seinen Berührungen. Sanft liebkoste er sie mit seiner Zunge.

Liebevoll streichelte sie über seinen starken Rücken. Seine Muskeln spannten sich unter der Haut. Langsam fuhr ihre Hand über seinen muskulösen, flachen Bauch weiter hinunter, so dass Legolas leise aufstöhnte. Hart und fest lag sein Glied ihn ihrer kleinen Hand. Sie konnte ihn mit ihren, immer noch unschuldigen Berührungen, mit denen sie nicht wusste, was sie in ihm auslösten, verrückt machen.

„Bleibe für immer bei mir, melisse." keuchte Legolas.

„Wo, wenn nicht bei dir, sollte ich sein?" flüsterte sie leise.

Die Atmung der Verliebten wurde schneller und schwerer. Sie steckten sich gegenseitig mit ihrer Erregung an. Sanft glitt Melima über sein festes Gesäß. Und als sie die empfindlichen Elbenohren zärtlich küsste, konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und drang fest, aber gefühlvoll in sie ein…

Sie schenkten sich gegenseitig wundervolle Berührungen und Zärtlichkeiten, und sie liebten sich langsam und intensiv im Mondschein.

°°°°°

Als sie in Lórien ankamen, war der Herbst in seiner vollen Schönheit ausgebrochen. Die Tage wurden kürzer, die Nächte kälter und die Blätter zeigten sich in den schönsten Farben. Langsam ritten sie durch den Wald.

„Sui côl lilthar i laiss nedh i waew." (2) lachte Melima und sah sich staunend um. Sie war begeistert von dem Goldenen Wald. Noch nie hatte sie so große Bäume gesehen, wie diese Mallorn-Bäume.

Schließlich ritten sie in die Stadt der Bäume, Caras Galdahon. Mit großen Augen sah Melima sich um. Noch nie hatte sie einen so schönen und friedlichen Ort gesehen. Der Boden war fest und sauber. Nirgends lagen Blätter oder Gestrüpp herum. Überall in den Bäumen hingen Lichter, und als sie hochsah, erblickte sie die Baumhäuser der Waldelben, die künstlerisch in die Bäume integriert worden waren. Es kam ihr so vor, als wenn diese Häuser und die Bäume zusammengehörten. Lange Treppen, mit Lichtern behangen, führten zu ihnen hinauf.

Ehrfurchtsvoll blickte Melima sich um. Es war einfach atemberaubend. Elben, in hellen, feinen Gewändern und begrüßten sie freundlich. Wundervolle Gesänge waren zu hören, die Melima bis tief in ihr Herz spürte. Nie hatte sie einen solchen, zugleich friedlichen, als auch aufregenden Ort gesehen.

Lächelnd kam ihnen ein aschblonder, großer Elb entgegen. „Mae govannen, Legolas, ernil Eryn Lasgalen." (3) Leicht neigte er seinen Kopf.

„Haldir, mein Herz freut sich, dich wiederzusehen." lachte Legolas, und legte dem Elben seine linke Hand auf die rechte Schulter. Haldir erwiderte lachend den Gruß.

„Es ist schön, dich lachend zu sehen, mein Freund. Du siehst gut aus." Prüfend blickte der Elb ihn an. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Melima. Er verbeugte sich auch vor ihr. „Mae govannen, ernilwen." (4) sagte er und musterte sie.

„Haldir, das ist Melima." sanft legte Legolas einen Arm um sie.

Haldir lächelte. „Ihr ward also der Grund der plötzlichen Abreise Legolas, vor einiger Zeit. Es freut mich sehr, Euch kennenzulernen, Herrin."

Melima erwiderte sein Lächeln und verbeugte sich ebenfalls. „Und mich erfreut es ebenso, den guten Freund von Legolas endlich zu treffen. Ich habe schon viel über Euch gehört, Hauptmann Haldir."

Haldir sah sie interessiert an. Dann blickte er wieder zu seinem Freund. „Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt den Winter über, und wollt nicht sofort wieder aufbrechen. Begleitet mich, ich zeige euch euer Haus." Legolas und Melima folgten dem Elb, der sie zu ihrem talan brachte. Langsam stiegen sie die Stufen hinauf. Mit jedem Schritt, den Melima machte, staunte sie immer mehr. Erst jetzt konnte sie die Dimensionen der Bäume und der ganzen Stadt überblicken. Nie hatte sie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen.

Als sie dann das Haus betraten, konnte sie es nicht glauben, dass ein solch wunderschöner, und großzügig geschnittener Raum in einem Baumhaus sein sollte. Das Gemach war hell und luftig. Helle, fast durchsichtige Vorhänge wehten in einem lauen Wind durch die großen, offenen Fenster. Ein großes, weiches Bett stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Überall standen frische Blumen.

Sie folgten Haldir auf eine große Terrasse. Karaffen mit Wasser und Wein, und Teller mit elbischen Köstlichkeiten standen auf dem Tisch.

Die Männer setzten sich in die gemütlichen Sessel, die aus Binsen gemacht, und mit dicken Kissen gepolstert waren. Melima ging zu dem hölzernen Geländer der Terrasse. Es war ein unglaublicher Anblick von dort oben. Das Flett lag mindestens fünfzig Meter über dem Boden. Melima verschlug es die Sprache. Überall auf den Bäumen leuchteten jetzt in der Dämmerung Lichter, und sie konnte die wundervollen Gesänge der Elben hören.

Zufrieden beobachtete Legolas sie. Es war so bezaubernd, wie sie sich, wie ein kleines Kind über solche Dinge freuen konnte. Für sie war das alles ja auch neu. Sie würde noch über so einiges hier in Mittelerde staunen können.

Haldir schenkte ihnen Wasser und Wein ein. „Erzähl mir von eurem kennenlernen, mein Freund. Und erzähl vor allem, wovon ich nur wenige Bruchstücke erfahren habe. Was ist mit dem Dämon? Müssen wir ihn noch weiterhin fürchten? Beunruhigende Mitteilungen sind in Lórien angekommen. Er soll immer noch in Mittelerde wandeln."

Lächelnd sah Legolas seinen Freund an. „Keine Sorge, mein Freund. Vor Dagor haben wir nichts mehr zu befürchtet. Er ist vernichtet. Melima hat ihn getötet." Legolas beobachtete grinsend, wie der Elb, gar nicht Elbengleich, einen Moment die Kontrolle über seinen Gesichtsausdruck verlor. Erstaunt sah er ihn an. Dann erzählte Legolas die ganze, lange Geschichte.

Anerkennend sah Haldir das junge Mädchen an. Dann neigte er seinen Kopf. „Ich danke Euch, Melima, Elbenfreundin, im Namen aller Elben meines Reiches. Auch wir hätten hier keinen Schutz vor diesem Dämon gehabt, wäre er zu der Macht gelangt, nach der er strebte." Prüfend blickte er sie an. „Ihr seid also ein Menschenkind aus der anderen Welt." Nachdenklich wanderten seine Augen über die Bäume. „Bis jetzt nur waren es Vermutungen, die einige, sehr Alte unseres Volkes hatten. Wir ahnten, dass es noch etwas anderes, außerhalb Mittelerde gibt. So wie es aussieht, gibt es deinesgleichen schon sehr lange hier, doch niemals ist etwas über sie bekannt geworden, außer einiger Geschichten." Fragend sah er Legolas an. „Dann war also dieser Mann, nach dem Elrond fragte, auch einer dieser Menschen?"

Legolas nickte. „Ja, Johnamas Tôlkíen kommt auch aus der anderen Welt. Er hat ihr in Büchern von uns berichtet." Lächelnd blickte er zu Melima. „Sie kannte uns schon, bevor sie einen Fuß auf Mittelerde gesetzt hatte. Die Menschen dort wissen von dem Ringkrieg, von den Hobbits, den Zwergen und auch von dir."

Erstaunt hob Haldir eine Augenbraue. „Sogar von mir?"

„Ja, Ihr seid auch eine Figur in den Büchern Tôlkíens." nickte Melima. „Nur denken alle Menschen in der anderen Welt, dass es sich hierbei nur um eine erfundene Geschichte handelt." erklärte sie.

„Erstaunlich." sagte Haldir nachdenklich. „Ich ahnte zwar, dass dieser junge Mann anders ist, als andere Menschen, aber das hatte ich nicht erwartet."

Lange saßen sie dort noch auf der Terrasse und unterhielten sich bei köstlichem Wein. Schließlich verabschiedete sich Haldir höflich, als er bemerkte, dass Melima müde wurde. Er hatte vergessen, dass Menschen mehr Schlaf benötigten als Elben.

„Ich wünsche euch beiden eine gute Nacht." Er wandte sich an Melima. „Merkt Euch Euren Traum, Herrin, denn Ihr seid hier sicher im Lande des Traumes. Manchmal gehen die Träume hier in Erfüllung." lächelte er.

Melima sah ihn an und erwiderte das Lächeln. „All meine Träume sind bereits erfüllt worden, mein Herr. Was sonst sollte ich noch verlangen?"

°°°°°

Das Paar lag dicht beieinander in dem großen, weichen Bett. Glücklich seufzte Melima. „Ich erlebe an jedem neuen Tag mit dir neue Wunder."

„Und du wirst noch viel mehr Wunder erleben." flüsterte Legolas in ihr Ohr. „Ich möchte schließlich nicht, dass es dir langweilig wird."

„Ein Leben mit dir kann gar nicht langweilig werden." sagte Melima und kuschelte sich ganz dicht an ihn. Noch einmal atmete sie seinen Duft ein. Dann versank sie in Schlaf.

„Ich liebe dich unendlich." lächelte Legolas, dann schloss auch er die Augen.

°°°°°

Als Melima am nächsten Morgen erwachte, schien ihr die Sonne ins Gesicht. Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an den Traum, den sie in der Nacht gehabt hatte. Sie lächelte. Sie sah die Bilder noch vor Augen, hörte das fröhliche Lachen von Kindern noch in ihren Ohren…

„Mae aur, ernilwen." sanft küsste Legolas ihre Stirn. „Ich dachte schon, du wolltest den ganzen herrlichen Tag verschlafen." Grinsend sah er sie an. Schon seit Stunden hatte er neben ihr gelegen, und sie einfach nur angesehen.

„Guten Morgen, ellon nîn." murmelte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Erzählst du es mir?" fragte er.

„Was, mein Prinz? Was soll ich dir erzählen?" fragte Melima.

„Erzähl mir von deinem Traum." Überrascht sah sie ihn an.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich etwas geträumt habe?"

„Du hast gelächelt im Schlaf. Es muss ein schöner Traum gewesen sein."

Sie lächelte. „Ja, das war es." seufzte sie. Dann sah sie ihn fragend an. „Stimmt es, was Haldir gestern erzählte? Das Träume hier manchmal wahr werden?"

„Ja, ich habe schon davon gehört." sagte Legolas.

„Das wäre wundervoll." sagte sie

„Nun, was war es, von dem du geträumt hast?"

Sie grinste ihn an. „Eines Tages erzähle ich es dir, mein Prinz." sagte sie, dann küsste sie ihn.

°°°°°

Sie fühlten sich sehr wohl in Lórien und waren froh, hier den Winter zu verbringen. Hier würde er nicht so trostlos werden, denn diese Bäume verloren ihre Blätter erst im Frühling, wenn dann an ihrer Statt die goldenen Blüten an den Ästen hingen. Auch einen Monat später, als der Winter Mittelerde schon längst in seinem eisigem Griff hatte, waren die Bäume immer noch dicht, und auch die Luft war hier immer noch so warm, wie im Frühling.

Melima und Legolas unternahmen stundenlange Spaziergänge oder lauschten Arm in Arm den wundervollen Elbengesängen. Oft besuchten sie alte Freunde oder Verwandte Legolas. Die Elben begrüßten die junge Frau alle herzlich und zuvorkommend. Sie alle spürten, dass sie nicht nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch war.

Freundlich kleideten sie die beiden in die Gewänder Lóriens. Nun sah Melima fast aus, wie eine von ihnen, mit ihrem schlanken Wesen, den grazilen Bewegungen, und den langen, blonden Haare, die ihr in weichen Wellen den Rücken hinunter fielen. Man musste schon genau hinsehen, um zu bemerken, dass sie für eine Elbe ein wenig zu klein, und die Ohren zu rund waren.

Auch die elbische Sprache ging ihr immer leichter von den Lippen. Sie konnte jetzt fließend mit den Waldelben Lóriens reden, und diese honorierten dies mit einem erstaunten Lächeln. Nur wenige Menschen beherrschten ihre Sprache so gut. Aragorn war einer der wenigen.

Bald schon hatten sich die letzten Vorurteile mancher Elben über eine Menschenfrau an der Seite des Prinzen, in Nichts aufgelöst, und zurück blieb eine freundliche, zuvorkommende und respektvolle Zuneigung, die ihr die Waldelben entgegenbrachten. Sie war mehr als nur ein Elbenfreund. Durch ihre Unsterblichkeit, und ihre offene, fröhliche und vertrauenswürdige Art, wurde sie bald fast als eine von ihnen anerkannt.

°°°°°

Eines Nachmittags, die Dezembersonne schimmerte leicht durch das dichte Blätterdach und durch die großen Fenster, lagen Melima und Legolas glücklich in dem großen Bett ihres schönen, hellen Schlafgemachs, nachdem sie sich zärtlich geliebt hatten.

Verträumt lag Melima auf dem Bauch und genoss die zarten Berührungen von Legolas, der ihr sanft über den nackten Rücken und Po streichelte.

„Alarin cuio ar cen, melethril." (5) flüsterte Legolas leise. Er glaubte sie würde schlafen.

Melima hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und lächelte. „Das musst du auch nicht, mein Prinz." sagte sie. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. „Denn ich kann ohne dich auch nicht leben."

Er rückte näher an sie heran und hielt sie fest. „Versprich mir, dass du nie wieder fortgehst." Sorge stand in seinen Augen.

„Wohin sollte ich gehen, Legolas?" fragte sie.

Bedrückt sah er in ihre Augen. „Na ja, ich dachte, vielleicht…"

Zärtlich strich sie ihm über das Gesicht. „Melindo, ich bin tot in der anderen Welt. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich nicht mehr dorthin." Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Aber auch wenn ich könnte, würde ich nicht gehen." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Mar nin nara ennorath." (6) Zärtlich küsste sie ihn. „Mar nin nara Legolas."

°°°°°

Sie trafen sich oft mit Haldir und führten lange, fröhliche Gespräche. Haldir staunte jeden Tag über Legolas. Er kannte ihn bereits seit über zweitausend Jahren, als dieser fast noch ein junger Knabe war, doch so ausgelassen und glücklich hatte er seinen Freund noch nie gesehen. Beim letzten Mal, erst vor kurzer Zeit, war er traurig und verzweifelt gewesen. Der Lebensmut hatte ihn damals vollkommen verlassen.

Und jetzt – jetzt saß dort ein komplett anderer Elb vor ihm, der vor Lebensfreude und Energie nur so strotzte.

Haldir grinste. Auch mochte er Melima. Sie war wunderschön und liebenswert, genau dass, was ihr Name bedeutete. Er freute sich sehr für seinen Freund. Er wusste um dessen schwere Kindheit, und dem damals sehr gespannten Verhältnis zu seinem Vater. Zum Glück war auch das vorbei.

Eines Tages, Melima war mit ein paar Elbenfrauen spazieren, stand Legolas gedankenverloren auf der Terrasse und sah in die Bäume. Haldir sah ihn prüfend an. „Man mathach, mellon nîn?" (7) fragte er und setzte sich zu seinem Freund, der nachdenklich in die Ferne schaute.

„Im maer." (8) erwiderte dieser lächelnd. „Sehr gut sogar."

Zweifelnd sah Haldir ihn an. „Thios drassen." (9)

Legolas murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Dann blickte er seinen Freund ein wenig unsicher an. „Wie mache ich einer Frau einen Heiratsantrag?"

Haldir sah ihn erstaunt an, und lachte dann. „Das wurde aber auch mal Zeit, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst, mellon nîn!" Freundschaftlich klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter. „Dazu kann ich dir leider keinen Rat geben. Du wirst es merken wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Und dann geht alles von ganz alleine."

Hoffnungsvoll nickte der Elb und lächelte. „Du hast Recht. So etwas sollte ich nicht groß planen." Unsicher sah er seinen Freund an. „Aber sie wird ihn doch annehmen, oder?"

Wieder lachte Haldir. Diesmal noch lauter, so das Elben von den anderen Baumhäusern neugierig zu ihnen hinüber sahen. „Natürlich wird sie! Sie ist eine Frau und sie liebt dich. Warum sollte sie nein sagen?"

Legolas grinste seinen Freund an. „Ja, sie wird meine Frau!" sagte er leise und in seiner Stimme war die Aufregung zu hören.

°°°°°

Der Winter kam und hielt Mittelerde in eisigem Griff. Es war kalt. Der Atem wurde außerhalb des Waldes zu weißen Wolken. Es schneite, doch von Schnee war im Wald nicht viel zu sehen. Zu dicht waren die Blätter der Bäume.

Legolas und Melima machten, mit dicken Umhängen bekleidet, einen langen Ausritt durch den Wald, und aus ihm hinaus. Eine wunderschöne weiße Landschaft empfing sie. Noch nie hatte Melima so viel Schnee gesehen.

„Dant loss." (10) rief sie und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Die Schneeflocken, die ihre Haut berührten schmolzen augenblicklich und hinterließen kleine Tropfen auf ihrem Gesicht.

Lachend sprang Melima von ihrer Stute und rannte in den Schnee. Sie bückte sich, machte einen Schneeball und traf Legolas an seiner Brust.

„Na, warte!" sagte er und sprang von Askar. Er rannte Melima hinterher, die lachend davonlief.

Nach wenigen Metern hatte er sie eingeholt, denn er konnte sich in dem Schnee sehr viel schneller fortbewegen, da er als Elb nicht einsank. Er schnappte sie, und warf sie um. Lachend lagen sie im Schnee und sahen sich glücklich an. Halb lag er auf ihr, und sie bettete ihren Kopf auf seinem Arm.

„Lle lalaith vanima." (11) flüsterte er. Legolas betrachtete seine Melima einen Moment. Er strich mit seinen Fingern die Konturen ihres hübschen Gesichtes nach. Die schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die kleine Narbe darunter, die gerade Nase, auf der, jetzt ein wenig verblasst, die Sommersprossen waren, die sinnlichen, weichen Lippen, die kleinen Grübchen, und die hohen Wangenknochen.

Tief sah er ihr in diese wunderschönen grünen Augen, die ihn noch immer fesselten. Sie waren eingerahmt von langen, schwarzen Wimpern.

Plötzlich schien er ein wenig verlegen zu sein. „Melima… melisse..." Er atmete tief durch. Für einen Moment fehlten ihm die Worte. Dann sprudelte es einfach aus ihm heraus: „Ich liebe dich unendlich. Willst du meine Frau werden? Willst du mich heiraten?" Schüchtern sah er sie an.

Sie blickte ihn einen Moment mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an. Dann lächelte sie, und strich ihm mit ihren kalten Fingern zärtlich über sein Gesicht. „Mae, aníron! (12) Ich will deine Frau werden!" Glücklich schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er zog sie hoch, so dass sie beide im Schnee saßen, und sah sie überglücklich an. Dann küsste er sie leidenschaftlich.

°°°°°

(1) Begleitest du mich zur Quelle?

(2) Wie Gold tanzen die Blätter im Wind.

(3) Willkommen, Legolas, Prinz des Eryn Lasgalen

(4) Willkommen, Prinzessin.

(5) Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, Geliebte

(6) Meine Heimat heißt Mittelerde.

(7) Wie geht es dir, mein Freund?

(8) Mir geht es gut.

(9) Du scheinst besorgt

(10) Es fällt Schnee

(11) Dein Lachen ist wundervoll

(12) Ja, ich will!


	15. Reise in die Zukunft

**Reise in die Zukunft**

Alles war perfekt. Jeden Morgen wachte sie in seinen Armen auf, nachdem sie in ihnen eingeschlafen war. Und bald würde sie seine Frau sein! Melima lächelte verträumt bei dem Gedanken. Nie war sie so glücklich gewesen.

Sie mochte gar nicht daran denken, was passiert wäre, wenn sie damals nicht nach Mittelerde gekommen wäre. Inzwischen war sie Marc unendlich dankbar für seinen Treuebruch. Sie würde immer noch jeden Tag stundenlang in der Bücherei sitzen, einsam und alleine ihre Abende verbringen, und von der großen Liebe träumen, die ihr in der Welt wahrscheinlich niemals begegnet wäre.

Sie wischte diese düsteren Gedanken beiseite. Zum Glück ist es ja anders gekommen.

Seufzend hielt sie die Nase in die Sonne, die mit, langsam intensiveren Strahlen, durch das Blätterdach strahlte. Es wurde Frühling. Sie konnte ihn riechen. Der ganze Winter war zwar hier, in der Stadt der Blätter, frühlingshaft gewesen, doch jetzt war die Luft erfüllt mit Gerüchen und Geräuschen, die nur diese Jahreszeit besaß.

Erneut seufzte sie. Der Schnee schmolz, die Sonne schien länger und intensiver, und die Luft wurde langsam wieder wärmer. Die gelben Blüten der Mallorn-Bäume brachen schon vereinzelt ihre Knospen auf. Bald würde hier alles in wundervoller Blüte stehen. Das bedeutete, dass sie sich bald auf dem Weg nach Eryn Lasgalen machen würden, um Legolas Vater zu besuchen. Und auch, um dort zu heiraten, denn so war es Legolas Wunsch. Er wollte sie in seiner Heimat zur Frau nehmen, und sie war einverstanden mit dieser Entscheidung.

Sobald der Schnee geschmolzen war und die Wege wieder frei waren, schickten sie Boten nach Bruchtal, Minas Tirith, Edoras und Hobbingen um ihren Freunden ihre Verlobung, und die Hochzeit in Eryn Lasgalen mitzuteilen.

°°°°°

Eines Tages im Frühling am späten Nachmittag lagen Melima und Legolas verträumt unter einem der Mallorn-Bäume. Sie waren an den Rand des Waldes geritten und genossen die warmen Sonnenstrahlen.

„Weiß du eigentlich, was heute für ein Tag ist?" Legolas strich seiner Melima zärtlich über den Rücken.

„Heute?" Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Hier in Lórien vergeht die Zeit so, dass ich sie nicht greifen kann. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie lange wir schon hier sind." Dann sah sie ihn neugierig an. „Was ist heute für ein Tag?"

Geheimnisvoll lächelte er. „Heute vor genau einem Jahr bist du zu mir gekommen." sagte er und strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht. „Heute vor genau einem Jahr habe ich dich im Wald gefunden." Behutsam fuhr er ihr über den Arm, der damals gebrochen war.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie lächelnd. Gedankenverloren legte sie ihre Wange auf seine Brust und sah hinauf in die Bäume. Die Sonne funkelte durch die Blätter. „Ein Jahr bin ich schon hier?" Dann sah sie ihn an und lächelte. „Ein Jahr bin ich erst hier?" Zärtlich strich sie ihm über den Arm. „Es ist merkwürdig. Einerseits kommt es mir vor, als wäre ich erst gestern nach Mittelerde gekommen, und andererseits denke ich, ich bin schon seit einhundert Jahren hier."

„Ja, du hast viel erlebt in diesem Jahr, meleth nîn."

Melima nickte. „Das ist wohl wahr." Dann sah sie ihn grinsend an. „Nun, endo nîn, ich hoffe doch, es wird jetzt nicht langweilig werden?"

Legolas grinste. „Dafür werde ich schon sorgen, Liebste. Und wenn ich zu deiner Zerstreuung ein paar Orks fangen muss." Dann drehte er sie auf den Rücken und kitzelte sie. Melima kicherte und versuchte sich zu wehren.

„Orks? Nein, da musst du dir schon etwas Spannenderes einfallen lassen!" lachte sie.

Legolas hielt inne, strich ihr über das Gesicht, und lächelte sie zärtlich an. „Da würde mir schon etwas einfallen. Etwas, was dich den ganzen Tag lang beschäftigt. Etwas, um was du dich den ganzen Tag kümmern musst…"

„Ach ja?" Melima verstand, was er ihr sagen wollte und lächelte ihn an. „Dann komm zu mir, melindo! Ohne deine Hilfe wird es nicht gehen."

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Dann zog sie seinen Kopf hinunter und küsste ihn.

°°°°°

Einen Monat später machten sich die beiden auf dem Weg. Der Frühling war jetzt in jeder Pflanze und jedem Tier sichtbar. Alles blühte, lebte, duftete.

Der Abschied von Haldir war herzlich. So viel Mühe hatte er sich gemacht, ihnen den Aufenthalt hier in Lórien so schön wie möglich zu machen. Er hatte sie noch bis zu dem Rand des Waldes begleitet. Nun standen sich die drei Freunde gegenüber.

„Ich danke dir, mellon nîn." Legolas sah seinem Freund ins Gesicht, und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Für alles."

Haldir erwiderte die Geste. „Es war schön, dass ihr hier ward." Dann sah er zu Melima und verbeugte sich leicht. „Es war mit eine große Ehre, dich kennenlernen zu dürfen, unsterbliches Menschenkind. Wir haben dir viel zu verdanken."

Melima blickte ihn lächelnd an. „Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun, auch nur, um die Schönheit Lóriens zu wahren." Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, und zog den blonden Elben an sich. „Ich danke dir für alles, Haldir." Überrascht von der Umarmung, schloss auch Haldir lächelnd seine Arme um sie.

„Lin galu." (1) rief Haldir ihnen hinterher. Sie sahen sich noch einmal um, und winkten ihrem Freund zum Abschied zu.

„Wir sehen uns bald in meiner Heimat." sagte Legolas laut und winkte ebenfalls.

Ein wenig wehmütig, entfernten sie sich von dem Wald. Sie waren traurig, ihn wieder zu verlassen, dennoch war es für sie schön wieder unterwegs zu sein, denn dieser Ritt war ein Ritt in ihre Zukunft.

°°°°°

Am zweiten Tag kamen sie zum Saum seines Heimatwaldes. Melima sah sich staunend um, als sie durch den Wald ritten. Der „Wald der grünen Blätter" trug seinen Namen zu Recht. Die Bäume waren zwar bei Weitem nicht so groß, wie die in Lórien, aber dafür von einem satten grün. Vögel zwitscherten und flogen durch die Äste, die Melima noch nie gehört oder gesehen hatte.

Legolas beobachtete sie aufmerksam und freute sich, dass sie seine Heimat mochte. Aber auch sie ließ ihren Verlobten nicht aus den Augen. Er schien nervöser zu werden, je näher sie dem Reich seines Vaters kamen. Ihr ging es allerdings nicht viel anders. Schließlich sollte sie bald ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegervater begegnen.

°°°°°

Nach ein paar Tagen kamen sie endlich in die Nähe des Palastes. Auf dem letzten Weg, mussten sie viele Pausen einlegen, um alte Freunde, Verwandte und Bekannte von Legolas zu begrüßen.

„Adomír." Lachend entdeckte Legolas ein bekanntes Gesicht. „Es freut mich, dich zu sehen." Elegant sprang er von Askar und begrüßte seinen alten Freund. „Wie geht es dir, mellon nîn?" Es war der Hochgewachsene, dunkelhaarige Elb, der mit Legolas Seite an Seite in der Schlacht um Dol Guldur gekämpft hatte.

„Gut, mein Freund. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen." Der hübsche Mann legte freundschaftlich seine Hände auf die Schultern von Legolas. Dieser strahlte ihn an.

„Adomír, darf ich dir Melima vorstellen?" Er zeigte auf die junge Frau, sie lächelnd auf der Fuchsstute saß und geduldig wartete.

Der Elb kam auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand. Lange sah er ihr in die Augen, dann hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.

„Wunderschöne Melima, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch kennenzulernen." sagte er, und lächelte sie bezaubernd an. Er sah nicht nur gut aus, er wusste auch darum und flirtete selbstbewusst mit ihr.

Legolas schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Schon immer war dieser Elb ein Schürzenjäger und umgarnte alle schönen Frauen. „Hey, alter Freund, pass auf mit wem du flirtest! Sie ist meine…"

„Legolas?" Eine helle Stimme ließ ihn herumfahren.

„Namíra!" rief er. Stürmisch nahm er eine junge, hellblonde Elbe in die Arme. Dann betrachtete er diese. „Meine Güte, hast du dich verändert! Du bist ja erwachsen geworden. Und eine Schönheit dazu!"

Die junge Elbe wurde ein wenig rot und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Es muss schon ein Jahrtausend her sein, dass ich dich das letzte Mal sah." sagte er.

„Achthundertdreiundsiebzig Jahre, fünf Monate und zwölf Tage." sagte sie leise.

Verblüfft sah Legolas sie an und lächelte. „So genau weißt du es noch?" fragte er erstaunt. Dann lächelte er sie an, wandte er sich wieder seinem Freund zu, und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Wir sehen uns hoffentlich bald, mellon nîn. Ich will jetzt erst mal zu meinem Vater."

„Natürlich. Heute Abend auf dem Fest werden wir uns treffen." lachte der Elb und küsste erneut Melimas Hand. „Herrin, ich hoffe auch Euch dort zu sehen, heute Abend." Dann wandte er sich zu der jungen Elbe. „Komm Schwesterherz. Wir haben noch viel zu erledigen." Doch diese bewegte sich nicht. Sie stand da und beobachtete Legolas verträumt, als er wieder auf seinen Hengst stieg. Dieser lachte sie noch einmal an, bevor er in Richtung Palast ritt.

°°°°°

Beide hatten, kurz bevor sie bei dem Palast des Königs ankamen, ihre besten Kleider angezogen, um auch den richtigen Eindruck bei dem Elbenkönig zu hinterlassen. So hatte Legolas sein grünes, einfaches Reisegewand gegen eine helle, mit Stickereien verzierte Tunika, eine hellblaue Hose und seine weichen Lederstiefel eingetauscht.

Melima sah in ihrem cremefarbenen Kleid aus Lórien, welches aus mehreren dünnen Lagen bestand, wunderschön aus. Es hatte einen breiten Ausschnitt und lange, weite Ärmel. Legolas hatte in ihre Haare einige dünne Zöpfe geflochten.

Der König wusste natürlich schon von der bevorstehenden Ankunft seines Sohnes und hatte zu dessen Ehren ein Fest geplant. Er hatte sich sehr verändert seit der Versöhnung mit seinem Sohn. Er war fröhlicher und lebenslustiger als früher, und grübelte nicht mehr so viel. Er hatte jetzt oft gute Laune, was früher selten vorgekommen war, und sein Volk, aber vor allem seine Dienerschaft, war glücklich und erleichtert darüber.

Als Legolas seiner Melima gerade vom Pferd half, kam er ihnen lachend entgegen. „Mein Sohn, es ist schön dass du kommst. Ich freue mich!" Erfreut nahm er seinen Sohn in die Arme. Dann sah er ihm prüfend in die blauen Augen. Diese hatten sich verändert seit ihrer letzten Begegnung bei Dol Guldur. Das Blau strahlte förmlich aus seinen Augen. Dieses Strahlen hatte er das letzte Mal gesehen, bevor seine Frau und Legolas Mutter gestorben war, vor tausenden von Jahren.

„Vater, ich freue mich auch." Glücklich sah er ihn an. Dann nahm er Melimas Hand. Erst jetzt registrierte Thranduil die junge Frau an der Seite seines Sohnes. Neugierig betrachtete er sie.

„Vater, darf ich dir Melima vorstellen? Sie ist meine Verlobte." sagte Legolas ernst.

„Verlobte?" Erstaunt blickte er seinen Sohn an. Dann ließ er einen prüfenden Blick über die nervöse junge Frau gleiten. Melima machte einen Knicks. Dann strich sie nervös die Haare hinter die Ohren.

Er stellte sich direkt vor ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Verunsichert zwar, aber sie hielt ihm stand. Es war fast dasselbe Blau in den Augen des Königs wie in denen ihres Verlobten. Ihr Herz schlug schnell. Sie war sehr aufgeregt. Ihre Hand klammerte sich an der von Legolas. Was war, wenn er gegen ihre Verbindung war? Legolas würde auf jeden Fall zu ihr stehen, aber das gerade erst wieder gute Verhältnis würde wegen ihr wieder zerbrechen. Und sie wollten doch auch hier heiraten – mit dem Segen seines Vaters.

Der König betrachtete sie genau. Sie war eine Schönheit unter den Menschen, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Kurz hatte er geglaubt, sie sei eine Elbe. Aber sie war ohne Zweifel ein Mensch. Er fragte sich, warum sein Sohn sein Herz an eine sterbliche Frau verschenkte.

Für einen kurzen Moment wollte er in seine alte Gewohnheit verfallen und seinen Sohn die Meinung darüber sagen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an das Verhalten Legolas vor der Schlacht. Das war nicht mehr der kleine Junge, dem er Vorschreibungen machen konnte. Er war jetzt ein erwachsener und selbstständiger Mann, der sehr wohl wusste, was er tat und sein Herz bestimmt nicht leichtfertig verschenken würde. Also sah er sich Melima erneut an, und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Sie waren von einem klaren Grün, welches er noch nie gesehen hatte. Er sah in diesen Augen ein wenig Verunsicherung, aber auch sehr viel Wärme und Liebe.

Plötzlich lächelte sie der König an. „Melima. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass mein Sohn sich eine gute zukünftige Frau ausgesucht hat. Willkommen, mein Kind." Väterlich nahm er sie in seine Arme. Sie lachte ihn erleichtert an und sah, dass auch Legolas tief durchatmete.

„Eine größere Freude hättest du mir nicht machen können, mein Sohn." Erfreut sah er Legolas an. „Endlich heiratest du. Ich dachte schon, ich erlebe das nicht mehr!" Einen Arm um Legolas, den anderen um Melima, führte er sie in den Palast.

°°°°°

Sie mussten dem König ausgiebig über ihr Kennenlernen Bericht erstatten, erzählten ihm alles von dem Dämon, und als sie zu dem Punkt kamen, dass Melima in dieser Welt unsterblich war, atmete Thranduil erleichtert auf.

„Und jetzt wollte wir gerne am Sommeranfang heiraten." sagte Legolas. Und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Hier in Eryn Lasgalen."

„Hier?" erfreut lachte Thranduil. „Natürlich heiratet ihr hier! Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mein Sohn. Deine Mutter wäre überglücklich gewesen." Lachend umarmte er erst seinen Sohn und dann Melima. „Carmíl!" rief er seine Hausdame.

„Ja, Majestät?" fragte sie und sah dann Legolas. „Mein Prinz. Ihr seid wieder hier, wie schön."

„Carmíl, heute Abend wird gefeiert. Auf dem Fest geben wir die Verlobung meines Sohnes mit der bezaubernden Melima bekannt." lachte der König.

„Verlobung? Oh, mein Prinz, ich freue mich so für Euch." Die alte Dame strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und schloss Legolas, den sie schon von klein auf kannte, herzlich in die Arme. Dann sah sie Melima an, und nahm auch diese in die Arme. „Welch eine Freude! Endlich wieder eine Hochzeit!" Sie klatschte in die Hände und bekam einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Oh, noch viele Dinge müssen erledigt werden. Schnell, schnell jetzt."

„Carmíl, ganz ruhig. Es sind noch ein paar Wochen bis zur Hochzeit." versuchte Legolas sie zu beruhigen.

„Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie bis dahin die Zeit einfach nur so dahinfliegt, mein Prinz." erklärte sie und rauschte schon aus dem Raum. Die drei sahen sich an und lachten.

°°°°°

Abends gab es ein berauschendes Fest. Alle Waldelben der Gegend kamen, und genossen reichhaltige Speisen und Getränke, lauschten der Musik, lachten, sangen und tanzten. Schon lange gab es nichts mehr zu feiern im ehemaligen Düsterwald.

Legolas wurde von vielen Freunden, Bekannten und Verwandten begrüßt, während sich Melima eher im Hintergrund aufhielt. Legolas stellte sie auch keinem als seine Verlobte vor, denn um dies zu verkünden, hatte ihn sein Vater gebeten.

Melima sah in ihrem weinroten, tief dekolletierten, seidenen Kleid wunderschön aus. Ihre Haare fielen ihr offen über die Schultern und verdeckten auch ihre Ohren. Alle Elben, die ihr vorgestellt wurden, begrüßte sie höflich in ihrer Sprache, so dass viele dachten, sie sei eine von ihnen. Nur wenigen fiel ihre menschliche Herkunft auf. Und diese wunderten sich natürlich über die Menschenfrau in ihrer Mitte. Doch sie sahen, wie liebevoll und zuvorkommend der König und sein Sohn mit ihr umgingen, und so dachten sie sich nichts weiter dabei.

Legolas musste sich sehr zurückhalten. Ihm verlangte es, seine Verlobte zu berühren, zu küssen, und es aller Welt zu zeigen, dass sie zueinander gehörten. Doch leider gab es am königlichen Hofe eigene Regeln. Und noch wusste ja niemand, außer dem König von ihrer Verbindung. So blieb dem verliebten Pärchen nur, sehnsüchtige Blicke miteinander zu tauschen, oder sich heimlich und ungesehen flüchtig zu berühren.

Endlich wurde das reichhaltige Essen auf die Tische gestellt, und die Elben setzten sich, fröhlich schwatzend an die große Tafel. Es gab Wildschweinbraten, Taubenbrüste, Rehrücken, Obst und Gemüse, und vieles mehr. Außerdem gab es viele elbische Köstlichkeiten, die Melima noch nie probiert hatte. Guter Wein wurde ausgeschenkt, und die Elben genossen das reichhaltige Mahl.

Mehrmals wurde auf das Wohl des Königs und das seines Sohnes angestoßen. Alle anwesenden Elben freuten sich über das wieder gute Verhältnis der beiden. Seit dem Tode der Königin hat es keine solch ausgelassene Feier mehr gegeben. Endlich lebten diese Hallen wieder. Die traurigen Jahrhunderte schienen nun endlich vorbei zu sein.

Nachdem nun auch die süßen Desserts verspeist waren, und alle Elben satt und zufrieden ihre Konversationen wieder aufnahmen, ließ sich der König noch einmal von dem guten Wein einschenken.

Thranduil saß in der Mitte des oberen Bogens der Tafel, Legolas auf seiner rechten Seite und Melima zu seiner Linken. Majestätisch erhob sich der König und klopfte mit dem Messer gegen seinen silbernen Pokal.

„Mein Volk, meine Freunde." sagte er feierlich und wartete einen Moment, bis alles verstummt war. „Heute haben wir zwei Dinge zu feiern." sagte er laut. „Erst einmal feiern wir, dass unser geliebter Prinz den Weg in seine Heimat zurückgefunden hat." Zustimmende Rufe ertönten. Thranduil räusperte sich deutlich, und fuhr dann fort. „Und dann, was noch ein viel freudigeres Ereignis ist, feiern wir" er nahm Melimas und Legolas Hand und führte sie zusammen, „die Verlobung meines geliebten Sohnes mit der bezaubernden Melima." Erstaunte Ausrufe kamen aus dem Publikum und schließlich ein donnernder Applaus.

Melima wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Von überall strömten Elben, um ihr zu gratulieren und sie zu umarmen. Legolas wurde ebenso belagert wie sie, und lachte sie fröhlich an.

Eine Elbe konnte sich jedoch nicht freuen. Den ganzen Abend hatte diese den Prinzen verträumt beobachtet. Nun starrte sie Legolas und Melima an. Sie war am Boden zerstört. Sie fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen und rannte aus dem Saal. Keiner bemerkte es.

°°°°°

Draußen ließ sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. „Das kann er doch nicht machen!" schluchzte sie. Die Tränen rannen über ihre Wange. „Ich liebe ihn doch! Ich liebe ihn doch schon seit eintausendfünfhundert Jahren!" Es war Namíra, die kleine Schwester seines alten Freundes Adomír.

Früher, als sie noch Kinder waren, haben die beiden Jungs das Mädchen manchmal mit in den Wald genommen. Legolas war immer so lieb zu ihr. Er hat sich immer gekümmert. Einmal ist sie gefallen und hat sich ihr Knie aufgeschlagen. Damals war sie gerade vierzig Jahre alt. Er war schon ein halbes Jahrtausend. Sanft hatte er ihr die Tränen abgewischt und ihre blutende Wunde verbunden. Dann hatte er ihren Verband geküsst, sie angelächelt und gesagt: „Wenn du heiratest, ist alles vergessen."

Seit diesem Augenblick liebte sie ihn. Sie hatte sehr darunter gelitten, als er immer weitere Reisen durch Mittelerde unternahm, und nur noch selten seine Heimat besuchte. Jetzt war er nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder da – und war verlobt!

Verzweifelt schluchzte sie auf. Sie rannte in den dunklen Wald. Sie rannte so weit, bis sie die Musik, den Gesang und das Gelächter der feiernden Elben nicht mehr hören musste.

Dunkel und einsam war es um sie herum. Sie ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.

„Ich liebe ihn doch." sagte sie immer wieder. Zusammengekauert kniete sie am Boden und heiße Tränen fielen auf den Waldboden.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme, die sie rief. „Namíra!"

Sie schreckte hoch und sah sich um, doch sie konnte nur den Wald in der Dunkelheit sehen.

„Namíra…"

Erschrocken sah sie in die andere Richtung, aus der die Stimme jetzt zu kommen schien. „Wer ist da?" fragte sie. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihre Haut. Sie fröstelte.

„Namíra. Willst du kampflos aufgeben?" Die Stimme klang ganz nah. Panisch sah sie sich um.

„Wer bist du?" fragte sie.

„Ich will dir helfen. Ich werde dir helfen ihn zurück zu bekommen. Du liebst ihn doch?"

„Ja…" hauchte sie.

„Du willst ihn. Ich kann dir helfen, ihn zu bekommen." Die Stimme klang fast sanft.

Die junge Elbe zögerte einen Moment. Dann fragte sie entschlossen: „Was muss ich tun?"

„So ist es richtig, mein hübsches Elbenkind. Höre mir nur gut zu…" Aus der Stimme wurde ein Säuseln, doch Namíra verstand alles. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet, doch sie blickte ins Nichts.

Die hypnotische Stimme lullte sie völlig ein, kroch in ihr Ohr, in ihren Kopf, in ihr Herz und in ihre Seele…

Plötzlich wachte sie auf. Sie sah sich blinzelnd um. Wo war sie? Im Wald. Und es war Nacht. Dann erinnerte sie sich. Sie erinnerte sich an den Abend, an die Feier, an Legolas und diese Frau – doch sie erinnerte sich nicht an die Stimme…

Hass durchfuhr sie. Wer war diese Frau eigentlich, diese Melima? Sie war doch keine Elbe! Er konnte sein Herz doch nicht einer Sterblichen schenken!

Der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen war unsagbar groß. Um ihn zu dämpfen, kamen Wut und Zorn in ihr auf. Sie würde es dieser Frau schon zeigen! Legolas gehörte ihr! Ihr alleine!

°°°°°

Es wurde ein langer, anstrengender aber auch sehr schöner Abend für das glückliche Paar. Leider bekam Melima ihren, nun offiziellen Verlobten, nur wenig zu Gesicht. Zu viele Gäste mussten begrüßt, zu viele Hände geschüttelt und zu viele Geschichten erzählt werden.

Melima wurde von Elb zu Elb weitergereicht und musste tausend Fragen beantworten.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, wehrte Herrin?" Eine Hand griff nach der ihren, und zog sie von einer Gruppe neugieriger Frauen weg.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus, als Adomír sie zur Tanzfläche führte. „Ich danke Ihnen, mein Herr. Ich dachte schon, ich würde dort nie wieder weg kommen." Dankbar lächelte sie den jungen Elben an.

„Bitte, nennt mich Adomír. Es ist mir eine Freude. Ihr wurdet aber auch ganz schön belagert, was?" grinste er.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Legolas erzählte, dass er Euch schon lange kennt." sagte sie.

„Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen, und sind fast täglich durch den Wald gezogen. Nicht selten hat uns der König eine Standpauke gehalten, weil wir wieder mal die Zeit vergessen hatten." Adomír lachte und Melima erwiderte das Lachen.

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen."

Prüfend blickte Adomír sie an. „Ihr seid also diejenige, die meinem Freund das Herz gestohlen hat. Ich habe mich schon lange gefragt, wann er endlich eine brauchbare Frau mitbringt." Er lächelte sie an. „Aber wie ich sehe, hat er das endlich geschafft!"

Offen lächelte sie ihn an. „Ich danke Euch, mein Herr, denn das war wohl ein Kompliment."

„Ja, das sollte es sein." lachte er. „Und falls Ihr es Euch doch noch anders überlegt, ich bin auch noch zu haben." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Na, versuchst du mich meiner Verlobten auszureden?" Grinsend stand Legolas hinter ihnen.

„Ein Versuch ist es doch wohl wert, mein Freund. Wenigstens einen Versuch musst du mir gönnen! Du weißt, ich kann einer solch schönen Frau nicht widerstehen." lachte Adomír und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Glückwunsch, mellon nîn, sie ist ein miril."(2)

„Ich weiß, mein Freund." sagte Legolas und nahm Melimas Hand. Sanft legte er die andere um ihre schmale Taille, zog sie dicht an sich und bewegte sich mit ihr elegant zur Musik. Tief sah er ihr in die Augen, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

Sie wurden von vielen Elben beobachtet, wie sie so verliebt miteinander tanzten – nur eine gönnte ihnen das Glück nicht.

Namíra stand abseits und beobachtete das Paar. Hass funkelte in ihren Augen. Sie konnte es kaum ertragen ihn mit dieser Frau zu sehen, doch sie zwang sich weiterhin sie zu beobachten. Bald wäre es vorbei! Bald würde er nur noch sie so ansehen, wie er jetzt diese schwache Menschenfrau ansah…

°°°°°

(1) Viel Glück!

(2) Juwel


	16. Intrigen

**Intrigen**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Melima in ihrem Gemach auf. Leider war es nicht standesgemäß am Hofe, mit einem Mann ein Bett zu teilen, mit dem man nicht ehelich verbunden war. Und so musste sich das verliebte Paar schweren Herzens in der Nacht, nach der Feier trennen. Es war, seit ihrem Wiedersehen die erste Nacht, in der sie nicht zusammen waren. Dazu lag das Gemach von Legolas leider auch noch ziemlich weit weg von dem ihren.

Sie seufzte. Sie vermisste es, neben ihm wach zu werden. Hoffentlich würden die Wochen bis zur Heirat schnell vergehen…

Sie rekelte sich noch einmal ausgiebig und stand dann auf. Die Sonne schien bereits. Sie war froh, dass der Palast auch überirdische Zimmer hatte. Seit dem Ende des Ringkrieges wurden die unterirdischen Gemächer zum Glück kaum noch benutzt.

Nachdem sie sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte, ging sie in den Speisesaal und sah sich hoffnungsvoll um. Kein Legolas weit und breit. Enttäuscht setzte sie sich zu ein paar Elben, die ihr einen Platz an ihrem Tisch anboten.

„Mae aur (1), Herrin. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt gut geschlafen." Freundlich schenkte ihr Carmíl eine Tasse Tee ein. „Der Prinz lässt ausrichten, dass er mit seinem Vater dringende Termine wahrnehmen musste, und dass sie sich zum Mittagsmahl sehen werden."

„Ich danke Euch." lächelte sie die Elbe freundlich an. Sie musste sich wohl daran gewöhnen, dass Legolas hier einige Verpflichtungen hatte.

Nett unterhielt sie sich bei dem ausgiebigen Frühstück mit einigen Elben. Es waren Gäste Thranduils, die allein wegen der Feierlichkeiten angereist waren.

Nach dem Frühstück entschuldigte sie sich jedoch höflich. Sie wollte ein wenig spazieren gehen und sich umsehen in dem Wald der grünen Blätter.

Sie genoss die warme Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie dachte nach. Gerade ein ganzes Jahr war sie hier in Mittelerde, und es war so viel geschehen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder in ihre alte Welt zurückzukehren. Sie wusste, dass sie nur hier so glücklich sein konnte.

Manchmal dachte sie an ihre Eltern und hoffte, es würde ihnen gut gehen. Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihnen mitteilen, dass sie nun in einer besseren Welt, und sehr glücklich war.

Gedankenverloren ging sie den Weg, der vom Palast wegführte. Sie genoss die Ruhe. Aufmerksam sah sie sich um. Sie sah einen wunderschönen, saftig grünen Wald vor sich, in deren Bäumen viele Vögel fröhlich ihre Lieder zwitscherten. Ein Eichhörnchen vergrub kurz vor ihr eine Nuss in dem weichen Boden. Es sah kurz auf, schnupperte, und beendete sein Werk. Es schien sich durch ihre Anwesenheit nicht gestört zu fühlen. Nachdem es fertig war, schnupperte es noch einmal, sprang dann an einen Baumstamm, und kletterte flink hoch. Sein roter, buschiger Schwanz wedelte vergnügt hin und her.

Lächelnd hatte Melima es beobachtet. Die Tiere waren in Mittelerde alle so zutraulich. Nie hatte sie Rehe, Vögel und andere scheue Arten so nahe gesehen. Sie wusste nicht, dass es auch an ihr lag, vor der die Tiere keine Angst hatten.

Tief atmete sie den Duft des Waldes ein und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Es roch nach Legolas.

So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie zuerst nicht, wie jemand an sie herantrat. Sie erschrak ein wenig, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Sie drehte sich um. Eisblaue Augen sahen sie aus einem hübschen Gesicht an. Es war etwas darin, was sie nicht deuten konnte. Aus der Miene der hellblonden Elbe konnte sie jedenfalls keine Regung erkennen.

Melima erkannte sie. „Mae aur. Ihr seit doch die Schwester von Adomír?" fragte sie freundlich das Elbenmädchen.

„Ja, das ist wahr." Die Stimme klang kalt.

„Es freut mich Euch kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Melima." Sie lächelte das Mädchen an, und wunderte sich, dass diese immer noch keine Miene verzog. Doch dann lächelte diese ebenfalls.

„Es freut mich auch. Mein Name ist Namíra."

„Habt Ihr Lust mich ein Stückchen zu begleiten, Namíra? Legolas ist beschäftigt. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mich ein wenig herumführen würdet." Fragend sah sie die junge Elbe an.

Zuckersüß lächelte diese. „Es wäre mir eine Freude!"

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend durch den Wald. „Ihr kennt Legolas schon lange?" fragte Melima schließlich um die unangenehme Stille zu beenden.

„Fast zweitausend Jahre." nickte Namíra. „Er und mein Bruder waren früher unzertrennlich. Und Ihr, wie lange kennt Ihr ihn?"

„Etwas über ein Jahr." schmunzelte sie.

„Ach so…!" murmelte die Elbe.

Es war etwas in der Stimme der Elbe, was Melima aufhorchen ließ. Es war so ein gewisser Unterton. „Was ist, Namíra?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es Euch sagen sollte… Nein, besser nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was denn? Erzählt es mir." Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich Melima.

„Nun ja, der Prinz…" sie stockte. Doch dann sah sie der jungen Frau direkt in die Augen. „Ihr solltet es wissen!"

„Ja, was denn?" Melima wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Er meint es nicht ehrlich mit Euch, Herrin." sagte Namíra ernst.

Unverständlich sah Melima sie an. „Wie meint Ihr das?" fragte sie leise.

„Nun ja, er hat Euch wahrscheinlich gesagt, dass er dringende Termine mit seinem Vater zu erledigen hat."

„Ja, das hat er mir ausrichten lassen." Sie nickte.

„Tja." Sie zögerte. „Er ist aber gerade bei einer anderen Frau." Genau beobachtete die junge Elbe die Reaktion Melimas.

„Was sagt Ihr? Warum sollte er das tun?" fragte diese bestürzt. Ihr Gesicht wurde blass.

„Sie ist schon sein tausend Jahren seine Geliebte, und er besucht sie immer, wenn er hier ist." erklärte sie.

„Wo?" fragte Melima leise. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Legolas würde sie doch nie betrügen…

„Wollt Ihr Euch wirklich selber überzeugen? Ist es nicht zu viel für Euch, Herrin?" Unschuldig sah Namíra sie an.

„Wo ist er?" fragte sie bestimmt.

„Wenn Ihr sicher seid, das Ihr es sehen wollt, nun gut, ich führe Euch hin." Namíra beobachtete zufrieden die verstörte Melima.

Schweigend folgte diese dem Elbenmädchen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Legolas so etwas tun würde. Er liebte sie doch!

Wenig später kamen sie in die Nähe eines kleinen Hauses, und Melima glaubte nicht, was sie dort sah. Legolas stand in der Tür, seine Kleidung unordentlich, seine Haare zerzaust und jetzt umarmte er eine wunderhübsche Elbe mit dunklen Haaren, die ihr bis zur Taille reichten. Sanft küsste er diese auf die Stirn.

Melima war wie vom Donner gerührt. Sie taumelte zurück. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen entsetzten Ausdruck angenommen und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. „Nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme. Dann lief sie schluchzend davon.

„Das hat ja besser geklappt, als ich gehofft hatte." Ein böses Lächeln zeigte sich auf den Lippen der jungen Elbe, als sie der, bald Ex-Verlobten Legolas hinterhersah…

°°°°°

„Es war schön, dich wieder zusehen, Siané. Es ist wirklich schade, dass ihr gestern nicht dabei sein konntet. Es war eine wunderschöne Feier."

„Das glaube ich. Ich wäre gerne da gewesen." lächelte die schöne elbische Frau. „Wir haben schon zu lange nicht mehr gemeinsam getanzt und gesungen, Vetter."

„Das stimmt, liebste Cousine. Aber versprich mir, dass du und Neldo zu meiner Hochzeit kommen werdet." Legolas lächelte die Tochter seiner Tante freundlich an. Schon lange hatte er sie nicht gesehen. Die Kinder waren groß geworden, und wurden nicht müde an und auf ihn herum zuklettern und mit ihm rumzutoben. Selten hatten sie ihren Verwandten gesehen, aber sie waren verrückt nach ihm.

„Natürlich kommen wir zu deiner Hochzeit. Ich bin sehr gespannt auf deine Braut." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Kommt doch noch vorher zum Essen vorbei. Es wäre mir eine Freude, euch beide zu bekochen." lächelte die junge Frau.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Gleich heute Mittag werde ich es Melima vorschlagen." sagte er. „So, liebste Cousine. Grüße bitte deinen Mann von mir. Schade, dass er nicht hiersein konnte." Sanft küsste er seine Verwandte auf die Stirn.

„Wir sehen uns dann hoffentlich in ein paar Tagen." rief sie ihm hinterher. Er winkte noch mal zum Abschied und führte seinen Hengst in Richtung des Palastes. Schnell richtete er seine zerzausten Haare und Kleidung, und summte fröhlich das Lied, welches Melima so gerne sang.

„Legolas!" Überrascht drehte er sich um, als er die Stimme der jungen Elbe hörte.

„Namíra, was treibt dich in diese Gegend?" fragte er lächelnd. „Ich bedauere, dass ich dich gestern Abend auf dem Fest gar nicht gesehen habe. Ich hätte gerne einmal mit dir getanzt."

„Ich habe dich gesehen. Du hast gut ausgesehen." Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Du siehst immer gut aus, Legolas."

„Danke, Namíra." Er wunderte sich, dass sie das gesagt hatte. „Warum bist du noch nicht verheiratet. Du bist doch ein wunderhübsches Mädchen?"

„Frau! Ich bin inzwischen eine Frau, Legolas." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich bin nicht verheiratet, weil ich auf meinen Prinzen gewartet habe."

Fragend sah er sie an. Immer noch starrte sie ihm in die Augen. „Wie meinst du das, Namíra?"

„Legolas, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich seit zweitausend Jahren." flüsterte sie, und umschlang mit ihren zarten Armen seinen Hals.

Energisch hielt der völlig verblüffte Elb sie zurück. „Namíra, was ist los mit dir?" fragte er.

„Ich sage doch, ich liebe dich…" Zärtlich fuhr sie über seine Brust.

Er hielt ihre Hände fest und sah sie direkt an. „Namíra. Du bist die kleine Schwester eines guten Freundes. Du warst für mich immer wie meine eigene Schwester, da ich leider keine hatte. Gûr nîn ned i'arn bess. Gwedhithon." (2) sagte er bestimmt. „Und werde die Frau heiraten, die ich liebe. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir solche Gefühle entgegenbringen könnte?" Fest sah er ihr in die Augen. Die ihren sahen ihn flehend an.

„Ja, aber sie ist doch nur ein schwacher Mensch, und sie wird in wenigen Jahren alt und hässlich sein…"

„Furos! (3) Sprich nie wieder so von ihr, hörst du?" Wut und Enttäuschung klang in seiner Stimme mit. „Sie wird weder altern, noch wird sie hässlich, noch wird sie sterben, noch ist sie schwach. Du kennst sie nicht, und weißt gar nicht, über wen du redest." Seine Stimme war hart und ließ die junge Elbe zusammenzucken. „Sie ist nicht einfach nur ein Mensch." sagte er. „Sie ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Sie ist ebenso wie wir unsterblich. Und sie ist sehr stark. Sie hat uns alle vor einem schlimmen Schicksal bewahrt."

„Aber…" setzte sie an, doch Legolas brachte sie mit einem strengen Blick zum Schweigen.

„Da du die Schwester meines Freundes bist, will ich das vorgefallene vergessen." Seine Stimme wurde wieder ein wenig sanfter und er ließ sie los. „Aber verstehe, dass ich für dich nie mehr fühlen kann, als eine geschwisterliche Zuneigung. Ich habe mir immer eine kleine Schwester gewünscht. Das warst du für mich – aber nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Erschüttert sah sie ihn an. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Aber ich liebe dich doch… ich habe dich immer geliebt." Ihre Stimme klang schrill, ihr schönes Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. „Ich habe doch so lange auf dich gewartet. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich auf dich gewartet." Sie schluchzte laut auf. „So lange warst du weg. Jeden neuen Tag habe ich Ausschau nach dir gehalten."

„Namíra. Temmin cen ma hari. Im tawin, sial le heniach nin." (4) sagte er leise. „Ich liebe diese Frau. Sie ist die einzige für mich. Glaube mir, du würdest nicht glücklich werden mit mir. Du verdienst einen besseren Mann." Er ging einen Schritt auf die junge Elbe zu, die ihn ungläubig ansah. „Kannst du dich noch an früher erinnern? Als du noch ein Kind warst? Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt, wie eine Schwester. Ich wollte immer für dich da sein, dir immer beistehen, wie ein großer Bruder. Ich habe mir immer einen guten Mann für dich gewünscht." Er strich ihr sanft über das Haar.

„Ma tawin er pedi? (5) Ich bin nur eine Schwester für dich?" flüsterte sie und sah ihn verständnislos an. Eine Träne rann über ihre Wange. Sie drehte sich um und sie lief davon.

„Namíra!" rief er ihr hinterher, doch sie rannte weiter. Verwirrt blickte er ihr hinter her. Dann saß er auf und ritt weiter zu dem Palast. Er würde wohl doch ein Wort mit ihrem Bruder reden müssen.

°°°°°

Melima verstand das alles nicht. Sie war völlig verzweifelt. Konnte sie ihren Augen noch trauen? Aber das war doch er gewesen, völlig zerzaust, wie er diese wunderschöne Frau küsste und umarmte.

„Nicht schon wieder!" schluchzte sie.

Als Melima ihn und sie gesehen hatte, kamen dunkle Erinnerungen wieder in ihr hoch. Mit Marc war es genauso gewesen. Auch ihn hatte sie mit einer andern Frau gesehen. Dann hatte sie den Unfall.

Was war nur passiert? Liebte er sie doch nicht so, wie er immer gesagt hatte? Hatte sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Ein Schluchzen entrann ihrer Kehle.

Sie kam zu den königlichen Stallungen. Sie konnte auf keinen Fall bleiben, soviel stand fest. Er hatte sie betrogen. Ein zweites Mal war sie betrogen worden. Doch diesmal war es, als würde ein Dolch tief in ihrem Herzen stecken. Es tat so unbeschreiblich weh!

Mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht lief sie auf die Pferdeboxen zu und suchte nach ihrer Stute. Ein freudiges Wiehern wies ihr den Weg. Verzweifelt lehnte sie sich an den weichen Kopf des Tieres und strich über die weichen Nüstern.

Wo sollte sie jetzt hin? Egal wo hin. Hier bleiben konnte sie unter gar keinen Umständen. Tränen flossen ihre Wange hinunter. Dann sattelte sie das Pferd und führte es hinaus.

„Herrin, braucht Ihr Hilfe? Wollt Ihr ausreiten?" Ein Stallbursche kam auf sie zu. „Herrin, was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt, als er ihr verweintes Gesicht sah. Sie sah ihn nur kurz an, saß auf, und ritt im vollen Galopp davon. Verwundert und besorgt sah der junge Elb ihr nach.

°°°°°

Ein paar Minuten später kam Legolas auf Askar auf den Hof geritten. Elegant saß er ab und wollte den Hengst in seine Box führen, als er die daneben leer stehen sah. Verwundert blickte er sich um. War Melima ausgeritten?

„Hey, Edhoril! Weißt du, wo meine Verlobte hingeritten ist?" Fragte er den Stallburschen.

Dieser schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. „Nein, mein Prinz. Vor ein paar Minuten ist sie ohne was zu sagen im schnellen Galopp davongeritten." Er zögerte. „Sie weinte."

„Sie weinte?" fragte Legolas verwirrt. Eine dunkle Ahnung beschlich ihn. „Wo lang ist sie geritten?" Schon sprang er auf sein Pferd und folgte der ihm angezeigten Richtung im vollen Galopp.

Was war geschehen? Er ahnte, das Namíra irgendetwas mit ihrem überstürzten davonreiten etwas zu tun hatte.

„Noro lim, Askar!" flüsterte seinem Hengst ins Ohr und der beschleunigte seinen Schritt noch.

Er jagte durch den Wald. Wo konnte sie sein? Askar half ihm. Ein lautes Wiehern von ihm wurde ungefähr einen halben Kilometer südlich beantwortet. Seine scharfen Elbenohren hatten dieses Geräusch sofort vernommen.

„Mein guter Junge!" sagte er und klopfte seinem Hengst lobend auf den Hals. Schnell wechselte er die Richtung, und galoppierte durch den Wald.

°°°°°

Melima war blind vor Tränen. Sie ritt schnell, wenn sie auch nicht wusste, in welche Richtung. Sie verließ sich ganz auf ihr Pferd. Sie wusste sowieso nicht, wo sie war oder wo sie hinreiten sollte. Sie trieb die Stute bloß immer mehr an, denn sie wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von diesem Ort.

Plötzlich riss ihre Stute den Kopf hoch und wieherte. Dann verlangsamte diese ihren Schritt.

„Salima, was ist denn los?" fragte sie ihr Pferd und versuchte es erneut anzutreiben, aber der Fuchs weigerte sich, noch einen Schritt zu tun.

Verzweifelt stieg sie ab, und versuchte das Pferd zu führen, doch Salima wieherte und verdrehte verschreckt die Augen. Dann riss es den Kopf hoch, und galoppierte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Salima, bleib!" rief Melima, doch die sonst so gehorsame Fuchsstute lief weiter. Verzweifelt schluchzte Melima auf. Sie rannte ein paar Schritte in den Wald. Sie sah sich um. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wo sie war?

Sie schlug ihre Arme schützend um ihren Körper. Sie fror. Dann lauschte sie. Sie hörte nur das Knacken der Äste und das Rauschen der Blätter über ihr. Kein Vogel war zu hören.

Sie sah sich um. Die Sonne war verschwunden. Es war dunkel und kalt.

„Meine Königin!" Eine Stimme dröhnte hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich um und erstarrte. „Du musst doch tot sein…" flüsterte sie. Vor ihr stand Dagor.

°°°°°

(1) Guten Morgen

(2) Mein Herz gehört einer anderen. Ich bin verlobt

(3) Du lügst!

(4) Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich will, dass du mich verstehst

(5) Was willst du damit sagen?

ja, steinigt mich! ich weiß… ich bin ja sooo gemein! teuflisch grinsen tut ihr könnt eure unmut über mich wie immer in ein review packen und mir das anstelle eines steines an den kopf werfen grins


	17. Endgültig

at 14 und Black: schön, dass ihr noch dabei seid!

**Endgültig**

Das Geschöpf lachte grausam. „So leicht bin ich nicht zu besiegen." Melima fasste an ihre Stirn. Wieder diese Kopfschmerzen. Doch die Stimme des Dämons war sanft. „Ich weiß, was geschehen ist. Er hat dich verraten." Er sah sie an mit seinen glühenden Augen.

Sie blickte ihn an. Tränen rannen über ihre Wange. „Ich weiß es nicht…" flüsterte sie.

„Du hast es doch selbst gesehen. Deine Augen haben dich nicht getäuscht. Er liebt dich nicht." Das Geschöpf flüsterte. Trotzdem bereitete seine Stimme ihr Schmerzen. „Komme zu mir. Ich werde dich niemals verraten. Schenke mir dein Herz und räche dich an ihm. Er hat es nicht verdient zu leben. Er hat dich betrogen und belogen. Er muss bestraft werden." Die Stimme wurde wieder lauter. „Ich kann dir dabei helfen. Werde meine Königin und räche dich für seine schändliche Tat."

Melima weinte immer noch. Sie war verzweifelt. Wieder fühlte sie den Dämon in der Nähe ihres Herzens. Zweifel schlichen sich in ihre Seele. „Er hat mich betrogen…" flüsterte sie.

„Ja, das hat er!" zischte Dagor. „Und dafür verdient der Elb den Tod!"

°°°°°

Legolas trieb seinen Hengst weiter an. Plötzlich riss dieser den Kopf hoch und wieherte. Dann sah Legolas, wie ihnen in einem schnellen Galopp Melimas Stute entgegenkam.

Er streckte die Hand aus und griff nach den Zügeln. „Sch, Salima. Sch. Man agorech? Wo ist Melima?" Suchend blickte er sich um. Sie war nirgends wo zu sehen, und das beunruhigte ihn. Es musste etwas passiert sein. Er wusste, die Stute würde nicht ohne Grund ohne sie zurückkommen.

Er betrachtete das Pferd. Ängstlich rollten die Augen und sie schnaubte aufgeregt. Etwas hatte die Stute erschreckt.

„Melima. Was ist passiert? Wo bist du?" flüsterte er. Er ahnte, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen war. Er ließ die Zügel der Stute los, und trieb seinen Hengst an in die Richtung, aus der Salima gekommen war.

„Beeile dich, mein Junge. Etwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht." Askar schnaubte und beschleunigte seinen Galopp.

°°°°°

„Er verdient den Tod?" ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Ja. Einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod. Ich helfe dir. Ich bleibe für immer bei dir. Öffne dein Herz für mich, und nie wieder wirst du einen solchen Schmerz erleiden müssen."

Melima schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte, wie der Dämon sich ihren Körper immer mehr bemächtigte. Bilder traten vor ihren Augen. Bilder von Legolas und der wunderschönen Frau. Bilder, wie er die Elbenfrau küsste, wie er sie an sich zog, wie er sie liebte…

„Nein!" rief sie laut.

„So ist es recht, meine Königin. Diese Bilder wirst du nie wieder sehen müssen. Schließe dich mir an, und du wirst den Frieden haben, nachdem du verlangst." sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme. „Töte ihn. Räche dich."

Sie sah das Geschöpf an. Groß und schwarz stand er vor ihr. Sie schloss erneut die Augen und nun sah sie andere Bilder. Legolas. Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund, und seine blicklosen Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Er war nackt und seine Haare waren zerzaust. Neben ihm lag die wunderschöne Elbe. Sie war nur mit einem Tuch bedeckt, die langen dunklen Haare fielen über ihre nackten Schultern. Sie hatte eine große, blutende Wunde auf ihrer Stirn. Sie starrte mit leeren Augen ins Nichts.

Melima begann zu zittern. „Siehst du, wie du dich an ihnen für ihren Verrat rächen kannst?" Dagor lachte. „Sie bekommen das, was sie verdienen."

Melima öffnete panisch die Augen. Sie wollte diese schrecklichen Bilder nicht mehr sehen. „Nein!" schrie sie. Tränen rannen ihre Wange herunter. „Nein." Wiederholte sie. „Er darf nicht sterben."

„Aber er verdient den Tod – nichts anderes!" dröhnte die Stimme.

Melima war verzweifelt. Wieder kam die Klaue näher an ihr Herz. „Er darf nicht sterben." flüsterte sie. „Ich liebe ihn. Und auch, wenn er mich nicht liebt, soll er leben. Er soll leben und glücklich werden – mit mir oder ohne mich." Dann sah sie den Dämon an. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihm etwas geschieht." Wieder trat das Leuchten in ihre Augen und es war noch stärker als jemals zuvor.

Der Dämon zögerte. „Du liebst ihn immer noch? Nach dem, was er dir angetan hat?"

„Ich werde ihn immer lieben." sagte sie. Sie spürte, wie sie wieder Macht über ihren Körper bekam.

„Liebe!" verächtlich spuckte das Geschöpf dieses Wort aus. „Du willst mir also immer noch nicht geben, wonach ich begehre?"

Melima sah ihn an, und plötzlich wusste sie, dass all die Bilder, die sie von Legolas gesehen hatte, eine Illusion waren. Er hatte sie nicht betrogen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Alles, was ich dir geben werde, ist der Tod." Selbstsicher sah sie ihn an und ihre Augen sprühten.

Dagor fing an zu lachen. Es war laut und durchdringend, doch es war nicht überzeugend.

„Du hast keine Macht mehr über mich." sagte sie und lächelte. „Und diesmal wirst du endgültig sterben!"

„Doch diesmal werde ich dich zuvor mit meinem Schwert erschlagen." Er holte aus, doch er stockte plötzlich, als er sah, dass ihre Augen nun hell glühten.

Einen Moment zögerte der Dämon. Auf diesen Augenblick hatte Melima gewartet. Sie wusste genau, was sie nun zu tun hatte. Schnell ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Dagor holte aus und wollte den Hieb setzen, doch er war zu spät.

Mit beiden Händen riss Melima ihm den schwarzen, schweren Umhang vom Körper. Der Dämon kreischte fürchterlich. Kraftlos lies seine Hand das große Schwert fallen.

Da stand er. Nackt, ungeschützt und unbewaffnet. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

Melima sah ihn an mit den leuchtend glühenden Augen. Sie machte einen erneuten Schritt auf sie zu, und wieder schrie das Wesen entsetzlich.

„Nein, tu mir das nicht an." schrie Dagor. „Werde meine Königin."

„Ich bin eine Prinzessin, das reicht mir." sagte sie trocken. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus, und ihr Zeigefinger berührte seine Haut.

Die Berührung war zart, kaum zu spüren, doch es reichte. Vor Schmerz heulte der Dämon auf. Es war ein grausiger Schrei. Er hallte an den Bergen wider und fuhr durch den ganzen Wald.

Er sah sie entsetzt an. Dann blickte er auf die Stelle, wo sie seinen Körper berührt hatte. Es schien, als wenn die Haut aufplatzen würde. Ein Leuchten kam daraus hervor. Der Riss setzte sich weiter fort über seinen ganzen Körper. Sein Arm, seine Brust, seine Beine… Erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Überall kamen Lichtblitze aus ihm und seine Haut riss immer mehr auf. Seine Augen glühten auf, immer heller, und schienen dann zu explodieren.

Dann verglühte er, mit einem alles erschütterndem Schrei.

°°°°°

Melima sah, wie der Dämon zu Asche zerfiel. Dann sackte sie in sich zusammen.

Erschöpft saß sie auf dem Boden und blickte auf das Häufchen Asche, welches von dem Dämon übrig geblieben war. Selbst das Schwert war zu Staub zerfallen.

Ein leichter Wind kam auf, und trug die Asche hinauf in die Luft, über die Bäume und zerstreute sie viele Meilen entfernt auf dem Wasser.

°°°°°

„Melima!" starke Arme umfassten ihre Schultern. „Was ist passiert?" Besorgt sah Legolas sie an.

Beruhigt lächelte sie. „Jetzt ist es vorbei." sagte sie. „Jetzt bin ich frei."

„Dagor? Er war wieder hier!" sagte er. Dann sah er sie an. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht mir gut." lächelte sie.

„Bist du sicher, dass er diesmal vernichtet ist?"

Melima sah auf die letzten Aschepartikel, die vom Wind hoch in die Luft gebracht wurden. „Ja. Jetzt ist er endlich tot."

„Oh, meine Liebste." Sanft nahm er sie in seine Arme. Dann sah er ihr in die Augen. „Warum bist du plötzlich weggelaufen. Was war passiert?"

„Er wollte uns entzweien." flüsterte sie. „Ich sah dich mit einer anderen Frau."

Fragend sah er sie an. „Ein andere Frau? Namíra?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht Namíra." erklärte sie. Dann sah sie ihn prüfend an. „Egal, was du sagst, ich möchte nur die Wahrheit wissen. Liebst du sie?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, von wem du sprichst, Geliebte." Verwirrt sah er sie an.

„Sie ist eine wunderschöne Elbenfrau mit langen dunklen Haaren." sagte Melima. Ängstlich sah sie ihn an und wiederholte ihre Frage. „Liebst du sie?"

Legolas Gesicht erhellte sich. Er lächelte. „Ja, ich liebe sie." sagte er.

Melima schloss die Augen und ihr Kopf sank auf die Brust.

Legolas legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. „Ich liebe sie, wie man seine Cousine liebt." sagte er leise. „Aber dich liebe ich, wie man nur eine Frau liebt."

Einen Moment sah sie ihn ungläubig an. „Deine Cousine?" fragte sie.

Lächelnd nickte er. „Glinno nin. (1) Melima, warum sollte ich dich betrügen? Ich liebe doch nur dich, und du gibst mir mehr, als irgendeine andere Frau, ach was, was zehn andere Frauen mir geben könnten. Heno nin ned in hen." (2)

„Und Namíra…"

„Namíra war eifersüchtig auf dich, und sie kennt meine Cousine ganz genau. Sie ist in mich verliebt. Das hat sie mir gerade eben gesagt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon. Für mich war sie immer eine kleine Schwester."

Sie sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Sie wurde von ihm betört. Sie war sein Werkzeug und nicht sie selbst. Das weiß ich jetzt. Doch als ich dich dort mit der Frau… deiner Cousine sah, kamen die ganzen Erinnerungen wieder in mir hoch. Ich musste daran denken, dass ich schon einmal betrogen wurde." Sie sah im tief in die Augen. „Und es hat so wehgetan." Wieder rann eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Legolas wischte sie zärtlich weg.

„Algano melethril. (3) Ich werde dir niemals so wehtun. Das verspreche ich dir." Sanft nahm er sie in seine Arme. Beruhigend strich er über ihr Haar. Er verstand sie. Wahrscheinlich hatte die ganze Situation auch wirklich sehr verfänglich ausgesehen. „Im na cen uireb, gwestin san." (4) flüsterte er, strich ihr behutsam über ihre Wange und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Bald bist du meine Frau, hörst du? Ich will nur dich. Keine andere. Und da kann auch eine Namíra nichts daran ändern!"

Sie nickte und sah ihn schüchtern an. „Bitte verzeih mir. Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen."

Sanft nahm er sie wieder in die Arme. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, meleth nîn. Wer weiß, wie ich in der Situation reagiert hätte." Aufmunternd grinste er sie an. „Wenn ich dich so gesehen hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich zu dem Kerl hingegangen und hätte ihn zusammengeschlagen!"

Sie lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn. Erleichtert atmete sie seinen Duft ein.

„Und nun ist er endgültig vernichtet?" fragte er leise und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

Melima nickte. „Ja. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Diesmal habe ich ihn berührt. Er wird nie wieder kommen. Nie wieder wird er einer Frau solch ein Leid zufügen."

„Geliebte." Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich."

„Ich hatte Angst um dich." Sie sah ihn ernst an. Schmerz lag in ihren Augen. „Ich sah Bilder von deinem Tod." Sie zitterte und er schloss sie wieder in die Arme.

„Es war nicht wirklich, Liebste. Vergiss diese Bilder." Sanft streichelte er über ihr Haar. „Wir sind übrigens bei meiner Cousine, ihrem Mann und den Kindern in den nächsten Tagen zum Essen eingeladen. Siané möchte unbedingt meine Braut kennenlernen, die ich über alles liebe." Zärtlich küsste er sie.

„Es würde mich freuen sie kennenzulernen." sagte Melima und sah ihn glücklich an. Dann schmiegte sie sich fest an ihn.

Sie genossen noch ein wenig die Einsamkeit, und gingen schließlich langsam Arm in Arm zurück.

°°°°°

(1) Schau mich an.

(2) Schau mir in die Augen.

(3) Weine nicht, Geliebte

(4) Ich werde immer bei dir sein, ich schwöre es


	18. Hochzeitsvorbereitungen

**Hochzeitsvorbereitungen**

Ein paar Wochen waren bereits vergangen. Nun würde es nicht mehr lange bis zur Trauung sein. Die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit waren im Palast bereits im vollen Gange, und die Gäste machten sich aus ganz Mittelerde auf den Weg nach Eryn Lasgalen.

Aragorn und Arwen waren bereits seit eineinhalb Wochen unterwegs. Sie hatten sich mit Éomer und seinem Gefolge zusammengeschlossen. Gimli war natürlich auch dabei. Elrond würde den kürzeren Weg über den Rothornpass nehmen, und auch Haldir machte sich für die Reise bereit.

Alle freuten sich auf die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Es gab schon zu lange nichts mehr zu feiern! In zwei oder drei Tagen würden sie ankommen und die Hochzeit sollte in genau einer Woche sein, am Sommeranfang.

°°°°°

Schweigend ließ Melima sich von der Schneiderin in das edle Gewand helfen. Es war ein wunderschönes Hochzeitskleid aus elfenbeinfarbener Seide. Es reichte ihr bis zu den Füßen und hatte eine lange Schleppe aus dem gleichen Stoff, dir ihr von den Schultern runterreichte. Der Ausschnitt ging von ihren Schultern tief in ihr Dekolleté, und um ihre Taille war eine breite, reich verzierte Borte.

Leicht glitten ihre Finger über das Kleid. Der Stoff fühlte sich wundervoll an.

Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Inzwischen war sie sich ganz sicher. Tief hatte sie in ihren Körper hineingehorcht.

„Was er wohl dazu sagen wird?" fragte sie leise.

„Oh, der Prinz wird begeistert sein! Ihr seht aber auch wirklich wunderschön aus." Die Stimme der Schneiderin schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken. „So, Herrin. Jetzt sind wir fast fertig. Ich muss nur noch schnell etwas holen. Ich lasse euch einen Augenblick alleine."

„Ja, danke, Andríell." Sie lächelte.

So hatte sie das eigentlich nicht gemeint…

°°°°°

Carmíl lief aufgeregt durch den Palast und befahl der Dienerschaft ständig dieses zu holen, jenes zu holen oder etwas anderes.

Legolas beobachtete sie schmunzelnd. Die alte Hofdame gab sich alle Mühe, es so perfekt, wie nur möglich zu machen.

Er seufzte. Dabei brauchte er doch nur diese eine Frau an seiner Seite um glücklich zu sein. Gerade war die Schneiderin bei ihr um das Hochzeitsgewand anzupassen. Seines war zum Glück schon fertig.

Er würde jetzt viel lieber mit ihr alleine zu ihrem geheimen Ort gehen an dem sie sich heimlich trafen.

Nachts vermisste er sie am meisten. Er hatte sich so an ihren Körper gewöhnt der immer neben ihm gelegen hatte. Leider nahm sein Vater diese Regel ganz genau, so dass er des Nachts alleine in seinem alten Zimmer bleiben musste und sie, am anderen Ende des Palastes in ihrem Gemach.

Nur noch ein paar Tage… Ein verträumtes Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen.

Aufgeregtes Rufen riss ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Er rannte auf die Terrasse und sah seine Freunde. „Da seid ihr ja endlich, mellyn nîn, ich befürchtete schon, ihr würdet meine Hochzeit verpassen!" Lachend rannte er auf Aragorn, Arwen und Gimli zu. Er begrüßte sie freundschaftlich und half Arwen, die ihre Tochter auf dem Arm hatte, vom Pferd.

„Du siehst schon etwas nervös aus, Elb!" Gimli betrachtete grinsend seinen Freund.

Legolas lachte. „Ja, weil mir das alles noch viel zu lange dauert! Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum alle ein so großes Getue machen. Ich will doch nur endlich diese Frau heiraten."

„Du bist ein Prinz, vergiss das nicht." sagte Aragorn. „Eine Hochzeit von königlichem Blute muss eine große Feier werden."

„Onkel Legolas!" Eldarion sprang von seinem Pony und lief auf den Elben zu. „Naneth (1) hat mir versprochen, dass ich die Blütenblätter verstreuen darf!"

„Natürlich, neth maethor nîn (2), da zähle ich auf dich." Er lachte den Jungen an, der stolz zu seiner Mutter sah.

„Wo ist deine Braut?" fragte Arwen und blickte sich suchend um.

„Sie probiert gerade ihr Hochzeitsgewand an. Und ich darf es nicht sehen." sagte er enttäuscht.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug, mein Freund. Keine Sorge. Wenn eine Frau erstmal ihr Hochzeitskleid anprobiert hat, kann es ihr nicht mehr schnell genug gehen." lachte Aragorn.

„Wie schön, dass ich sie mir ansehen darf." lächelte Arwen und drückte ihrem Mann seine Tochter in den Arm. Dann ging sie in die Richtung, die Legolas ihr wies.

Fröhlich gingen sie in den Palast. „Nun erzähl! Was hat dein Vater gesagt?" fragte Gimli neugierig.

„Das er voll und ganz zufrieden mit der Wahl seines Sohnes ist." Dröhnte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Mae govannen, meine Herren. Es freut mich Euch hier zu der Hochzeit meines Sohnes begrüßen zu dürfen." Thranduil lächelte sie freundlich an und begrüßte sie – diesmal auch sogar den Zwerg.

„Kommt herein, und ruht Euch aus von der anstrengenden Reise. Oh, wer sind denn diese entzückenden Kinder?" Thranduil ging ein wenig in die Knie um Eldarion und Silwen genauer zu sehen. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, der Thronprinz und seine kleine Schwester, oder?" Behutsam tätschelte er den Kindern die Köpfe. „Sie sind bezaubernd, Aragorn." Lächelnd nickte er ihm zu. Dann sah er prüfend Legolas an. „Nun, ich hoffe, du wirst mir auch bald ein paar Enkelkinder schenken, mein Sohn."

Legolas grinste. „Wenn ich mehr Zeit mit meiner Verlobten verbringen könnte, vor allem nachts, dann…"

„Ach, Unsinn!" Thranduil verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin zwar alt, aber ich bin nicht blind. Und erzähl mir nicht, dass ich mein Reich nicht kenne. Ich habe so manchen Unterschlupf mit deiner Mutter aufgesucht, als wir kurz vor der Hochzeit standen. Du bist schließlich mein Sohn. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du meinen Einfallsreichtum nicht geerbt haben solltest."

Verblüfft sah Legolas seinen Vater an und errötete ein wenig. Die Männer blickten sich an, und lachten.

°°°°°

Leise betrat Arwen den Raum. Verträumt stand Melima vor einem großen Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Eine Hand lag auf ihrem flachen Bauch.

„Du bist wunderschön." lächelte Arwen.

Melima drehte sich um und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. Schnell stürzten die Frauen aufeinander zu, und umarmten sich stürmisch.

„Ich freue mich so, dass du hier bist." sagte Melima. „Du hast mir gefehlt."

„Ich lass mir doch nicht entgehen, wie meine beste Freundin meinen besten Freund heiratet. So, nun lass dich mal ansehen." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete die junge Braut. „Du bist wirklich wunderschön, Melima." lächelte sie. „Legolas wird vor Glück platzen, wenn er dich sieht."

„Das hoffe ich nicht, wen soll ich dann heiraten?" lachte sie nervös.

Arwen lachte. Dann betrachtete sie sie ganz genau. Prüfend sah sie ihrer Freundin in die Augen und lächelte. „Melima, bist du schwanger?"

Erschrocken sah Melima ihre Freundin an. „Woher weißt du es? Ich weiß es doch selber erst seit ein paar Tagen."

Die Elbe nahm ihre Hände und führte sie zu einer Bank. Dann blickte sie sie schmunzelnd an. „Es gibt ein gewisses Leuchten in den Augen, wenn eine Frau ein Kind erwartet. Manche Leute sehen dieses Leuchten sofort. Weiß er es schon?"

Melima schüttelte ihren hübschen Kopf. „Nein. Ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich es ihm sagen soll. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob es noch vor der Hochzeit ratsam wäre."

Arwen nickte. „Du wirst den richtigen Moment finden, aber glaub mir, er wird der glücklichste Elb sein, der in Mittelerde wandelt." Sie lachte. „Eine Familie war immer sein größter Traum, und wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er so viele Kinder haben wollen, wie nur irgendwie möglich." Aufmunternd sah sie ihre Freundin an. „Du machst ihm ein großes Geschenk – und er wird es zu würdigen wissen."

Erleichtert, dass nun endlich jemand Bescheid wusste, fiel sie ihrer Freundin erneut in die Arme. „Ich bin so glücklich, Arwen." seufzte sie.

°°°°°

Am nächsten Tag traf auch Elrond ein. Es war eine große Freude, ihn wiederzusehen.

„Wer soll dich sonst deinem Bräutigam übergeben und die Zeremonie führen, sell nîn?" fragte er Melima und sah ihr einen Moment tief in de Augen. Dann lächelte er. „Außerdem habe ich da schon ein wenig Übung." sagte er und begrüßte seine leibliche Tochter, die ihnen lächelnd zugesehen hatte, mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn.

Am Abend trafen noch weitere Gäste ein. Haldir kam, und als die drei Hobbits, Sam, Merry und Pippin eintrafen, war die Freude groß. Doch am meisten freute Melima sich, als sie sah, wen die drei noch mitgebracht hatten.

Väterlich umarmte Tôlkíen das Mädchen. „Es freut mich sehr für dich, mein Kind." sagte er und strich ihr liebevoll über die Haare.

„Es ist so schön, Euch wiederzusehen Johnamas." lächelte sie. „Ich soll Euch Grüße ausrichten von Élisara und Thamos. Ich habe sie wieder getroffen in Minas Tirith. Nun kenne ich die ganze Geschichte von ihnen."

„Das freut mich, Melanie." Bewusst sprach er sie mit ihrem alten Namen an, und zwinkerte ihr zu. Es war das letzte Mal, das sie diesen Namen hörte.

°°°°°

Die letzten zwei Tage vergingen einerseits wie im Flug, andererseits schleppend langsam. Die Braut und der Bräutigam sahen sich immer nur kurz. Sie hatten viel zu tun, mussten irgendwelche überflüssigen Entscheidungen treffen, Gäste begrüßen und so weiter. Die wenigen Momente, die sie für sich hatten, genossen sie dafür in allen Zügen.

In einer dieser seltenen Augenblicke standen sie eng umschlungen auf der Terrasse und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Der letzte Tag vor der Hochzeit…

„Ich möchte dich endlich wieder ganz bei mir haben." seufzte Legolas und sah sie an. „Komm, lass uns einfach weglaufen und irgendwo heimlich, still und leise trauen lassen. Ich brauch diesen ganzen Trubel hier nicht. Ich brauche nur dich."

Lächelnd sah sie ihn an. Sie wusste, dass er es nicht ernst meinte, denn zu groß war das Verantwortungsgefühl gegenüber seinen Gästen.

„Morgen haben wir es endlich geschafft, melindo. Dann brauchen wir uns nicht mehr heimlich zu treffen." flüsterte sie.

„Wo wir gerade dabei sind…" Tief sah er ihr in die Augen. „Ich möchte meine letzte Nacht als Junggeselle nicht alleine verbringen. Sei bei mir heute Nacht. Man lû geveditham? Aníron gen cened. AnÍron cen" (3) Fragend sah er sie an.

Sie sah sich um und nickte. „Bei der Eiche?" flüsterte sie ganz leise, so dass nur Elbenohren es hören konnten. Er verstand sie. Ein Lächeln von ihm sagten ihr, das er mehr als einverstanden war.

°°°°°

Nach dem gemeinsamen Abendmahl mit all den Gästen, verging die Zeit schleppend langsam. Ungeduldig sah Melima zu einer Elbe, die ihr gegenüber saß und ihr schon seit einer halben Stunde erzählte, wie wichtig es war, ein besonderes elbisches Mahl auf eine besondere elbische Art zuzubereiten.

Sie fing einen Blick von Legolas auf, der unendlich weit entfernt auf der anderen Seite der Tafel saß. Sie warfen sich sehnsüchtige Blicke zu. Er gähnte herzhaft. Gute Idee. Dieses Gespräch langweilte sie sowieso zutiefst. Dezent, aber merklich gähnte sie und tat unglaublich erschöpft.

Die Dame bemerkte die plötzliche Müdigkeit Melimas, und sah sie entsetzt an. „Meine Liebe, Ihr seid ja todmüde! Ihr solltet schlafen gehen, damit Ihr morgen ausgeruht seid. Nicht, dass Ihr eure eigene Hochzeit verschlaft!" sagte sie.

„Aber ich wollte doch von Euch noch wissen, wie man…"

„Nichts da. Das kann ich beim besten Willen nicht verantworten." fiel die Elbe ihr ins Wort. „Ihr habt einen aufregenden und anstrengenden Tag vor Euch." sagte sie laut, stand auf und zerrte Melima regelrecht vom Stuhl hoch. „Ihr geht jetzt ins Bett! Keine Widerrede!"

„Sehr schade, Herrin, ich hoffe wir führen dieses interessante Gespräch bald weiter." Melima lächelte sie noch mal zuckersüß an, und verabschiedete sich noch mit einem erschöpften und müden Gesichtsausdruck von allen Gästen. Als letztes warf sie Legolas noch einen gewissen Blick zu.

Aragorn und Arwen blickten sich an und grinsten. Wie lange würde er wohl warten können? Aragorn flüsterte seiner Frau leise „Fünf Minuten" ins Ohr, aber sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Zwei Minuten" formten ihre Lippen.

Exakt zwei Minuten später, in denen Legolas unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin- und hergerutscht war, stand er auf und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls. Er erklärte, er sei doch sehr müde und wollte lieber schlafen gehen, damit er am nächsten Tag auch ja ausgeschlafen wäre.

Schnell, ein wenig zu schnell verließ er den Raum. Arwen blickte siegreich ihren Mann an. Wieder einmal hatte sie gewonnen!

Auch Gimli, Haldir, Elrond und Thranduil wussten sehr wohl, dass die beiden jetzt alles andere tun würden, als so zeitig ins Bett zu gehen. Und so gab es unter manchen Gästen ein wissendes Grinsen. Andere, wie die Dame, die Melima ja regelrecht aus dem Saal geworfen hatte, glaubten tatsächlich an die Müdigkeit der beiden.

„Tja, die Jugend von heute. Nichts können sie mehr ab. Sogar den Abend vor ihrer Hochzeit, wo ich persönlich vor Aufregung kein einziges Auge zumachen konnte, verschlafen sie." sagte sie laut in die Runde.

Ein zuerst leises Kichern von hier und dort verwandelte sich schließlich in ein gemeinschaftliches, herzhaftes Lachen. Nein, schlafen würden die beiden so schnell bestimmt nicht!

°°°°°

Lautlos verließ Legolas den Palast und ging in die Nacht. Seine Schritte waren schnell. Groß war sein Verlangen nach ihr.

Ein paar Minuten später kam er an der Eiche an. Der Baum war groß, und seine Äste reichten bis auf den Boden, so dass sich um den Stamm herum eine Art Höhle gebildet hatte. Der Boden war mit weichem Moos bedeckt.

„Melima?" flüsterte er.

„Im sí." (4)

Lächelnd verschwand er unter den Zweigen. Dort stand sie. Ein wenig vom Mondschein drang durch die Blätter hindurch und strahlte auf ihr Gesicht.

Stürmisch nahmen sie sich in die Arme und hielten sich einen Moment nur ganz fest. Sanft strich er ihr über den Kopf und atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein. Er liebte sie so sehr, dass es schon wehtat.

Ihre Lippen suchten die seinen. Sie vergingen in einem endlos erscheinenden Kuss. Seine Finger strichen über ihren Rücken und über ihre Hüften. Eng schmiegte sie sich an ihn, und genoss seine leichten Berührungen.

Langsam begannen sie, sich gegenseitig auszuziehen. Schließlich standen sie völlig nackt voreinander.

Zärtlich strich er ihre langen Haare von ihren runden Brüsten und streichelte diese. Sie bekam von seinen Berührungen eine Gänsehaut. Wohlige Schauer überliefen ihren Körper.

Ihre Hand glitt von seinem Gesicht über die Brust, zu seinem muskulösen Bauch. Dann strich sie über seinen Rücken. Er erschauerte ein wenig. Schließlich konnten beide die Spannung nicht mehr ertragen, und sie fielen in einen stürmischen Kuss.

Behutsam legte er seine Verlobte in das weiche Moos. Er überdeckte ihren Körper mit tausend Küssen und sie seufzte selig.

Nach vielen Zärtlichkeiten, sanften Küssen und Berührungen, liebten sie sich langsam und genüsslich. Es war das letzte Mal als unverheiratete Liebende – und sie genossen es in vollen Zügen.

°°°°°

Liebevoll streichelte er ihr über das Gesicht. „Ab morgen brauchen wir uns hier nicht mehr verstecken." sagte er leise. „Morgen bist du meine Frau. Und morgen bin ich der glücklichste Mann, den Mittelerde jemals gesehen hat." Tief sah er ihr in die Augen. Sanft küsste sie ihn. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihn schüchtern an. „Was ist, melisse? Hast du etwas auf dem Herzen?" fragte er besorgt.

Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein. Aber etwas darunter." Sie sah ihn vielsagend an und lächelte.

Legolas verstand sie nicht. Was meinte sie damit? „Ma tawin er pedi?" (5) fragte er. Verwirrt blickte er sie an. Doch dann wusste er, was sie ihm sagen wollte, und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Du willst doch nicht etwas sagen, dass…" Ungläubig sah er sie an.

„Doch, das will ich… ada. Wir bekommen ein Kind!"

„Oh, mein…." Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Ilúvatar, ich danke dir!" Fest nahm er sie in die Arme. Er hätte vor Glück platzen können. „Wir bekommen ein Kind!" flüsterte er. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er sie an. Dann drückte er sie fest an sich.

„Melindo, nicht so fest. Du erstickst mich ja!" lachte Melima.

„Oh, es tut mir leid." Besorgt sah er sie an. „Geht es dir auch gut? Brauchst du etwas?"

Zärtlich strich sie ihm über die Wange. „Nur dich. Nur dich und unser Kind. Sonst brauche ich nichts."

°°°°°

Es war eine kurze Nacht für Legolas. Er hatte kaum ein Auge zu gemacht. Er konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. In wenigen Stunden würde er die Frau heiraten, die er über alles liebte. Die Frau, die die Mutter seines Kindes werden würde…

Bevor sie sich in der Nacht widerwillig voneinander trennen mussten, hatten sie beschlossen, ihr „kleines Geheimnis" erst nach der Feierlichkeit preiszugeben. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Er sollte Vater werden!

Leise klopfte es an der Tür und Aragorn schaute herein. Legolas grinste ihn an. „Na, aufgeregt, mellon nîn?" fragte er, doch die Spannung in Legolas Augen antwortete ihm.

„Warum vergeht die Zeit so schleichend?" fragte Legolas seinen Freund. Ungeduldig wanderte er in dem Zimmer auf und ab.

„Das ist immer so, wenn man etwas nicht erwarten kann." Aragorn grinste. „Bald habt ihr es geschafft."

„Ja!" sagte Legolas. „Dann ist sie endlich meine Frau!"

°°°°°

„Arwen, ist es immer noch nicht später?" fragte Melima verzweifelt ihre Freundin, die ihr die langen Haare kämmte, um dann kleine Zöpfe hineinzuflechten.

„Ganze zwei Minuten später seit deiner letzten Frage." sagte diese geduldig. „Du hast es ihm gesagt, nicht wahr?" Sie warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick durch den Spiegel zu. Melima lächelte und nickte.

„Das ist schön. Er wird ein guter Vater werden." Lächelnd nahm Arwen ein paar Strähnen des goldblonden Haares und begann sie nach elbischer Art künstlerisch zu flechten.

„Ja. Das wird er." Sie seufzte. „Ich bin so glücklich!" Verträumt sah Melima aus dem Fenster. „Wenn nur die Zeit schneller vergehen würde!" Dann blickte sie wieder ihre Freundin an. „Wie spät ist es jetzt?"

°°°°°

(1) Mutter

(2) mein junger Krieger

(3) Wann werden wir uns treffen? Ich will dich sehen! Ich begehre dich

(4) Ich bin hier.

(5) Was willst du damit sagen?

°°°°°

danke noch mal für eure lieben revs. morgen gibt es noch mal ein update, dann leider zwei wochen nix. ich bin in frankreich und habe dort keine möglichkeit neue kaps hochzuladen. ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu bei den letzten (nicht mehr all zu vielen) kaps.

erstmal bis morgen,

eure sirixx


	19. Glücklich

**Glücklich**

Alles war prächtig und feierlich geschmückt. Überall standen große Sträuße mit farbenfrohen, herrlich duftenden Blumen, aus allen Fenstern wehten bunte Seidentücher im Wind, und der Elbenchor sang wundervolle Lieder.

Die Hochzeit sollte in dem schönen, großzügig angelegten Garten stattfinden. Die Gäste, es waren an die Hundert, waren alle mit ihren prächtigsten Gewändern bekleidet und warteten gespannt auf das Brautpaar.

„Mein Herz klopft so laut. Es muss jeder Elb hier hören können!" Nervös legte Melima eine Hand auf ihre Brust. Es sollte gleich losgehen.

Beruhigend umarmte Arwen sie. „Es wäre schlimm, wenn es nicht so wäre. Wenn es vorbei ist, geht es dir besser. Glaube mir, ich habe es auch schon durch gemacht!" Prüfend sah sie ihre Freundin an. „Er wartet auf dich. Wollen wir?"

Melima atmete noch einmal tief durch, schloss einen Moment die Augen, und sah dann entschlossen ihre Freundin an. „Ja!"

„Lastach in edhil linno? (1) Sell nîn, kommst du?" fragte Elrond lächelnd und bot Melima seinen Arm. Diese nickte und hakte sich bei ihrem Vater ein. Dann schritten sie langsam hinaus in die Sonne.

°°°°°

Nervös strich sich der Bräutigam über seine zartgrüne, seidene Tunika. Sie war relativ schlicht, aber dennoch elegant. Sie war leicht verziert mit hübschen Stickereien aus einem feinen, silbernen Garn.

„Gleich ist es soweit, mein Freund." lächelte Aragorn ihn aufmunternd zu. „Bist du bereit?"

Legolas atmete noch einmal tief durch, schloss einen Moment die Augen und sah dann entschlossen seinen Freund an. „Ja!"

In dem Moment fing der Elbenchor an zu singen. Freudig sah Legolas zu Aragorn und Gimli. Jetzt würde sie kommen!

Legolas sah sie mit seinen scharfen Augen schon, als sie in das Sonnenlicht hinaustrat. Für einen kurzen Moment verschlug es ihm den Atem. Sie war einfach wunderschön…

Das elfeneinfarbene Kleid umschmeichelte ihre Figur und betonte ihre leicht gebräunte Haut. Die Haare waren zum Teil kunstvoll geflochten und hochgesteckt. Die restlichen goldblonden Strähnen fielen ihr locker über die Schultern. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten wie Sterne.

Glücklich lächelte sie ihn an. Grazil bewegte sie sich an Elronds Arm. Langsam schritten sie auf ihn zu. Als sie sich endlich gegenüber standen, sahen sie sich freudestrahlend in die Augen.

Elrond stellte sich vor ihnen. „Meine lieben Freunde." sagte er in einem feierlichen Ton. „Wir sind heute und hier zusammen gekommen, um diese beiden mit dem Bund zu vereinen." Er lächelte das Brautpaar an, welches sich immer noch tief in die Augen sah. Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Sagt mir eure Namen." Fragend sah er Legolas an.

„Nin estar Legolas." (2) sagte dieser laut.

„Nin estar Melima." Melimas Stimme klang hell und deutlich.

„Melima, reiche mir deine Hand." Elrond sah sie an, und sie tat wie ihr geheißen. „Legolas." Er nahm auch dessen Hand in seine andere, und legte Melimas über die von Legolas. „Hiermit schließt ihr den Bund für euer Leben. Möget ihr ewiglich so glücklich sein, wie in diesem Augenblick." Er nickte Thranduil zu, welcher mit einem roten seidenen Band an seine Seite trat. Er legte es um die verschlungenen Hände des Paares, und wickelte es dreimal herum.

„Möge dieses Band ewig halten." sagte der König feierlich und blickte seinen Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter an. „Wie auch eure Liebe."

„Hiermit seid ihr, vor den Augen Ilúvatars und unserem Volk, nun Mann und Frau." Er lächelte das Paar an. Die beiden lächelten glücklich zurück, und sahen einander an.

„Besiegelt nun diesen Bund mit einem Kuss." sagte Elrond.

Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter und ihre Lippen berührten sich zärtlich.

„Meine Frau! Ich liebe dich unendlich. An-uir." (3) flüsterte Legolas.

„Mein Mann! Ich liebe dich unendlich. An-uir." erwiderte Melima. Sie sahen einander wieder tief in die Augen.

Schließlich brach der Elbenkönig das Schweigen. Thranduil lachte. „Meine Schwiegertochter! Willkommen in unserer Familie." Er nahm Melima in die Arme. Danach umarmte er seinen Sohn. „Legolas, ich bin stolz auf dich. Du hättest keine bessere Frau finden können!"

Elrond lächelte Melima an. „Meine Tochter, ich bin froh, dass ich euch beide trauen durfte." Er nahm sie fest in die Arme. Die glückliche Braut blickte ihren Ziehvater an.

„Gen hannon, adar. (4) Ich danke dir für alles!" flüsterte Melima.

„Jetzt wollen wir aber auch mal gratulieren!" dröhnte Gimli lachend von der Seite. Überschwenglich nahm er Legolas in den Arm, der sich dafür etwas bücken musste. „Werde glücklich, mein Freund." sagte er.

„Das bin ich schon, Gimli." Er sah dem Zwerg in die Augen. „Ich danke dir für deine Freundschaft." sagte er. „Ohne dich wäre das alles vielleicht ganz anders gekommen."

„Ich bin sicher, auch ohne mich hättet ihr euch gefunden." grinste Gimli verlegen, und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

Alle ihre Freunde beglückwünschten das Paar herzlich. Immer noch waren sie mit dem seidenen Band miteinander verbunden. Und zärtlich waren auch ihre Finger miteinander verschlungen.

°°°°°

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis alle Gratulanten an die Reihe gekommen waren, dem Paar ihre besten Glückwünsche auszurichten. Anschließend verstreuten sich die Gäste in dem großen Garten und versorgten sich mit Essen und Getränken.

Als Melima und Legolas endlich mal eine Minute für sich Zeit hatten, zog er sie sanft zu sich. Zärtlich strich er ihr übers Gesicht und küsste sie.

„Ernilwen nîn, milin cen or gurieb . (5) Du machst mich so glücklich. Du bist alles für mich."

„Und du für mich, ernil nîn." (6) flüsterte Melima und versank wieder einmal in seinen blauen Augen.

°°°°°

Es wurde eine wundervolle und fröhliche Feier. Immer wieder kamen Elben zum gratulieren zu ihnen, und beglückwünschten den Bräutigam zu seiner wunderschönen Braut.

Es wurde eine lange Nacht mit Gesang, Gelächter und Tanz.

Das Brautpaar hatte nur wenig Zeit füreinander, doch irgendwann nahm Legolas seine Frau an die Hand und zog sie mit.

Entschuldigend lächelte Melima Arwen und Éowyn an, mit denen sie sich gerade unterhalten hatte, doch die beiden lachten ihnen nur hinterher.

Er zog sie unter einem etwas abseits gelegenen Baum und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Bess nîn." (7) flüsterte er ihr zärtlich ins Ohr. Er konnte diese Worte nicht oft genug sagen.

„Benn nîn." sagte sie leise. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen wieder zu einem zärtlichen Kuss.

°°°°°

Stunden später ging das Paar Hand in Hand den langen Korridor des Palastes entlang zu ihrem, jetzt endlich gemeinsamen Gemach.

Sie waren zwar müde und erschöpft von der Feier, dem Tanzen, dem Singen und dem Lachen, doch trotzdem schenkten sie sich in dieser Hochzeitsnacht unendlich viele Zärtlichkeiten und sahen sich lange schweigend, einfach nur glücklich in die Augen.

Liebevoll strich Legolas über Melimas noch flachen Bauch. Er war so glücklich, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Nun war er endlich verheiratet mir der Frau, die er liebte, und unter seiner Hand wuchs sein Kind in ihrem Bauch heran.

Er betrachtete sie einen Moment. Vor gerade einem Jahr hatte er sie im Wald gefunden. Wie hoffnungslos damals alles für ihn war. Er war mit seinem Vater zerstritten, und wusste nicht, wo und wie er sein Leben weiterführen würde. Er hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, jemals eine Familie zu haben. Und nun… Er lächelte seine Frau an.

„Du hast mir Glück gebracht." sagte er. „Ohne dich wäre ich verloren gewesen. Entweder hier in Eryn Lasgalen oder in den unsterblichen Gefilden. Ich wäre verloren und unglücklich gewesen."

„Meinst du es war Schicksal, dass ausgerechnet du mich gefunden hast vor einem Jahr?" fragte Melima.

Legolas überlegte einen Moment. Dann nickte er. „Ich bin sicher, das Ilúvatar seine Hand über uns hatte. Er hatte Pläne mit uns, und ich glaube, dass wir auch noch einiges vorhaben. Alles hatte seinen Sinn. Ich glaube, dass nichts aus Zufall geschah. Wir sollten dich finden, dich zu Elrond bringen, und du solltest Dagor zerstören." Er lächelte. „Es war vorherbestimmt, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Melima erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich glaube es auch. Vielleicht war das alles auch schon in meiner Welt so geplant? Vielleicht sollte ich Marc mit diesem Mädchen sehen? Vielleicht sollte ich den Unfall haben?" überlegte sie.

„Vielleicht sollten wir gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, sondern uns einfach nur darüber freuen, dass alles so geschehen ist, wie es geschehen ist." Zärtlich küsste er sie. Dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen. „Wie auch immer, ernilwen nîn, ich bin froh, dass du an meiner Seite bist."

„Und dort werde ich ewig sein."

°°°°°

(1) Hörst du die Elben singen?

(2) Man nennt mich Legolas/Melima

(3) für immer

(4) Ich danke dir, Vater

(5) Meine Prinzessin, ich liebe dich auf ewig

(6) Mein Prinz

(7) meine Ehefrau/mein Ehemann

°°°°°

bis in zwei wochen!

eure sirixx


	20. Herausforderungen

at 14 und blacky: danke für eure revs! langsam neigt es sich dem ende zu...

°°°°°

**Herausforderungen**

Noch ein paar Tage hielt das frischvermählte Paar ihr süßes Geheimnis für sich, um sich ganz allein daran zu erfreuen. Als sie es dann endlich dem König und ihren Freunden offenbarten, war der Jubel groß. Thranduil umarmte seine Schwiegertochter liebevoll.

„Endlich bekomme ich ein Enkelkind." Glücklich sah er sie an. „Ich freue mich sehr für euch, meine Tochter. Für euch, und für alle Elben. Zu lange hat es kein Kinderlachen mehr unter uns gegeben."

Dankbar sah sie ihren Schwiegervater an. Dann blickte sie zu Elrond. Dieser lächelte sie an. „Du hast es gewusst, Vater, nicht wahr?"

Elrond nickte. „Ja, mein Kind. Ich sah es in deinen Augen." Dann blickte er zu Legolas, der gerade von Aragorn freundschaftlich umarmt wurde. „Und ich sah es in seinen Augen." Liebevoll strich er ihr übers Haar. „Ich freue mich sehr für euch."

°°°°°

Am nächsten Tag machten Melima und Elrond einen Spaziergang durch den Wald. Aufmerksam betrachtete Melima ihren Vater.

„Adar, du wirkst nachdenklich. Bedrückt dich etwas?"

Beruhigend drückte Elrond ihre Hand. „Nein, mein Kind. Ich freue mich darauf, wieder Großvater zu werden." lächelte er. „Deine Schwangerschaft ist noch nicht allzu sehr vorangeschritten, habe ich Recht?"

„Nein. Ich vermute es ist der dritte Monat."

„Dann wird es ein Frühlingskind. Das ist gut." sagte Elrond.

Verwirrt sah Melima ihn an. „Nein, Vater, das Kind wird im Winter zur Welt kommen."

Schmunzelnd sah der Elb sie an. „Die Schwangerschaft mit einem Elbenkind dauert zwölf Monate, sell nîn. Meistens werden die Kinder unseres Volkes an ihrem Zeugungstag geboren."

Erstaunt sah Melima ihn an. „Zwölf Monate?" fragte sie. „Aber ich bin doch ein Mensch!"

„Das ist Richtig, auch wenn du kein gewöhnlicher Mensch bist." Er lächelte sie an. „Doch du trägst das Kind eines Elben unter dem Herzen. Es wird zwar ein Halbelb, jedoch ist es ein Elb." erklärte Elrond. „Ich selbst bin ein Halbelb. Und meine Tochter ebenso. Euer Kind wird ein Elb sein, und somit ist auch seine Entwicklung in deinem Leibe länger, als bei einem Menschenkind."

Melima lächelte. Dann strich sie liebevoll über ihren Bauch. „Mein kleiner Halbelb." flüsterte sie.

°°°°°

Zwei Wochen nach der Hochzeit machten die Frischvermählten einen Ausritt durch den sommerlichen Wald. Es war warm, und die Sonne funkelte durch die dichten Blätter.

Sie ritten an das Ufer des Waldflusses und legten dort eine Decke aus. Dann holten sie Wasser, Wein, frisches Brot, Käse und Obst aus ihren Taschen und machten es sich gemütlich.

„Deine Heimat ist wunderschön." sagte Melima und sah verträumt auf den Fluss.

„Ja, jetzt ist sie es." sagte er. „Doch dass man hier so friedlich sitzen kann, ist auch für mich neu." Er zögerte einen Moment. Dann sah er sie an. „Doch es ist nicht unsere Heimat. Ich möchte ein richtiges Zuhause für meine Familie. Ein kleines Häuschen mit einem Garten. Ich möchte nicht für immer in dem Palast meines Vaters wohnen. Ich möchte ein Heim für meine Familie schaffen." Zärtlich strich er über ihren Bauch.

Melima lächelte ihn an. „Das wäre wundervoll." sagte sie. Dann sah sie ihn prüfend an. „Du hast dir schon lange Gedanken darum gemacht, nicht wahr?"

Legolas nickte. „Ja, Liebste. Ich habe einen Ort gefunden, an dem unser Kind aufwachsen soll."

Neugierig sah Melima ihn an. „Wo?" fragte sie.

„In Ithilien." sagte Legolas. „Erinnerst du dich? Wir sind damals dort hindurch geritten. Es ist eine schöne, fruchtbare Gegend dort. Und wir würden nicht alleine dorthin ziehen müssen. Einige meines Volkes wollen uns begleiten."

„Ithilien." Melima kostete das Wort in ihrem Mund. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Es ist wunderschön dort." Sie sah ihren Mann an. „Ja, dort werden wir uns ein Heim bauen." sagte sie.

Glücklich sah Legolas sie an. Dann küsste er sie.

°°°°°

Einen Monat später waren die Vorbereitungen für den Bau der Häuser in Ithilien im vollen Gange.

Legolas wollte mit zwanzig anderen Elben, die ihn nach Ithilien folgen wollten, in ihre zukünftige neue Heimat reisen, um dort alles vorzubereiten.

Da Melima während der Schwangerschaft eine solch lange Reise nicht unternehmen sollte, musste sie, Wohl oder Übel, vorerst im Palast ihres Schwiegervaters bleiben. Es war die erste Trennung, seitdem sie sich gefunden hatten. Schweren Herzens verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Doch blickten sie voller Hoffnung in ihre Zukunft.

°°°°°

Drei Wochen später kam Legolas mit seinem Gefolge in Ithilien an. Seine Augen streiften über das neue Land. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass hier, nur wenige Meilen entfernt, noch vor wenigen Jahren das Böse geherrscht hatte.

Seine scharfen Elbenaugen sahen in der Ferne noch die nördlichen Ausläufer der Ephel Duath, des Schattengebirges. Doch nun war die Gefahr aus Mordor gebannt, und sie würden sich ein schönes Heim aufbauen können für sich und all die anderen Familien. Vor seinem Inneren Auge sah er bereits die Häuser und die Kinder, die auf den grünen, saftigen Wiesen spielten.

Er atmete tief durch. Die Luft war sauber und klar. Noch war es Sommer, doch sie würden sich beeilen müssen. Der Herbst kam schon bald, und bis dahin sollten die Häuser stehen.

„So, meine treuen Waldelben, und natürlich du, Gimli. Lasst uns mit der Arbeit beginnen, es gibt viel zu tun." rief er denen anderen zu, die zustimmend mit den Köpfen nickten.

Sie kamen gut voran mit dem Errichten der ersten Häuser. Und als ein paar Tage später Aragorn mit zwanzig weiteren Männern aus Minas Tirith zu ihnen stieß, ging es noch um einiges schneller.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte dir mit meinen Männern ein wenig dabei helfen, damit du endlich sesshaft wirst." lachte Aragorn, als er das verdutzte Gesicht des Elben sah.

„Du bist ein wahrer Freund." sagte Legolas ernst, und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Nachbarschaftshilfe." grinste Aragorn und erwiderte die Geste. Dann sah er ihn ernst an. „Du hast mir damals immer zur Seite gestanden. So oft hast du mir geholfen, und bist mir sogar auf den Pfad der Toten gefolgt. Ich bin froh, dass ich auch dir jetzt helfen kann." Dankbar umarmte der Elb seinen Freund.

°°°°°

Legolas hatte unermüdlich am Haus und um das Haus herum gearbeitet. Wenn Gimli schnarchend, meist immer noch mit einem Hammer in der Hand schlief, machte er weiter. Er mauerte, schnitzte, hobelte und pflanzte. Es sollte für seine Familie perfekt werden!

Mit der Hilfe aus Minas Tirith, und der fachmännischen Unterstützung von Gimli, wurden die Elben fertig mit ihren Häusern, noch bevor der erst Schnee fiel.

Eilig ritten sie wieder nach Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas vermisste seine Frau sehr. Fünf Monate waren vergangen, die Schwangerschaft würde schon weit fortgeschritten sein.

°°°°°

„Melima!" Legolas sprang von seinem Hengst, als dieser noch im vollen Galopp war und rannte zu seiner Frau, die schon nach ihm Ausschau gehalten hatte.

„Legolas!" rief diese, raffte ihre Röcke und lief ihrem Mann entgegen, so schnell sie mit ihrem doch schon dicken Bauch konnte. Sie fielen sich glücklich in die Arme.

„Du hast mir so unsagbar gefehlt." flüsterte Legolas als er glücklich den Geruch ihrer Haare einatmete.

„Du mir auch, benn nîn." Lächelnd strich sie ihm über das Gesicht. Dann küsste er sie innig.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er sie dann. Liebevoll strich er über den Bauch.

„Uns geht es gut." Lächelte sie. Sie nahm seine Hand, und drückte sie fester an ihre Bauchdecke.

„Was…? Es hat sich bewegt!" Überrascht und glücklich sah Legolas sie an.

Melima nickte lachend. „Ja. Dein Kind lässt mir schon jetzt keine Ruhe mehr. Es ist sehr lebhaft."

„Er ist ja auch mein Sohn." sagte Legolas stolz.

Überrascht hob Melima die Augenbrauen an. „Wer sagt dir, dass es ein Junge wird? Vielleicht bekommen wir ja auch eine Tochter."

Zärtlich zog Legolas sie an sich. „Es ist nicht wichtig, was es ist. Hauptsache es wird so wundervoll wie du." Dann küsste er sie.

°°°°°

Der Winter kam, und Melimas Bauch wuchs. Alle kümmerten sich rührend um sie, manchmal sogar ein wenig zu viel.

„Ich bin doch nur schwanger, und nicht krank." lachte sie, als Legolas ihr die Stufen hinunter helfen wollte.

„Ich weiß, aber das ist mein Kind, was du da unter deinem Herzen trägst." grinste Legolas zurück. Zärtlich presste er seine Hand gegen ihren Bauch, und als er spürte, wie sein Kind sich bewegte, sah er seine Frau glücklich an.

„Ich liebe euch." sagte er. Dann küsste er den Bauch und danach ihren zarten Mund.

°°°°°

Er führte sie hinaus in den Wald. Die Luft war bereits kalt, und kleine weiße Wolken kamen mit jedem Atemzug aus ihren Mündern.

„Erzähle mir von Ithilien." sagte Melima. Schon oft hatte sie ihren Mann dazu aufgefordert, doch sie konnte nicht genug davon hören.

„Es ist wunderschön dort. Die Sommer sind warm, die Winter mild, die Wiesen grün, und die Luft rein. Das Haus, welches ich dir gebaut habe, hat große Fenster, die bis auf den Boden reichen. Überall kommt Licht und Sonne herein, und ich habe einen großen Kamin gebaut, damit meine Familie nicht frieren muss." Liebevoll zog er den Umhang fester um seine Frau, die vor Kälte zitterte. „Das Haus steht auf einem kleinen Hügel. Von dort kann man auf den Anduin blicken. Es gibt viele Tiere dort. Rehe, Füchse, und viele Vögel. Sie singen den ganzen Tag fröhliche Lieder. Ein kleiner Bach mit kristallklarem Wasser durchfließt das Gebiet und von unserem Schlafgemach können wir ihn Plätschern hören."

Melima schloss die Augen. Sie konnte es vor sich sehen. „Es ist wunderschön dort." sagte sie.

Legolas fühlte, dass Ithilien der perfekte Ort für ihr zukünftiges Heim war. Trotz ihrer Nähe zu Mordor hatte der Zauber dieses Landes nie den bösen Einfluss Saurons zugelassen. Die Wiesen waren grün und saftig, die Wälder dicht. Außerdem wären sie in der Nähe von ihren Freunden, denn Minas Tirith war nicht weit entfernt.

Doch er würde dort nicht als König unter den Elben herrschen. Er hatte zwar gemerkt, dass er sehr wohl ein Volk führen konnte, aber das war nicht, was er sich erträumte. Er wollte einfach nur ein Haus mit einem schönen Garten, in dem er und seine Familie leben konnten. Das war alles, was er für sein Glück brauchte.

°°°°°

Der Winter ging, und der Frühling kam. Die Vögel zwitscherten wieder in den Bäumen und die Sonne erwärmte die Luft. Überall brach das Leben aus dem Boden und verbreitete einen wundervollen Duft.

Am Morgen weckte Legolas seine Frau mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. „Mae aur, ernilwen." flüsterte er. „Wie habt ihr geschlafen?" Sanft streichelte er ihr über den Bauch.

„Guten Morgen, mein Prinz." Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen. Sie rekelte sich herzhaft. „Dein Kind hat mich nicht sehr viel schlafen lassen." lächelte sie.

„Weißt du, welcher Tag heute ist?" fragte er.

Melima lächelte. „Ja, das weiß ich. Genau zwei Jahre bin ich nun hier in Mittelerde." Sanft strich sie ihm über das schöne Gesicht. „Heute vor zwei Jahren hat mein Leben begonnen."

„Ich werde diesen Tag für immer in Erinnerung halten." sagte Legolas. „Es war der Tag, an dem du mein Leben gerettet hast." lächelte er.

„War das nicht genau umgekehrt?" lachte Melima.

„Nein, durchaus nicht. Wenn ich dich damals nicht gefunden hätte, wäre ich verloren gewesen." Er küsste sie zärtlich. „Ich muss für ein paar Stunden fort. Mein Vater benötigt meinen Rat." Besorgt sah er sie an.

Melima lächelte. „Geh nur. Es geht mir gut."

„Ich werde schnell wieder da sein." Er gab ihr noch einen zärtlichen Kuss, strich liebevoll über den dicken Bauch, dann verließ er das Gemach.

Melima drehte sich seufzend auf die Seite. Sie wollte noch ein wenig dösen, wenn ihr Kind sie lassen würde.

°°°°°

Sie war zwischen Schlafen und Wachsein, als plötzlich ein Schmerz durch ihren Leib zog. Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen. Ihre Hände umfassten ihren Bauch. Leise stöhnte sie auf.

„Heute willst du kommen?" fragte sie leise, als die Wehe nachließ. Sie überlegte einen Moment. Ja, heute vor einem Jahr, als sie noch in Lórien waren, hatten sie und Legolas das erste Mal über Kinder gesprochen. Und sie hatten sich geliebt. Sie lächelte. Es wäre wundervoll, wenn ihr Kind an dem Tag gezeugt worden wäre, als sie genau ein Jahr in Mittelerde gewesen war.

Wieder durchfuhr sie der Schmerz. Es war noch nicht sehr schlimm. Sie würde erst einmal keinem davon erzählen. Wahrscheinlich würde es noch Stunden dauern.

Sie stand vorsichtig auf, und zog sich an. Dann ging sie zu Elrond und Arwen, die bereits am Frühstückstisch saßen. Sie waren vor einer Woche gekommen, um ihr bei der Entbindung beizustehen. Elrond war ein erfahrener Geburtshelfer und Melima wusste um seine heilenden Fähigkeiten. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen um sich oder ihr Baby. Sie war in den besten Händen.

Elrond sah sie prüfend an. „Geht es dir gut, sell nîn?" fragte er.

Melima nickte. „Ja, Vater. Nur hat mich der kleine Elb in meinem Körper nicht sehr gut schlafen lassen." lächelte sie.

Elrond gab sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden. Er beobachtete sie jedoch sehr aufmerksam. Melima wollte noch nichts von ihren Wehen sagen. Sie wollte nicht früher als nötig alle in Auffuhr versetzen. Doch wenn wieder einmal eine Wehe durch ihren Bauch zog, schloss sie die Augen und atmete langsam durch den Mund aus.

Nach dem Frühstück begab sie sich mit einem Buch auf die Terrasse. Noch immer sehr unregelmäßig traten die Wehen auf.

Ächzend setzte sich Melima in einen Stuhl. Lächelnd strich sie über die gespannte Bauchdecke.

„Na, bist du wach, mein Kleines?" lächelte sie, als sie einen ziemlich festen Tritt spürte. Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als wären dort drei Kinder drin, so unruhig wurde es langsam. Doch es würde gewiss noch ein paar Stunden dauern.

Sie saß dort eine ganze Weile, ohne das Buch aufzuschlagen. Sie streichelte ihren Bauch und sprach in Gedanken mit ihrem Kind.

Die medizinische Versorgung war zwar nicht modern und technisiert wie in ihrer alten Welt, doch sie machte sich keine Sorgen. Es würde alles gut verlaufen.

„Na, tritt es wieder?" Arwen und ihr Vater setzten sich zu ihr.

„Und wie!" lachte Melima. „Ich glaube es will direkt durch den Bauch in unsere Welt kommen."

Lächelnd legte Elrond eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Dann nahm er auch die andere Hand dazu. Sein Gesicht war konzentriert.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, adar?" fragte Melima.

„Alles ist Bestens, mein Kind." lächelte er. „Doppelt Bestens sogar." fügte er hinzu. „Ich ahnte es schon, seitdem ich hier bin, war mir jedoch noch nicht sicher." Er lächelte sie an. „Jetzt bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Etwas ratlos sah Melima ihn an. Dann verstand sie und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Zwei?" Ihre Augen erhellten sich. „Es sind Zwillinge?"

„En gwanûn (1), ada?" Arwen blickte erstaunt ihren Vater an. „Das ist ja wundervoll." Lachte sie. Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Freundin. „Weißt du, Zwillinge sind unglaublich selten, und es heißt, sie bringen Glück." erklärte sie.

„Wie kann ich noch mehr Glück haben? Ich habe doch schon alles, was ich brauche?" Tränen standen Melima in den Augen. Sie lachte. „Zwillinge! Das muss ich Legolas erzählen!" Sie wollte aufstehen, doch plötzlich durchfuhr sie wieder ein stechender Schmerz. Stöhnend, das Gesicht verzerrt, sank sie wieder zurück. Sie hielt sich den Bauch. „Ich glaube, jetzt wollen sie nicht mehr in meinem Bauch weilen." sagte Melima und atmete tief durch.

Gleich waren Elrond und Arwen an ihrer Seite. „Du hast Wehen?" fragte er. „Wie lange schon?"

„Seit ein paar Stunden, aber es war bis jetzt nicht sehr schlimm." sagte Melima und sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Ich wollte nicht unnötig alle in Auffuhr versetzten."

„Arwen, gib Carmíl Bescheid und sage Legolas, dass er bald Vater sein wird." sagte er zu seiner Tochter, die sofort davonrannte.

„So, sell nîn." Er sah Melima beruhigend an. „Jetzt ist es soweit. Bist du bereit?"

„Das bin ich." lächelte sie.

„Dann komm. Wir bringen dich erstmal ins Bett." Mit festem Griff stütze er sie, doch eine weitere Wehe zwang sie in die Knie.

„Die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt." stellte Elrond fest, als sich die Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden verteilte.

Er half ihr hoch und sie gingen langsam zu ihrem Gemach.

„Atme tief in deinen Bauch, genauso, wie wir es geübt haben." Beruhigend sprach er auf sie ein. „Ja, so ist gut. Du schaffst das, dessen bin ich mir sicher." Behutsam half er ihr ins Bett. Er sah sie an. „Ich habe erst ein paar Zwillingspaaren auf diese Welt helfen dürfen, darunter meinen Söhnen. Es ist lange her. Ich freue mich, dass es eure Kinder sind, die ich in Leben begleiten kann."

„Es sind deine Enkel, adar." Lächelnd sah Melima Elrond an. Kleine Schweißperlen lagen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Als solche sehe ich sie auch, meine Tochter." sagte Elrond sanft. Dann küsste er ihre Stirn.

Wieder krampfte sich die Gebärmutter zusammen und der Schmerz durchfuhr Melima wie einen Blitz.

„Melima, meleth nîn." Aufgeregt rannte Legolas zu ihr. Gerade war er mit seinem Hengst vor dem Palast angekommen. Er sah besorgt aus, als er das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seiner Frau sah. Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

Als die Wehe nachließ, sah sie ihn beruhigend an. „Im maer. (2)" sagte sie. „Bald wirst du Vater sein." Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an.

„Willst du deinem Mann noch etwas sagen?" fragte Elrond sie und hob eine Augenbraue. Melima sah ihren Vater an und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Sie würde es ihm nicht sagen. Er machte sich auch so schon zu viele Sorgen.

„Nun gut, Legolas. Dann muss ich dich jetzt leider bitten zu gehen. Das hier muss deine Frau alleine durchstehen." Bestimmt sah Elrond den nervösen Legolas an.

„Ich möchte bei ihr bleiben. Vielleicht kann ich ihr helfen!" erwiderte dieser.

„Gebären muss sie alleine." meinte Elrond nur und zeigte auf die Tür, durch die gerade die aufgeregte Carmíl, Arwen und zwei andere Elbenmädchen mit heißem Wasser und sauberen Tücher in den Händen hereinkamen.

Verzweifelt sah Legolas seine Frau an. „Le mellin." flüsterte er ihr zu und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch." sagte Melima bevor wieder eine Wehe kam.

Ungeduldig schickte Elrond den werdenden Vater vor die Tür. „Es wird alles gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie ist stark und wird es gut überstehen."

Hilflos blieb Legolas vor der verschlossenen Tür stehen.

„Legolas." Gimli und Thranduil kamen aufgeregt den Korridor auf ihn zu.

„Es ist schrecklich zu warten und nichts tun zu können." sagte der König zu seinem Sohn. „Ich kann mich noch gut an die Nacht erinnern, in der du geboren wurdest." lächelte Thranduil ihn an. „Du weißt, ich bin kein geduldiger Elb, und es war eine harte Probe für mich."

Legolas sah die beiden hilflos an. „Wenn ich ihr doch nur irgendwie helfen könnte…"

„Du bist hier und wartest auf sie. Das reicht." grinste Gimli seinen Freund an. „Wenn du da drinnen wärst, könnte sich Melima wahrscheinlich gar nicht auf die Geburt konzentrieren, sondern würde sich nur Sorgen um dich machen!"

Der Zwerg erntete einen funkelnden Blick des Elben, bis er wieder besorgt auf die Tür sah. Diese war zwar dick, doch sein feines Gehör vernahm die schmerzvollen Schreie seiner Frau sehr deutlich. Und er konnte nichts tun – außer warten…

°°°°°

Stunden vergingen.

Legolas ging angespannt ununterbrochen den Korridor hoch und runter. Gimli und Thranduil, die sich inzwischen recht gut verstanden, hatten sich gesetzt, und beobachteten geduldig den nervösen Legolas.

Plötzlich hielt dieser in seinem Schritt inne und horchte. Er ging an die Tür. Hat da nicht gerade ein Baby geschrieen? Doch dann hörte er wieder nur das schmerzvolle Stöhnen Melimas. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte. Aber das Kind würde wohl kaum noch im Körper seiner Frau schreien.

°°°°°

„Noch ein bisschen mehr, sell nîn!" sagte Elrond zu Melima. „Ich sehe schon das Köpfchen. Es sind blonde Haare!"

Melima presste um ihr Leben. Sie war schweißüberströmt. Der Schmerz war groß, doch sie biss auf die Lippen und presste weiter.

Dann hörte sie ein leises Wimmern. Sie blickte auf. Elrond hatte das Baby in ein sauberes Tuch gelegt, und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Es ist ein Junge. Du hast einen Sohn." Vorsichtig gab er das Kind in ihre Arme, nachdem er gekonnt die Nabelschnur durchtrennt hatte.

„Mein Sohn!" Melima weinte vor Glück, als sie ihr Baby sah. Er war so klein, und doch so energiegeladen. Er strampelte, öffnete zaghaft die Augen und sah seine Mutter an. Seine Augen waren blau, wie bei den meisten Babys, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es die gleichen Augen seines Vaters werden würden.

Zärtlich strich sie ihm über das kleine, noch verschmierte Gesicht. Dann durchfuhr sie erneut ein Schmerz. Elrond übergab den Jungen seiner Tochter, und Arwen nahm ihn freudig entgegen. Dem Baby schien das aber gar nicht recht zu sein und fing an zu weinen.

„Sch, mein Schatz. Deine naneth muss sich jetzt noch um dein Geschwisterchen kümmern. Du kannst gleich wieder zu ihr." flüsterte Arwen und beruhigte den Jungen schnell wieder.

„Gleich hast du es geschafft, Melima. Du hast jetzt einen wunderschönen und gesunden Jungen. Jetzt noch einmal. No veren!" (3)

Wieder biss Melima die Zähne zusammen und presste. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entfuhr ihrer Kehle, doch ein paar Minuten später war auch ihre Tochter auf der Welt.

Erschöpft, aber überglücklich hielt sie ihre beiden Kinder in den Armen. Sie wusste gar nicht, welches sie zuerst ansehen sollte. Sie waren beide so wunderschön!

„Wollen wir den Vater dann mal erlösen?" fragte Elrond sie. Lächelnd nickte sie. Elrond nahm ihren Sohn gekonnt in seine Arme und ging mit ihm zur Tür.

°°°°°

Legolas hörte sie nicht mehr. Was war passiert? Er hoffte inständig, dass alles in Ordnung gegangen war. Er machte sich große Sorgen um seine Frau und sein Kind.

Endlich ging die Tür auf. Elrond kam mit einem Bündel heraus. Er lächelte. „Du bist Vater eines gesunden Jungen…"

Ungläubig sah Legolas auf das kleine Wesen in den Armen Elronds. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn in seine Hände und sah ihn an. Er war vollkommen: Er hatte blonde Haare auf seinem Kopf, blaue Augen, die ihn ansahen, kleine, spitze Ohren, zehn kleine Finger und zehn kleine Zehen.

„Eru, ich danke dir!" flüsterte er. Dann blickte er Elrond an. „Melima, wie geht es ihr?"

„Es geht ihr gut. Geh hinein und überzeuge dich selbst." lächelte dieser.

Legolas bettete seinen Sohn behutsam in seinen Armen und ging langsam in das Gemach.

Melima wartete bereits auf ihn. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Melisse, bess nîn." (4) Glücklich ging er auf sie zu und küsste sie. Dann sah er ihr tief in die Augen. „Gen hannon." (5)

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Wimmern unter der Bettdecke. Melima sah ihn noch einmal an, und zog dann lächelnd die Bettdecke zurück. Da lag noch ein Baby! Ungläubig sah er erst Melima an, dann Elrond.

„…und eines gesunden Mädchens. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" lachte Elrond.

„Was… soll das heißen?" stotterte der völlig verblüffte Legolas. „Zwillinge?" Sein Gesicht erhellte sich. Er sah seine Frau an. Diese nickte ihm glücklich zu. Tief sah er ihr in die Augen. Eine Träne der Freude rollte über seine Wange.

So fest er konnte, aber auch so vorsichtig er musste umarmte Legolas seine Frau. Dann küsste er sie. „Du hast mich zum glücklichsten Elben in ganz Mittelerde gemacht." sagte er.

„Hier sieh sie dir an. Sie ist perfekt." Vorsichtig gab Melima ihn auch ihre Tochter in den Arm.

„Perfekt. Wie ihre Mutter." Zärtlich küsste er erst seine Tochter, dann seinen Sohn und dann ihre Mutter. Verträumt sah Legolas sich seine beiden Kinder an. Er stand auf und ging langsam zur Tür, die Elrond ihm aufhielt.

„Vater, sieh dir deine Enkelkinder an!" lachte er seinem Vater zu. Dieser und Gimli kamen auf ihn zu, und konnten im ersten Moment nicht glauben, dass es zwei waren.

„Mein Sohn, ich bin so stolz auf dich!" sagte Thranduil und nahm vorsichtig seinen Enkel in die Arme. Tränen der Freude standen in seinen Augen.

„Wie sollen sie heißen?" fragte Gimli und sah sich entzückt die Babys an.

Legolas blickte erst liebevoll auf seine Kinder, dann auf seine Frau. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Aníriel und Lothion."

°°°°°

Später war die kleine Familie endlich unter sich. Begeistert hielt Legolas seine Tochter in den Armen. Liebevoll sah er zu seiner Frau. Sie hatte Lothion an die Brust gelegt, der kräftig saugte. Dann blickte er wieder Aníriel an. Sie schlief tief und fest. Ihre Augen waren verschlossen. Sie schmatze ein wenig im Schlaf. Zärtlich strich er ihr über das kleine Gesicht. Blonder, weicher Flaum war auf ihrem Kopf. Er nahm seinen Zeigefinger und strich über die kleine Hand. Fasziniert betrachtete er die kleinen Finger. Diese öffneten sich durch seine zarte Berührung, und schlossen sich fest um seinen Finger. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen zaghaft. Jetzt, da es nicht mehr so hell war, und sie das Licht nicht mehr so in ihren, noch empfindlichen Augen blendete, sah sie ihn an.

„Alae, galwen nîn." (6) flüsterte er. Zärtlich küsste er sie auf die Stirn. „Meine Tochter!" sagte er ungläubig. Dann sah er zu Melima, die ihn glücklich anlächelte. Er setzte sich neben sie und betrachtete einen Moment seinen Sohn, der halb schlafend an ihrer Brust sog. Zart strich er über den kleinen Kopf. Dann blickte er seiner Frau in die Augen und küsste sie. „Ich danke dir."

°°°°°

Ein paar Tage später kam Aragorn in dem Palast an. Auch er war begeistert von den Zwillingen und gab seiner Frau lachend zu verstehen, dass er auch wieder ein Baby haben wollte.

„Ich glaube, dass lässt sich einrichten." lachte Arwen und nahm ihm eines der Babys ab. Sie war selber total vernarrt in die kleinen Halbelben. Ihre Tochter Silwen war jetzt immerhin schon fast zweieinhalb Jahre. Es war schön, wieder ein so kleines Wesen im Arm zu haben.

„Du kannst dich sehr glücklich schätzen, mellon nîn." sagte Aragorn zu Legolas und sah seinen Freund prüfend an.

„Das bin ich, Aragorn. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass man überhaupt so glücklich sein kann." Legolas lächelte. „Ich habe eine wunderschöne Frau, die ich über alles liebe und jetzt hat sie mir auch noch zwei wundervolle Kinder geschenkt."

„Was machen deine Pläne?" frage Aragorn. „Es wird Zeit, dass deine Familie ein Zuhause bekommt."

Legolas blickte ihn erst an. „Ich weiß, mein Freund. Nicht mehr lange und wir haben unser Heim. Über dreißig Elben wollen mich begleiten. Sie wollen mit mir einen neuen Anfang suchen in Ithilien." Er lächelte. „Ich freue mich darauf. Es wird die neue Heimat meiner Familie."

„Und die, eines Zwerges!" dröhnte Gimli. „Ich begleite dich natürlich."

„Und darüber bin ich sehr glücklich." lachte Legolas und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Wie könnte ich meine Kinder ohne die Hilfe eines Zwerges großziehen?"

„Nun, ich denke sie würden fürchterlich verwöhnt werden." lachte Gimli. „Außerdem wird dies erst die erste Elbengeneration, die einen Zwerg Onkel nennen wird."

Legolas sah grinsend seine Freunde an. Ja, es würde wundervoll werden. Seine Frau, seine Kinder und seine Freunde in der Nähe. Was wollte er noch mehr?

°°°°°

Melima erholte sich schnell von der Kräftezehrenden Geburt, und die Kinder waren gesund und lebhaft. So würde einem baldigen Start in die neue Heimat nichts im Wege stehen.

Schon wenige Wochen später bereitete Melima den Umzug nach Ithilien vor. Sie hatte ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten in zwei Kisten verstaut, doch Thranduil, Verwandte und Freunde beschenkten die junge Familie mit allem, was sie für ihr Leben brauchen konnten. Dankbar nahmen Legolas und Melima die Geschenke an.

„Wann werden wir losziehen?" fragte Melima, als sie die seidenen Vorhänge, die ein Geschenk einer Tante Legolas war, behutsam in eine der Kisten packte. „Ich möchte mein neues Zuhause kennenlernen."

„In spätestens zwei Wochen sollte alles bereit sein, meleth nîn." Tief sah er ihr in die Augen. „Dann bringe ich dich nach Hause."

°°°°°

Bereits zehn Tage später waren sie auf dem Weg. Sie waren nicht nur auf dem Weg nach Ithilien – sie waren auf dem Weg in ihre Heimat und in ihre Zukunft.

°°°°°

(1) Ein Zwillingspaar

(2) Mir geht es gut

(3) Sei tapfer!

(4) Geliebte, meine Frau

(5) Ich danke dir

(6) Hallo, meine Schöne

°°°°°

ich hoffe, ihr seid vor lauter kitsch noch nicht ohnmächtig geworden… es ist immer noch nicht vorbei… aber bald habt ihr es geschafft!

bis bald,

sirixx

°°°°°


	21. Zuhause

**NC-17**

°°°°°

**Zuhause**

Die Reise dauerte fast vier Wochen, da sie mit dem Gepäck und den Kindern nicht sehr schnell vorankamen. Doch das machte ihnen nichts aus. Das Wetter war gut, die Nächte wurden immer milder, und abends saßen die Elben gemeinsam an einem großen Feuer, erzählten sich Geschichten und sangen Lieder.

Oft konnten Legolas und Melima alleine Zeit miteinander verbringen, denn ihre kleinen Halbelben wurden nur zu gerne von den anderen Mitgliedern ihrer Gruppe behütet.

Am liebsten allerdings nahm Gimli die beiden zu sich. Er liebte diese beiden Kinder, als wären es seine eigenen, und er lebte die Rolle des Onkels voll aus.

So konnten sie ausgedehnte Ausritte machen, und ihre Zweisamkeit in vollen Zügen genießen. Erst wenn Melimas Brüste sich wieder füllten, oder die Sehnsucht nach ihren Kindern zu groß wurde, nahmen die stolzen Eltern sie wieder zu sich.

°°°°°

Als sie den letzten Hügel überquerten, stoppte Legolas seinen Hengst. Lachend sah er seine Frau an, die mit leuchtenden Augen auf die kleine Anhäufung von über zwanzig Häusern sah.

„Unsere Heimat." flüsterte sie und sah sich staunend um. Auf den sanften Hügeln wuchsen überall Bäume. Das Gras war saftig grün. Ein kleiner Bach schlängelte sich durch das Gelände dem Anduin entgegen.

Melimas Blick blieb an einem Haus hängen, das auf einem kleinen Hügel erbaut worden war. Bäume umfassten es zu drei Seiten. Es war eines der größten Häuser der Siedlung, und es war wunderschön. Es war aus weißen Steinen erbaut worden, und um das ganze Haus zog sich eine großzügige Terrasse. Das obere Geschoss umzog, ein wenig schmaler, ein durchgehender Balkon. Er wurde von wundervoll verzierten Säulen gestützt. Große Fenster, die bis auf den Boden reichten gab es zu jeder Seite. In dem Garten um das Haus herum blühten wunderschöne Blumen.

„Unser Heim." sagte Legolas. Lächelnd sah er die stumme Begeisterung seiner Frau. Diese sah ihn an und strahlte.

„Das ist unser Haus?" fragte sie.

Legolas nickte. „Ja, das ist es."

„Es ist wunderschön." flüsterte Melima.

„Die weißen Steine sind aus Minas Tirith. Sie waren ein Geschenk von Aragorn. Und beim Bau hatte ich den besten Baumeister an meiner Seite." lachte er und sah Gimli dankbar an.

„Das hört ein Zwergenherz gerne." grinste er. Dann verbeugte er sich leicht. „Es war mir eine Ehre, euch ein behagliches Heim zu schaffen."

„Gimli. Es ist wunderschön." sagte Melima, die ihre Augen kaum von ihrem neuen Zuhause losreißen konnte. „Ich danke dir." Sie beugte sich hinunter und drückte dankbar Gimlis Hand. Tränen der Freude lagen in ihren Augen.

Legolas sprang von seinem Pferd und hielt seiner Frau eine Hand entgegen. „Komm, meleth nîn, ich zeige dir unser neues Heim."

Hand in Hand, beide ein Kind in ihrem Arm, gingen sie zu ihrem Haus. Staunend sah Melima sich um. Es war großzügig geschnitten. Nur wenige Möbel standen in den Räumen, aber dennoch wirkte es behaglich.

Legolas führte sie von einem Raum in den nächsten. In dem Kinderzimmer, welches neben ihrem Schlafgemach lag, standen zwei wunderschön geschnitzte Wiegen. Sie hatten fein bestickte Himmel, der eine Weinrot, für Aníriel, der andere in einem dunklen Grün, für Lothion. Sanft fuhren ihre Finger über den leichten Stoff.

„Arwen hat sie genäht." lächelte Legolas. Er blickte seine Frau an und erschrak. „Melima, du weinst. Was ist es? Gefällt es dir nicht?" fragte er besorgt, als er die Tränen sah, die ihre Wange hinunter liefen.

Melima lächelte. „Ob es mir nicht gefällt?" fragte sie. „Oh, Legolas, es ist wundervoll. Alles. Dieses Land, dieses Haus… Es ist alles so perfekt." Sie lehnte sich an ihren Mann. „Ich bin einfach nur glücklich!"

°°°°°

Schon bald war ihr Haus eingerichtet. Die kleine Familie fühlte sich sofort wohl, und lebte sich schnell ein. Melima schuf für ihre Familie ein behagliches und gemütliches Heim, und Legolas wachte liebevoll über sie.

Eines Abends hatte Legolas seine Kinder in den Armen. Sie waren jetzt schon drei Monate. Stolz betrachtete er die beiden. „Ich liebe euch beide so sehr." flüsterte er.

„Gagaga." antworte Lothion und Aníriel lachte ihn an.

„Zeit, um ins Bett zu gehen." Melima kam in das Kinderzimmer. Lächelnd nahm sie ihren Sohn aus den Armen ihres Manns, küsste ihn liebevoll und legte ihn behutsam in seine Wiege.

Legolas legte seine Tochter in die daneben stehende. Zärtlich strich er noch einmal über das zarte Gesicht des Säuglings.

Dann zog er seine Frau an sich. „Sen ostom." (1) sagte Legolas und küsste sie sanft. Seufzend schmiegte sich Melima an ihn.

„Ja, das ist es." flüsterte sie glücklich.

Sie standen noch eine Weile Arm in Arm an den Betten ihrer Kinder und erfreuten sich an ihrem Anblick.

Zärtlich hauchte Melima ihnen einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann nahm sie die Hand ihres Mannes, und sie gingen leise hinaus. Sie führte ihn in ihr Gemach.

Legolas hatte ein wunderschönes Bett für sie gebaut. Er selbst hatte es mit zierlichen Schnitzereien verziert. Der Kamin verbreitete eine wohlige Wärme und ein gemütlich flackerndes Licht.

Melima öffnete die Bänder ihres Gewandes, und geräuschlos glitt es an ihrer nackten Haut herunter. Sie war wunderschön in dem Schein des Feuers. Bewundernd sah Legolas seine Frau an.

Schon kurz nach der Geburt hatte ihr Körper wieder ihre zierliche Figur erhalten. Sanft strich er ihr über die Brüste. Sie waren warm und weich. Seine Kinder hatten sie mit ihren fordernden, kleinen Mündern gänzlich geleert.

Er blickte ihr tief in die grünen Augen. Noch immer konnte er sich in ihnen verlieren. Sie sagten nichts. Sie brauchten keine Worte um sich ihre Gefühle füreinander zu beschreiben.

Langsam zog auch er sich der Hilfe ihrer kleinen, warmen Hände aus. Er setzte sich auf den großen, flauschigen Teppich aus Schafwolle, welcher vor dem Kamin lag, und streckte Melima seine Hand entgegen. Lächelnd kam sie an seine Seite. Zärtlich berührten seine Finger ihre weiche Haut, fuhren von ihrem Hals hinunter, zwischen ihren Brüsten, zu ihrem flachen Bauch.

Lächelnd sah er sie an. „Ich musste gerade an das erste Mal denken, als ich dich so berührte."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Einerseits kommt es mir vor, als wäre es bereits hundert Jahre her, andererseits denke ich, es war erst gestern."

„Ja." Er nickte. „Wir haben viel erlebt in den letzten zwei Jahren. Und dass ich einmal hier mit dir, meiner Frau, vor dem Kamin unseres Hauses, neben dem Zimmer, in dem unsere Kinder schlafen, liegen würde, hätte ich nicht zu träumen gewagt." Verträumt sah er sie an. In dem Licht des Feuers glänzten ihre Haare wie Gold, und ihre Augen leuchteten in einem strahlenden grün. „Du bist so wunderschön, ernilwen nîn." Sie lächelte und zog sein Gesicht zu ihrem herunter. Sanft küsste sie seine weichen Lippen. Ihre Zunge suchte die seine, und sie versanken in einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss.

„Kannst du dich noch an Lórien erinnern?" fragte sie.

„Ja, das kann ich. Es war eine wundervolle Zeit."

Sie lächelte. „Das stimmt. Damals sagte ich dir, dass ich dir eines Tages etwas erzählen würde, wenn es in Erfüllung gegangen wäre."

„Dein Traum?"

Sie nickte. „Das hier habe ich in der ersten Nacht in Lórien geträumt. Ich habe alles gesehen. Dich, mich, unsere Kinder…"

„Dann verstehe ich, dass du im Schlaf gelächelt hast."

Er streichelte liebevoll ihr Gesicht. Ihre Hände fuhren durch seine weichen Haare und glitten zart seinen Rücken hinunter. Er bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit unzähligen Küssen, dann glitten seine Lippen tiefer und liebkosten ihren Hals und ihr Dekollete.

Sie stöhnte leise auf, als sich sein Mund zart um die harte Brustwarze schloss. Er schmeckte die süße Milch, die sich dort wieder ansammelte. Seine Lippen wanderten weiter nach unten. Sanft küsste er ihren Bauchnabel. Er lächelte, als er sah, dass sich immer noch eine leichte Gänsehaut dort bildete, wo er sie berührte, und er bemerkte die wohligen Schauer, die ihren Körper durchfluteten.

Sanft zog sie ihn wieder hoch zu sich, küsste ihn, und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Zart strichen ihre kleinen Finger über seine glatte Brust. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und genoss die sanften Berührungen ihrer Lippen und Hände. Ihre langen Haare kitzelten angenehm seine Haut. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Niemals würde er ihrer Berührungen Müde werden. Es war so wundervoll sie zu spüren.

Ihre Hand wanderte tiefer und berührte seine harte Männlichkeit zärtlich, aber fordernd. Scharf sog er die Luft ein und stöhnte leise auf, als sie ihn dort küsste. Seine Hände griffen nach ihr, zogen sie hoch, und stürmisch küsste er sie auf den zarten Mund.

Seine Finger glitten leicht ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter und umspielten ihren runden Po. Sanft presste sie ihr Becken gegen seines, und atmete tief ein, als sie ihn in sich spürte. Jedes Mal wieder war es ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, welches sie durchflutete.

Einen Moment verharrte sie in der Bewegung. Zärtlich strich sie ihm übers Gesicht, und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Blau strahlten sie ihr entgegen. Er war so unbeschreiblich schön.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick, dann lächelte er verträumt, und bewegte leicht seine Hüfte. Sie schloss genüsslich die Augen und schloss sich seinen Bewegungen an.

Sie liebten sich lange, zärtlich und leidenschaftlich und kamen schließlich gemeinsam zu einem wundervollen und intensiven Höhepunkt.

°°°°°

„Sie wachsen so schnell." sagteLegolas eines Tages. Er saß mit Melima in ihrem Vorgarten auf einer hölzernen Bank, und genoss den goldenen Herbst in Ithilien.

Die Zwillinge lagen auf einer Decke vor ihnen im Gras, und spielten mit den Holzfiguren, die Legolas ihnen geschnitzt hatte.

„Ist das Askar, ada?" fragte Aníriel, und hielt die Pferdefigur hoch.

Legolas nickte. „Ja, sell nîn, das ist unser treuer Askar." erklärte er seiner Tochter. „Und was für ein Tier hast du dort, Lothion?" fragte er, und sah seinen Sohn aufmerksam an.

„Na, das ist doch ein Adler, ada." sagte der Kleine. Sie waren jetzt bereits zehn Monate, und man konnte sie keinen Moment mehr aus den Augen lassen. Den ganzen Tag über liefen sie auf ihren kleinen Beinchen ihren Eltern nach (nicht ohne dabei immer wieder auf den kleinen Po zu fallen), und fragten sie über all die Dinge, die sie zu Gesicht bekamen.

Stolz betrachtete er die beiden. Sie waren wunderschön. Sein Sohn kam ganz nach ihm und hatte seine blauen Augen und hellblonden Haare. Aníriel dagegen wurde das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter, das konnte er jetzt schon sehen. Das anfängliche Blau in ihren Augen verwandelte sich allmählich in das klare Grün, und die Haare hatten denselben goldenen Schimmer. Er war der stolzeste Elbenvater von ganz Mittelerde.

Melima beobachte ihre Familie lächelnd. Immer wieder staunte sie über die Entwicklung ihrer Kinder. Schon nach wenigen Monaten hatten sie angefangen zu sprechen, und seit kurzem lernten sie das Laufen.

Sie war froh, dass ihnen noch so viel Zeit mit ihrer Kindheit vergönnt war. Wenn Menschenkinder schon längst erwachsen wurden, würden ihre Kinder immer noch das Kindsein genießen können.

Lächelnd betrachtete sie einen Moment ihren Mann. Er erzählte ihnen nun die Geschichte von Gwaihir, dem Herrn der Winde, von dem Adler, der damals Frodo und Sam von dem Schicksalsberg gerettet hatte, nachdem sie den Ring vernichtet hatten. Legolas war ein wundervoller Vater. Er würde immer für seine Kinder da sein.

°°°°°

Selten dachte Melima nur noch an ihr altes Leben. Das alles war weit, weit weg. Sie war nicht mehr die, die damals, vor fast drei Jahren nach Mittelerde kam. Sie hatte sich verändert. Sie war erwachsen geworden. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen. Sie war nun eine Mutter und Ehefrau, und das ist alles, was sie sein wollte.

Sie waren sehr glücklich in ihrem kleinen Zuhause, mit ihrer kleinen Familie.

Oft bekamen sie Besuch von Aragorn und Arwen, Elrond und Thranduil. Auch die drei Hobbits mit Tôlkíen kamen sie des Öfteren besuchen, und Gimli sahen sie fast täglich.

Die Gärten Ithiliens wurden von Jahr zu Jahr schöner. Die Äcker und Felder, die sie bewirtschafteten, trugen jedes Jahr mehr Früchte. Die Wälder und Wiesen gediehen durch den Einfluss der Elben prächtig, und die Tiere, die sich dort ansiedelten, lebten in friedlichem Zusammensein mit ihnen.

Aníriel und Lothion wuchsen zu gesunden und fröhlichen Kindern auf, und freuten sich immer über den Besuch ihrer „Cousine" und „Cousins" aus Minas Tirith, die bald noch zwei Schwestern bekamen.

Zu Gimli, dem Zwerg, hatten sie ein besonders inniges Verhältnis. Oft saßen sie an kalten Wintertagen auf seinem Schoß vor dem knisternden Kamin, und hörten sich Geschichten an, die er ihnen erzählte. Ihre Lieblingsgeschichte, die er ihnen immer und immer wieder erzählen musste, war die, als ihr Vater ihre Mutter im Wald gefunden hatte.

Die anderen Elbenfamilien fühlten sich ebenfalls sehr wohl, und auch, wenn Legolas sich nicht als ihr König sah, so war er aber doch das Oberhaupt der Kolonie und wurde oft um Rat gefragt. Er war ein geborener Führer, und übte sein Amt sehr gewissenhaft aus.

Schon zwei Jahre nach ihrem Umzug bekamen Aníriel und Lothion Spielgefährten.

°°°°°

Viele Jahre lebten sie dort, und aus dem anfänglich kleinen Dorf entwickelte sich nach und nach eine prächtige Stadt.

Immer mehr Elben zog es nach Ithilien, denn es sollte, so hatte es sich herumgesprochen, einer der wunderschönsten Orte in ganz Mittelerde geworden sein.

°°°°°

Legolas hatte schon nach ein paar Wochen nach ihrem Einzug seine Kriegerkleidung, seine Dolche und sein Schwert in einer Kiste verstaut. Die Zeit der Kriege war nun vorbei. Endlich war Glück und Frieden in sein Leben eingekehrt. Nur sein Bogen hatte einen Platz an der Wand erhalten, und manchmal nahm er ihn und ging mit seinem Sohn in den Wald und lehrte ihm das Bogenschießen.

Nur selten noch dachte Legolas an die unsterblichen Gefilde, und dann auch nur, wenn er alten Freuden gedachte, die es dort hingezogen hatte.

Melima erinnerte sich manchmal noch an ihr altes Leben, welches nun inzwischen schon viele Jahre zurücklag. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie ihr Leben ausgesehen hätte, wenn sie sich für die andere Welt entschieden hätte.

Sie wusste leider immer noch nicht, wem oder was sie es zu verdanken hatte, dass sie hier in Mittelerde war, und ein so glückliches, erfülltes und unsterbliches Leben hier verbringen durfte, doch sie war jeden neuen Tag dankbar dafür. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihren Mann oder ihre Kinder ansah, und auch, wenn sie nur die klare, reine Luft Mittelerdes einatmete, erfüllte Glück ihr Herz. Ja, dies war ihre Heimat, dies war ihr Leben. Hier war sie glücklich!

°°°°°

(1) Dies ist unsere Festung

°°°°°

So meine lieben Leser, jetzt ist es bald vorbei. Nur noch ein kurzer Epilog. Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch mit meiner kleinen Geschichte von Legolas und Melima ein wenig Freude bereiten. Ich danke euch für die lieben Reviews die ihr mir geschrieben habt.

Bis bald,

eure sirixx

°°°°°


	22. Epilog

Ich danke **14 all and all 41** für all die lieben reviews! Ebenso geht mein Dank an **Black Force**. Danke für deine Begeisterung!

Falls ihr Interesse an meinen Geschichten habt, die ich sonst noch so geschrieben habe, würde ich mich freuen, Euch auf fanfiktion.de begrüßen zu dürfen. Es handelt sich um Real Person-ff´s, die ich hier ja nicht veröffentlichen darf. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja da mal wieder.

Wenn nicht, wünsche ich Euch noch viel Spaß und viel Erfolg in Eurem ff-Leben!

Eure sirixx

°

**Epilog**

Die Vorhersage des Johnamas Tôlkíen hatte sich bewahrheitet. Melima alterte nicht, und blieb die wunderschöne junge Frau, als die sie nach Mittelerde gekommen war. Sie gebar ihrem geliebten Mann noch einem Sohn und zwei Töchter, die sich alle zu prächtigen Halbelben entwickelten, und ihren Eltern viel Freude schenkten.

Auch hatte das alte Ehepaar, Élisara und Thamos, Recht behalten. Melima wurde eine mächtige Heilerin, und sie hatte die Macht, Böses zu spüren, bevor es zu einer Gefahr werden konnte. So konnte, dank ihrer Begabung, noch zweimal ein Angriff von finsteren Mächten frühzeitig im Keim erstickt werden.

°°°°°

Als viele Jahre später Elessar, der König Gondors, nach einem langen, erfolg- und ruhmreichen Leben starb, und sein Sohn Eldarion das Amt übernahm, war die Trauer in ganz Mittelerde groß. Aragorn hatte mit allen Völkern ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis geführt.

Seine treuen Freunde litten sehr unter dem Verlust, aber am Schlimmsten traf es Arwen. An dem Todestag ihres geliebten Mannes war es, als ob ein Stück von ihr mit ihm gegangen wäre. Sie reiste zu ihren Verwandten nach Lórien und starb dort wenige Monate später.

Legolas traf der Verlust des Freundes tief. Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter vor Jahrtausenden, hatte er nicht mehr eine solche Trauer erlebt. Er war glücklich, dass er seine Familie und Gimli noch an seiner Seite hatte.

°°°°°

Nie wieder herrschte Krieg in Mittelerde. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte wurden die Orks allesamt vernichtet, und mit ihnen auch all die anderen finsteren Gestalten. Friede herrschte zwischen den Völkern.

°°°°°

Legolas und Melima verbrachten ihr unsterbliches und sehr glückliches Leben miteinander in Ithilien und sahen ihre Kinder, Enkelkinder und Urenkelkinder glücklich aufwachsen…

°°°°°

°

°°°°°

**Manar **

°°°°°

(Glückliches) Ende

°°°°°

„Wandelnde Welten" + „Liebe finden" „Die Wahrheit über Ennorath"

© sirixx

°°°°°


End file.
